


Diving Bell

by SuiCausa



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Aphrodisiacs, Background Poly, Courting Rituals, Double Penetration, Eggpreg, Eggs, It starts out normal and then into the filth we go, M/M, Naga, Naga believe in enthusiastic consent, Omegaverse, Oviposition, Rimming, Slow Burn, Zack has two dicks and a lot of love ok, inhuman genitals, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 117,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25026289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuiCausa/pseuds/SuiCausa
Summary: Cloud was always a quiet omega who sought out the solitude of the ocean over all else. Raised on the stories his mother told of the sea, life as a fisherman on the rocky edge of the waves was enough for him. But the ocean has a lot more to offer than solitude, and Cloud’s mother told him every story she knew, except one.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 929
Kudos: 1177
Collections: TWT FIC REC CHAT





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to tag every potentially offensive thing that this story is going to throw at the reader that I could think of, ahead of time. This was supposed to just be a filthy naga au to burn off some extra degeneracy while I worked on other projects, but it grew plot and fluff and feelings and now it's a whole thing. But I'm keeping the filth! Sorry not sorry! 
> 
> Because I'm thinking ahead and have no intentions of leaving stories half way finished like I'm the absolute worst for, I've actually fully drafted this already and intend to update on a weekly basis.

Sometimes when Cloud closed his eyes and really tried to think back, he could remember what it was like before he and his mother crossed the sea to Junon. He remembered white sands contrasted against blue skies, and most of all he remembered the ocean. They had lived on the coast and every day she would bring Cloud down to the water so he could play amongst the waves.

There were a lot of things he  _ couldn’t _ remember, though. His mother had enjoyed the water, and there was someone else there with them but no matter how Cloud tried, he could never put a face to the person. He could never remember anything more than pale blue that shimmered like the ocean’s surface and the deep rumble of a voice that carried across the tides.

Then one day, it stopped. Cloud recalled the last day that his mother had led them from the beach to the house vividly, because she had been crying and Cloud had never seen glistening tears wet her cheeks before.

A few weeks later they were on a ship and Cloud never saw white sands and blue ocean again, but he saw far too many of his mother’s tears.

Junon was a different kind of ocean. There were no warm, sandy beaches, only cold ocean and hard rocky cliffs. It was a small fishing town, with boardwalks and wharfs that always smelled of old fish and dried seaweed. The sky always seemed to be overcast and gray as it hung low over dark, churning water.

Cloud loved it.

His mother never took him down to the ocean again, but eventually he was old enough that he found the water all on his own. He would pick his way over the rocky shores with a fishing rod on his shoulder, scramble up onto the biggest rock that rose above the waves even when the tide was high, and sit there fishing for hours.

His mother never tried to stop him, never warned him that the ocean was dangerous. She never seemed to mind that no matter what she tried to interest her son in; carpentry, gardening or even gentler things like cooking and baking; he would always end up running back to the sea.

She told him stories as he grew older and he remembered all of them. Tales of fishermen who drove themselves mad with loneliness on the open water. They would find themselves bewitched by the songs of beautiful maidens calling to them, would follow those songs to their very deaths at the hands of the sirens who only pretended to be maidens.

She told him of selkies, playful beings who wore the skin of seals and would follow fishermen curiously out into the deep water. That sometimes they would steal their tools or their nets and drag them down into the depths below, and only the most foolish of men would try to chase after them because that would certainly be their doom.

Of great powerful beasts that dwelled in the darkest parts of the ocean, that if riled were strong enough to rip even the largest of ships apart like sun-dried kindling and pull it down into the abyss.

Cloud always wondered where she got her stories from, why they were always of the ocean even though she could barely seem to look out at the waves. For all the stories she told him of the sea, she never told him why she’d grown to hate it, or why it caused something in Cloud’s blood to reach out to it.

Then, when Cloud was only in his fifteenth year, she fell ill and stopped telling stories all together.

Maybe if she had known she would have told him different stories. Maybe she would have done more to prepare him for the future that awaited but she simply never had the chance. Cloud never begrudged her, never blamed her. Even when he had to drop out of school and start working at the docks to make enough money to keep them fed and sheltered.

Even when he awoke one morning a couple of months after his sixteenth birthday, soaked in sweat and crying out in pain because it felt like he was on fire from the inside. He’d dragged himself to work despite it, barely able to see straight. Mercifully oblivious to the shocked, scandalized stares from everyone around him.

The dockmaster had sent him home and told him to see a doctor immediately.

Cloud would have much preferred to be told that he was an omega from his mother, instead of from a beady eyed doctor who looked at him like he was an anomaly, a freak.  _ Fascinating _ , the man said as he examined Cloud who he’d stretched across his cold metal table, sweating and in pain.  _ A male omega. _

When the doctor had made it clear that he was far more curious about the peculiarity of his patient’s biology than his health, Cloud left abruptly. Locked himself in his room and waited out his heat in quiet agony.

Junon wasn’t the kindest place, but there were bright spots. Like the neighbor’s girl, Tifa, who worked at the docks with him and over time became his closest friend. She didn’t care in the slightest that he was omega, never picked at him for it and she snapped at anyone who did. She was  _ alpha _ , others informed him. It only made sense that she would stand up for an omega, that’s just how alpha’s claimed their territory.

But Tifa had no interest in claiming a damn thing about him. They were friends.

Tifa worked hard, and before they were of adult age she had her own market stall. She started paying Cloud to bring fish in for her to cook up and sell, and they were successful enough that within a couple of years, she had her own restaurant and Cloud was only one of her suppliers. Working for her was more than enough to keep his mother cared for, and the rest Cloud stored in a lock box under his bed.

One day his mother closed her eyes to fall asleep and didn’t wake back up. Her death was mourned by only a few, and Cloud continued on because that’s what he had always done and he didn’t know how to do things any different.

What he did know was that he had very little interest in staying in Junon itself. As he got older he started attracting attention that he didn’t enjoy.

Brash alpha’s curious about an unclaimed omega, who didn’t seem to understand ‘no’ as an answer until Cloud used his fists to make them understand.

Nosy neighbors and bystanders that were quick to tell him that he was an abomination, that a male omega had no place in the world, served no purpose, like it was any of their business in the first place.

He much preferred seclusion; isolating himself willingly out on the ocean each day, coming home with his catch to bring to Tifa and collect payment. Eventually the money in the lock box under the bed was substantial enough that Cloud decided to leave Junon behind and find some peace in comfortable solitude.

He purchased a scrap of land on the coast of a rocky island, little more than a blip in the ocean. It was useless to most, with no electricity that was becoming more and more common in urban areas, not enough plowland for more than a small garden, surrounded by nothing more than rock and seaweed for miles. There was a house built on the edge of a small cove however, with a wooden pier and stairs that lead down to it. When the tide was low you could see clean sand that had been washed into the cove over the years, which made easy pickings for someone skilled at digging for mussels and clams.

Cloud was self sufficient, good with his hands, strong and capable. The house wasn’t much, with broken glass in the windows, a roof that leaked and walls with cracked boards that let in drafts, but there was nothing about it Cloud couldn’t fix. All of it was a promise of peace and privacy and that’s what Cloud cherished most.

He fell into a comfortable routine on the edge of the sea. He’d check his traps and his nets, bring his haul in to Tifa, then spend the rest of the day working on his dock, his house, his boat. Patched up weak spots in the pier, replaced broken steps up to the house, fixed his nets and oars and cleaned out cobwebs from the rafters of the house.

When he watched seals pop their heads out amongst the waves he thought of the stories his mother would tell him of selkies and smiled to himself as he worked. When the ocean shook with poor weather and the waves went black and dark as the sea roiled its fury he thought of the kraken and the massive beasts that hid within the waves. When he heard the seagulls cry he thought of sirens and their calls and all of the stories his mother told him were warnings, they kept him alert and safe when he was in his boat because he’d been warned of what things lurked in the unseen depths.

His mother had never told stories to explain the most curious thing that Cloud discovered about himself, however.

That when heat struck him, sometimes even the softest of blankets in the nest that he built of bedding felt like rough scouring brushes across his skin. That the air was so hot and dry that he felt like he couldn’t breathe and the siren in his blood that called him to the sea would wail louder than he imagined any mythical predator could.

So he’d walk down the wooden stairs with shaky legs to the pier so he could breathe in the ocean air and taste the salt of the surf as it lapped at the dock. When he undressed and slipped into the ice cold water he finally felt the chill of the waves temper the fire in his blood and he let out a soft sigh of relief.

He lifted his hand to brush wet hair from his eyes, and found his fingers webbed, a light blue membrane that was slick to the touch and appeared without any kind of fanfare.

Cloud simply closed his eyes, let his head rest back against the wood of the pier and thought that perhaps his mother had been saving the best story for last. Only she’d died before she’d had the chance to tell it.

He didn’t consider that perhaps that story would have carried a warning too. That under the waves were creatures content to ignore humans completely, until they started to scent something in the water that was incredibly desirable to them. That surely an omega in heat would do well to avoid the water, for you never knew what type of danger you could attract.

The next time he saw Tifa, the day after his heat began to ebb, Cloud’s brow was furrowed and he chewed his lip for several long moments before he decided to venture a question.

“Do omega bodies change when they go into heat?”

Tifa looked at him with a curious expression, pursing her lips as she considered not just the question but what could have spurred it’s conception.

“An omega woman becomes fertile when she’s in heat.” Tifa said thoughtfully. “I haven’t heard of any other change, though. I can’t imagine you’d have to worry about such a thing, the doctor said you don’t have the parts.”

“Yeah.” Cloud said shortly, already completely uncomfortable with the conversation and ready to drop it there. He decided not to mention that his fingers grew webbing between them and that the ocean called to him louder than it ever had before. Tifa perhaps suspected that there was more to it then he let on, but that wasn’t unusual for Cloud. She let him go with payment and a wrapped bundle of leftovers for Cloud to eat that night.

He returned to his home with his boat loaded down with supplies, rowing through the waves as his mind traveled miles away. He noticed movement in the water nearby a few times, either a playful seal or perhaps one of the dolphins that feared very little. It bumped against his boat once and he shook his head and kept on rowing, it was too small to be a whale and therefore posed no threat of tipping his boat, loaded as it was, and he was determined to have as much daylight as possible to work in.

When he made it to the cove his shoulders were stiff and sore from rowing. Perhaps one day when the repairs to the house were complete he would save up for one of the motors that the bigger fishing boats used. For now he was stuck stretching on the dock, shaking out his arms before he began the process of unloading his boat onto the pier.

Traps and nets first, Cloud carefully set them into the small boat house off the edge of the pier before he paused and leaned against the side of it to look around. Something unnerving settled down his spine, the feeling he was being watched and he looked around carefully. He checked the dock for signs that anyone else had been there and found nothing, could hear only the noisy cries of seagulls overhead.

So he shrugged it off and went back for the next load of nets. It was as he was swinging his leg over the side of the boat onto the pier that he caught sight of a shape in the water. It was neither a seal or a dolphin, was huge and sleek instead and attached to it was a human torso, with what almost looked like the face of a man yet everything about it screamed  _ predator. _

He jumped in shock, would have frozen in place but the creature moved, surged through the water towards him and he staggered backwards in surprise.

Which tripped him over the side of his boat, and down into the water he plunged, his arms still full of nets. There the predator was waiting, and Cloud found himself panicking as he dropped the nets into the water in an effort to kick back up to the surface, only for his legs to get tangled in them.

Then a body far bigger than his own, a thick coil like a water serpent wrapped tight around him and he found himself completely trapped beneath the waves as he tried to fight and kick and swim for the surface.

Instead he was dragged further down.

As he tried to claw his way through the water, fighting against a strength far superior to his own, he noticed for a moment that the webbing between his fingers had returned, close enough to his heat that the effects of it apparently still lingered. It may have made his swimming stronger and improved his chances had he not been fighting against the grip of a predator who dwarfed him entirely.

The creature who had him in its grasp was twisting him around, examining him curiously. He caught one of Cloud’s hands in his own much larger one and Cloud realized that it too had webbing between its fingers, along with fierce looking claws and shimmering scales. The creature brought Cloud’s hand up to its face under the water.

Only great experience with the ocean kept Cloud calm enough not to scream no matter how afraid he was, to save his oxygen instead of wasting it despite his absolute panic. Yet he couldn’t see any solutions or figure out how he might be able to escape, all he could make out was the creature was looking at his webbed fingers as if they were the most interesting thing in the world before Cloud felt adrenaline and lack of oxygen make everything real murky and dark.

He came to abruptly when he broke the surface of the water, gasping for air as he was shoved bodily up onto the side of the pier. His hands were numb from cold as he grappled for grip on the ropes running along the edge of worn wood and used it to try and pull himself up out of the water. He realized far too slowly that he was being helped, that he was being pushed by a coil of muscle and scale that composed the creature that nearly drowned him.

He rolled onto the dock, laying on his belly gasping for air in between coughing fits as he spat up the water that had nearly drowned him. When he finally caught his breath enough the dark spots in his vision faded he warily peered over the edge of the pier to come face to face with bright blue eyes looking back at him.

Out of the water he could see details. His eyes caught first on the eyes as fiercely blue as lightning in the sky, then on a scar that stood out across the creature’s jaw just above the surface of the water. Its nostrils flared above the water and it took Cloud a moment to realize that it was breathing, the gills visible along its neck fluttering closed as the thing raised itself out of the water with a showy display of muscle and sinew. The creature was at the very least part man.

His face and arms were pale, much the same color as Cloud’s skin and nearly the same texture, before blossoming into small, tender scales along his shoulders and arms. They grew into much bigger ones the size of Cloud’s palm under its belly and downwards, colored deep blue and orange that wrapped around him in bright patterns, disappearing under the water where his tail kept him afloat with careful, precise movements.

The body of a water serpent, snake-like but adorned with fins and spines running all along his back and down to the tip of his tail, colorful and vibrant. His hair was black and tumbled behind him like a mane, but it wasn’t the same texture as human hair, keeping its shape in a way that did not impede him under water.

This creature was dangerous, with sharp teeth and dark blue claws that were almost as iridescent as his scales, with a great, wicked looking spear on his back. He was massive and covered in broad muscle that displayed his strength for all to see.

A naga warrior. A legend his mother had not mentioned in her stories, but there were plenty of superstitious fishermen on Junon’s docks that had stories of their own. Vicious creatures that would kill any human they caught unawares, capable of capsizing small vessels and stealing anything, life or supplies, from them.

Yet despite the fear that had seized his chest, a reasonable part of Cloud’s mind informed him that if the creature wanted him dead it would have finished drowning him in the water instead of pushing him up onto the pier. Instead, it was looking at him with body language that suggested unabashed curiosity.

“Human.” The naga said to him, in a rough gravelly voice that was clearly not used to vocalizing the human language. Yet speak it he did, his words completely intelligible. Cloud jerked up from his knees, gracelessly scrambled to his feet with alarm.

“Naga.” Cloud breathed out in response, because if they were going to call each other by what they were it seemed the only reasonable reply.

The single word pulled the creature’s face into a grin, inhuman and terrifying with all the viciously sharp teeth he had. A dangerous predator had slid from the water onto his dock to rest in front of him, and was now speaking his language. Cloud shook his head for a moment as he wondered if nearly drowning could cause hallucinations of some kind.

“You too, maybe?” The naga asked instead with a curious smile. Cloud’s eyes widened as the naga raised his hand, wiggling webbed fingers at Cloud suggestively.

Cloud shook his head. “No, I’m human.” He said, and that made the smile fade from the naga’s lips, tilting his head to the side in a thoughtful sort of way.

Then the thing dove into the water and vanished entirely from view, colorful scales shimmering under the surface of the water for only a moment before it shot into the depths with little effort at all.

Cloud wrapped his arms around himself as a wild shiver tore through him, his body realizing he was soaked to the bone in frigid water. He raised his hand in front of his face and frowned when there was no webbing left behind at all, no suggestion that he was anything other than a simple human.

_ What the fuck. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone in the Clack discord for being so incredibly supportive <3 Special shout out for Dergun who has read the unedited version and suffered through the atrocities committed there.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud worked out a theory that he’d simply gotten too much sun. He’d fallen into the water and the shock of cold and oxygen deprivation had spurred on some strange hallucinations. Now he was back to reality. Everything was fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted weekly updates but I didn't specify what day of the week haha so here we are.
> 
> Now with 1920s style house repair and courtship rituals.

Cloud refused to allow the unnerving encounter with the naga to throw off his routine. Despite the oddity of the previous day, the following days he continued on stubbornly as if nothing strange had happened. He checked his traps and nets, hauled their bounty into Junon and collected his payment from Tifa.

By the third day he’d worked out a theory that he’d simply gotten too much sun. He’d fallen into the water and the shock of cold and oxygen deprivation had spurred on some strange hallucinations. Now he was back to reality. Everything was fine. 

He spent a couple of hours in Junon to pick up some supplies for repairs. His latest project had been reinforcing the thatch of the main roof. It’d required multiple trips by boat to bring back enough wheat reed to do the job, but the farmer he’d gotten it from was thrilled to trade for fresh lobster and mussels so it had been a pleasant exchange. After getting the materials home it was a simple matter of hauling it up a ladder and driving the fresh bundles of thatch into the old, creating a new, durable layer that held up against Junon’s admittedly miserable weather.

With the roof fixed it was time to turn his attention to the cracked interior walls that let in moisture and drafts. That required lumber, which was both expensive and difficult to transport by boat. There were a half dozen heavy wooden beams to replace the ones that were weakening, and enough planks that his boat sat lower in the water than he was truly comfortable with. The lumber yard sent someone to help him load his boat at the docks, but his back ached just thinking about unloading it by himself once home.

There were clouds beginning to build on the horizon as he rowed, the air becoming muggy and humid in telling ways. Bad weather was coming, which meant he’d have to empty the boat quickly so he could haul it up into the boathouse for safety. 

So focused on the backbreaking task of hefting one of the wooden beams onto his shoulder he almost didn’t notice the sound of water splashing unnaturally off the pier. He spun around to check the sound, heart rate spiking as he prayed it would only be an otter or a seal disturbing the waves.

No such luck. Cloud’s stomach twisted into knots as he watched the blue and orange fins of the naga’s back cut through the water as he approached the pier, experiencing something close to abject horror as the naga hauled himself up onto the dock without any hesitation. There went his hallucination theory, he’d really wanted it to be true.

He perched himself on the edge next to the bow of Cloud’s boat, sun catching on the edges of colorful scales as his tail hung into the water. Even sitting he was the same height as Cloud, the spear on his back enough of a danger that Cloud didn’t dare move, despite the heavy weight on his shoulder.

Yet the naga only flashed his teeth in a terrifying smile as he watched Cloud strain under the weight of the beam. He looked so very pleased with himself.

“I am called Zack.” The naga said with rough, broken common. Cloud blinked slowly, first processing the statement, then the crushing weight of the beam. Instead of responding he stepped up onto the dock with a grunt and set down the beam. When he straightened back up he regarded the naga warily as he wiped his forehead with the back of his arm. High humidity and strain made him sticky with sweat, uncomfortable all on his own without the eyes of an ocean predator burning into him.

“I’m Cloud.” He was completely unsure why they were exchanging names, he wasn’t even sure why the creature was back. While Zack hadn’t caused any issue other than half drowning Cloud their first meeting, that didn’t mean he wasn’t dangerous.

Despite that, the naga’s body language wasn’t the least bit hostile. The way his tail coiled across the surface of the dock was relaxed and lazy, his hands were loose at his sides, claws slack. He wasn’t the least bit ready to strike or defend himself, and it all seemed like he was presenting himself to Cloud like that on purpose. He’d even pulled himself up out of the water so that Cloud could get a good look at him.

“Why are you here?” Cloud asked while he forced his eyes to stop raking up and down the naga’s body and focus on his face instead. Zack seemed to be regarding him with the same level of curiosity, eyes flitting up and down Cloud’s form. Made him feel a little self conscious, really, covered in sweat and sawdust from the lumber yard.

“You are not human.” Zack told him, and Cloud’s eyes narrowed. “Only half. Your mother—”

Cloud cut him off with a scoff, hopping back into his boat and propping up another beam, getting it up onto his shoulder like he had the first. “My mother was human.” He snapped as he lifted the beam out of the boat.

He set it down next to the first on the dock before he glanced back up at Zack. The naga was offering him a pleasant sort of expression, his smile only showing a few sharp teeth.

“So it was your father who was like me.” He said amicably. Cloud wanted to tell him he was wrong, that it was a ridiculous thing to say; yet he’d never known his father and without certainty to back up his words the naga might think he was lying.  _ Surely not, right _ ? “You smell better than human.” Zack informed him.

Cloud was completely lost.

“Alright then.” He said, and then focused on unloading the rest of the beams. He certainly wasn’t looking forward to hauling them up the stairs to the house, but if nothing else having the naga watching him intently was motivation to work faster. All the rowing and hauling he did every day was good for something at least, because he was strong as hell.

When he pinched his fingertips between the fourth and fifth beam as he put it down, the desperate urge not to swear and shout too loudly was enough to distract him from the naga’s presence as he hopped down into the boat again.

Zack, now being ignored, didn’t seem to know what to do with that development. Surely he was as unused to humans as Cloud was to his kind, and certainly he didn’t expect to be treated with such complete disregard.

He let out a little growl that caught Cloud’s attention, pulling his gaze back to the naga as he shook out his pinched fingertips to try and lessen the throbbing, still swearing a bit under his breath.

Zack’s displeasure lightened visibly when Cloud’s eyes were back on him. He uncoiled his tail and shook out his fins in a clear attempt to draw Cloud’s eye to all the things that made him different from humans. He was presenting himself for inspection, like a sailor to his captain. It seemed important to the naga that Cloud played his part.

“How do you speak Common?” Cloud asked instead of commenting on the naga’s appearance or behavior. The question made Zack beam at him anyways, the terrifying smile reached his eyes and lit them right up. The scales along the surface of the dock shifted as Zack moved towards him, slithering with complete grace, his torso steady as he focused on Cloud.

With him on the pier and Cloud in the boat, the height difference between them was all the more exaggerated. Cloud had to tilt his head back to keep the naga’s gaze, but he didn’t think it would be wise to look away when he was this close and obviously determined to keep Cloud’s attention.

“My Sire is like you.” Zack said in answer to Cloud’s question. “He taught me your words.”

Cloud frowned.

All at once he was entirely uncomfortable with the whole interaction. He wanted to tell himself that this was ridiculous and naga didn’t exist, yet there was one right in front of him.

Then he could tell himself that it was ridiculous to think that humans had any kind of connection to these creatures, yet here it was speaking his language that had been taught by someone  _ like him _ .

He scrambled out of the boat to stand next to the stacked lumber. He’d start hauling them up the stairs right now if it meant getting away from his unwelcome guest.

“That’s nice.” Cloud said placidly. He wasn’t sure if the naga’s sire had taught him sarcasm or not, but he didn’t care to find out. “If that’s everything then you should go.”

Those sharp blue eyes the naga possessed glittered with such deviousness that Cloud had no doubt that this warrior was equally cunning and intelligent as he was strong, and that made him even more dangerous. He didn’t want to piss the naga off, but also he didn’t want him to feel welcome on his pier, either. He wanted to be left alone.

Zack shifted closer and even standing up on the pier now he was still a good foot and a half taller than Cloud. This close he was all muscle, broad shoulders and attractive bone structure. He had scars across the smooth scales of his underside, pearly white knit between dark blue and Cloud’s eyes were automatically drawn to them before he forced himself to focus back on the naga’s face.

Instead of any sign of hostility there was just a smug, knowing look of amusement before the naga tilted his head to the side. His ears were delicate and pointed, made of deep blue membrane that resembled fins instead of skin. They caught the light when the naga moved his head, demonstrating their translucency and there was something fascinatingly eye catching about that.

Zack smug amusement grew and he grinned.

“Alright then.” He agreed, and it took Cloud a moment to remember that he’d even asked the naga to leave. “I will see you.”

That definitely felt like a threat, but before Cloud could call him on it the naga moved with speed that Cloud’s eyes could barely track, diving into the water without any splash at all, eerily silent when he chose to be.

“What the fuck.” Cloud whispered it out loud this time. He was thankful to the physical labor ahead of him for the distraction it provided his baffled mind.

Cloud got all of his supplies up to the house and his boat safely hauled up into the boathouse by the time the sun sunk into the horizon. Yet he found himself far too wired to sleep, so he decided to start on repairs instead. He lined each new beam up against the weakened ones, sledge hammered them into position before nailing them into place. 

The wind was howling outside by the time he finally fell asleep, out like a light due to sheer exhaustion. When he awoke the next morning the rain was absolutely hammering down and lightning forked against the sky, illuminating the house that was drafty and cold with damp.

He got a fire going in the main hearth and brewed himself a pot of coffee as he stretched out sore muscles and washed up. Surveying the stack of lumber and the worst of the cracks in the walls, he decided it was as good of time as any to get to work on fixing them.

The storm lasted almost four days and Cloud spent the entirety of them repairing and reinforcing the walls. It paid off well, his little home becoming less drafty each day, and soon it was downright comfortable as the fire of the hearth drove the chill away completely. 

He sat at the window to watch the rain beat and fog across the glass as he ate hot stew with warmed buns that Tifa had sent home with him. Despite the weather he was at peace. Once again he fell into the serenity of routine and purpose and forgot about the things that concerned him outside the walls of his home.

There had been no leaks at all, but when the storm cleared the next day Cloud still climbed up on a ladder to examine the roof, checking his work and pleased to see it’d held up well. When the sun came out Cloud decided to finish the repairs on the outer walls, packing sawdust in as insulation before he closed the gaps with slabs of heavy rock. While his back recovered from the effort he mixed a batch of mortar in an old crank mixer he had borrowed from another fisherman weeks prior.

The humidity was still high and he’d pulled off his shirt as he worked, the sun adding a new layer of freckles to his skin and turning his back a rosy red. He didn’t mind.

What he  _ did _ mind, was the feeling of being watched that lingered despite his best efforts to ignore it. He finished troweling mortar into the remaining gaps in the exterior, sealing them to waterproof the wall and keep the sawdust insulation dry to prevent molding. Then, because there was still light in the sky, he decided to mix a batch of whitewash and paint the whole thing while the sky was clear. Gods knew when the next time there would be clear sky and bright sun again.

But he was still being watched, and finally the crawling feeling up his spine was too much for him to ignore. He looked down into the cove because he knew that’s where he would find the source of the feeling, and sure enough there was the colorful shimmer of scale alongside the pier.

The naga caught him looking and raised his arm and head out of the water, then  _ waved _ .

Cloud was furious. The heavy paintbrush still in his hand he stomped down the wooden stairs to the pier, the heavy soles of his boots extra loud as they echoed across the dry wood of the dock.

He glared down at the naga who was still in the water looking up at him with brilliant blue eyes.

“Why are you here?” He asked angrily. The naga only smiled in reply, but it was different from his usual menacing expression. He didn’t expose sharp teeth this time, and it seemed to be a conscious effort on his part.

Zack dipped into the water for a moment, before he came back up alongside the pier. Cloud blinked in surprise when the naga hefted a large fish that was unlike any Cloud had seen before onto the dock.

“Hungry?” Zack asked. “Storm was bad. You stayed in.”

Cloud narrowed his eyes and furrowed his brow as he considered both the implications that the naga was watching him, and his situation. He’d finished off the stew last night and was hurting a bit for fresh ingredients, but he was fine. He’d be going into the village within the next couple of days, and he had plenty of preserves in the cellar. Besides, he was a fisherman. He could catch his own damn food.

“I don’t recognize that type of fish.” Cloud said suspiciously. It certainly looked healthy; wasn’t dripping poison or covered in any dangerous looking spines.

This time when Zack smiled he forgot that he was trying not to show his teeth, unable to hide the predator for long.

“Too smart to be caught by humans.” Zack declared proudly, causing Cloud to look at the fish with even more doubt which only seemed to amuse the naga further. “Good meat.” He said, then dove back into the water and disappeared with a shimmer of vivid blue scale under the water’s surface.

His departure was abrupt enough that Cloud waited for a minute just to see if he would come back, but the naga seemed truly gone.

He picked up the fish and turned it over to examine it. The thing was freshly caught and had deep punctures under its gills that suggested it had met its end at the dangerous claws of the naga, and wasn’t  _ that _ a little alarming.

Honestly though, it did look like it would be quite meaty.

So Cloud took it to his cleaning station to process the fish carefully. He threw the guts out into the water for the seagulls that circled ravenously overhead, then took the fillets inside and cooked them on his hearth.

It was absolutely delicious, the texture unlike any fish that Cloud had eaten before, and it burnt him a little that the stupid naga was right. It  _ was  _ good meat. After eating he went back out and finished whitewashing the walls of the house with a full belly and no crawling feeling of being watched as he worked.

That evening he went out to set his traps and lower his nets, completely unbothered other than a little otter that trailed the boat curiously, hoping the smell of fish from Cloud’s nets meant there was food nearby. The chances he was in cahoots with the naga were low, so Cloud finally relaxed into his work.

The naga came to see him three more times over the next two weeks. He always came when Cloud was wrapping up for the day, before he left the pier to head back up to his house.

Each time he came he brought a gift, presented it on the pier, stayed for a moment to exchange a few words with Cloud, then left as abruptly as he came.

First it was a handful of big, beautiful pearls. They were carefully arranged in a little leather bag and Cloud let out a soft sound of surprise when he’d peered inside of it. “Sell to buy supplies.” Was what Zack said, and then he’d disappeared before Cloud had even had the chance to ask how it was a naga knew about human concepts like money.

Second was a fine dagger that appeared to be ancient, the hilt decorated with precious metals with a jeweled pommel that suggested it was some sort of ceremonial treasure more than a common tool. Lost in the ocean hundreds of years ago, perhaps? Yet there wasn’t any rust or wear on it at all, so it must have been found and preserved somehow. When he looked up from it to inquire of its origin, what the hell he was supposed to do with such a unique thing, Zack was already gone.

Then another fish, and after cooking it for supper Cloud had to admit it was quickly becoming one of his favorite foods.

He didn’t know what was spurring the naga to offer these gifts and he was growing more suspicious each time it happened. The naga asked for nothing in exchange, which meant that whatever he  _ did _ want was probably going to become a problem when he decided to collect.

So the next time Zack came with an offering of a strange sort of eel, Cloud stalked towards him instead of keeping his distance as he normally did.

“What is this?” Cloud asked, because yet again it was a type of fish that he had never seen before. It had weird little fins that seemed to glow when Zack’s hands shielded it from the sun.

The naga gave him a pleased look, either because he liked it when Cloud asked questions or because the fisherman had finally come close. “From very deep water.” He told him simply. “I will show you how to prepare it.”

Cloud supposed that since he hadn’t a clue how to clean such a fish it was a reasonable enough thing to offer. Cloud was about to reach for the knife in his boot to offer the naga, but Zack pulled a small satchel off his back before he could. He hadn’t noticed the satchel along the large bright fins that ran down his spine, tucked under the harness that carried his spear.

Zack pulled a knife from the satchel, then proceeded to dissect and clean the fish with more ease than any fishmonger Cloud had ever known. He used his claws alongside the sharp little knife he carried, clearly skilled with both. Cloud crouched on the other side of the fish to watch the work take place with poorly disguised interest.

First Zack cut the head off the fish and carefully pulled out its spine, tugging all the bones out with it and leaving soft fish meat behind. “Bones make meat very bitter, if you leave in. Tail is poison to humans.” Zack said and Cloud’s eyes widened slightly. Yet he carefully cut the fillets from the fish and set them out for Cloud to gather.

“But meat is good.” He said simply. Cloud had decided at this point that Zack didn’t lie about what food was tasty.

He cut off a little piece and popped it into his mouth as if to prove to Cloud that it was harmless, which made Cloud scoff. Naga likely didn’t cook any of their meat, but that didn’t mean it was safe for human consumption.

“If the tail is poison to humans, how do you know the rest isn’t?” Cloud asked, and Zack offered a wide, predatory smile.

“Sire loves them.” He said, as if that explained everything on its own. “Only half naga, like you.”

Cloud wanted to argue, but he didn’t see what it would accomplish. The fact that he  _ didn’t _ only seemed to please the naga even more.

Zack was leaning on the pier close enough to touch, perfectly calm and relaxed as he watched Cloud with rapt attention. Without thinking too much about it, Cloud reached out and gently touched the fall of dark hair that hung above a delicately arched cheekbone. It was surprisingly soft and silky under Cloud’s fingertips.

The naga froze in place, even his breathing slowing as he held himself very still. Those vivid blue eyes were utterly fixated on Cloud, hooded under lashes that were actually a fine line of fin-like membrane, as deep navy as the rest of his coloration was.

Emboldened by the lack of protest, Cloud let his fingers drift to the finned ear that poked out from Zack’s hair, gently tracing the flash of orange that ran through the blue, mirroring the dazzling patterns that decorated the scales of his tail. The membrane was smooth and soft and incredibly  _ warm,  _ which caused Cloud to wonder how warm the naga’s body was when he’d previously assumed he’d be cold like a snake.

“You like?” Zack asked with a lazy, low tone that caused Cloud to jolt out of his reverie with a start. He jerked his hand from the other, flushing heavily as he looked away from the now smirking naga.

“It’s just different.” Cloud tried to explain away his curiosity, but that only drew a chuckle from deep within the naga’s chest. Something warm and fluttery surged through Cloud, made him feel flustered and furious in equal measure. Yet he couldn’t find it in himself to get up and storm off just yet, there was something about this strange creature that made Cloud’s curiosity burn despite his common sense.

“You smell nice.” Zack said softly after a few moments of silence, inadvertently providing the clue required for Cloud to put together what was happening.

Scent. The naga smelled like the ocean breeze, nothing like the fishmongers or his boat after a long day, but something fresh and crisp and  _ good _ . Something that stirred up Cloud from within and made him  _ warm _ . Realization rocked through him with as much force as a tidal wave crashing against the rocky shore.

Zack was alpha. This close there was no mistaking it, and he wasn’t anything like the alphas from the village whose scents were overpowering and crude. Instead of something in your face and rank, the naga’s scent was subtle and soothing. It made Cloud think of stupid sharp tooth grins and the laid back tilt of the naga’s head when he was holding back his curiosity.

He’d left behind Junon and come to this cove to escape unwelcome attention, yet now there was an alpha offering him gifts and watching him with unrestrained interest, something hungry in those vivid blue eyes.

Cloud recoiled, scooting away abruptly and leaving behind the fish that Zack had carved up for him in the process.

“You’re trying to court me.” He accused, managing to speak beyond the rise of embarrassment and the flush that burned across his face. He watched as the iridescent skin along Zack’s gills rippled with color as the naga seemed to fucking  _ purr _ , a series of clicks from deep within his chest that sounded so completely thrilled with Cloud’s sudden understanding of the situation.

“Is it working?” He asked with a tilt of his head and a smile, and Cloud felt something white hot coil in his stomach. It  _ had _ been. His guard was down, he trusted that Zack didn’t intend him harm. He took his gifts, he let the naga feed him and  _ enjoyed _ it. Liked watching him move and admired his appearance. He liked the way the naga smiled when it should have terrified him. Loved the color of his eyes that reminded him of the ocean on the bright sunny days of his childhood.

“Not interested.” Cloud said abruptly as he scrambled to his feet. He almost expected the naga to do something, to lunge after him with all that speed and power that he knew his body contained, but Zack didn’t. He never did, and Cloud didn’t want to overthink the fact that the naga had made no effort whatsoever to touch him since the first time they’d met.

He’d never harmed him in any way. Didn’t try to push himself into Cloud’s personal space, touch him without permission, or treat him anything like every interested alpha had always treated him. Instead he just looked distressed, like he had done something wrong which caused Cloud’s stomach to drop. He didn’t let that change his mind as he turned tail and ran for the stairs, refusing to look back over his shoulder.

He raced up to his house and locked the door behind him before pressing his back up against the wooden barrier. Cloud sank to the floor with his chin tucked atop his knees as he tried to process what had just occurred. Why his heart raced with either anxiety or excitement, while his stomach ached with a mix of betrayal and disappointment.

It was the right thing to do, he told himself. Drive the naga off before he caused Cloud problems like alpha’s inevitably did. There was safety in solitude.

Cloud continued his routine over the course of the next week and he found that he noticed the naga’s absence far more than he thought he would. When he checked his traps and nets he felt like he was being watched which added an extra layer of anxiety, but the naga never came near enough for Cloud to even see the shimmer of his colorful scales underneath the surface.

There was no sign of the naga at all, and Cloud found himself missing the little exchanges at the end of his pier. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The secret of Roan inish is an old movie about an Irish family and selkies that I grew up watching and I whole heartedly admit I've pulled a ton of ideas for this fic from that movie so I highly recommend it even though it's old af haha.
> 
> But it didn't have enough naga dick so ya know, this is what fanfic is all about.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m sorry.” Cloud said, barely loud enough to be heard over the waves. “For being so rude before.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try to edit this the best I can before posting, but it gets to a certain point where I just want to yell and the words all mangle in to each other so this is what we're left with. I'm so sorry lol.
> 
> This chapter featuring more confused Cloud and totally-not-courting.

It took about a week for Cloud to finally admit to himself that he missed the social interactions and tentative company of the naga. He often found himself distracted, looking out into the waves and squinting to try to catch sight of shimmering scales. He couldn’t help but feel disappointed when there was nothing but cold grey of the churning sea.

There was unfortunately no guidebook that contained useful information such as ‘h _ow to apologize to your resident naga.’_ ’ Cloud had been blunt and abrupt in his rejection of Zack’s advances, he recognized that. Now that the tenuous connection that they’d formed was gone he rather wished he’d gone about things a different way.

Had Zack known all along that Cloud was omega? Had that been why he hung around, the gifts nothing more than some ploy to lower his guard so that he could…what exactly? They were two completely different species, even if Cloud was part naga like Zack so assuredly thought he was, the fact of the matter remained; the ocean that introduced them most assuredly kept them apart. What use could an alpha have for an omega who couldn’t survive in his domain?

Not that Cloud would ever consider acquiescing anyways. He’d spent so much of his life despising alphas and their methods that he refused to change now, no matter how different this particular one was.

 _However_.

There were things he would have liked to ask Zack, so many burning questions that he’d been biting back, and now he might never get the chance. About the naga’s sire, who was like Cloud. About the spear on his back and what he used it for. Did Zack have a home? Did he sleep in some kind of bed? Did naga clans have towns they lived together in? What did he busy himself with when he wasn’t hanging around Cloud?

Questions and conversations were harmless. Zack was from a different world but also spoke his language, it was natural for Cloud to want to talk to him. _That_ ’s why the thought that he’d driven the naga off completely had built up a little ache inside of him.

It had nothing to do with missing his scent or voice, or the recollection of how silky his hair felt.

The tide was down when he left the house in the late evening, the sand along the edge of the cove exposed. His boat was tied off loosely parallel to the dock, letting it sit in the low water which was calmer today than normal. Cloud climbed down the ladder and kicked off his shoes so he could let his toes sink into the wet sand, a tiny smile pulling at his lips at the small pleasure he’d always enjoyed.

He’d come with the intention of digging clams, or at least that’s how he’d convinced himself to get out the door, but now he padded across the sand to the water’s edge

He’d cut his jeans off at the knee to repurpose them when they’d gotten frayed so he wasn’t worried about ruining them as he waded out into the chilled water. He’d pulled off his shirt at one point in the afternoon, too busy to bother putting it back on again; the water pleasantly cold across his back where the sun had burnt him throughout the day.

He watched his hands as he waded, trailed them across the water’s surface and as suspected they didn’t change at all, perfectly human when he was this far from a heat.

Except maybe the salt water felt amazing on his skin when it should have been stinging his sunburn. When he waded deep enough that the waves pushed against his chest a soothing calm washed over him like the ocean surf, melting away some of the anxiety knotted in his stomach.

He wished he’d been able to ask his mother about these things, that he’d paid more attention to the stories she _hadn’t_ been willing to tell. Maybe then he would have discovered why a woman who loved the sea so dearly had turned away from it. Why she’d told him of every legend and creature that resided in the depths, but never of the ones that Cloud now knew were _real_.

Now he only had the word of a naga with dubious motives to tell him what he was. He sighed and wiped salty water from his face as he watched the sun sink into the horizon, bathing the cove in warm colors that softened the rocky edges and lit up the waves.

He looked out at the rocks at the end of the cove and saw seals watching him, dark heads poking above the surface with their soft, curious eyes. He listened to the seagulls that cried out as they circled overhead. He breathed in the sea air and he tried to find peace.

When he felt eyes on him he smiled to himself, alerted by the creeping feeling down his spine that he’d learned to trust long ago. He cracked his eyes open, squinted against the setting sun to scan the water’s surface. With some effort he picked out the flash of color that shimmered differently than the light of the setting sun.

The naga was hesitant as he approached. He rose out of the water, a dark silhouette against the sun on the horizon. When Cloud didn’t yell to go away, he seemed satisfied that he was at least partially welcome and drew closer.

Watching Zack swim was enjoyable; from the way his tail curved from side to side to how his pointed fins cut through the water, the way he propelled himself with such silent grace it was like a work of art. Before long he was in front of Cloud, lifted out of the water enough that he blocked out the brightest of the sunset so Cloud could see him clearly. So much taller that the water only lapped around his hips when it came to Cloud’s chest.

Zack said nothing, only studied Cloud’s face with a curious tilt of his head.

“I’m sorry.” Cloud said, barely loud enough to be heard over the waves. “For being so rude before.”

Zack seemed taken back by the apology, frozen for a moment before his face pulled into a beaming smile that caused relief to surge through Cloud. There was something comforting about the unnerving smile of a predator who only showed his teeth to Cloud in happiness.

“It is understandable.” Zack hummed. “Good to…establish boundaries.”

The naga was clearly parroting something someone had told him, Cloud left to wonder if he entirely understood the concept or how it had been explained to him.

“Did your Sire tell you that?” Cloud asked instead of biting back his curiosity. Zack seemed thrilled with the question, eternally eager to indulge Cloud’s interest in him.

“My Father.” 

Cloud considered the difference between the two titles. ‘ _My Sire is like you.’_ Zack had said. There were implications in the simple phrases that Cloud didn’t want to consider too closely, didn’t want to pick the top layer off of that whole _thing_.

Zack must have either picked up on Cloud’s expression or his scent, somehow sensing that Cloud was growing anxious again. He shifted his position in the water, lowered himself so that he didn’t tower over Cloud so strikingly.

“Will not hurt you.” Zack said, trying to soften his voice to match the promise in his words. Cloud took a moment to examine him, searched the naga’s expression, body language and scent but there was nothing about him that seemed dishonest. He finally nodded his understanding, felt a great deal of tension release from his body as he did so.

“I guess I don’t mind when you come around.” Cloud said. “I don’t get a lot of visitors, and the fish you bring are pretty good.” He muttered, tried to keep his tone of voice casual as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

He finally dared to glance up at Zack and found that his expression had blossomed into a wide grin. The tender skin along his gills had colored soft yellow, so easy to tell what the naga was feeling when he wore his emotions on his skin.

“Perhaps if I am inclined.” He said as if the joy at the prospect of visiting Cloud again wasn’t obvious, as if he could play it coy with the stupid grin plastered on his face. Cloud found himself smiling at the absurdity of the creature before him.

“What would you like in exchange?” He asked, causing Zack to tilt his head and look at him with obvious question. “I should get you things in exchange. Fair trade and all that.”

That made the naga’s grin turn into something sly and lazy, with just a hint of the _predatory_ Cloud had seen when he’d asked if his courtship was working. Something a little alpha, a touch of _instinct_ and Cloud tried not to think too much about it. The naga could see Cloud giving him gifts however he wanted, but it was about equivalency and keeping things professional between them.

“Human food.” Zack said after a moment of consideration. “From above the water, interesting flavors.”

Cloud smiled, the naga’s request easy to work with.

“Alright then.” He said as he crossed his arms over his chest. “If I’m inclined.” He hoped he wasn’t as transparent as Zack was, but the way the naga beamed seemed to suggest that he was.

After returning from his morning trip into Junon, Cloud spent the afternoon focused on repairs. First he replaced the cracked glass in the boathouse windows with new panes, then he whitewashed the worn wood of the interior to make it look clean and presentable. He’d even replaced the hinges on the door facing the pier when it was clear the years of ocean spray had rusted them beyond hope, resulting in a door that swung smoothly without any squeaks.

There were still some gaps in the thatch of the roof that needed replacing, but getting wheat reed wasn’t as easy as he might have liked.

When he told Tifa about the work he’d done to his place over the last month she got an amused look. “How very omega of you.” She teased, which had the expected reaction of raising Cloud’s hackles and drawing a frown.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means you’re making a nest, Cloud. A home. A fine one too, by the sounds of it.”

He huffed out an irritated sigh. “It has nothing to do with being omega.” He growled. Cloud tolerated the teasing from Tifa because she meant no harm, but that didn’t mean he had to act like he agreed with it.

“So what are you going to fill your home with, then?” She asked as she wiped down the top of the bar, ignoring Cloud’s protests as if she’d heard it all a thousand times before. Perhaps she had.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean that’s what omega do. Make a nest, then fill it with the things that bring them comfort.”

“I’m not a fucking magpie.” Cloud crossed his arms over his chest and Tifa laughed. “Warmth and food. That omega enough for you? Or maybe it’s just a normal person thing, wanting to avoid the cold and hunger.”

“Maybe.” Tifa said, her eyes sparkling as she smiled at him. There was nothing hostile about her expression and Cloud tried to stop himself from getting so defensive. “But maybe it’s alright, you know? You moved out there to get away from the judgment, right? So what’s wrong with making things exactly the way you like them?”

“Nothing.” Cloud agreed, and she nodded as if she’d won the argument. Cloud groaned. “You’re one to talk, you know. The way you feed me all the time? Typical alpha behavior.” He declared as Tifa slid forward the package of food she’d prepared for him. 

She laughed instead of taking offence. “You might be right.” She said as he grabbed the package anyways. “Or, maybe I run a restaurant and have a lot of leftovers?” She asked with a sly little smile and Cloud rolled his eyes before he stomped out the door with a wave goodbye.

When he walked out onto the pier that evening with a little tin thermos and some cookies wrapped in wax paper, he found himself looking at his little cove quite fondly. Tifa was ridiculous, there was nothing _omega_ about wanting a comfortable home. She also wasn’t the only alpha that seemed interested in supplying him with food recently, either.

The day had passed without the telltale feeling of being watched which suggested Zack hadn’t been around at all, perfectly reasonable assuming that the naga had a life outside his interactions with Cloud. Yet he decided to watch the sunset from the pier, giving the other time just in case he decided to show.

He was busy planning where he would build a railing along the rocky edge of the wooden stairs when he heard a splash of water. He’d been propped up against the boathouse and to his surprise Zack heaved himself up onto the pier to join him.

The naga looked tired, but no less enthusiastic when he slapped one of the weird eels down onto the worn wood in front of him.

Cloud wouldn’t admit it, but he’d been disappointed he hadn’t got to try the eel the last time Zack had brought it. By the time he’d gone back out the scavengers had picked away any trace of the fish that had been left behind. Or perhaps the naga had the foresight to take it with him so that it hadn’t gone to waste.

Zack set about pulling out his little knife and cleaning the eel again while Cloud scooted to sit next to him while he worked. When the fillets were laid out and the rest of the fish thrown out into the sea for the scavengers, Cloud carefully unwrapped the wax paper from the cookies to put it around the tender fillets instead.

They still hadn’t exchanged a word, but Zack watched Cloud with absolutely rapt attention as he took the metallic cup off the top of his thermos and carefully poured some tea into it. He tested the temperature with the tip of his finger. 

“Here, try this.” Cloud said as he held the tin cup to Zack. “It’s hot, so sip it slowly so you don’t burn your mouth.” He knew that Zack could taste things the same as him, but he honestly wasn’t sure where to start. Without knowing what kind of flavors Zack might have experienced before he hoped tea was a good place to start. It was milky and sweet and Cloud always enjoyed it after a long day of work. 

Zack took the tiny cup carefully and the way he tried to hold onto it with claws was almost comical. Cloud shifted closer to him, cupping the bottom cautiously so that the naga wouldn’t tip it too far when he took a drink.

“Oh.” Zack sucked in a breath of surprise after the first sip. “So sweet.” He said softly, reverently. For a moment Cloud agreed wholeheartedly, but it had nothing to do with the tea and everything to do with the way Zack flushed up with enjoyment. As the naga took another careful drink Cloud watched the way the tendons in Zack’s neck moved as he swallowed before his eyes traveled downwards, admiring his scaled body.

As much as his eyes were normally drawn to stark collar bones and broad shoulders, Cloud’s eyes caught instead on a thick slice of red where soft flesh became scale at the naga’s hip. The wound sunk brutally down into thick scales, twisting them outwards where they should have lain flat. Amongst the red and pink of flesh there was some sort of dark discoloration in the wound.

It seemed that naga bled as red as humans.

“What happened?” Cloud asked with a whisper, reaching out to carefully skim his fingertips across the edge of torn scale. Zack hissed into the cup and flinched away, shifting the coil of his tail up over his hip to block the damaged area from view and push Cloud’s touch away at the same time.

“Nothing bad.” Zack said, as if having his scales ripped open by a wound that didn’t look clean was _nothing bad_. When Cloud didn’t look the least bit convinced he shrugged. “I help guard our territory.” Was the only explanation he offered.

There were a million questions Cloud wanted to ask. _Your territory? From what?_ Instead he worried his lower lip with teeth. “Does the wound need to be cleaned?”

Zack shrugged off the question and his lightning blue eyes settled on the oatmeal cakes that were balanced on Cloud’s knee. “Are those for me?”

Cloud huffed out a sigh of irritation at the naga’s total disregard for his own well being. Instead of being the least bit phased, Zack gave him a hopeful look as he took another sip of the tea. The way he smiled and licked his lips in enjoyment after managed to soften Cloud’s frustration with him, at least.

“They could be, _if_ you let me clean the wound.” Cloud hedged. Zack regarded him with some stubborn suspicion, but when Cloud remained steadfast under his gaze the naga deflated.

“Fine.” He said, surrendering victory to Cloud.

He plucked up one of the little oatcakes and offered it to Zack, taking the cup from him in exchange. The light scratches in the worn tin from where the naga had tried to grip onto it with claws were deeply amusing to him.

The dry texture of the oatcakes might not have been a good first choice for someone unused to it. Zack spent a fair amount of time chewing and Cloud watched his eyes flutter shut as he tried to concentrate on the taste.

Up close Cloud noticed little details that made up Zack’s physiology. Like that he had two sets of eyelids; thin transparent ones underlying the outer set that likely protected his eyes underwater, but on the surface they blinked a little slower and Cloud wondered if they would dry out if exposed to open air too long. The thin layer of fin-like membrane that made up his eyelashes was colored the same vibrant navy as his scales, and Cloud found that they matched the dark of his hair and brow nicely.

Terribly flashy creatures, naga.

When Zack tried to swallow his first bite, he ended up coughing. “Dry.” He croaked when he recovered, spurring Cloud to quickly hand him a refilled cup of tea to wet his throat with. The naga gulped the tea appreciatively before, despite it all, he offered a bright smile to Cloud when he was done. “Flavor is nice.”

“Maybe too dry, but I like dunking them in my tea.” Cloud admitted. He demonstrated after a moment, motioning for Zack to hold out the cup and he dunked the oatcake into the remaining liquid. He let the cookie soak before he held it up to Zack, doubting the naga’s ability to hold it with those sharp claws of his.

He managed to school his reaction when Zack leaned forward to bite it from his hands. Those sharp teeth were certainly good at what they did as he snapped up the soaked half of the cookie. Yet it certainly wasn’t fear that made Cloud’s stomach tighten and his chest flutter, not when the naga was close enough that all Cloud could think of was how good Zack smelled.

Zack chewed and then let out an inhuman sound of enjoyment, a rumbling sound almost like clicking that came from his chest which made it expressly clear the oatcakes were better appreciated when they were soaked in sweet tea.

Zack offered him a wide grin after that, still leaning in as close enough that the butterflies in Cloud’s stomach were not abating any time soon.

“I like it.” Zack said in the low, rough voice of his and Cloud flushed despite his best efforts to appear unaffected.

“Good.” He said, swallowing thickly. Despite how flustered he was he refused to be distracted from the task ahead, he looked over his shoulder to the boathouse that contained his supplies. “Now, time to look at that wound.”

Zack huffed and pulled away, the sudden change in demeanor revealing that he’d purposefully tried to distract Cloud from his injury, devious creature that he was. As Cloud got to his feet he noticed Zack eyeing up the thermos so to save them both some trouble he poured the naga more tea before he went to fetch his kit.

He opened it as he returned to Zack’s side, eyeing the contents thoughtfully. Obviously none of the bandages would work and Cloud didn’t know the first thing about stitching wounds in scale. However there was waterproof ointment that would surely help, plus a soft tipped syringe and sterilizing agent that could be used to flush the wound, usually used by fishermen to disinfect deep punctures from sharp harpoons or spear heads. Cloud didn’t know how naga healed, but the discoloration of the wound made him worry it could quickly become infected.

Zack seemed entirely put out when he uncoiled himself to expose the wound to Cloud again, yet he didn’t complain verbally as he kept his focus on sipping his tea and watching Cloud out of the corner of his eyes.

Upon examination the wound definitely didn’t look like a bite or anything that could be caused by a natural predator. “What kind of weapon causes damage like this?” He asked. It was the first question Cloud asked that Zack didn’t jump to answer, instead he hesitated for a moment.

“Another clan.” When Cloud gently pressed on each side of the gash he found that the discoloration was more of a sludge that had set in deep enough it hadn’t washed away. “They put poison on their blades.” Zack muttered. That seemed to partially explain why he was so unwilling to let Cloud near it.

“I can clean it out.” Cloud said before he began to load the syringe with sterilizer. 

Zack hissed, his pointed, finned ears pressing flatter against his hair in a sign of displeasure. “I am fine. Very strong against poison.”

Cloud was entirely unconvinced, glaring Zack into silence as he finished loading the syringe and placed the stiff rubber dispenser on its tip. He lay his hand directly above the wound atop the uninjured flesh of Zack’s hip, then looked at him with a brief warning. “This will probably sting a bit.”

It most certainly did, judging by the way Zack hissed and writhed, his tail bunching up and rolling across itself, hauled almost entirely out of the water by the reflexive tightening of muscle. Yet Zack didn’t move more than a tremble where Cloud was touching him so as not to disturb his work. The makeshift medic was extremely pleased to see the agent eating away at the poison's grip, gradually flushing it from the wound and leaving nothing but healthy pink flesh behind.

“Are the other clans naga too?” Cloud asked as he worked, hoping to distract Zack as he carefully moved inch by agonizing inch over the gash.

“Not really. Not like us.” Zack hissed, sharp teeth grit in pain and his voice rougher than usual. “Mostly feral, from the Abyss.”

“Do they stir the kraken to attack the surface?” Cloud asked absently, recalling the tales his mother would tell. Zack’s head jerked up as he gave Cloud a sharp, odd look, clearly surprised that he would ask.

“Sometimes.” He said quietly. “But there are worse things under their command.”

Cloud was relieved to have a task at hand to focus on, because for a moment he fiercely wondered where his mother had heard the stories of the creatures that lived in the abyssal depths, how many of her other stories were true.

He finished the first pass, then flushed the wound once more to make sure that the poison had been fully removed. Zack did not thrash any further which suggested to Cloud that the sterilizer had done its job.

He took out a tin of thick salve and dabbed it into the wound carefully, healing properties with a numbing agent to keep water out, for surely salt water would sting an open wound just as much on a naga as a human. When Cloud was done Zack peered into the remaining contents of the first aid kit and let out a huff of air from his nose.

“That is enough.” He said shortly. Apparently he wasn’t too keen on the idea of testing Cloud’s ability to stitch scales together. Couldn’t really blame him.

Cloud ghosted his fingers over the scales that were so abruptly wrenched from the wound, so gentle he barely made contact. Zack watched him through half closed eyes, taking a guess at what was running through his mind.

“It will heal fine.” He said assuringly. Cloud couldn’t help himself as he reached out to touch another scar that was across Zack’s side a little further down. It was a thin gap of pearly white knit between navy and orange scale, a sure sign this wasn’t the first time Zack had been wounded in battle.

He looked at the spear across Zack’s back with a furrowed brow.

“Are you good in a fight?” He asked. After a moment Zack grinned and nodded his head. “Good.” Cloud said, causing Zack’s gills to shimmer gold with the praise.

Cloud watched as Zack decided to attempt dunking the final oatcake in the little cup of tea himself. He only barely bit back a smile as the naga used his claws to pick it up, great care put into delicately dipping it into the tea. Cloud was surprised when Zack pulled it out just before it got too soaked and crumbled, those vicious claws and webbed fingers deceptively dexterous as he scarfed down the cookie.

Zack seemed infinitely pleased with both himself and the snack Cloud had brought him as he brushed away crumbs and began to shift his body back towards the edge of the pier. Cloud gathered up the wax paper containing the fishmeat that Zack had delivered and tucked it under his arm alongside the first aid kit.

“Thank you for coming.” Cloud said softly. Zack made a happy sound that wasn’t the least bit human, an effort to hum his happiness that came out more like a low chatter. When Zack dove into the water abruptly it was with far more energy than he’d hauled himself up onto the pier with. Cloud was equally rejuvenated as he returned to his house, finding himself smiling long after the sun had gone down.

Tifa may have been a little surprised when Cloud asked her to make him some sweet desserts, but she didn’t question why when Cloud so rarely made requests despite all he did to help.

The little container of pudding that he’d brought out to the pier had seemed like a good idea at the time, but watching Zack lick out the corners of the glass led Cloud to the shocked realization of how completely inhuman Zack’s tongue was. Thick and long with a delicate tip, while also incredibly prehensile judging by the skillful way he used it.

“So good!” Zack’s breathy voice was almost obscene as he licked his lips, his pupils dilated as he focused on Cloud when he was done. “So sweet, and light. What is the flavor?”

“Banana.” Cloud said, struggling to maintain his composure. Zack looked at him like he’d spoken a bunch of gibberish, which for all it mattered he had. When the naga passed the empty container back to him, looking so absolutely _satisfied_ Cloud felt something stirring inside of him that he didn’t know what to do with. He shifted uncomfortably and Zack’s eyes were like fire as they scathed him with his full attention.

Scent was something that Zack was very keen to. He could see the naga’s nostrils flare as he inhaled, his lips were parted and Cloud wondered if he could even taste the air just like a snake. Whether or not he could, Cloud was painfully aware that if he could scent Zack from this distance the naga would have no problems picking up on the arousal building in Cloud which caused a flurry of anxiety to crawl up his spine.

Zack wasn’t unaffected. His eyes had dilated from the scent, his demeanor far more tense than normal. If the naga were to push himself into Cloud’s space, he wasn’t sure he would be either willing or able to resist his advances.

Yet instead of taking advantage of the opportunity Zack made no effort to move closer, only offered a pleased grin that was warm instead of predatory. “I will have to find something extra tasty for you next time.” He said before he abruptly dove back into the water, leaving Cloud alone with his empty container and building appetite.

It was dangerous for him to befriend an alpha. Cloud was incapable of hiding his reactions from his scent, and an alpha’s instinct was always to push and make demands, to take when they were refused. Yet Zack only seemed to put special consideration into keeping Cloud comfortable around him. 

Despite the danger their natures posed, it seemed he could rely on Zack to treat him like a person instead of potential property. Trust wasn’t something Cloud offered easily, especially not to strangers, yet as he watched the ocean waves he found himself trusting someone more than he had in a very long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of the absolutely fantastic support all of you guys have given me! It's so encouraging and exciting to talk with you all and I am so happy that you guys are willing to go on this wild, filthy ride with me. ♥ 
> 
> I live for your comments and feedback, and if you catch any errors or things that could be smoothed out let me know!
> 
> [THE PRECIOUS NIGHTDAEMON HAS STARTED TO DRAW ZACK AND IM SO EXCITED TO SHAAAARE](https://twitter.com/NightDaemonArt/status/1282076788315824133?s=20) He looks so handsome! ♥


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack gives Cloud another gift before disappearing for a few days.  
> Cloud really enjoys it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings include some aphrodisiac/omega shit and Cloud loving himself. When the naga's away the fishermen play~ Finally something almost smutty after all this time. Posting this chapter early because it's one of the shortest chapters in the story, after this we're going to start descending into madness and the chapters get longer as a result.

Zack found him out on the ocean heading home from Junon two days later. Cloud was lost in thought as he put his back into rowing, relying on muscle memory from his back and arms more than any direction from his brain.

So Zack popping suddenly out of the water next to him and grabbing the edge of his boat was an unexpected surprise. Cloud shouted in alarm, surging with reflexive adrenaline he came very close to cracking Zack over the head with an oar. He just barely managed to stop the swing before it made contact with the naga’s head. It was a lot harder to try and calm the anxious beating of his heart.

“Holy shit! Don’t scare me like that!” He shouted. Zack looked at him with a devilish grin, completely unbothered by the danger he’d been in. Cloud noticed the naga had reached up to grab the hilt of his spear, having made the move to block the oar just as reflexively as Cloud had swung it.

They both deflated as adrenaline wore off and Cloud found himself laughing as he sunk back down into his seat as Zack peered into the boat.

“Did you bring me anything?” Zack asked as he leaned over the edge, reminding Cloud of an excited child on their parents return from the store. At least the naga seemed conscious of his weight and didn’t lean so heavily the boat would tip over. A great relief considering that the boat was loaded with wheat reed, and it would have been an absolute  _ bitch _ to dry it all back out before it could be used as thatch.

“As a matter of fact, yes.” Cloud said with a scoff, nudging the satchel at his side. Tifa had bought some bananas from the market for him when he’d asked. He’d intended to cut them up into slices, simply because he didn’t think that his heart could take the strain of watching Zack eat anything remotely phallic shaped.

“Will it last a day or two?” The naga asked and Cloud blinked in surprise before he nodded. “Good! Then, here.”

Zack pushed a bundle wrapped in thick seaweed into Cloud’s hands and beamed at him when met with a curious look. There was so much to unpack in the naga’s expression and the color of his gills, but there was no time to study him while he was in a boat, rocking in the waves. “These are for eating at night, when you are alone and comfortable.” He said and Cloud nodded dumbly as he accepted the gift.

Zack pushed away from the boat, scales gliding effortlessly under the waves as his fins cut through the surface. “I will see you when I return. Tomorrow, maybe.” He said in parting before he dove backwards into the water, a showy display of color that picked up the light of the sun, enough beauty to make Cloud’s chest feel tight before the naga was swallowed by the churning sea.

When Cloud was done working for the day he was sore, overheated and incredibly hungry. Repairing the thatch of the boathouse roof left him tired and scratchy and he was more than eager to wash the days work off of his body and clothes and dig into the stew Tifa had packed for him that morning.

It reheated over the hearth while he changed and began to relax, filling his small home with the smells of hearty stew and the fresh bread he’d bought to go with it.

It was after eating that he finally unwrapped the package that Zack had given him, carefully unfolding the seaweed to reveal what it contained. It seemed to be some kind of food, two pod-like fruits that were clearly from under the ocean and completely unknown to Cloud. He held them up to the light of the hearth to squint and found that they were somewhat translucent, though inside he could see the shadows of seeds that confirmed it was in fact a fruit.

Zack’s explanation that they were for eating when alone and comfortable suggested that they would have some kind of drug like effect, which made Cloud brow furrow as he considered what it could be.

There was concern that it could be poison or dangerous, but Zack and his sire who was ‘like him’ would surely not give something that would harm him, right? When that  _ made sense _ to him there was a small voice in the back of Cloud’s head that informed him he was losing it, but that voice had lost a lot of ground in Cloud’s psyche as of late.

What kind of effect would it have? Alcohol usually left Cloud sleepy and the smokeleaf the dock master filled his pipe was more of the same when he’d offered it to Cloud one day. It was supposed to help with back pain and Cloud supposed that maybe it had; passed out in bed twenty minutes later sound asleep he hadn’t felt much pain, to be fair. 

He had no way of knowing if the fruit would affect him the same way, but with his body already sore and tired from a long day's work he figured that any further sedation would have him snoring before he was done eating.

He really wished he’d gotten the chance to think about it and ask Zack some questions before he’d taken off. If he ate the fruit and then slept through all the fun effects it would be entirely the naga’s fault, not his.

Cloud decided to make himself comfortable like the naga had suggested, dragging his softest blankets out of the cupboard and piling them onto the bed before curling snuggly into them. Only once he was fully nested did he take a bite of one of the fruits.

His teeth pierced the springy texture of the skin abruptly, flooding his mouth with flavor. The insides were a chilled gel like substance that reminded Cloud of aloe vera, though it tasted a million times better. Completely unlike anything he’d eaten before, the fruit was sweet with a tangy aftertaste that lingered pleasantly on his taste buds.

Both the flavor and the consistency surprised him and he ended up slurping up the contents of the fruit more than chewing it. The skin was sweeter than the middle and was quite satisfying to test his teeth on. By the time Cloud was done he was licking off his fingers and thinking about how much he enjoyed the fruit entirely on the merits of it’s flavor.

Then it was just a matter of laying back and waiting for whatever, if any, effects might come upon him. He was almost dozing contentedly when he felt warmth begin to fill his limbs, the first sign it was kicking in.

It was subtle and mild at first, like being slowly lowered into a warm bath and it left him feeling content and happy. His limbs became lighter and the ache across his lower back and shoulders faded away, that relief alone made the entire experience worthwhile.

However it was far more  _ thorough  _ than expected. He started to feel sensitive all over, not just his skin but  _ everywhere _ . His hair seemed to tickle his scalp, his eyes dry and heavy and the front of his neck itched and burned under his jaw.

The rawness across his skin became uncomfortable enough that Cloud huffed and kicked off his sleeping clothes when the fabric became too rough and irritating to each overactive nerve.

It was familiar to the discomfort of a heat, but different in conspicuous ways. His mind was completely intact for starters, the effects of the fruit entirely physical. The sensations also didn’t inspire urgency or desperation like going into heat did. Yet the warmth building under his skin was the same and Cloud wondered absently if submerging himself in the frigid water of the ocean would soothe like it did when he was in heat.

He wasn’t so foolish to go out to the ocean when under the influence of an unknown substance, as curious as he was. That little bit of sanity in the back of his head no doubt overjoyed he wasn’t  _ that _ far gone yet.

The worst of the discomfort faded from his extremities first, irritation leaving his feet and hands first, then the itching under his neck died down as well. Relieved, Cloud found himself relaxing into the blankets as his breathing evened out.

That was when the heat seemed to pool inwards instead, settling in his belly with an incessant burning didn’t lessen no matter how much he squirmed trying to get comfortable.

The inevitable ache of arousal seeping from his core was something he was intimately familiar with at least.  _ That _ was exactly the same as a heat, but at least without the desperation it normally paired with he might be able to properly enjoy the process of dealing with it.

He reached down under the blankets to wrap a hand around his stiffening length, a couple of slow strokes causing it to twitch and quickly fill in his grasp. It felt incredibly good, his body sensitive and eager and his mind clear so he could simply relax and  _ enjoy,  _ something he couldn’t ever remember doing. Like he was spoiling himself by simply laying back amongst the blankets and letting himself  _ feel _ .

He stroked himself slowly, experimenting with pace and grip, teasing with light touches that he normally didn’t have the patience to enjoy. His mind wandered and he couldn’t help but think about the naga who had given him the fruit. Just how much did Zack know about the effects of the fruit? Had he’d known that it would have made Cloud feel this  _ good _ ? Did he hope that Cloud would think about him when he was like this? He couldn’t help but smile to himself at the thought.

Surely he had, and Cloud couldn’t help but do exactly that. Too many traitorous thoughts he’d been so determined to pack down came surging back to the surface of his mind and he didn’t have it in him to stop them, not now. Not while he was safe and quiet and alone, and no one would ever have to know.

Imagining how good the cold ocean water would feel against his heated skin was only the beginning. So easy to recall Zack’s scent and think about how thick and intoxicating it would be if he dared bury his nose in the naga’s neck and seek out his scent glands. To imagine how scales would feel between his legs were he to spread them wide for the gentle alpha to settle between.

How Zack’s tongue would feel against his skin. How the soft scales of his underbelly would rub against Cloud’s chest and torso and how badly he wanted to hook his arms around broad shoulders and press close to the naga. Would Zack be as eager for a taste of Cloud’s scent?

His imagination offered him one vivid image after another and before long he tipped over the edge. Cloud came with only the lightest fondling of his length, a slow and intense orgasm that made his toes curl and pulled a soft whine from his throat, one of the only noises he’d made besides his labored breathing.

He used his discarded sleep shirt to wipe away the mess across his stomach and chest before he let out a huff of irritation at how aroused he remained, his cock heavy against his stomach. When he shifted his legs he noticed more slickness than what was smeared across his front, which made him curse in frustration. Lifting one of his knees to his chest he reached down to feel below his balls, and sure enough there was copious amounts of slick between his cheeks, the pucker of his entrance wet and slippery.

His body was predictable and he was familiar with how it worked. The slick wetness was a common occurrence when he was in heat, as expected from any omega. Yet he’d never experienced this kind of reaction outside of it and he let out a confused little whine as he touched himself curiously. It took very little effort at all to slip one finger inside of himself, and that felt good enough that he sucked in a surprised breath and eagerly continued.

He came again fucking himself with three fingers the best he could, imagining Zack’s weight over top of him while he did so and there was something incredibly liberating about being so turned on and eager without the baggage of being in heat at the same time. Of feeling hungry and  _ omega _ without any of the shame that came with being desperate and out of control. It made him ache with the need for  _ more _ .

He thought about Zack and wondered what the naga would say if he saw Cloud like this. It made him laugh to consider, surely the naga would be confused simply because of how different their bodies were. Cloud hadn’t seen anything like genitals on Zack at all, yet despite that all he could think about was the alpha who was kind and gentle with him, of being pressed close enough to be surrounded by his scent. Of what it would feel like to be wrapped up in the coil of the naga’s tail, of how much his body ached with the thought of being squeezed with scale and strength when he was aroused and eager.

By the time the fruit wore off he was tired and sticky, covered in a mixture of sweat, slick and cum that had probably gotten all over his softest blankets as well. Yet as he came down from his high he felt none of the shame or embarrassment that he normally did after a heat, only rejuvenated in a way he’d never felt before, satisfied more thoroughly then he ever recalled being.

His insides ached and it must have been with overuse, his stomach so tensed while he’d enjoyed himself that it most certainly explained the ache as he hauled himself out of bed and picked his way to the bathroom. He scrubbed himself down and splashed water across his face when he felt clean. When he looked up at the mirror he paused for a moment. His freckled cheeks were flushed and for a moment he thought that he might have looked a little  _ different _ , but as he dried off his face and examined closer he couldn’t pick out anything out of the ordinary.

What the hell was that fruit? Now Cloud had yet another question he wanted to ask Zack the next time he saw him. There was also the problem that there wasn’t a human food Cloud knew of that would have the same effect, so an equivalent exchange was pretty much out the window until he could come up with some new ideas.

He slept like the absolute dead amongst fresh blankets that night. When he woke the next morning he was fresh and energetic instead of his usual groggy morning self, and he couldn’t help but smile a bit as he spied the second fruit chilling in the ice box. He would certainly enjoy himself when he ate it later.

The problem was, Zack did not return the next day. Cloud ate his supper out on the pier, watched the tide go out and the sun set without any sign of the naga who had said he’d try to be there. Whatever he’d gotten wrapped up in was probably quite important, the naga’s hope to make it back in a single day too optimistic. Cloud decided not to worry about it and went back into the house when the sun had set and the night air became uncomfortably chilly.

He wasn’t sure how long the second fruit Zack had given him would last, so instead of taking a chance Cloud decided to eat it that night. Enjoyed it just as much as the first. Spread his body out across his blankets and touched himself all over, basked in the way it felt. Went as far to pull out the polished wooden dildo that he stored in a chest under the bed, when the girth of his fingers just wasn’t  _ enough _ . Instead of fumbling with it in shame or embarrassment he rocked it into himself with blind, heady enthusiasm. Eager to squeeze and work himself open around it, satisfying himself in ways fingers simply couldn’t.

He thought about Zack the entire time. Comforted himself with the fact it was only natural for an omega to think about an alpha. Certainly didn’t mean anything in the long run, he didn’t have to  _ act _ on those thoughts, could simply enjoy them in the privacy of his own home.

After three days with no sign of Zack around the cove, Cloud decided to stay with Tifa after his deliveries to help her with repairs around the restaurant. When he didn’t ask her for any new treats she looked at him with something like suspicion but Cloud just shrugged it off.

“You haven’t been acting like your usual heavy self lately.” She told him as she pressed a hot mug of stew and a spoon into his hands. “It’s been nice, like you’ve been…lighter.”

Cloud shrugged and took a bite of the stew, though his silence did nothing to dissuade her curiosity as she settled onto the stool next to him. For a few moments they simply stared out the window that overlooked the ocean.

“It’s almost like you met someone.” She tried again. Cloud finally gave her a serious look, happy that he had a few moments to finish chewing so he could consider his answer.

“Who would I have met out on a desolate hunk of rock on the edge of the ocean?” He asked and she laughed.

“Alright. Maybe it’s just having your own comfortable space that has you cheered up.” She offered and Cloud nodded.

If nothing else she wasn’t entirely wrong, it certainly played a big part of it. He just wasn’t comfortable trying to tell her the whole truth. To be honest, he didn’t even know where he would start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EVERYONE,  
> You've been absolutely amazing and I've gotten so much support and nice comments and you guys are the fucking best I look forward to your comments so much when I post a new chapter it's so exciting. ♥
> 
> AND THERES TWO NEW AMAZING PICTURES THAT I MUST LINK YOU IM SO EXCITED TO SHARE.  
> [Night Daemon finished coloring their lovely picture of Zack!](https://twitter.com/NightDaemonArt/status/1282780768423600134?s=20) He's so flashy and beautiful and I love him so much. 
> 
> And [Juneedes drew the softest most beautiful picture of Cloud ;o;](https://twitter.com/juneedes/status/1283253370052947971?s=20) The colors and the scene is all just so damn pretty!
> 
> Thank you guys so much, everyone please go love on them on twitter they're such lovely people and have been so supportive and kind! ♥


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack returns. Featuring grumpy lobsters and world building.

More than a week passed without any sign of Zack. Long enough for Cloud’s assumptions that the naga was simply busy to shift into sincere concern that something had happened. Cloud knew very little of what life was like for the naga under the ocean, but he’d been injured before; it was a distinct possibility that Zack could have run into trouble, gotten badly hurt or even killed.

It was painful to consider, but Cloud was conscious of the fact that if Zack simply never came back there was no way he’d be able to find out what happened to him. It was a constant source of distress and so he forced himself to focus on anything but that.

Put his effort into building a railing for the stairs down to his pier. The brutal effort of breaking apart the jagged rock with a pickaxe so that he could drive the wooden beams into place was hard, back breaking work that left his body numb with exhaustion at the end of each day. This way he was simply so exhausted that he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, leaving no chance for his mind to spiral with impotent concern.

Needless to say he was beyond relieved when he saw a shimmer of navy and orange under the surface of the water when he headed to his boat one morning. The weather was clear and sunny, light reflected off the waves in a distracting dance but Cloud had become quite skilled at watching for him.

Overcome with relief he rushed to the end of the pier to meet the naga as he hauled himself out of the water. Cloud couldn’t resist the urge to press into Zack’s personal space to make sure he was okay, catching himself before he reached out to touch, looking him up and down instead.

“You’re okay! Thank the gods.” He said breathlessly. Perhaps he should have been a little more self conscious about how obviously relieved he sounded but he couldn’t find it in himself to care.

Zack nodded his agreement. “Yes, I am okay.”

But he didn’t really  _ look _ okay. He looked worn and weary, like coming as far as he had to see Cloud exhausted him. There were no cuts or open wounds across flashy scales, but there were dozens of marks across his softer parts that looked deeply bruised and disturbed. The tender, cobalt scales that lined his throat where gills lay were discolored, dull and dark instead of their normal brilliant luster. 

His arms were more of the same, the pale flesh colored with vibrant bruising, the scales of his wrists broken up and raw. It almost looked like the kind of bruising caused by chaffing bindings and that pulled a quiet sound of distress from Cloud’s throat.

He gently reached out to the bruising under Zack’s jaw with a careful, delicate touch; could  _ feel _ the heat radiating from the injuries, the swelling and bruising. Zack hissed low and quiet but restrained himself from flinching away, letting Cloud touch and examine as he wished.

“Sorry. Took longer than expected.” He said in apology, as if  _ that _ was Cloud’s biggest concern right now.

“That doesn’t matter. You’re hurt.” Cloud said quietly, fingertips gentle as he pulled away from the obviously painful bruises. Yet he still wanted to touch, wanted to feel that Zack was  _ here _ and  _ safe,  _ so instead of examining those feelings too closely he let his hands skim to Zack’s forearms instead, doing his best to avoid the bruises.

“I feel fine.” Zack said to try and relieve some of the concern. “Barely feel it.” Cloud gave him a look of absolute disbelief, earning a weak smile from the naga with his stern, serious expression. The naga finally deflated a little, rolled his shoulders and pulled away from Cloud’s touch to lift and coil part of his body up onto the pier in a more comfortable manner. Cloud couldn’t help but notice the sharp ray fins that lined the majority of Zack’s tail looked a little more battered than usual, but he was relieved that there were no tears in the colorful membranes though some of the sharp spines looked bent.

“There was disturbance on edge of our waters.” Zack decided to explain. “Went in to scout. ‘Look don’t engage’, ‘just watch and see.’” He was quoting someone and Cloud wondered who it was who sent Zack on these patrols. “They surprised me, ambushed and caught in trap. Got captured for a bit.”

_ What? _ “You were captured?” Cloud shouted, and Zack flinched at the exclamation. His finned, pointed ears pressed back into his hair as he held up his hands in a placating way.

“It okay. This way, found their camp.”

_ Ridiculous creature _ . “Did you escape? Who were they? What did they want?” Cloud demanded. There was an entire fucking  _ world _ down there, danger lurking in the depths and there wasn’t a damn thing that Cloud could do about it. The helplessness was infuriating.

“No one important. Just Rotten. They dead now.” Zack said simply.

Cloud knew he was staring wide eyed in surprise but he struggled to process that loaded statement. “They’re…dead?”

“My father does not take kindly to those who threaten us.” Zack said with a sharp, fierce grin and for once Cloud clearly saw the naga for the predator he most certainly was. The first time razor teeth were displayed in something other than happiness. Someone had threatened Zack with serious harm and his clan had killed them for it, and Zack was pleased.

It was the mark of the significant difference in the cultures of land and sea, in the life Cloud knew and the one that Zack came from. The fact that they spoke the same language, they exchanged gifts and food and kindness did not mean that they had a great deal in common. The potential that half of his bloodline was of Zack’s people did not mean that Cloud was anything like him.

He tried to be reasonable and remind himself of all these things, yet the only thing he felt was a weight off his shoulders and a lightness in his chest from the relief that Zack was alive and whole. It was a conflicting, confusing mess within Cloud’s being.

Perhaps detecting a hint of the alarm the topic was causing, Zack softened and changed the subject.

“Did you like the fruit?” There wasn’t anything particularly devious about the naga’s expression when he asked. Hopeful and earnest instead of any kind of predatory innuendo and Cloud hedged on just how much detail he would share regarding his experiences with the fruit.

Hesitantly he watched the naga from under pale eyelashes. “They were good.” He said, then realized how completely understated that was. “It had a…powerful effect. Like some kind of drug? I enjoyed it.”

Zack seemed thrilled by this news. The muscles of his scaled, snake-like body shifted and tensed and the fins on his back stood up straighter as he grinned from ear to ear.

“You are naga!” He exclaimed with excitement, punching the air like it was some kind of personal victory. “Fruit does nothing for human, only naga.” He explained as Cloud flushed at the reaction.

“Is that so?” Out of all the possible motives for the gift he hadn’t suspected an experiment, that Zack was trying to confirm his bloodline. He still didn’t know if he truly believed it, but Zack was excited and his enthusiasm was infectious. Before he could ask any more questions Zack was reaching into the satchel strapped to his back, pulled another fruit from it, holding it carefully in his claws. He didn’t offer it to Cloud right away, instead he eyed him up and down with an intense blue gaze.

“Trust me?” He asked, which earned a cautious look from Cloud in response.

“Y-yes?” He asked hesitantly, because he did…to a degree. This seemed good enough for Zack, who with zero ceremony dove into the water with a little less of the grace he normally possessed, the pain in his body obviously hindering him a little. He popped out of the water a few feet from the pier, watching Cloud carefully.

“Come into the water.” He said, to which Cloud looked around in confusion.

The day was young, he had traps and nets to check and work to do, but he hadn’t seen Zack in days and the naga’s inhuman face had enough hopefulness carried in those vivid eyes and sharp angles that Cloud couldn’t find it in him to outright refuse.

“I have a lot of things to do…” He protested weakly, which caused Zack to shrug his shoulder.

“Only a little time. Until sun is there?” He pointed up to the middle of the sky, indicating until high noon and Cloud thought that maybe he could humor the naga for the morning.

He was completely overdressed for swimming, so he stripped down to his work pants, rolling them up to his knees and toeing off his socks and boots. Folded all his clothes up neatly on the pier as he considered what he was doing. Getting into the water with a naga who had openly admitted to trying to court him, completely unsure of his intentions…Cloud was losing his mind. There was simply no other explanation for his lack of alarm.

Without his shirt on the muscles from all the heavy work he did were clearly on display and he thought that perhaps he could feel Zack’s eyes raking over him when his back was turned. When he faced the naga there was hunger along with the excitement in Zack’s features and Cloud tried very hard not to flush as he stepped off the end of the pier and dropped into the frigid water.

He kept on hand on the edge of the pier while he treaded water, looked at Zack and said “I don’t understand.” Because the water was freezing and he felt foolish.

All the nerves and reached a peak when Zack closed the distance between them, crowded Cloud up against the side of the pier. He drew up in front of him, close enough that Cloud felt the scales of the naga’s tail brush against his legs, unable to swallow down the gasp of surprise it pulled from him. 

Zack held the fruit out. “Eat.” He said and Cloud flushed brightly as he looked down at it. He should have assumed that Zack intended to use the fruit that he’d brought, but his mouth went dry despite the water lapping under his chin. The icy waves didn’t do anything to cool the heat across his face as the naga watched him, earnest and eager.

He didn’t see  _ intent _ . If the naga planned to drug him into a simpering mess to have his way with him, Cloud hoped that he would at least be able to read that on Zack’s expression or demeanor. There wasn’t anything like that, instead his hesitation seemed to confuse Zack more than anything.

“Problem?”

“It…” Cloud looked at the fruit and licked his lips nervously, tasting the salt of the ocean on them. “It makes me…” Zack tilted his head curiously and Cloud felt like his face might combust into flame despite being immersed in water. “It’s like going into heat. Kind of.” He barely got the words out. Wasn’t sure if he could even be heard over the waves and the seagulls crying in the sky above them, but still incapable of repeating himself, unbearably timid and awkward about the whole thing.

Admitting to anything regarding his omega nature was mortifying to Cloud’s sensibilities, and to Zack especially so. He was an alpha, not even a human one.

Yet instead of the expected reaction, Zack recoiled in surprise. First he looked at the fruit, then at Cloud with something close to shocked confusion across his features.

“Oh.” Was the response he gave. It was comforting at least that the naga hadn’t coaxed him into the water to try something. All at once Zack’s face twisted into irritation and frustration. “That fuck!” He growled, chest practically vibrating and Cloud jumped a little at the outburst. He hung on to the pier behind him tightly while Zack huffed and swore in his own language, a foreign assortment of clicks and chattering sounds that were completely inhuman, yet perfectly understandable as angry ranting.

Finally Zack seemed to come to his senses, realizing that Cloud was watching him with wide eyes full of no small amount of concern. He shook his head and huffed out an almost laugh as he dragged sharp claws through his hair.

“For me, it makes me very relaxed and happy. Then I fall asleep and wake up full of energy.” Zack explained. The fruit had a different effect on alphas then it did omegas? “My sire said, it was very potent for him. Very  _ enjoyable _ . Did not say…” He seemed incredibly irritated that such an important detail had been kept from him.

Cloud flushed from head to toe and felt like he was burning up from embarrassment. “Oh.” It was his turn to answer dumbly, focused instead on swallowing the lump in his throat while keeping sea water out of his mouth.

“It fine. He would not put you at risk, he trust me to behave.” Zack said roughly with a shake of his head. “This his idea, said you would enjoy so it must be ok.” Zack carefully handed the fruit to Cloud. “There will be things to keep you distracted.”

Which still left Cloud completely in the dark about Zack’s plan or intentions, but his biggest concerns were addressed and he trusted the naga. So he took the fruit from Zack’s claws and began the difficult process of eating the succulent fruit without making a mess.

Zack didn’t comment on his sloppy technique, just watched him carefully even after he finished, waiting for the fruit to kick in. He met Cloud’s gaze with an eager little curve of lips, his eyes the same color as the clear sky above them. Cloud realized the fruit’s effects were sinking into his body when he started to notice how shapely those lips were.

Warmth was washing through him, spurred on by Zack’s close proximity, but the water made the entire experience completely different from before. Instead of his skin becoming raw and oversensitive he simply became resistant to the icy chill of the water, the heat in his extremities soothing the cold ache in his limbs. The pressure of being submerged in the water was blissful and appealing. His senses heightened; the sun was almost painfully bright, the scent of the naga in front of him combined with the salty smell of surf a heady combination.

He felt good, far better than he’d felt nested amongst his blankets. He was plenty self conscious as he realized how affected he was, how closely the naga was watching him. Cloud’s eyes were dilated, his face flushed and if he’d known how his scent had changed he would surely be more scandalized than he already was. Yet the hunger in Zack’s expression didn’t cause the buzz of anxiety it should have, instead it filled Cloud with something like hunger of his own.

Yet despite the way he stared and licked his lips, Zack’s focus was set on something else entirely. When he reached out to touch Cloud for the first time it wasn’t anything exploratory, instead he snatched up Cloud’s wrist and pulled him briskly down under the water.

The first time they’d met Zack had yanked him under the water, coiled around him and examined him almost aggressively. This time Zack was careful, gave him space while still keeping a tight grip on Cloud’s wrist.

When they were several feet under the water’s surface, he first examined Cloud’s hands. 

The light from the sun pierced through the waves to illuminate them below, lighting up Zack’s scales and fins in a dazzling display. The spines of his dorsal fin, normally relaxed flat on the surface, rose up when under the water. It stretched out the rich blue membrane, showing off the orange that cut through it like fire and took away Cloud’s breath as easily as the ocean. 

It took some effort but he managed to tear his eyes off Zack to figure out what the naga was looking so damn  _ pleased _ about.

There was thin webbing between his fingers and his nails had turned slightly blue. He jerked his hand out of Zack’s grip to bring it close to his face in surprise before looking back at Zack; he opened his mouth in question but only bubbles came out and he rapidly realized he still needed to  _ breathe _ . With little hesitation he kicked his way back up to the surface as Zack followed, circling him lazily.

When he burst through the surface he gasped for air, took a moment to get his bearings before he looked at his hands again in shock. Apparently eager to explore the changes to Cloud’s body, Zack ducked under the water to snag one of his feet, pulling it up to the surface for examination while Cloud flailed to keep himself afloat.

When he got his head up above water he saw the webbing between his toes and Zack’s wide grin before the naga released his foot.

“You are naga.” Zack informed him proudly and Cloud flushed heavily.

“This…it’s happened before, but only during…” During his heats. But he couldn’t get the words out, flustered and embarrassed enough that they simply refused to come to him. Zack seemed to put the pieces together anyways. “Just what is that fruit? What does it do?”

“I am not good at explaining.” Zack said, pushing a hand through his dark hair in a self conscious sort of movement. Whether it was his grasp on common or his understanding of the topic, he didn’t feel comfortable trying to explain it. “It…brings you closer to the ocean. We waste too much time talking, when there is so much to show you instead.” He dove under the water again, and Cloud only hesitated for a moment before he filled his lungs with a big breath before he dove under after him.

Zack circled him in the water and Cloud realized that even his eyelids must have changed, gaining the inner film that Zack had because he was able to see clearly without the stinging of salt in his eyes. It made it easy to admire the way orange rippled through Zack’s dark scales, the way his fins shifted and moved with the water to aid in propelling him, the fluid movements of his body — he was even more stunning in the depths of the ocean than he was on land.

Cloud burned, and it wasn’t just the fruit to blame.

Zack seemed intent on a specific goal. He surged through the water towards Cloud, coiled around him tightly and pulled him deeper under the water. As he was pulled far deeper than he was comfortable from the surface Cloud was filled with alarm. Trying to wrestle a naga under the water was pointless, the strength of the heavy tail wrapped around his waist was far too great, but Zack was watching him with great intensity, those lightning blue eyes focused as his large hands went to Cloud’s throat.

Having Zack’s hands on him was simply too much, Cloud helplessly flushed and aroused from being wrapped up and close to the alpha, completely overwhelmed with both his body's reaction to the naga and the rather pressing issue of oxygen when Zack was keeping him so far from the surface.

Which seemed to be Zack’s concern as well. It took Cloud an oxygen deprived moment to realize that Zack was fingering along his throat where gills laid across his own. Enough of a clue to make him realize what Zack was trying to figure out.

Like this he had no way of telling the naga that he’d never had gills before, but he’d also never had film over his eyes or the burning bliss of being under water, either, so maybe…

Zack began to use the tips of his claws to rake carefully over Cloud’s throat, picking and pressing in a dangerous way as Cloud began to lose focus, until suddenly claws sunk into his skin without any resistance or pain at all, causing Cloud to gasp and jerk back to reality.

More than gasp. It was a feeling similar to ones ears popping while going down a steep hill, or a stuffy nose finally clearing after a long cold. He breathed in but it wasn’t through his mouth or nose, instead water filtered through an intimate area of his neck and when Zack removed his claws Cloud lifted his fingers to hesitantly touch the sides of his throat.

Zack had pried open flaps that felt nothing like normal skin along his throat, exposing feather soft gills that let water filter through them. Cloud could  _ breathe underwater _ . He felt dizzy from something entirely different than oxygen deprivation.

He wanted to ask Zack ‘ _ What the fuck _ ?’ but all that came out were bubbles. They’d have to go back up to the surface to talk but Zack just shook his head. He chirped and clicked at him, demonstrating the superiority of the naga’s language because it traveled easily through the water, but Cloud didn’t have a god damn clue what he was saying. It was clear at least that Zack was thrilled and excited by this successful development and he released his grip from around Cloud, tugged his hand to urge him to follow before he swam deeper into the depths, leaving the sunny shallows behind.

Cloud could cut through the water with far more speed than he ever expected, even though he was nowhere near capable of keeping up with the naga who made swimming into an art form; he felt like a child learning to paddle through the water next to Zack who propelled himself easily with the lithe movements of his tail and fins. 

Huge patches of kelp reached out to the sun with forest-like density and they skimmed across the tops of it, Cloud darting down between the thick plants with amusement as Zack swam lazily around him.

When it was clear that Zack wanted to take him somewhere the naga motioned for Cloud to hang onto his back. It took a moment for Cloud to get his fingers wrapped around the heavy harness that held Zack’s spear in place, settling himself alongside the spiny dorsal fin that ran between the naga’s shoulder blades, careful of the bruising at the naga’s throat. When Zack shot through the water in an easy burst of motion, Cloud clung on tight as he could.

He probably slowed down Zack’s speed, but it was far faster than he could manage on his own. He was able to watch in amazement as they passed through the water, down along the edge of the kept forest, over the edge of a rocky shelf into the depths below. The heat that came from being pressed against the naga’s body was consuming and heavy, but there was simply too much to take in and look at for his mind to focus on it.

Zack showed him the little caves carved out of the crags of rock and stone, the water wearing away the softer limestone deposits over the years leaving gaps and formations of varying sizes and shapes. All of them were filled with flora that reached upwards to catch the bits of sun filtering in from high above, providing shelter and food for all the fauna that made their home there. Fish darted into the shadows as they drew close, while little crabs lifted their claws threateningly at Cloud when he drew close to examine them, making him grin with how utterly fearless they were.

They went deeper yet, to where the sun from the surface was no longer present yet Cloud’s eyes adjusted and he could still see through the dark water. Along the ocean floor was golden sand and there were fish and crabs scooting across it, digging out bits of food that had floated down from above. As Zack swam across the bottom he left swirling sand in his wake, disturbing a world that saw very little movement otherwise. The floor of the ocean climbed towards the light of the surface again, and Zack gained more and more speed as he chased it until they burst out of the shadowy depths to a great shelf of coral reef.

The colors were dazzling and the sun was bright under the waves and Cloud had never thought such a place could exist this far from the coast. Far enough from the surface that humans would not see it from their boats, yet close enough to thrive in the sun that filtered through the ocean waves. There were hundreds of little fish flitting about the coral and plants, and Cloud released his hold on Zack so he could explore. The naga seemed more than pleased to trail behind, always smiling whenever Cloud looked up to catch sight of him, leaving his stomach fluttering in response.

The sea life seemed curious of Cloud while it ignored Zack completely. Little fish came close to bump their noses against him, perhaps tasting to see if he was food or if his skin carried any on it, only darting away when he moved. Cloud picked his way through coral formations as Zack followed behind, exploring with wide eyed amazement before the reef finally came to an end. When he looked over the edge to the dark water below it looked like an endless abyss, and for a moment Cloud couldn’t help but wonder what all lay below.

He swam to the surface with Zack on his heels, too many questions burning inside him. When they broke through the surface it took him a while to cough the water from his throat and relearn how to breathe before he could speak.

“You said that the Rotten come from the depths, are we safe here?” Cloud asked when he could.

Zack smiled. “Very far from here.” He said easily, relaxed and completely unconcerned and that was a great relief to Cloud. “The coast and all waters near it are ours, protected.” He lifted his hand out of the water to point towards the open ocean. “Would have to swim for an entire day before we reached the end of our waters.”

Which was honestly hard for Cloud to grasp. “Your clan? Guards the whole coast?”

“For a way, then another clan after that. An alliance, we protect the coast from the Rotten who would come here to hunt easy prey.”

“Humans?” Cloud whispered and Zack gave him a sage nod.

“Humans, and others.” Which suggested there were other races than human or naga, and…that made a lot of sense, even though it was difficult for Cloud to comprehend. He pushed wet hair back from his forehead as he looked at Zack with a new found awe as the naga continued. “We cover much water and our numbers are thin. So they push from below to test our strength.” Zack grinned then, all menace and sharp teeth and Cloud shivered even though he couldn’t feel the icy chill of the water. “They do not find it lacking.”

The fearsome spear on Zack’s back was not for show, Cloud understood that.

“Does your clan live near here?”

“Much deeper.” Zack said. “The fruit would wear off before we made it.” Which meant Zack went far from home each time he visited Cloud, but before he could voice it the naga grinned at him, as if he knew what Cloud was thinking. “I swim much faster on my own. Patrol a long range along the coast each day, anyway.”

Cloud looked up at the sky, trying to figure out where the sun lay and how much time they might have left before the fruit began to fade. Zack seemed to have a better grasp on it all, far more experienced orienting himself with nothing but water all around him. Still he drew close for a moment, nostrils flared and mouth parted as he scented Cloud which gave the blond an all new surge of heat before Zack pulled away to speak.

“We will go back soon, not quite yet.” He said before he took Cloud’s wrist to tug him back under the water. Cloud eagerly complied.

Zack brought to the edge of the coral shelf and showed Cloud how to use colorful pieces of coral to lure out the unique fish that Zack brought him regularly. A little trail that lured the curious fish from his little den amongst the shadows. The fish was extremely quick, but Zack was even faster. Cloud almost couldn’t track the naga’s movement when he darted his hand out to catch the fish, holding it loosely as it wriggled in his claws. He grinned at Cloud who returned his smile; surely the naga was right, the little fish was far too smart to be caught by humans.

Neither of them were particularly hungry and Cloud wasn’t keen on the idea of raw fish, so Zack released the fish unharmed, letting it dart back into safety. Cloud followed him off the edge of the coral shelf and into the depths below, grabbing onto the naga’s harness and pulling himself close again.

Part way down Zack brought him to the broken shell of a wrecked ship. Half of it had caught on the jagged rock and lodged there while the rest must have torn off and sank forgotten into the darkness below. Cloud snooped around in amazement, old carved wood covered in barnacles and algae and claimed as a home by all kinds of sea life.

Inside there were broken remains of barrels and chests that had been badly damaged during whatever catastrophe that had sunk the ship, giving Cloud plenty to pick through with curiosity and excitement. He opened one of the damaged chests to find a little lobster who had made his home within. It clicked it’s claws at him in irritation and Cloud bubbled out an apology as he quickly lowered the lid back closed.

He turned to see Zack was laughing at him, a series of clicks and chirps coming from the naga as he drew close, his amusement contagious and putting a smile on Cloud’s face.

Over Zack’s shoulder he noticed movement out in the murky shadows of the ocean beyond, Zack turning to see what caught Cloud’s eye but he didn’t seem overly concerned with what he saw. When Cloud squinted he could make out the silhouette of some kind of shark; he realized that the depths were home to many great predators, but despite the fact that he would surely make a tasty treat, whatever was out there did not dare come close to the naga that was probably considered a more dangerous predator than they.

When he’d had his fill of exploring he returned to Zack’s side and the naga drew close for a moment. Leaned his head in close to Cloud’s shoulder, filling the blond’s cheeks with heat as he was scented yet again before Zack withdrew and pointed back towards the reef, making light clicking and chirps.

Zack didn’t seem the least bit concerned that Cloud didn’t understand what he was saying, not that it really mattered; from body language and context he was able to put together it was time to go home.

He followed Zack up to the coral shelf, swimming beside him until his speed and energy began to flag. When it did, Zack circled him carefully before helping him back up onto his back. This time, instead of grabbing onto the harness Zack wore Cloud wrapped his arms around his neck and shoulders, the naga adjusting his grip to make sure it didn’t press on his bruises before taking off. He tightened his legs around Zack’s hips and nuzzled down next to his dorsal fin, alongside his spear.

Told himself that he was just trying to be more hydrodynamic, but that didn’t really explain why he was so eager to press his nose to the side of Zack’s neck under the naga’s hair to take in his scent, or why he so greatly enjoyed the warmth that settled deep into his body.

He was honestly exhausted by the time they made it back to the cove, even though he wasn’t the one swimming or covered in bruises. Probably a mixture of the energy required for his transformation and the sheer amount of exercise he wasn’t used to. 

When Zack broke through the surface Cloud could see his pier. It took some effort to unseize his limbs enough to detangle them from Zack’s body and the naga looked far too satisfied with himself as he helped nudge the stiff limbed blond towards the dock.

“Tired?” Zack asked while Cloud gasped for air and coughed up water. Clearly the naga possessed some kind of membrane to lock water out of his throat that Cloud simply didn’t have. He couldn’t help but find himself touching the gills along the base of his throat as he panted.

“I’m fine.” Cloud said, even though he was exhausted. Couldn’t help but be thankful when the naga pushed his tail up under Cloud’s legs, allowing him to prop his weight up on it as he was brought up against the side of the pier so he could rest. “I think the fruit’s starting to wear off.” Cloud mumbled, simply because he was starting to feel the frigid temperature of the water once again.

“Your scent is changing.” Zack told him, he even sounded a little sad about it and Cloud offered a weak smile. “It is nice, when you smell like naga.”

Just as likely that it was the scent of an omega flushed up with heat that smelled nice, but Cloud quite preferred that it was just his naga blood stirring that appealed to Zack. He could feel the warmth still in his belly and core, but his hands were starting to ache with cold. Without thinking too much about his actions he reached out to touch chilled hands to Zack’s chest, pleased to find it just as warm as he expected.

Zack beamed at him, clearly happy with the contact. He pressed close, pinned Cloud between his body and the pier, pushing Cloud’s exposed back to smooth, waterworn wood. He picked up Cloud’s hands to tug them up under his arms, squeezing them between scale and skin that was blissfully  _ warm _ . This close Cloud felt wrapped up in Zack’s warmth and it made something deep inside him ache.

Zack hadn’t lied. Despite the fact that Cloud knew full well how strongly the fruit affected him, the naga had kept him completely distracted with the awe of exploration. Hadn’t taken advantage of the heat that flared through Cloud every time he drew close, instead he just seemed pleased to warm Cloud up a bit before they parted ways.

But it was more than just the fruit that made the warmth seep into his very core. As much as Cloud wanted to blame it all on being omega or his naga blood, or anything that would absolve him of responsibility, he simply had to face the fact that Zack appealed to him in a way no one else had before him. It left him woefully unprepared, but surely any previous experience would have failed him when faced with a creature who wasn’t human.

He was tentative when he pressed himself forward, his pale chest flush against Zack’s. The naga let out a series of clicks that were almost a purr and Cloud tugged one of his hands free to run it across the naga’s flesh, testing the way the human skin of his front felt. His chest and underbelly weren’t covered in the same thick scales as his sides and back, yet had a different texture than human skin, a little tougher, a little more resilient to the environment. Yet still smooth and  _ warm _ and Cloud let out a soft huff of air as he slowly let his fingers trace the thick muscle that lay across Zack’s pectorals, up to his collarbones where tender scales began to form.

Zack wasn’t moving, his eyes dilated and focused entirely on Cloud as he moved. The blond raised his fingertips to trace the smooth line where gills were now tucked away to Zack’s throat, ever mindful to avoid bruises. The color under translucent skin there was shifting, lightening with yellows and orange, the best Cloud had to go on that his attentions weren’t unwanted. The heat coming from the naga was becoming unbearable where it clawed its way under Cloud’s skin.

He leaned forward, eyeing Zack’s soft lips as his fingers tenderly brushed the corner of them, waging a war with himself inside as he hesitated to meet Zack’s intense gaze. It was ridiculous. Who knew if naga even kissed? Surely not, when Zack’s sharp teeth would probably shred Cloud so easily. Yet he couldn’t find it in himself to speak up or ask, to address what was happening or express the confusion and attraction that was coursing through him.

Unable to resist any longer, he pressed his lips gently to Zack’s. He’d sprouted gills and followed a naga under the ocean for hours after eating a fruit that pooled heat through him. The naga smelled like everything Cloud craved and he didn’t know how to handle it, so instead he pressed himself tight to Zack’s chest, wrapped his arms around the other’s shoulders and rubbed his lips against the nagas, let out a soft little sound when he tasted salt between their lips.

The noise finally seemed to break Zack from his trance and he shifted to press Cloud tight up against the pier. Wood at Cloud’s back and smooth skin at his front, thick scale under his legs and soft, gentle lips against his. It was a tender, chaste kiss that lasted until Cloud shivered against the cold and the damp as the last of the effects of the fruit left his body.

When Zack pulled away and began to haul Cloud up out of the water onto the pier, Cloud fumbled as he adjusted to being out of the water, unwilling to let go of his grip on Zack’s shoulders when the naga began to pull away.

“I…” Cloud trailed off almost immediately after trying to speak up, trapped in Zack’s gaze as the naga looked down at him from where he perched on the edge of the dock. Some of the gentle kindness that usually radiated off of Zack in droves was overshadowed by something  _ hungrier, _ something far more  _ alpha _ than normal and Cloud struggled. Didn’t know how to navigate it. “Maybe I’d like it if you courted me, after all.” He said weakly, his voice rough.

Zack smiled all the same, lifting a clawed hand to comb away the damp hair that had dried to Cloud’s forehead.

“Alright, Cloud.” He said softly. Yet he didn’t go any farther than that, instead gently withdrew and Cloud shivered as he released Zack even though the summer air was far warmer than the water had been. “We will talk about it later.” He said and Cloud nodded dumbly. “You should go get warm.” Cloud decided that he was right about that.

Carefully, he got to his feet. Zack made sure that Cloud made it to where his clothing was before he slipped down into the water without a sound. Cloud watched the flash of bright color under the water’s surface as the naga left before he made his way back up to his house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because you guys are absolutely amazing I have more art to shaaaare!
> 
> NightDaemon is [working on another picture of Zack being the absolute adorable sea puppy that he is ](https://twitter.com/NightDaemonArt/status/1284971476828004352?s=20) and it's so fuckin CUTE!
> 
> HopesFeathers drew [a beautiful picture of Zack with the nicest colors ;o;](https://twitter.com/HopesFeathers/status/1283609220743659521?s=20) I love you both so much!
> 
> Thank you so much for all of the comments you guys have been leaving, they're so absolutely uplifting and make my day. ♥ Y'all are beautiful. ~~Next chapter, we sin.~~


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You said we’d _talk about it later_. The courtship thing. I think it’s time we did. I feel like I’m starting to lose my mind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we finally get these boys to SIN, though they don't earn all of our filthy tags just yet. Warnings for this chapter include naga tongue and it's many uses that are probably not condoned by your local priest.

The morning had been a little too eventful for Cloud to recover from quickly. Alone in bed the fruit served as an aphrodisiac that left him energized when it wore off; in the water, with his body changing to draw further from his naga blood, Cloud found himself utterly exhausted. Muscles he’d happily ignored his entire life were forcefully introducing themselves with constant aching. His legs seemed particularly disgruntled by his insistence they  _ keep moving _ , and when he tried to convince his body to return to the pier and get to work, it declared outright mutiny instead. With a tired curse he found himself unable to move past the door frame he ended up leaning against. 

So instead he surrendered to fatigue, retreated back inside and pulled the door closed behind him. He stripped down to wash away the salt and ocean at the sink, scrubbed his hair until it stuck up even more comically than usual before crawling into bed. He slept hard, dreaming of all the things he’d seen and done, and didn’t wake until the sun had set and the day was lost. 

He checked his nets and traps early the next morning so that he could deliver his catch to Tifa before the restaurant opened. 

Cloud had gone out of his way to make sure that nothing appeared out of the ordinary. He was wearing a brimmed hat he could pull down to keep the morning sun out of his eyes and keep his hair under control in Junon's high winds, the sleeves of his light work shirt were rolled up to his elbows exposing the heavy dusting of freckles along his arms. Everything was normal.

_ Still _ Tifa regarded him with a fair amount of suspicion. The combination of missing his last delivery, and the fact he perhaps looked a little more wrung out did not slip past the shrewd alpha. 

“What happened yesterday?” Tifa asked as she passed him payment.

Cloud fumbled for a moment, because ‘ _ I grew gills and explored the ocean with a mythical sea creature, who I ended up kissing' _ didn’t seem like an acceptable answer, no matter how honest it may have been. “Think I overdid it clearing out rock for the handrail. Was real worn out.” He offered instead of the unbelievable truth, earning a worried look from Tifa.

“Okay, well make sure you’re taking care of yourself, alright? Don’t work too hard.” She smiled at him as she spoke, so full of honest concern that Cloud couldn’t help but feel warm. “I packed you some extra soup.” She said, handing him a basket full of cooked food and he couldn’t help but crack a thankful smile as he picked it up. 

He didn’t enjoy being dishonest with Tifa when she obviously cared so much for him, but he couldn’t find the words to try and explain what was happening. Wasn’t sure if he was ever going to be able to. 

“Could you help me patch the tar on the bottom of my boat? I always make such a mess when I do it.” She asked when Cloud turned to head out. It was true, the last time Cloud distinctly recalled a lot more tar on the dock than on the boat, and Tifa herself had been almost unrecognizable. Cloud knew better than to remind her, as amusing as he found the memory. 

He paused in the doorway, looking back over his shoulder. “Yeah, mine is starting to get worn too. If you order some in I’ll take a morning and do it.” She offered him a bright nod in agreement before he left.

Zack was waiting when Cloud arrived back at his cove. Even swam out to meet him and helped nudge his boat into place alongside the pier so that Cloud didn’t have to adjust course with his oars.

Yesterday Cloud had been eager to wrap himself around the naga and seek out kisses, so caught up in Zack's scent and warmth he hadn’t been able to think beyond the urge to press himself into the alpha’s space. As he watched the naga swim he couldn’t help but feel the same sort of urge, but Cloud’s guarded reserve was back in place, a familiar blend of anxiety and excitement settling over him.

Zack however didn’t seem the least bit put off by how Cloud had behaved last time, didn’t act any different than normal as he hauled himself up onto the pier, bringing a bundled package with him.

“How are you feeling?” Zack asked as Cloud climbed out of his boat, tying it off to the edge of the pier with several skillful knots.

“I’m fine.” Cloud shrugged as he double checked the rope. “Was tired yesterday.” He admitted after looking up to see the naga's concerned expression. Zack nodded as if he’d been expecting that answer.

“You will get used to it.” He said, shifting closer to Cloud with a casual shifting of scale and muscle. “Hard at first, while your body makes changes.” Which suggested that Zack was intent on doing it again, causing excitement to overtake anxiety in Cloud’s stomach at the prospect. He couldn’t help but notice that the bruising and raw marks along Zack’s scales had already healed considerably, the naga moving with greater ease which filled Cloud with relief. 

“Brought you this.”

Cloud took the bundle that Zack offered with a shy smile, unwrapping the thick seaweed that protected the contents inside as Zack settled in front of him, looking down at Cloud with an eager smile as his gift was opened. First was a satchel, much like the one secured to Zack’s harness, that hung neatly at his hip. Cloud’s fingers gently skimmed the smooth leather with awed appreciation.

“Keep everything inside safe from water.” Zack beamed and Cloud admired it with new found respect.

“Magic?” Cloud asked quietly, because the supple leather felt unnaturally warm under his touch, filled his fingertips with an almost buzzing sensation when he dug them into the material, like feeling the beat of a hummingbird's wings fluttering rapidly against them. “Do naga have magic?” 

Zack tilted his head to the side curiously, a lazy smile pulling at his lips and displaying the razor tips of his teeth. “You eat fruit, grow fins.” He said with a teasing quirk of his brow. “You have magic too.”

Which caught Cloud off guard, accurate though the statement was. He’d considered it some kind of biology maybe, not magic. Though…perhaps it was both, simply a magic inherent to his people.

“But, some have more magic than others.” Zack admitted. “I am no good, but my father is, and my sister got from him.” He explained with a wave of his hand. “She made for you.”

Cloud hooked the satchel around his shoulder before he dug out more of the soft leather from the wrapping, unfolding it to reveal a pair of shorts. They were sized to fit him snugly so as to not hinder movement under water, cut off before the knee and held together with delicate stitches that were higher quality than any leatherworking he’d seen on the surface. 

The hem's stitching was adorned with beads and shells and embroidered patterns of colorful, iridescent threads, surely serving no purpose besides intricate decoration. Cloud examined it all with unabashed wonder. “This is for me?” He asked with a whisper, sparing a wary glance up at Zack.

The bold smile he got in exchange was enough of an answer. “Yes, for you.” The naga said with absolute assurance, as Cloud returned to fawning over the craftsmanship, running his fingers across the fine details. 

Zack wore the harness around his shoulders, had some adornments pierced into his fins along his ears and arms, metallic bangles cuffed around his biceps; yet it was clearly form over function, as if his body wasn’t already flashy enough. The bangles clearly intended to draw one's gaze to the muscles they sat around, the piercings meant to catch the eye and bring attention to the naga’s features. 

Or at least that was their effect on Cloud, who hoped it was simply  _ intended _ and not that he was uniquely impacted in such a way. Yet despite the fact that naga had no use for clothing they were apparently skilled craftsmen, and had chosen to use those skills to create such a gift for Cloud. It left him completely mystified.

“Sire say these will be more comfortable than surface clothes or going without.” Zack explained with a smile. “Keep your delicates protected.”

Which suggested that Zack’s delicates were already protected in a far more natural way, which is why he didn’t need clothes. Cloud’s curiosity was rivaled only by his complete embarrassment with the topic. He decided to bite back his questions and spend as little time on the subject as possible, for his own sanity's sake.

“It’s very soft, seal skin?” He asked and Zack nodded in confirmation. Gave Cloud a long look up and down before he offered a cheeky sort of grin, reaching into his satchel and pulling out a fruit that he held out to Cloud.

“Want to put them on, go exploring?” 

Just like that the anxiety and concern melted away entirely. Cloud couldn’t contain the smile that pulled at his lips when he nodded, ducking into the boathouse to quickly change. 

The naga might have benefited from pushing him; could have confronted him about what he’d said previously, laid out a formal courtship and made claims on Cloud, demands of his time at the very least. 

Instead nothing changed. No pressure was applied. Zack just wanted to spend time with him doing something that Cloud  _ really _ enjoyed.

Zack’s eyes may have gotten a little darker when he saw Cloud walk out wearing the gifted shorts and nothing else. The way his pupil’s dilated, his fins shifted and his body coiled, the way the tender flesh of his gills rippled in color; it was getting easy for Cloud to detect the naga’s desire. 

That desire wasn’t dangerous, so there was nothing but trust anticipation when he jumped into the water next to Zack and took the fruit.

Cloud created a new routine, this one working around including the naga in his schedule. He would get his work done early in the morning, then Zack would come in the afternoon and take him out into the sea. Some days Cloud was tired and so Zack would take him to the coral reef that had quickly become Cloud’s favorite spot, where they would spend their time idly exploring. But most days it was something new, Zack going out of his way to teach Cloud about the world under the ocean waves.

He taught Cloud how to use a short, thin spear for fishing underwater, and how to hunt the tastiest seafood; from clams that hid deep under the sand of the ocean floor, to lobsters that lived amongst the rocky outcrops on the edge of the coral shelf, far bigger than any Cloud ever caught in his traps.

He showed him where there were great beds of cold water coral and Cloud was amazed at how far deep under the surface they thrived and the variety of fauna that made them home. 

He taught Cloud where to find precious metals amongst the rock outcrops of the sea floor, the aged stone eventually worn away to reveal the secret ore veins hidden within.

One day they were out later than normal, the sun disappearing behind the horizon leaving them in darkness. Zack took his hand to lead him while Cloud’s eyes adjusted to the pitch black, leading him to an underwater cave along the coast. The entrance was hidden amongst the rocks and Cloud had a much easier time squeezing through than Zack did, yet the naga didn’t seem the least bit concerned with the tight fit, offering Cloud a chance to watch the naga’s body in action as his scales shifted and rippled over rock to push him forward.

The narrow entrance opened up to reveal a much larger cave that was only partly submerged in water, letting Cloud stick his head up into breathable air and look around with amazement. The interior of the cave was covered in bioluminescent mushrooms and algae that lit up a brilliant blue in the darkness. 

Zack explained that the bioluminescence was common in deeper water, this pocket brought up by a vent that had carved out the rock over time, creating the cave.

Cloud paid the utmost attention as Zack explained these things to him with his broken common, enjoying the way the naga’s brow furrowed as he grasped for the right word. The way he made himself easily accessible whenever Cloud reached for him when his limbs grew tired treading water and he needed to rest. 

When Cloud told Zack that the bioluminescence was the same beautiful color as his eyes, it broke the naga into a wide smile that radiated happiness.

As per their routine, when Zack returned Cloud to the pier he would stay until he was sure that Cloud was warm and safe, that his rubbery, tired legs would carry him back up to his house without issue. There were never any expectations, Zack would never push him or take what wasn’t offered. 

But if Cloud was bold and pressed up against him in a searching way, the naga would wrap Cloud’s body up in his. Would stroke his back, or cup his face and press chaste kisses to his lips until Cloud was relaxed and pliant, nothing but warmth and heat and scent between them.

Then Zack would say his goodbyes and leave, never taking it any further.

After weeks of it Cloud was growing distracted by how much the naga filled his thoughts. Far beyond a simple crush, his fixation on Zack was turning into outright obsession. The way his heart swelled with excitement when the naga came to greet him, the enjoyment he got from chasing after him when they went exploring. The absolute heat that stirred inside him every time Zack wrapped him up in his arms and kissed him senseless against the pier.

It seemed like all he could think about at night was the naga and his hands and his lips and what  _ more  _ would be like. Worse, even when he shouldn’t be thinking about him he was. It seemed that the heat that lurked in his blood no longer required Zack's physical presence to stirr, that he didn’t have to eat a fruit to crave things he certainly shouldn’t.

Which finally caught up to him when he spent the morning with Tifa. 

When the tar for their boats arrived they decided to work on the rocky shore near her house instead of the docks, to save the wharf outside her shop a lot of potential mess. She stayed with him to offer assistance, not the least bit interested in standing back while Cloud did all the work himself. Together they wrestled the massive cast iron half barrel into place between rocks Cloud had set up for this purpose years before, then started a fire under it to melt the tar down. 

Tifa kept the fire hot and the tar stirred while Cloud began to brush it heavily onto the upturned hulls of their boats. A smooth, even layer that kept away barnacles and other marine life that loved to try and burrow into the wood, while also sealing it watertight. It was hard, dirty work, but with the two of them it took little time at all.

Closed for the day, Tifa stayed with him as they waited for the tar to dry. Cloud was repairing holes in his nets as she carved and sanded a new oar to replace one that had been broken. They worked well together and fell into comfortable silence.

But silence meant that Cloud’s mind started to wander, and Tifa was a very perceptive woman.

“You’ve checked the same net about three times now.” She said, straightening from the sawhorse she had set up, addressing Cloud with a hand on her hip.

He snapped back to reality, looking down at the net in his hands as he realized she was absolutely right. He’d been staring out at the sea, lost in thought. It wasn’t like him when there was a pile of nets at his feet that needed to be checked, he wasn’t one for goofing off. Worse, he felt flushed and uncomfortable. Not in any particular way he could put his finger on, just enough to be distracting. Like something wasn’t the way it should be, and it left him restless and uneasy.

“You’ve been so distant lately, Cloud. More than usual. Is everything okay?”

Cloud dropped the net before staring down at his hands covered with a mixture of tar, salt brine and grime. He decided to get up and try and clean them off in the ocean water as he delayed his answer. 

“I’m fine.” He said as he began scrubbing his hands with a rag he’d tucked into his back pocket. Usually when he said the words he could at least convince himself, even if he couldn’t convince Tifa. This time, even he wasn’t so sure.

Tifa was most definitely not buying it. She set down the sandpaper she had been using and joined him on the edge of the water, examining him closely.

“You sure you haven’t met someone?” It was the second time she’d asked and Cloud gave her an incredulous look. He couldn’t be that obvious, there was simply no way. Yet she was giving him a searching, honest look and it felt like she saw right through him.

“Don’t be ridiculous.” He said, finding himself a little flushed under her attention as he pulled his hands out of the ice water, deciding they were clean enough. “There’s nothing but seals and seagulls for miles around.”

It was a lie. The way he said it, his tone and hesitance made it sound like a lie, and Tifa knew it too. 

"Your scent has changed, you know." 

That caught Cloud off guard, pulling a frown across his face as he considered just how much a human alpha could pick up from his scent. He knew that mating with an alpha changed an omega’s scent, but he’d never heard of simple  _ exposure _ to an one having any such effect.

Tifa brought her knees up under her chin and peered at him from where she sat next to him. “Is he nice?”

“Who said they’re a he?” Cloud snapped without thinking, then jerked his head up and caught her grinning at him. Realized far too late that he’d fallen completely into her trap. His jaw clicked shut and he ground his teeth a little, flushing as she leaned into his space, bumping her shoulder against his.

“Well?”

“He’s nice.” Cloud muttered between gritted teeth and Tifa’s grin widened. She looked so positively thrilled, like she was only moments away from wrapping him in a hug if he wasn’t balanced on the edge of the water.

He got up and headed back to his nets, though she was hot on his heels behind, not the least bit put off by his attitude.

“I can’t believe it! You’re actually serious!” She was almost yelling in excitement as she followed him, watching him closely as he picked up a new net and started trying to examine it.

Yet her enthusiasm didn’t stop her clever mind from whirring as she put two and two together, thinking about Cloud’s recent behavior, tapping a finger on her chin as she considered.

“Oh my god. He’s an alpha, isn’t he?” She whispered. “That’s why you’re so…”

“He is. But...” Cloud began, defending himself immediately as he tried to keep the net between him and Tifa. “But he’s not…” He trailed off when he met her gaze, somehow she kept baiting him into talking about it and he kept falling for it. He puffed out a sigh, dropped the net and put a hand through his hair anxiously. “It’s not a problem.”

This time Tifa  _ did  _ tackle him. Narrowly avoided knocking them both into the fresh tar of their boats as she hugged him tightly.

Everything she said after that was nothing but delighted praise. She didn’t ask questions about who or how, she didn’t pry because she knew that Cloud was guarded and would only withdraw further. An unspoken understanding between them now, he would tell her when he was ready.

When she told him for the thousandth time how happy she was for him, he started to relax a bit inside. Some part of him figured that even if he did dare to talk about it, things would still be okay.

So when he found Zack waiting for him at the pier when he arrived late that afternoon, he decided he was going to talk about it. 

Zack hauled himself up out of the water gracefully, making himself useful as he waited for Cloud on the dock, going so far as tying off the boat for him and helping him unload. Little things that made up their routine, Zack had watched Cloud work often enough now that knew exactly how Cloud liked things done. 

“You smell strange.” Zack informed him. “So does the boat.” His nose was scrunched up as the naga tried to decide if he liked the smell or not and Cloud couldn’t help but crack a smile despite the mood he was in.

“Pine tar, it’s quite strong. Smell stays for ages.” Cloud said with amusement. “Waterproofs the wood, stops it from rotting. I’m assuming you haven’t seen a lot of pine trees.”

Zack scoffed and shook his head, but before he could say anything else Cloud decided to say his piece, get the words out fast like pulling off a bandage.

“You said we’d  _ talk about it later _ . The courtship thing.” He announced, and his bold approach to the subject certainly caught Zack caught off guard. The naga’s head snapped back from where he’d been unsubtly trying to scent Cloud through the tar, a look of surprise across his features. “I think it’s time we did. I feel like I’m starting to lose my mind.” Cloud said quietly.

Zack drew closer, though he looked almost hesitant. Maybe it was the fact he couldn’t get a proper scent on Cloud right now, but he was regarding the other with a lot more concern than normal. “You feel alright?”

The fact that the naga asked suggested there was some reason to suspect Cloud  _ wasn’t _ . Something that Zack had been keeping to himself, and that was frustrating in and of itself. 

“Is there a reason I shouldn’t be?” He asked carefully and Zack gave him a distressed look before he began to slide off the pier into the water, holding his hand out to Cloud.

“Come here.” He said. Cloud narrowed his eyes as he walked closer and reached for the naga’s hand. He’d changed after helping Tifa, down to a thin linen shirt and a pair of shorts. He knew better than to get too dressed up when he was just going to strip down to join Zack in the afternoon anyways.

He was still caught completely off guard when Zack used the grip on his hand to yank Cloud off the pier into the water with him. He crashed into the water gracelessly, flailed and kicked as he tried to get his head above water while Zack was coiling tight around him.

For a few moments it was just bright fins and scales in his vision and he squirmed and got himself turned around in the naga’s grip so that he could see Zack’s face and shoot him a proper glare. “A little warning would be nice—”

Zack lifted Cloud’s hand up into his line of sight and the blond’s words were abruptly cut off with a curse when he saw dark nails and webbed fins between his fingers. He hadn’t eaten a fruit since the day before. He was still months away from his next heat. There was no reason…

Zack pulled him under the water and Cloud wouldn’t have resisted even if he had the chance. He fully understood what Zack was investigating as they floated under the surface of the water, though he was distinctly uncomfortable with the clothing hanging off him. He tilted his head back and breathed easily, pulling oxygen through his gills as Zack gently skimmed the backs of claws against them, confirming their existence. Took Cloud’s face in his hands and looked squarely at him and Cloud could see his tender expression perfectly, the protective film over his eyes fully in place. 

The water had changed him as completely as it did when he’d eaten one of the fruits.

Once his suspicions were confirmed Zack hauled him up out of the water and pushed him back onto the pier, settling on the worn wood next to him. Cloud touched his throat as gills flattened back into his neck, and let out a groan of frustration as he flopped onto his back, looking up at the sky and the naga who hovered over him cautiously.

“So what, I’m going into some weird permanent heat now or something?” Cloud asked with a frown. 

Zack gave him a soft smile as he shook his head. “Your body remember what it means to be naga.” He offered helpfully, though Cloud huffed at the answer, wiped water from his face and pushed wet hair from his forehead as he tried to think. “Half is enough, many live only in the sea like full naga. Sometimes, you stay on land so long you forget. The fruit helps you remember.”

He’d been out of the sea long enough he’d forgotten how to be naga? Cloud scrunched up his face as he considered it carefully, tried to do some remembering of his own.

He had faint, disjointed memories of his mother holding his hand and walking him down to bright, sunny water. Warm sand squished between his toes when he waded out into clear water, his mother at his side. She’d taken him down to the water every day, something that they both looked forward to.

Then they stopped going, and trying to put together  _ why  _ when he’d been so young, when his memories were already so hazy was difficult. He frowned and rubbed at his temple as if that would help get the memories moving. 

“I guess having fins and gills isn’t the only thing I’ve forgotten.” Cloud finally muttered as he sat up. Zack watched him curiously and after a moment Cloud sighed and shifted so he could lean against him. The naga’s scent alone was a comfort, as was the press of warm skin to his cheek as he laid his head against the other’s muscled arm. 

“When I was very young, I lived on the other side of the ocean. My mother used to take me down to play in the water all the time. One day…she stopped, and we moved away. I don’t know why.”

Zack seemed to consider this story, tilting his head to the side as he let out a thoughtful hum from deep in his chest, tapping his claws together as he considered. The naga didn’t seem to mind or even notice Cloud’s weight against him at all, all scales and muscle, solid as a tree.

“Remember your father?” When Cloud gave him a look with narrowed eyes, Zack offered a shrug. “Maybe that why she went to the water. Maybe that why she stopped.”

His father must have been naga, so it certainly seemed a sensible theory. If Cloud tried, he could almost remember someone else being there with them sometimes, a deep, rumbling voice or a flash of vivid blue scales. Yet those shimmering scales could have just as easily been the reflection of sun on the water’s surface, wistful thinking when so much was simply lost. 

He did recall his mother’s tears the last time they walked up to their house from the water’s edge. The last time they’d ever gone to the water together, before they’d moved and she’d never returned to the ocean again.

“I remember her crying the last time we went home from the beach.” Cloud said softly. “She never went back again. She told me many stories about the ocean, the things that lived there. But never about naga.” He kicked his feet out in front of him, stopped leaning on Zack and put his hands behind him to lean back on his palms instead. “Maybe he broke her heart.”

“Or he died.” Zack offered, both theories equally morbid and a grim silence settled over them. Whatever had happened, it had hurt his mother in such a way she’d wanted to forget the ocean. For the longest time, Cloud had forgotten it as well.

After a moment or two Zack sprawled forward, stretching out on his belly next to Cloud on the warm wood of the dock, soaking up the heat of the sun as he propped himself up on his elbows. It gave Cloud a good view of the sharp fins that ran all the way down Zack’s back and tail. After a moment he reached out to skim his fingertips along the hardened ridge of one of the spines. Then traced the pattern of orange and blue in the thin membrane, unable to help himself even as they rippled under his touch as if it tickled.

“Sire said, when your blood sing so loud you can no longer bear it, that when I bring you to him.”

He’d been unable to make the journey to where the naga lived previously because the fruit’s effects would not last long enough, but now it no longer seemed a requirement for Cloud to function underwater. Not that he trusted his body to make a long journey without testing the longevity of the changes. He would most certainly die horribly if his gills simply ceased to exist when he was half way there.

Which was only one of the many issues with the whole thing.

“Why doesn’t he come here, if he wants to meet me?” Cloud asked.

Zack shook his head with a soft smile, rolling over onto one elbow so he could look at Cloud and still stretch out. The amount of muscle and skin on display was incredibly distracting for Cloud, and by the lazy smile that Zack gave him the naga damn well knew it.

“He is heavy with eggs right now. Traveling very hard for him.”

Cloud flushed bright red in response. Zack’s sire was omega just like him, and he certainly didn’t know what to do with the implication that male omegas were perhaps not as infertile as he believed them to be. He decided to try and eject it from his mind before it burrowed deep and festered.

“W-why does he want to meet me, anyways?” Cloud asked, eager to move the topic along and Zack’s knowing smile didn’t fade.

“To make you understand everything, before you make any decision.” Zack said with a shrug of his shoulders. He reached out then, gently skimming the backs of his claws against Cloud’s bare leg, from knee to ankle. The simple contact spiked heat through Cloud, so he decided to focus instead on pulling off his soaking wet socks and boots. Zack watched closely as he continued. “Sire does not trust me to be neutral. Says I might pressure you, one way or another.”

“What kind of decisions are we talking about?” He asked quietly as he laid out his socks to dry and set his boots to the side. At least with the sun high in the sky they would probably be dry by evening.

Zack didn’t answer right away, instead he touched Cloud’s leg again, this time drawing the pads of his fingertips across Cloud’s bare toes, clearly fascinated in the simple difference of their biology.

Cloud found himself leaning into the naga’s touch, craving it. Maybe Zack’s sire was onto something, but it wasn’t only Zack’s objectivity that could be called into question.

“Whether or not…we court each other?” Cloud tried to prompt an answer from Zack again. The naga finally stopped touching Cloud’s leg to look up at him thoughtfully.

“It all connected, I suppose.” Zack said with a low tone, offered Cloud a small smile. With his face tilted towards Cloud, he only had to part his lips in a suggestive invitation before Cloud twisted around to lean down and press his lips to Zack’s.

Perhaps the naga was some kind of siren, the way he was able to enthrall Cloud so completely. He was left frustrated as always when Zack kept it chaste, the naga pulling away after a moment with a contented look on his face.

“I want more.” Cloud muttered with a furrowed brow. The way Zack lazily reopened his eyes to watch him, those dark finned lashes framing hungry, blue eyes were enough to get Cloud’s heart beating loud enough he was sure Zack could hear it. “I can’t stop thinking about you.”

Zack’s mouth pulled into a wide smile, sharp teeth and a sharp edge to the hunger in his eyes, so clearly pleased with this admission despite Cloud’s frustration.

“Between the fruit and your scent, I feel like I can’t…” Cloud let out a soft gasp when he was cut off, Zack pushing him onto his back, sliding over top of him and boxing him against the pier as the naga leaned over him. Cloud reached out to touch the soft silky hair that framed Zack’s face, traced the delicate shape of his finned ear all while Zack watched him with absolute intensity.

“Do not want to scare you away.” Zack spoke in soft, hushed tones. His voice was honest, a startling display of vulnerability from a creature that Cloud considered some sort of water deity at this point. “I am not the same as a human alpha.”

“I don’t want a human alpha, anyways.” Cloud said, and there was enough disgust in his tone that Zack laughed, an abrupt trill that was entirely inhuman. He lowered himself over Cloud, touched their chests together though he was careful not to crush the smaller man under his substantial weight. The wet fabric of Cloud’s shirt clung to him, yet through it he could feel Zack’s scales slide across him with vivid clarity. His body was excessively reactive to the naga’s touch, even without the fruit and its extra heat surging through his veins.

It was simply Zack, his touch and his scent and the way his eyes danced when he looked at Cloud that he reacted to.

“I want you.” He whispered softly. Zack shivered above him, a tremor that ran all along his body as he squirmed closer to Cloud. Lowered his head and nuzzled it under Cloud’s chin, rubbing his nose into his neck, no doubt seeking out the scent glands that would tell him exactly how strongly Cloud’s  _ want  _ ran. It was enough to make Cloud shiver and arch against the naga, hesitant to reach out or move, caught up in the heady rush as well as a sudden surge of nerves and inexperience.

“I’ve never been with anyone. I…don’t know what it’s like. What to do.” Cloud whispered. It was his turn to display a little vulnerability, to admit to the nerves that tried to rival the heat and the arousal that the naga planted within him.

“I could show you.” Zack whispered to the sensitive skin of his neck. His voice was low enough to almost be a growl, obviously the idea excited him. “Just a little.” He added, when Cloud made an eager little sound.

“I’d like that.” Cloud whispered back, before Zack lifted his head from Cloud’s neck to claim his lips instead.

Kissing Zack was easy and familiar, but Cloud wanted more than the soft, chaste kisses the naga gave so willingly. This time when Zack’s lips caressed Cloud's his tongue followed, dipping out to test the texture of chapped lips and drawing a slow, shaky breath from Cloud as he parted his mouth to give the naga access. 

Zack tasted sweet as his tongue swept into Cloud’s mouth, completely unhurried in his movements as he explored and tasted everything he could. From the flatness of Cloud’s teeth, so unlike his own, to the texture of the inside of his cheeks, the strength of his tongue.

Zack’s tongue was thick and long and Cloud was eager to wrestle it, his breath hitching in his chest when Zack simply wrapped his tongue around Cloud’s to squeeze it tight with lazy, slow movements. The noise Cloud made was somewhere between pleasure and surprise as he realized just how much of Zack’s tongue there really was.

The sound must have worried the naga who pulled away from Cloud’s mouth, nuzzling into his neck and pressing soft kisses to the skin, mumbling a quiet apology.

Cloud could still taste Zack in his mouth as he tried to find the words, licking his lips nervously. The naga’s saliva was unlike his own, it lingered and Cloud could feel it’s texture, thicker and far slipperier than he expected. “It’s okay, it’s good.” He managed to breathe out as he lifted his hands to squeeze reassuringly at Zack’s shoulders. Words were difficult so he relied on touch to comfort Zack instead, his ability to speak rapidly deteriorating when the naga mouthed across the scent gland at his throat, leaving him to shudder through a wave of goosebumps as heat burned inside of him. “I’m not scared of you.” He managed to say, though his voice was unsteady.

Zack raised his head to look at him, his eyes searching and soft and Cloud couldn’t help but smile up at the naga whose lips were still slick.

“Your mouth tastes sweet.” Cloud whispered. “Sort of like the fruit.”

“We call it ‘ _ Naga’s Kiss _ ’.” Zack told him with a soft breath, before he ducked his head to claim Cloud’s mouth once more.

He wasn’t as timid this time, instead he was eager to taste and explore. When Cloud caught his tongue between his lips to suck on it gently, Zack let out a low hiss from his chest and rolled his body against Cloud, grinding against him as he pinned him harder to the wooden dock.

The ripple of smooth scales against the front of his body felt criminally good, drawing a sharp exhale from Cloud as he parted his legs to lift them up Zack’s flanks, letting instinct guide him. Driven by the heat in his core and the scent that filled his mind with everything but sense, he wanted nothing more than to make himself open and accessible to the alpha so eager to touch him.

So focused on the way their tongues pressed against each other, the rumbling sounds that Zack was making and the scent that came off the naga that he didn’t notice movement until they rolled off the edge of the pier into the ocean. Zack’s arms were tight around him, the grinding of their bodies against each other never stopped for a moment. Cloud gasped as water surged up around them but Zack only sealed their mouths tighter, the texture of his saliva suddenly explained when it didn’t wash away in the ocean, when all Cloud could taste was sweet and  _ Zack  _ even when their lips parted.

Cloud tilted his head back as his gills fought for air while Zack pressed kisses to his throat, his hands busy pulling the soaked fabric of Cloud’s clothing away. His shirt smothered over his face for a moment as Zack pulled it up over his head, but soon enough he’d pulled it off completely. Cloud’s pants were next as Zack’s hands tugged at the waistband, soon abandoned to wash up on shore with the waves as the naga focused on pressing his mouth hungrily to Cloud’s chest.

The water felt like bliss against Cloud’s skin, lighting up his nerve endings and making him more sensitive than he ever remembered being. Naked as he was, the ocean should have been frigid against him, but instead he felt like he was consumed by fire, Zack’s hands and mouth driving him mad with desire. The naga licked a long slow stripe down his stomach, claws lightly digging in at slender hips as he held him still. When Cloud threw his head back with a whine he was glad that all that came out was bubbles, relieved he couldn’t hear how desperate and needy he sounded.

He ached. Zack’s mouth trailed back up his chest as his tail wound tight around Cloud. It pressed up between his thighs, forcing his legs open as scale pressed tight against sensitive flesh and pinned Cloud to his front. When scales rippled against his aching length Cloud trembled in Zack’s grasp, no doubt the naga knew exactly how desperate he was causing the little body in his grasp to become.

Even under the water Cloud knew his body was responding, becoming slick and eager as the aching need inside him became impossible to ignore, simply far too receptive to the alpha that was writhing against him. No doubt it was potent to the young alpha, the effect obvious as the clicking chatter from Zack’s chest became low and heavy. The naga’s scent grew thick enough that Cloud could feel it on his skin in the water and it only added to the haze of arousal that had settled over his senses and drove back his reservations.

When Zack’s mouth covered his again Cloud sucked on the naga’s thick tongue eagerly, addicted to the taste. When it pushed into his mouth deep enough to nudge the back of his throat Cloud moaned and arched against Zack’s body, rolling his hips so he could rub his leaking cock against scales shamelessly.

He finally got his brain working enough to use his hands, to drag dull nails down Zack’s back across the seam of thick scales and silky dorsal fin, causing the naga to hiss into his mouth and writhe against him with more urgency. He let his hands wander freely then, sliding them down Zack’s front and  _ feeling _ the rumbling chatter that came from Zack’s chest, a pleased humming as he explored the naga’s body.

Cloud was unbearably curious of the difference in their anatomies. 

There was no secret in his, Zack knew exactly where to rub and grind against his aching length as they twined together, giving delicious friction that was both too much and not enough. Pinned to Zack’s front with his legs tight around his tail, the tender scales of Zack’s underbelly pressed tight between Cloud’s legs were growing slick with Cloud’s need where they rippled against him. Cloud’s body was loudly announcing to the alpha where he was desired the most, but despite that Zack seemed perfectly content to focus all his efforts on Cloud’s mouth instead. 

But Zack was all smooth rippling scale and mystery to Cloud. There was no doubt the naga was madly aroused, the way he writhed and ground against Cloud, the sounds he was making and most importantly his scent that was like an aphrodisiac that seemed to soak directly into Cloud’s skin. Yet he could feel nothing grinding against him that resembled genitals and Cloud was so  _ curious _ .

Zack’s smooth motions had sunk them to the bottom of the cove, Cloud’s shoulders hit coarse sand as the naga used the ocean floor to pin him so he could squeeze and grind against him with renewed enthusiasm. Zack shifted atop him, began to slowly loosen his body's grip on Cloud as his mouth fell first to a freckled shoulder, then his chest while strong hands frustrated Cloud’s attempts to explore Zack’s body further.

Cloud opened his mouth to fume his frustrations but all that came out were a burst of bubbles, and the fiendish grin across Zack’s face as he looked up at Cloud, teasingly licking a tight loop around his belly button revealed he knew exactly what mischief he was up to.

He was going to have to learn the naga’s language simply so he could swear at him properly at times like this, but that determination rapidly vanished when the naga’s tongue dipped lower, licking carefully across the twitching tip of Cloud’s aching cock.

Cloud grabbed at Zack’s shoulders as he writhed, one of his feet abruptly kicking out as he jerked in the naga’s hold and Zack let out an amused trill as he carefully wrapped Cloud’s hips up in his arms to contain the blond. He lifted Cloud’s legs up over his shoulders, pushing him deeper into the sand and Cloud couldn’t even find it in himself to be annoyed that the naga wasn’t letting him explore when Zack’s mouth wrapped sweetly around his cock.

Lips were tight to protect him from sharp teeth as the naga swallowed him whole, the size difference between them making it easy for Zack to engulf Cloud’s length entirely in his mouth. Instead of moving his head, Zack’s tongue did all the work; wrapped around him in sinful ways as it squeezed and tugged. Cloud’s shouts were muted by the water as he dug his fingers into Zack’s hair and writhed against the naga, clinging on tight like the currents were about to rip him away.

It was simply too much. Cloud’s body was too sensitive, he was too touch starved, the inhuman skill of the naga’s tongue that squeezed and stroked him expertly and the fact that it was  _ Zack _ ; it ended up pushing Cloud to orgasm all too quickly. He seized up, his eyes shutting tight and his cries unheard in the water as he came. 

Zack didn’t seem to mind at all when Cloud spilled into his mouth, continuing light little strokes and licks with his lips and tongue as Cloud trembled and shook against the vice grip he was in as he swallowed it all. Only when Cloud’s thrashing got too intense did he pull his mouth away, leaving Cloud exposed to the ocean that felt amazing, yet he could hardly feel a thing over the buzz in his ears.

Couldn’t tell, but maybe breathing was a lot harder than it should be, muscle memory forgetting how gills worked for a minute or something, but Zack seemed to think that Cloud needed air and he pulled him up out of the water towards the shore. Skipped the pier as the tide began to leave, bringing Cloud instead to the sliver of sand exposed along the rocky edge of the cove. Half in, half out of the water, Cloud lay back against the wet sand as he panted to regain his breath, looking up at a naga who appeared far too pleased with himself.

“Liked that?” Zack asked and Cloud let out a breathy little laugh, hitting Zack’s arm weakly.

“Of course.” He cracked a smile when Zack leaned down to kiss him again, and he was able to taste some bitterness against the sweet of Zack’s mouth, realizing belatedly that he was tasting his own cum. It stirred the heat in him up again, his hunger nowhere near subsided. He felt insatiable and needy as he let out a soft little moan, trying to lift himself up out of the sand to wrap around Zack.

“Wanna feel you.” Cloud slurred against slick lips as they parted. The naga was careful of his claws as he slid hands down Cloud’s flank, stroking soft skin with reverent care. Cloud couldn’t articulate his desires properly, either embarrassment or shame too deeply entrenched into his psyche, but neither were enough to soothe the need that ached inside him. It was obvious his scent was saying more than enough at least, judging by the way that Zack kept pressing kisses to his throat, the extra effort he spent sucking bruises into the sensitive skin over scent glands.

“I will take care of you.” Zack assured him sweetly, but Cloud could tell from the naga’s tone and scent that he wouldn’t give him what he craved. He wanted to be pushed down in the sand and  _ mounted _ , he didn’t know how exactly, so much of the naga’s biology was still a complete unknown, but he knew Zack was interested and capable but was holding back instead. He swore in frustration when Zack’s sharp teeth scraped ever so carefully against his collar bone, grabbed at the naga’s shoulders and dug blunt nails into scale to try and grab his attention.

“Please.” Cloud urged, his voice cracking on the plea. He was torn between his need and his shame, a potent combination that left his cheeks red and his tongue tied. “I need…” It wasn’t the same desperation as being in heat, but it was damn close. Perhaps sensing Cloud’s turmoil reaching its peak, Zack pulled away and soothed his hands down Cloud’s body to bring him calm.

“I know. It is burning you up from inside?” Zack whispered. Then he flipped Cloud over as if he weighed nothing at all, dragged him back into shallow water by a loose grip on Cloud’s hips, propping him up onto trembling knees that dug into the coarse grain of the sand as he slid his scaled body down a narrow, freckled back. Cloud’s breathing grew ragged and he let out a low moan when Zack spread his knees apart with shameless hands, forcing Cloud to bow his back, leaving him ass up and horribly exposed.

He felt incredibly self conscious, leaking copious amounts of slick that he felt wet on the sensitive skin of his thighs and balls; he wished the ocean’s waves would wash it away instead of leaving his sinful response so clearly visible to the alpha’s hungry gaze. Zack coiled up behind him, the sound of scale pushing up sand loud enough for Cloud’s heightened senses to make out over the surf, leaving him jumpy and anxious. Then the naga’s breath puffed hot against flushed skin, Zack’s scent spiking wildly as he took in the sight of a needy omega presented so sweetly before him and forcing an instinctual calm to settle around Cloud’s ears.

“You want me right here, right?” Zack whispered, his voice just loud enough to carry over the surf before he leaned forward. Cloud let out a tenuous, reedy cry when Zack pressed a light kiss to his slick, oversensitive entrance.

“F-fuck. Yes!” Cloud gritted out, hands curling into fists in the sand as he pushed back against Zack’s mouth with shameless lust. When he was rewarded with a slow, lazy lick from the swell of his balls to the tight pucker of his entrance, he felt like he was going to vibrate apart completely. “Please, please…”

He was begging, so needy and desperate and when Zack secured his hips in strong arms, using hands on either side of Cloud’s ass to spread him apart and expose him to an eager tongue, Cloud was undone.

He’d fingered himself before plenty, but it was nothing like the hot, slick press of a thick tongue into his pliant body. He let out a low whine as he clenched around it, but it didn’t do a thing to stop Zack from wiggling his tongue into him a little bit at a time, flicking it back and forth and setting every nerve within Cloud on fire. The naga’s scent, so thick and heavy on the air made Cloud’s head spin with need; the groan and the deep, inhuman vibrations coming from Zack’s chest suggested the naga was driving himself wild with the taste and scent of slick that the little omega had only shared with him.

Half in and out of the water with the waves swirling up over his bowed back, salt against his skin and a naga’s tongue working itself deep into his ass -- it broke down a barrier in Cloud’s mind and he couldn’t find it in himself to be ashamed anymore.

So he didn’t stifle his lustful little sounds, instead he begged Zack for more and the naga complied. Pushed his mouth tight to Cloud and filled him with as much tongue as he could take. When he found Cloud’s prostate the blond jerked against him, let out a breathless moan that caused Zack to chuckle into his skin before he pinned Cloud down and bullied that spot mercilessly with inhuman skill. 

Zack wrung two orgasms out of him like that, leaving Cloud’s body a trembling mess when the naga finally decided to offer mercy, moved by Cloud’s shouted pleas that it was ‘ _ too much, too sensitive _ .’ He helped Cloud roll onto his back, brushing sand off pale skin as he wrapped Cloud up in his arms and pulled them back out into the water.

The naga floated on the surface easily with lazy flicks of his tail, letting Cloud sag on top of him in exhausted bliss. Cloud ran webbed fingers through the water that lapped against them while he nuzzled the naga’s throat, pressing soft, eager kisses to the scent gland there.

When he felt like his body had returned to his control, some strength back in his limbs, Cloud sat up part way and smiled when Zack wound his tail up around his waist. His legs were still spread on either side of Zack’s hips, knees tucked tight against scaled sides as he leaned forward to press timid kisses to the naga’s mouth.

His kiss was returned with enthusiasm, Cloud’s lips ensnared as the naga kissed him hungrily, hands stroking down his back, ever mindful of claws.

“Still hungry?” Zack asked when Cloud pulled away and he felt heat flush through his body in response. He nodded hesitantly and the naga gave him a warm, easy smile. “It will get easier.” He promised.

Cloud let out a frustrated hiss of air as he pressed his palms across Zack’s chest, stroking the thick muscle there. “I want to give you pleasure too.” He managed to get out, some shyness and nerves returning now the heat of the moment had passed, but Zack didn’t seem the least bit reserved as he leaned back lazily in the water.

“You already are.” Zack practically purred with the rumbling clicking sounds coming from his chest. “No need to rush.”

But there was plenty of need to rush, and Cloud was frustrated by the insistence that there wasn’t. Zack gave him a heated smile, Cloud’s scent so open and revealing that he could understand what Cloud was feeling without the need for words.

He pushed Cloud partway up onto the pier a few minutes later, pale legs left to dangle off the edge while his chest was pressed to worn wood. Zack’s hands were hot and determined against the smooth flesh of his ass, spread him apart with little shame or concern for the way Cloud trembled in anticipation. When the naga’s tongue wormed its way back inside him Cloud was left scratching at the wood with pitifully dull nails as he panted in pleasure.

Surely he’d lost his mind giving into his nature like this, rocking his hips back against Zack’s mouth, trying to fuck himself on the naga’s tongue, but he couldn’t find a single shred of being that cared anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I guess I'm on twitter and should share that with people. My tag is [@suixcausa](https://twitter.com/suixcausa) and you can feel free to yell at me there.  
> I HAVE SO MUCH ART TO SHARE WITH EVERYONE I'M SO EXCITED:  
> Sammi on twitter drew [an amazing picture of Zack and Cloud on the pier](https://twitter.com/sammi_doodles/status/1286066750778486787?s=20).  
> Fingers drew [a gorgeous sketch of Zack looking god damn sexy](https://twitter.com/phalangefinger/status/1286470624391491584?s=20).  
> Juneedes over here [with the softest colors of Cloud waiting for Zack](https://twitter.com/juneedes/status/1287271804076044289?s=20).  
> Kaorismash has been [working on modelling an amazing naga Zack](https://twitter.com/kaorismash/status/1287394583869943809?s=20).  
> There's been so many updates of the model's WIP with all the details you should definitely check them all out!  
> And NightDaemon has finished [another amazing picture of Zack today!](https://twitter.com/NightDaemonArt/status/1287456124028039168?s=20).  
> Also sneaking in loviv who got a twitter account to share [this lovely sketch of Zack and Cloud on the pier together](https://twitter.com/_loviv_/status/1287519143617605632?s=20)! 
> 
> YOU ARE ALL SO LOVELY I HAVE NO WAY TO CONTAIN OR EXPRESS MY GRATITUDE AND IF I MISSED ANY ART YELL AT ME PLEASE I WILL INCLUDE IT. ;o; ♥♥♥


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Real bad?” The naga asked and Cloud nodded weakly in response. “I think it time you go to my Sire.” Cloud wanted to argue, the last thing he felt like doing was traveling any great distance or moving at all. Yet he didn’t voice those complaints, instead he just leaned against the naga’s chest and nodded his head in tired understanding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings for this chapter, small miracles. Just me playing fast and loose with family trees and my atrocious editing skills, haha.

The next few weeks were more of the same. Cloud spent a lot of time in the water with Zack, his body responsive and adapting to accommodate the ocean. They continued to go on excursions exploring the ocean, fishing or sight seeing. The only difference was half of the time they didn’t make it out of the cove.

Instead of exploring the ocean, Zack would explore his body instead. Cloud would find himself wrapped up in the naga’s scales, kissed until his lips were bruised and slick and his body trembled with anticipation. Each time he ached hoping that the naga would go further, would use him to seek his own pleasure, but that never happened. Instead Zack would wring orgasm after orgasm out of Cloud with his mouth and hands, leaving the omega spent and exhausted while still burning with need that seemed impossible to extinguish.

In fact, Cloud suspected that he was beginning to burn with something worse. 

Each morning in his boat found Cloud wildly uncomfortable. His skin was too sensitive at all times which made the rough fabric of his work clothes almost unbearable. The sun burned his skin more viciously than before leaving him dry and itchy with peeling blisters. The brim of his hat was never enough to shade his eyes which were suddenly oversensitive to light. It was like his body was rejecting the surface in every subtle way it could to wreak havoc on his nerves. 

It reached a peak after a difficult night with little sleep. Tired on top of every other ailment, Cloud ached deep in his core. His entire body felt weak and feverish, and by the time he’d made it to Junon with his delivery he was absolutely exhausted. He'd left his nets and traps in the boat instead of resetting them; judging by the shape he was in he didn't think he'd be able to check on them the next day.

He tried to tough it out as he unloaded his delivery for Tifa, but he must have looked just as sick as he felt. The tremble in his hands as he reached for the payment she held out to him was the final straw in her ability to abide his stubborn silence. She grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him into the restaurant, flipping the sign to  _ Closed _ behind them.

“Cloud, are you okay?” She asked once they were alone. At least she preserved his dignity by keeping the interrogation hidden from any potential eavesdroppers.

“I think I’m coming down with something.” Cloud muttered. It was at least partially the truth, but she didn’t appear convinced. The woman was far too shrewd of an alpha, far more perceptive of what Cloud was going through than he ever wanted to admit. She looked him up and down, concern clear in her eyes.

“Are you going into an early heat?” She asked quietly. Cloud felt the flush of embarrassment pool into the existing heat in his cheeks as he gave a tight shake of his head.

“Don’t think so.” He said honestly. “I think it’s something different. It got worse last night, I couldn’t get much sleep.”

She reached out to take his hand, squeezing it between hers gently. “You’re shaking, Cloud.” She said softly, her touch bringing to his attention how clammy his skin felt against hers. He tugged his hand away and clenched his fists, at a loss because at this point he couldn’t have explained what was happening to Tifa even if he wanted to.

“When I get home, I’ll stay in bed.” He promised her. “I’ll probably feel better after I’ve gotten some rest.” She didn’t seem too comforted, probably concerned about his ability to even make it home. Cloud wasn’t excited by the idea of rowing back either, but there wasn’t much of a choice.

“Alright. If you don’t come into town I'll come out and check on you, bring you some food and medicine.” It was almost a threat, but Cloud couldn’t help but smile a bit.

“Don’t know what kind of medicine would help.” He muttered with a shrug, but he took the bundle of food she offered all the same. Let her hug him tight and give his hand another squeeze before he left the shop and climbed back into his boat.

It was stubborn determination that got him back to his cove, any physical prowess seemed to evaporate about half way there. He hauled his boat up into the boathouse to protect it over the next few days, as he suspected he wouldn't be needing it and his usual sense of upcoming weather was likely unreliable when his entire body seemed to be at war with itself.

Instead of crawling into bed like he promised Tifa, he changed into the soft seal skin pants Zack brought and sank under the frigid ocean waves.

Full submersion eased the burning and the dizziness passed. The water was murky and protected his eyes and skin from the bright sunlight, soothed the itching. It helped a little, but while some of the symptoms eased when he was in the water, it still felt like it wasn’t enough. Like the ache and the heat inside of him was getting worse; the fire in his blood slowly seeping from his skin into his very bones, and his body's efforts to fight it were only exhausting him.

Cloud was worried. He tried to empty his mind in meditation as he dug his feet into the sandy bottom of the cove, keeping himself anchored as he finally began to doze when he was too tired to stay awake.

When Zack found him the naga chattered in surprise, wrapped around him almost immediately to pull him close. He stroked floating hair back from Cloud’s forehead and pressed soft kisses into his hairline while tugging Cloud up to the surface. The scent of  _ alpha _ was so intoxicating that Cloud could barely focus on anything beyond pressing himself close. Excitement hummed in his core whenever he was near the naga, but now the relief he felt was far beyond lust, heat and desperation. He knew that Zack could feel the difference too.

“Real bad?” The naga asked and Cloud nodded weakly in response. “I think it time you go to my Sire.” He muttered seriously. Cloud wanted to argue, the last thing he felt like doing was traveling any great distance or moving at all. Yet he didn’t voice those complaints, instead he just leaned against the naga’s chest and nodded his head in tired understanding.

Zack seemed to be aware of the physical struggle Cloud was going through. He helped Cloud climb up onto his back with some dexterous guidance from his tail, getting Cloud settled in alongside the wrapped handle of his spear, arms tight around the naga’s neck.

“I can bring you back as soon as you have had a chance to speak with him.” Zack promised, though he didn’t have much convincing to do. Cloud had already decided it was worth it just to have someone explain what the hell was happening to him.

He was almost disappointed by how drained he felt as Zack pulled them through the water, worried he would sleep through the excitement of seeing new parts of the ocean, but it was quickly put to rest. Once they began their descent off the coral shelf it was only open, dark water as far as the eye could see. The way darkness closed in around them was unsettling, almost suffocating. As Cloud peered over Zack’s shoulder into the black they dived into, he could not help but feel anxiety build that some unknown thing would reach out and snatch them down to the abyss.

Perhaps scenting the tension of his passenger Zack let out a few throaty trills, chirping away to Cloud with gentle, cheerful vibrations. Cloud hadn’t a clue what the naga was saying, but it felt comforting and kind and soothed some of the anxiety in his chest. If something dangerous came from the dark water below, Zack was fully prepared to protect them both.

The pressure of the water tightened around them as they descended, Zack diving effortlessly while Cloud hung on tight with arms and legs. His ears popped and his bones ached, but it wasn’t near as uncomfortable as he’d been on land. No doubt at these depths the water pressure would crush any human or vessel like an egg, yet the aching never got worse. Instead he adjusted even to these depths, his body incredibly eager to accommodate anything the ocean had to throw at it. 

He did find the chill of the water much harder to ignore this far from the sun’s reach, but that only made the warmth of Zack’s body all the more enjoyable, encouraging him to wrap himself around the naga tightly and nuzzle into dark hair to press his lips to the back of Zack’s neck in thanks.

He found himself comforted by the alpha’s scent, the warmth of his body, the surety of his movements; comfortable enough pressed against the naga’s back he found himself dozing off, his arms locked tightly in place. He wasn’t sure how long he napped for, but he woke to the sound of Zack’s trills, a few chirps and clicks that roused him from sleep.

When he opened his eyes he found himself in a place unlike anything he’d ever imagined.

Below them the world seemed to glow against the darkness of the world above it. Large strands of kelps stretched with the current, thick, rippling tendrils edged with bright bioluminescent glow. The ocean floor was covered in a mixture of feathering mosses and plant life that waved invitingly, hundreds of tiny fish poking in and out of them, including a few of the tasty eels that Zack had brought up for him.

Cloud clung to Zack’s shoulders, watching with wide eyes as they skimmed across the tops of flowing, vibrant plants that shimmered under the eerie pale blue light of the area. Pillars and shelves of coral rose from the darkness in a thousand different shapes and sizes that jut out into the dark water above, all of them covered in a multitude of colorful growing things and the little creatures that called them home.

The plants were all covered in tiny bubbles, producing the oxygen that the vibrant fauna required to survive as they flitted about in effervescent light. Floating jellyfish that almost seemed transparent except for the soothing pulse of white or blue, changing to warning reds when Zack drew too close for comfort. The fish were brilliant hues, sporting the same azure glow as their surroundings, with large fins that rippled against the currents, flashy and beautiful. Even the crustaceans that scuttled about had vivid, chromatic layers across their shells.

Amongst it all, Zack with his bright and dazzling scales seemed to fit right in. Cloud felt utterly drab in comparison, left to wonder what someone from such a beautiful world would see in a human from the surface.

The water gradually became less frigid as they came across a wide yawning formation of rock and coral that towered out of the darkness, brightly illuminated by the bioluminescent moss and algae that clung to every surface. The current flowing from it was several degrees warmer than the water above, and as Zack swam into the formation, Cloud came to the conclusion that there must have been some kind of steam vent within that released warm water from deep below.

The increased temperature made good growing conditions, the flora all the more dense, so thick inside the giant cavern that it was more like a glowing, underwater forest. Cloud marveled at the little paths carved by faithful currents through coral and rock formations that weaved through the flora. Huge tree-like plants towered above them; their dense roots had wound and reached far across the seabed, creating a maze that would have turned Cloud around in moments, but did not hinder Zack who swam through them with absolute confidence. 

Cloud was sure he could spend years down here and still not see it all.

Suddenly there was a burst of movement on Cloud’s peripheral vision that was entirely different from the ambient sea life. Something was headed directly towards them, and Cloud let out a soft cry drowned out into bubbles yet fortunately still enough to alert Zack, who spun to face their rapidly approaching company. 

However the naga didn’t reach for his spear, or tense at all. He simply rolled his body through the water to circle around what Cloud soon realized was another naga.

Slender and petite in size compared to Zack, she had pale skin with bright emerald scales with silver highlights throughout her rounded fins. She wore her auburn hair in a loose braid, speckled with bright undersea flowers that she’d tucked into it. Her chest was adorned with the same soft seal leather as Cloud’s clothing, a sort of harness to keep her chest contained that was heavily decorated with brightly colored beads, layered with iridescent fabric that shimmered in the water.

Her eyes were vivid green as she examined the two of them, leaving Cloud to stare wide eyed at the magnificent creature who was the picture of beauty and kindness despite the fact that her wide smile contained all the same razor sharp teeth as Zack’s.

Zack and the newcomer exchanged little chirps and clicking sounds of greeting. Cloud quickly picked up on the higher pitch of her voice, fascinated with the difference he could hear in a language so distant from his own. It became obvious they were talking about him when the girl fixed her piercing gaze in his direction, Cloud left feeling incredibly self conscious where he was pressed to Zack’s back.

After a few more exchanges she swam closed the distance between them with a flourish of pliant fins, ending up almost nose to nose with Cloud as she came up on Zack’s side. She reached out and touched the pouch that Cloud had strapped to his hip, then touched her hand to the center of her chest with an eager smile.

He put two and two together; Zack’s sister, the one who was good with magic.

Cloud lifted his hand in the motion of a little wave and she let out a laugh that sounded like a dolphin's trill before she twisted away, shooting off deeper into the cavern. Zack called after her before he picked up hot pursuit. He was slowed down by Cloud, who clung tight to broad shoulders while he tried to take in as much of the scenery as he could as it blurred past.

They must have been getting close to their destination, Zack’s speed increased as his excitement grew. He responded to his sister’s chirrups and trills with calls of his own as they chased her.

When they entered the naga’s lair it was an obvious event. The water grew comfortably warm as they suddenly burst out of the overgrown cavern into a massive underwater column, a vertical rush of water surging upwards in a twist of bubbles and current. Cloud dared to look down, seeing nothing but absolute darkness beneath them, some kind of crack into an abyss he couldn’t fathom the bottom of. They weren’t the only things swimming upwards, everything from fish to rays to a couple of sea turtles were circling in the column carved out of the rock, the edges covered in bioluminescent plants that provided an eerie source of pale light the whole way up.

Then all of a sudden they passed through some kind of barrier, and everything felt light as they burst out of the crushing weight of the water around them. Cloud’s ears popped from the sudden lack of pressure surging around them, an uneasy silence falling over them as the rushing of water faded away. It was like they were in a bubble off the edge of the column, and Cloud looked around in awe. Cloud released one of Zack’s shoulders to reach out and graze the barrier with his fingers, amazed as he felt a warm pulse ripple from the point of contact before it parted to let his fingers pass. It was some kind of magic, fluttering underneath his fingertips.

Zack helped him off his back before he darted forward to wrestle with his sister who had likely been teasing him, if the vibrating chirps and clicks between them were anything to go by. It gave Cloud a chance to look around and take in his new surroundings.

Plant life was a flowing brilliant green, brightly illuminated by the pale bioluminescence above them, in what seemed to be a huge circular cavern of quartz and rhyolite. Unlike the natural formations worn down over time by water, this seemed far more purposefully carved, with sharp squared edges, stone pillars and decorations etched into the pale surfaces that looked as ancient as the rock itself. Only the ceiling looked natural, covered in stalactites made of solid quartz with bioluminescent fungi growing amongst them that lit up overhead in an unnervingly beautiful display.

There was a main meeting area that reminded Cloud of a town square, complete with tools and workshops clearly designated. Beyond that a half dozen doorways were carved into a smoothed rock wall, with the same delicate carvings and decorations around each one. The white crystal of the quartz, the stone pillars and the walls were all covered and in flowering vines and moss that added comfort and life.

Zack’s family had probably lived here for hundreds of years. 

Apparently done with wrestling his sister after he’d caught her in a headlock she couldn’t break free of, Zack returned to his side and with lazy motion. He reached out and took Cloud’s hand before pulling him towards one of the larger doorways in the middle of the rock face, a row above the others. Cloud followed him carefully, Zack’s sister trailing in their wake, re-braiding her hair after it’d been clearly targeted in the wrestling match.

Surprisingly enough the doorway led them into a chamber that was only half filled with water, light shimmering above the surface from glowing spheres of white placed along the ceiling of the squarely carved chamber. Instead of the rhyolite or quartz of the outside, the inside of the chamber was lined with grey slate that looked smooth to the touch.

The three of them broke through the surface at the same time, though Cloud was the only one who choked and gasped, honestly surprised he was able to breathe the air this far below the ocean’s surface. Zack patted his back with a soothing hand as he adjusted after the long journey.

When finished coughing he cracked his eyes open to find himself face to face with emerald eyes and a bright, friendly smile.

“I’m Aerith.” Zack’s sister introduced herself immediately. Cloud offered a weak, tired smile in return, still red faced from clearing water from his airways.

“My name’s Cloud.” He managed to croak out. 

She disturbed the water around them as she coiled her tail up in excitement, offering him an earnest grin as she drew close. “Zack’s talked about nothing else for ages, it’s great to finally meet you!”

Cloud picked up on a few things right away: First, her grasp on common was far stronger than Zack’s, her words strung together smoothly with no hesitation between them. Second, Cloud was woefully unprepared for this entire exchange, especially considering the state he was in.

At the very least Aerith wasn’t an alpha like her brother, instead she seemed to be the friendliest, gentlest naga that Cloud could have ever imagined.

“Where is Sire?” Zack asked as he looked around the chamber, his nostrils flaring slightly as he tried to scent out where his target had gotten to.

“Gone out hunting with the others.” Aerith answered easily. “They should be back soon. As much as he complains about being cooped up, he can’t go very far right now.”

“Do not let him hear you say that.” Zack muttered darkly and Aerith laughed, the sound melodic and almost unnervingly human when Cloud was used to Zack’s chirrups and trills even on the surface.

As Cloud looked around the chamber he realized that it contained a comfortable living space. There were cleverly constructed wooden stairs alongside a smooth wooden ramp on the edge of the pool, designed with a comfortable transition from water to land in mind. From there he could see everything from a small kitchen area, complete with chairs and a table and a wood stove, to a sitting and lounge area with a hearth and comfortable set of stuffed living chairs, some of which seemed designed with a naga’s body in mind. There were doorways visible that must have led to other rooms.

Cloud found himself fixated on the set of towels that were carefully folded on a stand next to the landing, presumably for drying oneself when leaving the water. They did  _ laundry _ this far under the ocean?

“What is this place?” Cloud found himself wondering out loud. “How can it exist under water like this?”

“Magic, of course.” Aerith said with a smile before she gently took Cloud’s hand and pulled him towards the stairs. “Our home is placed on the edge of a volcanic vent. It provides everything from heating to a steady supply of oxygen that is cycled out with magic and keeps the air here dry and breathable.” Aerith explained it smoothly enough, yet Cloud looked at her like she’d grown a second head, completely lost. 

She exchanged an amused look with Zack who appeared far more sympathetic to Cloud’s plight, at least. “Our family isn’t the first set of halflings that's lived here. In fact, the story goes that it was all built originally for a human that came to live amongst our people.”

“That just a story.” Zack said with a wave of his hand before he helped Cloud sit up on the edge of the water, hands skimming across Cloud’s limbs carefully to check for circulation and health. “There are other dry spots, but this is the most comfortable.”

“Is this where your Sire lives?” Cloud asked as Zack settled close to him.

“Yes.” The naga answered with a smile, tucking some of the wet hair from Cloud’s face as he spoke. “But there is room for you to stay as well.”

Yet being above water, combined with the weariness that was even stronger now was already beginning to take its toll, and he found himself sagging into Zack’s arms as the naga held him.

“Could I rest, while your Sire is gone?” He asked quietly and Zack didn’t hide his worried expression as he nodded. When the naga gave a thoughtful look towards the hearth of the chamber, Cloud shook his head. “I think under water might be the best right now.”

Zack nodded, conceding immediately. “Alright. I will show you where I sleep.” He said with an eager smile, but before he could pull Cloud into the water Aerith reached out and grabbed his shoulder.

“Maybe that’s not the best idea?” She asked, tilting her head to the side which caused her braid to fall over her shoulder as she tapped a claw to her cheek in thought. “An alpha’s nest might be a little too much stimulation right now?”

Cloud turned bright red. It was no doubt common knowledge down here that he was omega, that he was like Zack’s sire. Of course Zack was alpha, so no doubt everything in between could safely be assumed. He shouldn’t have been surprised by this, yet he still felt anxiety and embarrassment crawl up his spine at the thought that everyone would just  _ know,  _ despite the effort he’d spent throughout his life trying to hide that fact from others.

Zack didn’t seem concerned by the implications at all, instead he huffed out a sigh and nodded in agreement with his sister. “You probably right.”

“You can come sleep in my nest.” Aerith said brightly as she held her hand out to Cloud. “I’m omega, like you. So there’s nothing to be afraid of.” She said it all so easily, without any kind of regret or shame and that helped a little. Cloud nodded after a moment, putting his hand in hers, careful of sharp claws. Took a moment to consider just how crazy his life had somehow become.

Zack leaned against him to nuzzle a goodbye into his neck, rubbing his cheek into Cloud’s hair in an obvious attempt to leave some of his scent behind, before Aerith tugged his arm and Cloud was following her back into the water.

She led him to another squared out chamber, which suggested that each of the decorated little doorways carved into the sheer walls were the homes of the naga who lived here.

Aerith’s ‘nest’ was mostly underwater, but filled to the brim with bright flowers cultivated in little pots and planters, tiny little fish flitting about the colored petals. There were shiny objects and treasures everywhere, little shells and pearls, coins and precious gems, and when Cloud looked through the surface of the water, he could make out a dry platform covered in things that Aerith had collected from the surface.

His exhaustion overwhelmed his curiosity. When she pointed towards a bed made of soft algae and sea moss suspended by a kelp hammock, Cloud couldn’t help but let out a hum of appreciation as he swam up into it.

His weight suspended in the water by such incredibly soft surfaces, surrounded by the scent of flowers and a gentle omega who meant him no harm, Cloud found himself fading into sleep rapidly. When Aerith joined him, fitting herself into the hammock by coiling on top of him he let out a soft sound of joy when he realized how warm she was, and how safe and protected he felt as she curled herself around him like a scaly blanket.

She’d been right. If it had been Zack and his nest, Cloud would have been absolutely overwhelmed and too raw to handle it. But like this he felt nothing but safe and content, the fire in his blood tamped low enough for now that he was soon able to fall into a deep and peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT UP, ALL ABOARD TO MORTIFICATION STATION. POPULATION: CLOUD.  
> He thinks he wants to know what's going on. And he's juuuuust starting to warm up to this whole being an omega thing aint so bad. Poor boy.  
> I hope you all enjoyed this normal and not weird chapter because I promise it's only going to go downhill from here. •̀.̫•́✧
> 
> AND THERES MORE LOVELY ART TO SHARE ♥  
> Kanna/HopesFeathers drew another [gorgeous picture of Zack and Cloud SMOOCHIN! ](https://twitter.com/HopesFeathers/status/1288240178902032386?s=20)omg ♥  
> Fingers drew another beautiful [Zack lookin longingly at Cloud](https://twitter.com/phalangefinger/status/1288929723116994561?s=20) So pretty @_@  
> Juneedes drew [Zack LOOKIN FOR CLOUDS GILLS](https://twitter.com/juneedes/status/1288883404683927552?s=20) and it's the sweetest thing ;o;  
> Loviv drew [Zack FLEXIN FOR HIS MAN](https://twitter.com/_loviv_/status/1288128549443051520?s=20) tryin to impress him AHHH  
> And Kaorismash updated [their naga!Zack model more](https://twitter.com/kaorismash/status/1288072099538427904?s=20) and lord he's lookin FINE.
> 
> SHARE YOUR LOVE THEYRE ALL SO AMAZING AND TALENTED. Thank you so much to all you lovely artists you're all god damn amazing and I'm so touched that you've been inspired to draw by something I've written, you have no idea how much all of the feedback and support has meant to me you guys are all amazing. ♥ Your comments give me so much motivation to keep going and I can't thank you all enough.  
> I'm available on twitter as [@suixcausa](https://twitter.com/suixcausa).


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Which left Cloud alone with Zack’s pregnant Sire. For a simple fisherman, he’d really managed to get in over his head on this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, lets consider this chapter a warning shot before the real fun begins. BEWARE THE TAGS.  
> It features a very patient and deadpan person discussing naga biology, non standard reproductive systems, family planning, non standard relationships and lifestyles with a very mortified and not deadpan at all Cloud. Proceed with caution! There are now some new background relationships that will be present from here on out.

Cloud was stirred from slumber when Aerith shifted around him, the soft scales of the petite omega dragging across his shoulder as soft clicks and trills echoed through the water and roused them both from sleep. He cracked his eyes open as she pulled herself out from around him, spotting Zack waiting in the doorway with a pleased expression across his features as he greeted his sister with quiet, rumbling chatter. 

For a few moments he basked in the lingering warmth of the nest, taking stock of his body and trying to familiarize himself with the unusual process of waking up underwater. When he straightened up and rubbed at his eyes it grabbed Zack’s attention away from his hushed conversation with Aerith, the naga letting out a cooing sound of greeting.

With no way to track what time of day it was this far under the surface, Cloud didn’t know how long he’d slept, only that it had been sound and he felt well rested. His body was certainly in better shape than it had been, even if the aching never seemed to leave entirely. Still, he knew better than to take it for granted when he was able to climb out of the hammock and swim over to the two young naga without feeling like he was about to double over.

Zack was quick to tuck his arm around his waist to pull him in close, nuzzling into his neck as his chest vibrated with a low purr, clearly pleased to be reunited.

Aerith made a face and shoved them both out of the doorway after that, completely unwilling to deal with her brother making advances on an omega in front of her, much to Cloud’s amusement.

Zack showed Cloud where he could relieve himself and helped him get oriented, though Cloud struggled without a morning routine, a creature of habit pulled entirely from his comfort zone. He wasn’t given time to worry about it because before long Zack made a few quick hand motions to suggest they return to his Sire’s chamber, flooding Cloud with a whole new bout of nerves as he nodded and followed behind.

Resurfacing in the large chamber left Cloud coughing again as he cleared his airways of water, gripping onto the wooden ledge of the ramp with one hand as he got his bearings, Zack remaining close until he was sure Cloud was breathing properly.

The chamber was filled with a warm light from a fire burning in the hearth, though it wasn't accompanied by the usual sound or smells of a wood burning fire, confusing Cloud's senses. Yet that wasn't the only thing that was different from his last venture to this chamber.

He hadn't fully settled on a mental image of what he thought Zack's Sire would look like, but he certainly hadn't expected to see another _human_ this far under the surface. 

He'd announced their arrival with his coughing, attracting the man's attention, but Zack still perked up eagerly when his Sire looked over to them, chirruping happily in greeting. "He awake now." Zack announced with pride, like it was a big accomplishment on Cloud’s part.

"So I see, Puppy." 

Whatever Cloud had expected, it wasn't a very calm faced man who looked to be in his mid thirties, devoid of flashy scales, brilliant colors or claws. Dark hair fell around his shoulders, damp but drying in the warmth of the fire he’d been sitting in front of. Carefully groomed facial hair along his jaw, piecing dark blue eyes that settled all their attention on Cloud as he got up from the stuffed living chair he'd been settled into. 

He put the book he'd been reading aside before he straightened himself to his full, daunting height. Certainly bigger than any alpha in Junon, and yet _he_ was omega? Just as confusing as his size, for someone who had been living under the ocean for however long the man's clothing was far more modern than anything found in Cloud's closet, looking completely human rather than naga. 

Which was difficult enough for Cloud to process, nevermind the fact that the man looked... _pregnant._ It didn't register easily in Cloud's mind. He was wearing a loose fitting sleeveless shirt that exposed heavily muscled arms, but hung loosely over the rounded midsection that looked entirely out of place. 

When he caught sight of Cloud’s startled expression he gave an entirely unhappy look in response.

“That bad, huh?” He asked, looking down with narrowed eyes at his stomach. Zack let out a scoff as if to argue, but Cloud was so caught off guard he didn’t protest in time, causing the towering man to let out a huff of air. “Well, I’d like to see someone carry three of these little bastards with more grace.”

“That’s impossible.” Came a cool, low voice from one of the doorways along the back wall. Cloud let out a little sound of surprise when another man walked out into the main chamber, except unlike Zack’s Sire, it was obvious he was no simple human. From the exceptionally long silver hair that fell down his back, the inhuman green eyes with slits for pupils, to the reflective silver scales that covered his back and sides, scattered all the way down his legs even in human form.

He paused in the process of pulling off the light silky robe that hung from his shoulders to stroke his fingers through the other's dark hair in an affectionate manner, pressing lips to a stubbled jaw before leaving his side to head towards the ramp into the water. His focus settled on Cloud for a moment, but instead of introducing himself he turned his attention to Zack.

“You are with me, while your Sire addresses your mate.” He said, before he shed the robe and walked into the water.

Cloud didn’t have a chance to really process either being referred to as Zack’s mate, or the fact that the man was fully nude, because a moment later the naga was _shifting_ right in front of them. Where there had been legs moments before there was rippling scale coiling in around itself, filling the area around him as he grew in size. Within moments instead of man there was naga, far larger and fearsome than Cloud had ever imagined.

Instead of bright, colorful scales, this one was silver and white, radiant and bright in the water, yet entirely devoid of color except for the sharp green eyes. Massive spines structured his fins, jutting from his back as he pushed into the water, the milky, almost translucent membrane stretched in between ragged and torn in dozens of places. Cloud caught sight of the massive tail fin that flashed before his eyes as the naga unwound himself in the water, the membrane split nearly in two. Combined with the litany of scars across his torso, solid pearly white amongst reflective silver scales, it was clear that this naga had seen battle many times before. 

Cloud couldn’t help but let out a soft breath of shock as he realized there was far more to naga than he’d first considered. Before he had much of a chance to take it all in, the silver naga ducked under the water and left without a word. 

“That is my Father.” Zack said, offering a short explanation. When Cloud hadn’t managed to neutralize the shock from his face, Zack broke into a wide grin. “We get bigger as we get older. He is very old.” Which…didn’t really explain much and left Cloud with more questions than answers, but before he could find the words to ask any of them Zack was leaving. He pressed a chaste little kiss to the corner of Cloud’s ajar mouth before he dove into the water after his father.

Which left Cloud alone with Zack’s pregnant Sire. For a simple fisherman, he’d really managed to get in over his head on this one. 

Thankfully the man in question didn’t seem interested in rushing Cloud or forcing immediate conversation at all. Instead he approached the edge of the ramp slowly as Cloud dragged himself out of the water and got himself upright on wobbly legs, handing him a towel that he used to dry himself off. He felt oddly detached as he watched the webbing between his fingers melt away as he scrubbed himself dry. 

“My name is Angeal.” The man introduced when Cloud was dry and at least partially composed, extending his hand. Cloud shook it numbly, feeling dwarfed in comparison to the other omega. The man’s hands were calloused just like Cloud’s, his grip strong but not crushing. Zack had no doubt learned much of his laid back tendencies from his Sire, who seemed perfectly calm and relaxed while Cloud practically vibrated in front of him.

“I’m Cloud.” He said after a moment, realizing it was polite even though his name was no doubt well known to the naga at this point. “You aren’t what I expected.” He admitted lamely, which pulled a grin from Angeal as he released Cloud’s hand and stepped away.

Flat teeth with dull canines, completely human. Unlike the silver naga that had left, the only thing that suggested Angeal was inhuman was his location. “I’m sure my son has been entirely unhelpful in preparing you.” Angeal said as he returned himself to the chair by the fire he’d been sitting in. “Would you like a drink?”

“I don’t think it would help.” Cloud’s voice carried a bit of regret at that, earning a chuckle. 

“Well, have some tea at least. It will settle your nerves.” An unspoken _you need it_ , because there was still a tremble in his limbs and it wasn’t explained by the effects of standing after so long in the water. He decided to go for the tea after all, soon finding himself standing in a fucking _kitchen_ at the bottom of the ocean. At some point he must have lost his mind.

He poured himself a cup of tea, surprised by the fact it was a bright green color in his cup. A solid mix of suspicious and curious he peered into the pot to see what it was made from, lifting the lid and eyeing the leaves in the infuser, finding them completely unlike any sort of tea leaves he had seen on the surface.

“Crushed ruban seeds to calm, mixed with snap root for reinvigorating sore muscles. The color comes from boiling the root.” Angeal’s voice echoed from across the chamber, but when Cloud glanced up at him the man was looking at his book again, largely ignoring Cloud. “Zack told me you’re fond of milk tea, but as you can imagine that’s a rather impossible commodity down here.”

Made sense. The tea smelled unusual but when he took a brave sip it wasn’t unpleasant, just...completely unlike anything he’d tasted before. There was an undertone of nuttiness, with a foreign flavor that he could describe as _vegetal_ if he was forced to come up with a word. He supposed at this point he was far enough out of his comfort zone he could give a new type of tea a fair shot.

He only hesitated a little bit before he decided to sit down in one of the living chairs across from Angeal. The warmth of the fire was pleasant against his skin, and when he peered into the flame he saw it was a peat-like brick that was burning instead of wood. Some sort of fuel that the naga had found to suit their purposes?

“I’ve been told you wanted to talk to me.” Cloud said to break the silence, because it seemed Angeal was perfectly content to read his book and sip his tea and let Cloud adjust on his own. A man had turned to naga in front of him, and that should have twisted up his mind except…he had fins between his fingers a few minutes ago. Instead of giving Angeal a chance to answer he looked up from his book, Cloud voiced one of the many questions burning in his chest instead. “I didn’t know that Naga could _change_ like that?” 

“He’s only half naga, like us.” Angeal said easily, as if Sephiroth was the only oddity and his own human state wasn’t in question, setting the book in his lap as he reached for his mug of tea. Cloud saw the title of the book, _War Machines of the West Rebellion_ and tried not to be too distracted by the fact that the naga was casually reading modern history. Angeal’s eyes were intense and serious, even though he seemed perfectly laid back and relaxed. It was a strength of character that Cloud had never expected to find in an omega, but quickly admired. Wished he could temper the anxiety and discomfort in his own body to try and imitate the calm that radiated from the man. 

Instead he was left clutching the steaming mug in his hands, feeling incredibly underdressed but fully aware that any kind of clothing only promised to irritate the hell out of his skin, eternally plagued by the absurd frustration that somehow _this_ wasn’t underwater enough for his body to be satisfied.

“Is he really?” Cloud finally asked, his brow furrowing as he tried to consider the silver creature as anything but full naga. “He didn’t look like he could pass for human at all.”

“Which made any chance of life on the surface impossible for him, yes.” Angeal said calmly. “His name is Sephiroth.”

“Zack and Aerith’s father.” Cloud confirmed hesitantly. While there was very little resemblance in their coloration, the spines in Zack’s fins were very similar, and Aerith’s fins possessed the same pale translucency. Angeal nodded his agreement.

“One of two, yes.”

 _What_ . Cloud’s expression was blank as his mind as he tried to process _that_ answer. Angeal offered a wide, amused grin.

“You’ll have to meet Genesis another day. He’s currently out on patrol.”

“You have…two mates?” Cloud echoed uncertainty, his thoughts rather tangled around the implication that Zack had three parents as he fidgeted with the mug in his grasp. 

In return Angeal set down his tea and propped his elbow up on the arm of his chair, leaning the side of his face into his hand casually. “It’s not unusual amongst naga for omega to take multiple partners. Peculiarities in our biology make naga family units differ from humans.” He offered, radiating nothing but calm assurance in the face of Cloud’s absolute confusion.

“Not the only thing that differs.” Cloud muttered as his eyes flickered over Angeal’s stomach.

The naga rolled his eyes and scoffed, a quirk of his lips revealing that he found Cloud’s reaction to his state amusing. Unwilling to grace Cloud’s snark with a response he moved the conversation forward instead. “The naga in Sephiroth’s blood is uniquely strong, twisting him enough he’s been unable to manifest entirely human since his earliest molts. On the other hand, Genesis passes for human on land regularly with no difficulty at all.”

“And you? Can you go full naga too? Or is that not something omega can do?” Perhaps that explained why Angeal looked so damn _human_ , except that his stomach could not be mistaken for a beer belly when his frame was so fit otherwise.

“Of course I can.” Angeal said with the barest smirk, still leaning casually on his knuckles. “Your lack of scales is not an omega trait, simply a sign of delayed development. Which is why it was important you were brought here before things started to get overwhelming.”

“About a month late for that.” Cloud mumbled into his tea, earning a soft smile from Angeal.

“I have to admit my son’s timing is terrible. A couple of months later and I would have been able to surface and address this sooner.”

Cloud set down his tea and crossed his arms over his chest as he pursed his lips at the man before him. He had so many questions that he did not necessarily want to know the answers to, but there was a potent mix of curiosity and dread that encouraged him to blurt out what was on his mind.

“I don’t get it. Men don’t get pregnant. Not even omega.”

“Human men can’t, you’re right.” Angeal said slowly, leaning forward in his chair as he threaded his fingers through his hair, cupping them behind his head in a casual stretch for his lower back that flexed the strong muscles of his chest and arms in the process. The wince when something popped in his back was a sign the stretch was less to show off and more to relieve the pressure in his body. _Snap root for invigorating sore muscles,_ Cloud recalled. “Do you think that either of us qualify as human?”

“Of course.” Cloud snapped out hastily, then frowned when Angeal quirked a brow in disbelief. He shut his mouth and slumped forward in the chair, rubbing his face with his hands as he let out a miserable sigh. Reality was, he was god knows how far under the surface of the ocean, talking to a pregnant omega who was mated to two naga, one who looked just as snake out of the water as in -- all the while he personally grew fins and gills every time he was submerged in water.

“I liked to think that I was.” Cloud sighed after a minute and Angeal laughed as he sank back into his chair, finishing his stretch.

“Hate to break it to you, but you’re not. Fact of the matter is we’re naga, and omega are pretty much made for it.”

“But…” Mortification was a hard thing to overcome. Cloud’s entire face felt flushed with embarrassment as he tried to force himself to _speak_ . It would be so much easier to just get up and leave rather than try to talk about _this_. “The doctor in Junon told me I don’t have the parts. Ovaries or whatever.”

Angeal gave Cloud a straight, dry look with his uncomfortably intense eyes. Completely deadpan and neutral, it was impossible to read what the naga was thinking, and that certainly didn’t help the tightening in Cloud’s chest. He tightened his arms across his front, tried to push himself back into the luxurious cushion of the chair he was sitting in, praying that the piece of furniture would simply swallow him up.

It didn’t.

“We don’t produce eggs like human women, you’re right. Alpha produce the eggs, omega just carry the fertilized ones until they’re ready to hatch.”

Cloud let out a pitiful little sound of complete and utter mortification as his mind tried to eject the information immediately. Unsuccessful, it rooted firmly into his brain. He felt the flush creep down from his face to his bare chest, his entire body feeling hot with embarrassment.

“So you have _eggs_ inside—” He’d already blurted out half the question before he stopped himself, letting out a little noise of anguish as his face scrunched up. The pained look on his face was enough to make Angeal let out a tired sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose between calloused fingers. 

“Your body eats at itself when you’re on dry land, you’re being driven to the ocean by a burning need to become more naga, yet _this_ is what you’re hung up on?” Angeal sounded incredulous, yet when he saw that Cloud's expression hadn't changed from the wide eyed, scandalized state it had frozen into, he trailed off with a huff of air.

Moving his fingers from the bridge of his nose to massage his forehead instead, the man appeared to be trying to summon patience from reserves deep within.

“Three of them. There are three eggs inside of me. Previously, I only had one at a time. Zack, then Aerith. This time it’s three, because when I dared say I was ready to raise another now that Aerith has grown, the gods decided to have a chuckle at my expense. Any other questions?”

Angeal probably hoped that Cloud would shake his head and that would be the end of it, but despite the fact that he was flushed bright red, Cloud managed to steady his resolve as he lowered his hands to fidget with the beaded trim of his pants.

“W-well.” He muttered, licking his lips nervously as he fought for the words. Angeal looked so incredibly _over_ the whole conversation, yet he made no effort to deny Cloud the chance to ask him. Eventually, as Cloud struggled with words, Angeal's expression softened. “If I go into heat…”

Angeal let out a sigh, and whatever pain he was trying to massage from his temple was clearly not leaving no matter how much he rubbed at it.

“How did you make it to this age without learning _any_ of this? Zack told me you knew nothing, but I assumed he was exaggerating.”

“My mom got sick before I manifested omega. Never knew my father.” Cloud said quietly, looking everywhere but at Angeal as his eyes darted about the room. He fixated on little details, like the texture of the rug beneath their feet or the ornate fire poker laid across the front of the hearth.

Angeal heaved out a sigh and lifted himself up out of the chair. Despite his swollen middle, he didn’t struggle with the movement. “Well, we’ll just have to start from the top then.”

Cloud felt like he could throw up from the anxious churning of his stomach, and he couldn’t tell if it was from excitement or alarm.

It was information overload. 

Angeal prepared them a meal while they talked, Cloud helping the best he could while he listened carefully to everything the man had to tell him. He’d been offered a silky robe to drape over his shoulders once they were away from the warmth of the fire, and the frustrating discomfort it brought was worth the relief of not feeling quite so exposed and underdressed. 

There _should_ have been books written about this. Ones that could be quietly read, alone, with the privacy of a locked door and shut windows, perhaps hidden under a blanket for good measure. Certainly not sitting in the open at a kitchen table, peeling vegetables and trying very hard not to catch fire to something with the burning heat in his cheeks while Angeal described _Naga: A People_ , in his blunt and deadpan way.

He clung to any parts of the story that weren’t connected to matters of _alpha_ and _omega_.

For instance: naga molted many times throughout their lifespan, their bodies changing, growing and adapting each time. For halflings born on the surface like Angeal and Cloud it meant that premolt they only had a few naga traits in the water, like webbed fingers or gills. Their experience diverted heavily from there, as Angeal’s first molt occurred before he’d even hit puberty, while Cloud was well into his twenties and hadn’t seen his yet.

“You weren’t exposed to the ocean like we were.” Was Angeal’s simple explanation. Which was true, after his mother had stopped taking him down into the water, he’d been drawn to it but only lingered close, stayed on the surface, circled the edges. Not until his heat had gotten so uncomfortable he’d finally been driven into the sea of his own accord, nature taking its course.

“The molt will happen no matter what.” Angeal told him carefully as he prepared a fish for their meal. “You are who you are, your nature isn’t something you could ever fight. Whether it was Naga’s Kiss quickening it, or heat driving you mad with fever until you took to the water; your body is going to keep pushing until you change.” 

The feverish discomfort, the weakness and aching was all caused by the rapid onset of his first molt. His body caught in limbo until the change was complete, he was in for a fucking _ride_. Understanding this didn’t make it easier on Cloud, who swallowed thickly around the lump in his throat and nodded to demonstrate he was keeping up with the conversation, even though he found himself more tongue tied than usual.

“Once the molt is over, you’ll have peace. You’ll be able to shift between forms like the rest of us, although playing at human becomes less and less appealing.”

“What do you mean?” Cloud asked while he picked off stems from some kind of ocean tuber that Angeal assured him was quite tasty when you got it sheared down and sliced up. He harbored doubts.

“Being surrounded by humans, everything from their scent to their attitudes. You get less and less willing to put up with their company over time. The draw of the ocean gets too strong.”

“That’s already happened.” Cloud chuckled as he laid the tuber onto the cutting board and attempted to slide the top off of it. Frowned when the knife seemed entirely unwilling to pierce it’s excessively resistant skin. Was it really edible if it was this hard to cut? “I left Junon and bought a little spec of an island around a year ago. Wanted the privacy, living in town was hard on my nerves.”

Angeal was smiling when he looked up from the knife in his hands, and Cloud couldn’t help but feel warm from the silent praise. He’d been a little melancholy at the time, escaping from the world around him had almost felt like surrender, like he was sacrificing part of himself when he couldn’t figure out how to make it work. 

Now he saw the whole picture, that he’d actually embraced a different part of his nature in the process and allowed it to thrive. He was normal, valid. It was an unexpectedly enjoyable feeling to discover.

“Well, then you’ll probably have little problem adapting at all, honestly. Your lifestyle won’t drastically change.” Angeal sounded pleased as he handed Cloud a much bigger, sharper knife. He motioned to put some weight on the blunt side of the blade and when Cloud leaned into it, _finally_ , the tuber sliced open. It was like cutting through a baseball, as far as Cloud was concerned. He started to slice the tuber into coins as Angeal returned to seasoning the fish.

While his lifestyle wouldn’t necessarily be changed by an incoming molt, Cloud knew there were far trickier issues at play. 

Cloud dumped the chopped tuber into a bowl and laid out a second one to begin dissecting, frowning in thought.

Angeal filled the silence, perhaps detecting where Cloud’s speculation was heading. “Sephiroth isn’t territorial of other naga, especially omega. Should you choose to stay on the coast of our waters, he would not drive you away. There are other naga in our clan who live nearby, supporting each other from a distance. It’s not difficult to arrange.” Cloud had looked up in time to see the naga tilt his head to the side, the motion a spitting image of Zack’s mannerisms as he carefully arranged the prepared fish into a baking pan. “However…”

“Zack.” Cloud concluded with a small smile, and Angeal nodded.

“My son is very taken with you. He’s of age now, completed his second molt. He’s ready to take a mate, create a home with them.”

“You don’t think that I’m ready?” Cloud asked, more curious than offended. He had no way to know if he was, too out of his element to gauge how capable he was to handle the unknown.

Angeal shook his head although it wasn’t an answer. Instead of replying he leaned down to put the fish he’d prepared into the oven, checking the damper and adding a couple of the unfamiliar blocks of fuel to the fire below before he turned to Cloud and offered a sympathetic look.

“I don’t know. It could complicate things for you, or make them easier. It’s not entirely straightforward and depends a lot on what your opinions of him are.”

Cloud flustered as he tried to parse his feelings into words. “I’m very fond of him, if that’s what you mean.” He said with a deep flush and Angeal chuckled in response.

“Well, that’s a start.” He said amicably, fetching more vegetables from the pantry before he came to Cloud’s side to help cut up the rest of the stubborn tubers.

Potatoes and carrots. Cloud looked at the perfectly standard vegetables with absolute astonishment, surprised to see them. He very much wanted to know why they would try to cook the miserable tubers when they had access to _potatoes,_ forced to question how naga would come across them this far under the ocean. He happily shoved the tubers across to Angeal to deal with and took up peeling the rest with skilled familiarity.

Angeal offered a simple explanation that of their family, Genesis was by far the most attached to the human comforts of the surface world. Not only did he often bring back supplies from the surface, they’d set up operations to grow and supply many different plants themselves. Long lasting root vegetables were an easy favorite, but not appreciated by everyone. 

More assurance that the tubers were in fact worth the effort it took to make them edible.

“They’re Sephiroth’s favorite.” Angeal said as he began to arrange the coined vegetables into a second pan, along with the other vegetables that Cloud had already finished preparing. “As much as he dislikes anything from the surface, he goes through great pains to provide the magic required to keep our home running for us.”

It was almost sickening, how affectionate Angeal sounded when speaking of his mates. So easy and comfortable for him to speak of the alphas in his life without any shame at all, Cloud longed for the ability to be so sure of himself. 

“When is your next heat?” Angeal asked thoughtfully after he’d finished seasoning the vegetables and put them in the oven with the fish. He sat down across the table from him.

Cloud kept his expression neutral as the color drained from his face, forcing calm through his body as the conversation turned back to humiliating, yet necessary topics.

“A couple of months, I think? It usually comes along with the change of seasons. Will being under water affect it?” Everything was fine. Normal conversation. Cloud tried his best not to fidget.

“It might.” Angeal said thoughtfully, rubbing the whiskers on his chin. “You’ll want your molt to come before it, otherwise going into heat will most definitely trigger it.”

Cloud tilted his head curiously, keeping his palms pressed tight to his knees under the table top. “What do you mean, trigger it? They’re connected?”

“Usually you don’t fully present as omega until some time between your first and second molt. The fact you’re going into heats regularly is a sign your body has been doing things out of order.” Cloud began to feel the flush rising to his cheeks again, finding it far easier to look at the smooth top of the wooden table than meet Angeal’s gaze. “Out of sync or not, they’re still tied together. No doubt your next heat will be particularly difficult, due to Zack’s involvement. Your body will start trying to catch up and force the molt.” 

Answers only left Cloud with more questions. His face felt impossibly hot now as he considered this information, the implications of _Zack’s involvement_ . The grip on his knees was starting to get a little tight, knuckles gone white as he forced himself still. “W-what do you mean, _catch up_?” He wanted clarification of only one particular part of that statement.

He wasn’t so lucky. “Zack’s alpha, molted twice, fully matured. Exposure to him will quicken things, just like Naga’s Kiss. You stopped eating it, but the changes have still been happening, right? I think it’s proof your body is trying to speed things along. Catch up to its potential mate, basically.” 

Because he had already sexually matured without his molt, his body was trying to rectify it. He did his very best to disassociate himself from this information as he processed it, although the red flush had creeped down his neck and across his chest again. He gave up hope trying to keep himself still and unaffected, because at this point he was fooling no one trying to hide his discomfort. 

“Is that why you told Zack to hold back? So he wouldn’t trigger something before I knew what was going on?” His voice was small and he swallowed thickly afterwards. If he didn’t ask, he wouldn’t know. He wasn’t sure which he preferred.

“Yeah.” Angeal agreed easily. “You’ve got enough to contend with right now, you don’t need to deal with an alpha trying to stuff you full of his eggs while you’re still learning how to use gills. Usually you want to stagger that out.” 

Angeal’s voice was deadpan, neutral. He seemed completely unbothered while Cloud let out a distressed squeak. It was apparently possible for his cheeks to get even hotter, Cloud discovered as he shoved himself against the hard wooden back of the chair he was sitting in. His hands snapped to his face, if only to try and cool his burning cheeks with cold fingers. 

Beyond mortified and embarrassed, he so very much did _not_ want to talk about any of it. Yet it was becoming very clear to him that he was going to have to start figuring this stuff out fast, and it was far better to get the information from an external source than discover it the hard way.

So he tried to find the words. He really did. “H-how does…” 

Angeal leaned back casually in his chair, looking so blaise and apathetic as he schooled his expression to absolute neutrality. He made no effort to aid Cloud in his clumsy wording of his questions, but there was some small part of Cloud that was grateful that one of them could keep a clear head about this, because his mind was a muddied mess as he floundered for poise and sense.

“How…” He tried one more time, but finally it was like his anxiety simply got the better of him, spiraling so far down that he reached some sort of edge where his mortification could simply not get any worse at all. “I don’t want to have kids.” He managed to blurt out all at once. Like a switch flipped in his head, because _alright Cloud, this conversation is fucking happening._ “I am definitely not ready for kids. I didn’t even know that it was a thing I had to be worried about? I might not ever be ready, and if he wants to _put eggs in me_ \--” He may have been getting the words out, but his voice was getting louder and more distressed as he continued, his cheeks blazing hot. “That means I’m going to end up like you, right? Pregnant?”

When he realized how embarrassingly loud he was babbling, his mouth snapped shut as he tried to swallow back his mortification and get his blush and sweating under control. At least his stomach didn’t feel so tight now that he got the words out, his biggest fear about this whole _thing_ out in the open. 

“I’m sure you’ll find great relief in the fact that it’s an absolute _chore_ to get pregnant.” Angeal sounded entirely amused by Cloud’s alarm, the corner of his lips pulled into a smirk as he leaned his head to the side and sat back. The absolute calm that he radiated, the fact that he was able to talk about it all without any embarrassment or shame helped bring Cloud down a few notches as he relaxed in his seat, the man’s soothing aura incredibly infectious. “There’s a reason why there’s so few of us. I promise it takes more than one eager alpha’s efforts to put an omega in the family way.”

Cloud slumped back into the chair with absolute relief, the tension in his shoulders evaporating in such a rush it almost made him dizzy. “Oh thank gods.”

“Unfortunately for me, the efforts of _two_ eager alphas usually does the trick.” Angeal muttered darkly. While Cloud still flushed at the idea, he couldn’t help but smile at how the incredibly affectionate omega could still manage to sound so grumpy about something that obviously brought him joy. “Naga eggs require two donors to fertilize, an alpha can’t do it on his own. _You_ can be the second donor. You’re a man, you have the equipment.” Angeal said with a casual wave of his hand, and Cloud’s mind really struggled to come up with the mechanics involved.

 _Really_ struggled.

“Even then, your body will only seal around fertilized eggs when you’re in heat.”

At some point, Cloud had lifted his hands to his face and was peeking through his fingers at Angeal, utterly mortified once again. It was the birds and the bees talk he’d never gotten, and for all his blunt neutrality Angeal was going to make sure he got it.

“If you _still_ find yourself meeting those requirements, then a distilled amount of Naga’s Kiss will cause you to reject the eggs as you normally would. Unwanted pregnancies aren’t a problem for our kind.” 

“R-reject the eggs?” Cloud whispered, absolute dread thick in his voice and the look Angeal gave him was utterly unmoved and stern.

“They come out the same way they go in.”

Cloud let out a horrified sound and then Angeal finally seemed unable to hide his amusement anymore. He leaned his head back and laughed, rubbing the side of his face with his hand.

“You sound like Aerith during _her_ talk.” He said as he laughed, getting up from the table. “Fortunately, it’s not my job to make the process seem appealing. That’s my son’s problem.”

He seemed willing to let the conversation drop as he went to check the oven, and Cloud sunk into the chair as he took the moment of privacy to give into an anxious internal monologue of ‘ _What the_ _fuck.’_

Angeal left him alone to process as he pulled the food from the oven and plated it, giving Cloud almost enough time to unwind from the ball of mortified tension he’d gotten himself into. Fortunately when the naga returned to the table their conversation topics changed with the food, and Cloud managed to ask some of the _other_ questions that had been brewing in his mind as he ate.

“Zack mentioned alliances with other clans along the coast.” Cloud said as he poked a fork at the cooked tubers suspiciously, finding that they did in fact smell quite tasty. “Are the politics similar to the surface?”

“To a degree.” Angeal said. “The abyss poses a constant unifying threat, but due to the nature of naga the alliances tend to be more about divvying up patrol coverage than any kind of formal friendship or expression of trust. Other than when finding a mate or making war, naga tend to stick to their own.”

“How many people do you have for patrols? There’s only the five of you living here, right?” He took a cautious bite of the tuber and blinked in surprise when it seemed to melt in his mouth, incredibly tender and flavorful after cooking. The change in texture from the miserably tough root it had started was nothing short of a miracle and he let out a satisfied little noise as he quickly scarfed another couple bites.

Angeal seemed pleased with Cloud’s response to the food. “There’s a few others who live nearby, ten of us total. Numbers aren’t everything. Sephiroth or Genesis are worth a hundred of the Rotten clambering their way up into our water.”

“You too?” Cloud asked quietly. “How many molts have you gone through?” Because Angeal might not _look_ as naga as Sephiroth, but Cloud had no doubt after talking to him for so long that he was just as dangerous as his mates.

“I’m on my fifth.” Angeal didn’t seem all that pleased as he cut up the tender fish on his plate with the side of his fork. “The eggs sap my strength while they grow, worse when I’m shifted. Stuck like this I’m useless, it puts a lot of stress on the others. As of late, Zack inevitably ends up pushing himself too hard trying to pick up the slack.”

“He was captured recently.” Cloud said softly, eyes narrowing in concern as he leaned forward. “That’s why?”

“Sephiroth’s first child, he raised Zack in his image. He’s had a spear in his hand since his first molt, eager to fight, to be as much like his Father as possible.” Angeal said wistfully instead of answering directly. Cloud thought about the differences between Zack and Aerith; from what he had learned about Angeal and the two alpha that had fathered them, it explained a lot. Sephiroth’s dislike of the surface certainly explained why Zack’s common was so broken, yet he carried a spear and fought alongside the much older naga of his clan. “He’s brimming with potential. A couple more molts and I have no doubt he’d give any of us a hell of a fight. For now, he’s young. He pushes deeper into the abyss than is safe. He ran into a group of Rotten that had enough intelligence between them to think they could use him as a hostage.”

Rotten were mindless, feral beasts. Cloud had gathered that much. To think that there was _intelligence_ of any kind, planning and plotting from the abyss was terrifying even if Cloud had never witnessed any of it personally. “Zack said that his father was not merciful. Genesis, or Sephiroth?”

Angeal grinned at Cloud over his forkful of food. His teeth may have been human, but the smile had all the same predatory menace that Zack had displayed when he’d told Cloud the fate of those who had harmed him.

“Either would have ended it the same, but Sephiroth got there first. Naga are not known for their mercy. We tend to be a vengeful sort.”

Which didn’t mean they weren’t also capable of tenderness. Cloud thought of Aerith curling on top of him to protect him and keep him warm, even though they’d only just met. Zack demonstrating how to catch tasty fish the first time Cloud had followed him into the ocean, laying the praise on thick and encouraging when Cloud had succeeded.

Sephiroth provided human comforts for his mates despite his lack of personal investment. Angeal tried to prepare and educate Cloud for what was coming, looking out for his interests before he’d even met him in person. They cared greatly for those they held dear, something that resonated with Cloud.

“So if you and your mates are all halflings, able to change between human and naga, then is Zack able to shift between as well?”

“He’s only ever known water.” Angeal said quietly, setting his cutlery down as he finished eating. “Just like you lost your connection to the water, he’s lost his to land. You’re still premolt, however. Despite his lineage, after going through his second molt it would be incredibly traumatic for him to try and live on dry land.”

Which is why Angeal wasn’t quick to rush Cloud into making decisions right now. Never once pressuring Cloud for his intentions, simply educating. What Zack and Cloud had now was nice, the naga able to come and visit him, Cloud spending time with him in the ocean as often as he could. But pursuing a relationship with Zack was complicated, because it would mean leaving his life on the surface behind.

“I feel less sick here than I did at home.” Cloud said after a while. “Even out of the water, like this.”

“It’s normal for omega to be soothed by the presence of their own kind, especially other omega.” Angeal was gentle as he explained it. “You’re welcome to stay here as long as you need, even if it’s only until your molt has passed.”

Cloud understood the benefits of staying here, but he also knew that Tifa was going to be worried sick about him, especially when she came to check on him and found him missing. He couldn’t just leave her in the dark about what was going on.

“I need to go back to the surface to talk to someone.” Cloud said softly. “There’s a friend who is worried about me, if she finds me gone she’ll be beside herself with worry.”

“I imagine going all the way to the surface and back would be very hard on you right now.” Angeal said, leaning back with a thoughtful expression. “Passage to the coast isn’t dangerous, I could send Aerith to bring her a message if you’d like. She’s faster than any of us, and her common is better.”

Even considering swimming to the surface filled Cloud with bone deep exhaustion, so he nodded his agreement with that plan.

Angeal put the dishes away and set out another plate when Aerith popped out of the water behind them as if she’d been called. Cloud suspected that Angeal had summoned her in some way, but couldn’t know for sure. Didn’t have much time to ask about it, because shortly after receiving instructions to head to the surface Aerith spent the next hour grilling him for directions and descriptions of where she could find his home and Tifa. 

Aerith ate and asked questions, and specifically did not inquire about any of the subjects that Angeal had discussed with Cloud, no doubt fully aware and just as scandalized by the suspected topics of conversation. Still, she was thrilled at the idea that Cloud would be staying for a few days, offering her nest for Cloud to use while she was gone, promising to show him around when she returned. 

The two of them left together when Angeal said he needed rest, Cloud equally exhausted. Aerith headed for the surface while Cloud beelined for her nest, snuggling into the hammock and quickly falling asleep as he waited for Zack to return.

This was how Tifa met a mermaid named Aerith and fell in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO MUCH ART TO SHARE AGAIN YOU GUYS ARE ALL AMAZING OH MY GOD. ♥  
> Loviv drew an [adorable picture of Aerith!](https://twitter.com/_loviv_/status/1290067485102952449?s=20) ♥  
> Kanna/HopesFeathers drew [the scene where Aerith meets Cloud and Zack](https://twitter.com/HopesFeathers/status/1290150684952629249?s=20) looking cute as hell!  
> Mitsu drew [this amazing art of Zack peekin from the kelp](https://twitter.com/MitsuBachi__H/status/1290225830828752896?s=20) with mUSCLES FOR DAYs  
> Reza drew [a fabuLOUS piece of Zack and Cloud under the water](https://twitter.com/cloudlilbabie/status/1290620812412637184?s=20) absolutely gorgeous!  
> KAORI FINISHED RENDERING [naga Zack and Cloud on the pier](https://twitter.com/kaorismash/status/1290976842694840320?s=20) and it turned out amazing!  
> Juneedes drew [ drew an amazing picture of Aerith](https://twitter.com/juneedes/status/1291396954790834176?s=20) with the cutest pink version that makes me doubt my color choices its so cute ;o;  
> Sarabi drew [a beautiful piece of Zack lookin FINE](https://twitter.com/sarabistudios/status/1291854712145412096?s=20) as hell!
> 
> Please bask all of these lovely creators in love they have been making such beautiful art and it's such a joy to see ♥♥ Thank you everyone for your comments and support, both in the comments and on discord and twitter. You're all legends and make me so motivated to keep working hard! 
> 
> I'm [@suixcausa on twitter](https://twitter.com/suixcausa).


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes an omega’s urge to nest was more than just seeking comfort, instead it was the drive to build a home and fill it with what was precious to them. This far from that home, Cloud wasn’t sure what it would require to make him feel at ease. Zack’s nest was dark and quiet, Aerith’s was covered in flowers and shiny things that she’d collected.
> 
> Cloud wasn’t sure exactly what he wanted, but he had a good idea where to start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of downtime for Cloud to recover and get comfortable. ♥ Nothing new to warn you about this time.

Cloud woke to deep, throbbing pain that seemed to pulse through every muscle of his body. He was sore and tender in each joint, the very fibers of his muscle tissue felt weakened and sluggish when he forced himself to move. The water that surrounded him was cool, yet he still felt feverish as he picked his way out of the hammock he'd been curled in. He was left disoriented and confused by the combination of discomfort and waking up alone in a foreign environment, sensible enough to wait a few minutes to sort things out and calm himself down.

He was deep under the surface of the ocean, far beyond the reach or help of any human he’d ever known. That was okay. He was fine. There were people here who were like him, even though they were half sea serpent with claws and scales and razor sharp teeth. Sure they lived a completely different lifestyle, the one who brought him here wanted far more than just friendship, and maybe there were a few alarming issues begging consideration. Yet it still wasn’t enough to outweigh the more pressing matters of the gills he was currently breathing from or the laundry list of changes his body was experiencing.

He was fine, even though his body was rebelling against him, because it was all explained by the fact he wasn’t actually human.

He thought he’d been handling things rather well, taking a lot in stride and keeping himself calm and focused despite all the absolutely  _ crazy shit _ that was happening to him. However it seemed like his body had pushed the limits of how much he could just ignore, and Cloud was running out of reserves of calm and collected, the thin veneer of self assured confidence ready to snap.

Angeal said that the company of other naga made things easier, his honesty confirmed by how Cloud felt after sleeping alone. He had no concept of the passage of time down here, no way of knowing long he’d slept because he hadn’t thought to ask if there was a way to track time down here. He figured if nothing else, he knew where to find the other omega, so with that he left the barrier door that sheltered Aerith’s nest.

The great hall was still brightly illuminated by the glowing quartz formations hanging above, bathing the area in soft light which his eyes adjusted to quickly. Grand pillars of chiselled quartz, carved with beautiful decorations towered above him, supporting the roof and ensuring the entire structure stayed secure. He paused to rest against one of them, webbed fingers digging into the patterned grooves to trace the shape of a small fish with a smile. 

When he looked down to the communal area below he saw a bright flash of silver, recognizing Zack’s father as he worked. If he had returned then surely Zack had too. The ache in his chest lessened at just the thought of curling up in the naga’s arms, sign enough that Cloud knew who he wanted to find more than Angeal, but he didn’t know where to look. 

He pushed himself from the pillar and swam down towards the other, his movements quickly attracting the attention of the massive naga. As he drew closer he saw that Sephiroth was at a workbench, dissecting an ocean creature that was in too many pieces for Cloud to recognize. It was clear that the naga made use of almost every part of it, it’s blood and oils extracted in sealed glass jars, packages of meat wrapped and labelled. Sephiroth put aside the tool he was using to carve strips off the chitinous shell as Cloud approached, swimming up to meet him halfway.

Zack was graceful in the water, but the silver creature was something else entirely. He rose to Cloud with a flourish of translucent fins and long pale hair that cut through the water as smoothly as his body. He said something to Cloud, a low pitch chatter from his chest and Cloud didn’t have to understand the words to know that he was being chastised. He was completely unable to communicate that he felt unwell, but it seemed the naga was perceptive enough to know, examining Cloud carefully with those incredibly unsettling eyes of his.

“Zack?” Cloud tried to get the words out through the water but all he managed to do was exhale bubbles and swallow salt water in the process, quite the pointless endeavor. Still, Sephiroth seemed able to guess what it was he wanted, lifting up through the water with a motion for Cloud to follow him.

Cloud swam after the naga, struggling to keep pace even more with the elder naga than he had with Zack, cursing his body for betraying him. With his limbs so heavy and exhausted it was incredibly difficult to appear strong and capable in front of Zack’s father. The feeling of helplessness wasn’t something he was familiar with and his face was twisted in a frown as he struggled in silence. 

If the naga had come to any kind of judgement he made no effort to share the verdict, instead his face was completely neutral as he settled at the entrance of one of the lower doorways carved into the wall of the rhyolite wall of the cavern. Next to the carved designs of the doorway was Zack’s spear, propped up in a weapon’s rack along with a few other knives and tools. When Sephiroth motioned him inside, Cloud had no question he’d been guided to the right place. 

Passing through the magic barrier of the doorway was an education experience; scent and light most certainly did not transfer through the barriers. While it was bright enough to see clearly in the massive chamber, it was absolutely dark in Zack’s nest. 

And the  _ scent _ .

It was an entirely different process to pick up scent under water, but Cloud had most certainly been learning how. He could taste far more than salt on his tongue, the feel of the water filtering through his gills, even the way his skin responded to it meant that his other senses were making up for his loss of smell, helping him put together scent and the meanings behind it. 

This was Zack’s home, where he felt the most relaxed and at ease and that comfort passed through Cloud like a warm beam of sun. His eyes hadn’t adjusted to the dark fully yet, but he still knew that Zack was present. His body throbbed with an entirely different ache as the alpha’s scent sunk into his body.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when there was sudden movement in the darkness, but it was only Zack rising from where he’d been curled into a tight coil of scale in his hammock. The naga greeted him with a soft series of chirps that Cloud was beginning to recognize as his name. He didn’t hesitate to push through the water, closing the distance between them so he could reach out to touch Zack’s shoulders.

He was immediately enveloped in strong arms that tugged him into the naga’s grip. Zack didn’t try to ask him what was wrong or question what he needed, he already knew either by scent or body language that Cloud was tender and hurting, that he craved contact and comfort. So Zack simply wrapped himself around the smaller body tucked against his scales, Cloud wrapping his arms around Zack’s chest and nuzzling his nose into the dip between his collar bones as he let his fingers stroke the smooth fins along Zack’s spine.

This close, enveloped by the alpha’s scent and warmth, the heat under Cloud’s skin burned and his center ached with a potent mixture of desire and affection that pooled through him and left him terribly aroused and stimulated. As consuming as that feeling was, he still was able to notice when the aches in his muscles and joints seemed to vanish completely, the anxiety in his chest released, the unravelling of his mind soothed.

His legs were spread around the thick muscle of Zack’s tail, his hips pressed against the naga’s in a way that was both incredibly erotic and comfortable, the strong arms around him keeping him propped against Zack’s chest. It was impossible to resist the urge to grind his now straining arousal into the naga in this position, but Zack didn’t seem to mind at all.

Cloud wasn’t sure how long he’d slept previously, but tucked into Zack he succumbed to his exhaustion as if he’d only just had the chance to close his eyes. 

Waking up in an alpha’s nest, wrapped up in said alpha’s body was very different from anything Cloud had done before. He was warm and aroused and woke when the soft scales of Zack’s underbelly dragged across his stomach, drawing him from sleep slowly. He was tangled up in Zack’s body, the other’s tail wrapped tight between his legs, around his waist. The water between them was warm and felt like Zack and  _ comfort _ , the alpha’s scent soothing and so incredibly interested in the little omega trapped in his coils. 

When he cracked his eyelids he found Zack already awake, bright blue eyes alert as they watched him. Zack let out a low, comfortable chirp in greeting. Cloud smiled, knew better than to try and say anything under the water, but Zack returned the gesture before he leaned in and sealed his mouth over Cloud’s in a kiss.

They said plenty that way. When Zack tried to pull away Cloud bit at his lower lip and pressed closer to him, squeezed his thighs against Zack’s flanks and rolled his hips against him eagerly. It’d been days since he’d had Zack’s hands or mouth on him, and at this point, after spending the whole night immersed in the alpha’s scent Cloud craved contact more than anything.

Zack didn’t hesitate or disappoint once he was sure what Cloud wanted. He made short work of pulling Cloud’s soft pants down around his knees before he pushed him down into the soft material of his hammock, Cloud’s body buried under thick muscle and scale. Once he got the first taste of the slick that leaked from Cloud he growled from his chest, eager and hungry to drive Cloud wild with his tongue, leaving him trembling from orgasm shortly after.

Cloud wanted more, wanted to explore Zack’s body and continue their intimate exchange, but before he could even begin Zack was helping him pull his pants up and pushing him from his nest, rousing them for the day.

It was incredibly frustrating. Cloud was sure his annoyance was visible, but Zack didn’t seem to be the least bit put out by his growling, just smiled and pressed another kiss to his lips that was flavored by the taste of slick. The naga gave him a final hungry look that was certainly a promise before he took his hand and led them out into the open cavern.

Cloud was brought through a new doorway in the cliff wall. Inside was a small, simple chamber carved from milky quartz, maybe the same size as his boathouse, but he realized as he swam to the surface there was a fair amount of open space on dry land. The same sort of chamber that Angeal called home, a pleasant temperature and breathable air. The walls were less polished, cut square from rough quartz that picked up the light from the ball of magic that hung from the ceiling and provided illumination. It was beautiful.

When he broke the surface he pushed hair back from his eyes as he gasped and cleared his airways, coughing up water as Zack surfaced beside him.

“Father said you should have your own space while you here.” Zack said with a smile when Cloud was finished coughing. “Maybe want just water for now, but there room on land too if you like.”

“You mean this is for me?” Cloud asked in quiet awe, looking around the space as Zack nodded.

“Sire says having a nest brings comfort. You should have one here, for whenever you would like to visit.”

Cloud had yet to see the nest of the older omega, no doubt tucked away in his chambers, shared only with his mates. He’d nested through his heats at home and it certainly brought him some comfort to wrap himself up with warmth and softness. Though he couldn’t help but recall what Tifa had said about his efforts repairing his home.

Sometimes an omega’s urge to nest was more than just seeking comfort, instead it was the drive to build a home and fill it with what was precious to them. This far from that home, Cloud wasn’t sure what it would require to make him feel at ease. Zack’s nest was dark and quiet, Aerith’s was covered in flowers and shiny things that she’d collected.

Cloud wasn’t sure exactly what he wanted, but he had a good idea where to start.

“Will you help me?” He asked, turning to look at Zack who watched him with wide eyes and a serious expression. “Help me make it, I mean.”

“I could.” Zack said with a nod and a soft smile, but Cloud wanted to make sure the naga knew the weight of what he was asking.

“Will you share it with me?”

The heat and hunger that flared in Zack’s eyes was tangible, the tender skin of his gills gaining a rosy color as his body coiled in the water, scales squeezing with anticipation. “If you wanted me to.” His voice came out low and gravelly and Cloud nodded, moved forward into Zack’s space and pressed his lips to a scarred jaw. “Y-you talked to my Sire about—”

“About a lot of things.” Cloud said quickly. He very much didn’t want to relive the conversation by going into details, especially not with the alpha that he was currently pressed against. He wasn’t sure how to come around to the topic with any grace, so instead he smiled at the naga after pressing another kiss to his skin. “He seems to think that you are fond of me.”

Zack let out a scoff and a weak little groan of amusement at the understatement. When he leaned down to press his lips to Cloud’s ear he earned a strong shiver from the little omega, causing goosebumps down Cloud’s neck. 

“Yeah.” He growled out in agreement and Cloud could feel the words vibrate against his skin. “I am very fond of you.” When Cloud tipped his head back, offering full access to his throat Zack let out a soft little sound that was almost pained, opening his mouth to drag sharp teeth carefully across the scent gland under Cloud’s ear, chasing it with his tongue as he let out an eager, hungry noise. “I want you so much.”

Cloud understood that Zack had been holding back to let him adjust, no doubt under threat of pain or dismemberment from his Sire. He’d been giving Cloud room and space, kept him at arm's length even when Cloud’s hunger demanded more. He’d been nothing but selfless, only given and never taken no matter how much Cloud offered. 

That didn’t mean Cloud couldn’t sense the hunger that lived under the surface of Zack’s skin. It was so tangible in his scent that Cloud could  _ feel  _ it. An alpha who wanted to lay claim to his omega, Cloud could feel the echoing need of those instincts mirror into his flesh and stirr his blood with desire.

“I’m here. I’m yours.” Cloud said, his voice cracking into a tremble when Zack pulled him tight against him with strong arms, sucking a bruise into the side of his neck through eager application of his mouth. “Let’s make a nest together.” He moaned softly, and this time it wasn’t a question so much as instruction. It caused Zack to pull away with a nod, those blue eyes of his dilated, darkened and entirely unfocused as he looked around the room.

“In the water?” Zack asked and Cloud nodded, simply because the water was the most comfortable place for him right now. “Maybe along the surface.” Zack suggested as he released Cloud to swim towards the wooden platform that lay at the edge of the water, the same ramp and stair system that was built into Angeal’s chambers. 

There were thick ropes hanging from anchors in the solid quartz and along the wooden platform that could be strung together to form the base of the hammocks the naga slept in. It would mostly hang into the water, but when Cloud or Zack laid down in it, they would only be partially submerged, able to keep their heads out of the water easily. 

Important so that they would be able to talk, because as much as Cloud felt better prepared for what was coming, so much was still unknown and they needed an open line of communication. 

“That would be nice.” Cloud said with a smile and together they strung up the structure for their new bedding area.

They worked hard on the nest throughout the day. Angeal offered a brightly hued fabric that was made from something under the ocean, like fluid silk that never dried out and always felt slippery between Cloud’s fingers. They strung it up around their hammock, sheltering it with shimmering, colorful patterns.

Zack took him out into the surrounding waters to gather materials for their nest and bedding, highly underestimating how distracted Cloud would become when he was set loose in such a beautiful and strange environment. Enthusiastic enough about exploring that he forgot some of the aches and struggles of his body as he poked into nooks and crannies amongst the overgrown sea floor.

Zack followed behind, content to let Cloud go where he pleased, offering his opinions with simple hand gestures when Cloud would reach out to feel and touch the various flora that could be used as bedding material.

He dragged his claws lightly across his scales in a scratching motion when Cloud pointed to the soft pale moss that grew at the base of a massive coral formation, suggesting that it would be itchy on scales when it dried. When Cloud found an almost gauzy substance hanging off the crawling vines of a plant that grew on the underside of a rocky crag, Zack touched his gills and made a cross eyed motion as if he were choking, causing Cloud to both laugh at the foolish expression and feel alarm at the idea of something getting caught up in gills and suffocating him.

There was a hanging plant that grew in waves that felt incredibly soft to the touch, and when Zack gave a thumbs up Cloud set about cutting as much of it down as he could find with the sharp little knife that Zack offered him. The naga tucked it up in a bundle under the harness on his back, perfectly content to play pack animal for Cloud as he hunted about for more materials.

When he found a beautiful type of algae with a brilliant glow across coral Cloud was immediately attracted to it. The same bright blue as Zack’s eyes, surely it would be nice to have some natural lighting to line the bottom of the nesting chamber with. It shimmered almost iridescent, hypnotizing as he swam close. He’d reached out, almost touched it when Zack’s hands closed suddenly around his shoulders and forcibly yanked him away, drawing a yelp from Cloud that was swallowed by the water around them.

Zack shook his head and kept an arm across Cloud’s chest to keep him away as he motioned for Cloud to wait. It took Zack only a second to dart to the side to catch a small fish between his claws, and with a quick movement he tossed it through the water up against the algae.

It closed in around the fish almost immediately, little tendrils and villi shooting up from the brilliant blue that well hid the fact that it was carnivorous plant laying in wait. The little fish was pulled down into the tendrils, quickly liquified and consumed as Cloud watched with horror.

It was a beautiful place, but that didn’t mean it was without dangers.

After that Cloud touched Zack’s arm gently and gave him a questioning look, offering the naga a chance to make some suggestions for the materials they used. As much as he enjoyed the chance to explore his stamina was rapidly depleting, he was ready to return so he could talk about what all he’d seen.

Zack was intimately familiar with the area and knew where to find all the best bedding material. While they were harvesting it, Zack pointed out plants bearing Naga’s Kiss. It was charming to see the fruit out in the wild like this, though Cloud left it on the thick vine for he didn’t feel the need to accelerate his symptoms further.

They returned to their nesting chamber.

“The story is, the Kiss grows where lonely alphas live.” Zack told him when they were weaving pillowy, thick strands of kelp into their hammock to fluff it up. “A gift from the ocean, to lure hungry omega to their lair.”

“I thought you said you didn’t know what the fruit did.” Cloud said with a raised brow and Zack’s gills flushed in embarrassment.

“All this time, I thought they meant hungry for food.” He admitted and Cloud couldn’t help but grin at the gentle alpha before him.

He watched the naga as he poked soft fibers through with deft movements of his claws, perched on the edge of the water as he considered the naga carefully. He’d learned so much in the past few days it was difficult to process, even more difficult to talk about afterwards. For the most part Zack seemed content to let Cloud work through it at his own pace, waiting patiently. 

He couldn’t help but voice some of the curiosities that were building inside of him. 

“Have you had sex with anyone before?” Cloud asked quietly, causing Zack’s head to snap up from utter focus he’d given his task. Zack’s teeth were sharp as he gave Cloud a knowing smirk.

“Other than you?” He said with obvious smugness in his voice and Cloud flushed and nodded. Certainly the things they did together counted as sex.

Yet… “Have you been with an omega before? Are you experienced?” Cloud imagined fumbling through one's first sexual encounter was a normal thing, but with the size and  _ biology _ difference between them he couldn’t help but worry of the repercussions if they let the blind lead the blind.

Zack seemed to understand, his smirk softening into something soothing as he nodded his head and resumed his work. “Yes, some experience.” He said cheerfully, not appearing to be the least bit shy about the admission, either. That absolutely unflappable confidence was something he’d apparently inherited from his Sire. “Only one omega, but that probably not much help anyways.”

Which made Cloud curious and he leaned forward on his palms as he eyed the naga with a nervous smile. “Why is that?”

“Ah! Curious?” Zack shook his head with a laugh, blue eyes flashing with delight as he beamed, the way his fins shifted and his body coiled expressed how happy he was to talk to Cloud about himself, even his sexual encounters. It was an openness Cloud hadn’t expected. “An omega’s patrols meet mine sometimes, to the north. Once I scented him out when we close. Much bigger than me, so uh.” To Cloud’s amazement, Zack flushed up yet again. The naga’s cheeks tinged with the same rosy blush as his gills as he tilted his head to the side and ruffled claws through his hair. “Mostly just let him do what he want. Was very nice, though.”

Cloud flushed hard, feeling hot through and through and there was no doubt his scent would reveal exactly how much he was affected by that little anecdote. “Maybe once I’ve got an idea what I’m doing.” He managed, trying to sound suggestive and flirty though he ended up stuttering through it instead. The effort was still appreciated judging by the way Zack grinned up at him. The heat in his eyes spoke volumes on how pleased he was with the idea.

“Yeah, I’ll teach you everything I know.” Zack said as his expression turned into something more thoughtful. “I been with a few others too, betas mostly. One alpha. Learned how to be careful, I will not hurt you. It will be alright.” He was finished weaving in the long fibers, and with his task complete he swam to where Cloud was perched. Half out of the water Zack was just as tall as Cloud sitting up on the ledge. He smiled when Zack leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead.

“I trust you.” Cloud said softly as his eyes fluttered shut, blond lashes brushing against freckled cheeks before Zack dipped to press a soft kiss to his lips, chaste and sweet. When he pulled away Cloud leaned forward, let the naga pull him into the water and press him up against his body. His trust was deeper now than it had ever been; knowing what Zack’s family was like, the naga who had raised him, it all helped cement in Cloud’s mind that Zack was safe, gentle and kind. “You’ll take care of me.” He said with a breath as Zack leaned back and nodded eagerly.

“Yeah.” 

Then, Cloud’s stomach grumbled and drew the naga’s attention. “First, to feed my hungry omega.” Zack said with a teasing grin and Cloud laughed, filled with warmth and amusement. Didn’t complain for a second as Zack pulled him out of their nest to find food.

Cloud led the way to Angeal’s chamber hoping to find a cooked meal there. He found instead three other naga in the entry pool, all of them eager to greet them as soon as they emerged from the surface.

Three betas, two men and a woman. Cloud was quickly overwhelmed when they circled him, splitting him away from Zack with their scaled bodies.

“You’re Cloud! I was really hoping we’d get to meet you!” The woman said, sticking her hand out to shake his in such a surprisingly human way that it caught Cloud off guard. He hesitated a moment as he took her in. She was a bit bigger than Aerith, with violet and grey scales covered in scars, suggesting she was a warrior just like the others. When he took her hand and shook it she offered him a wide grin, nothing but warmth in brown eyes despite her sharp teeth. “My name is Jessie.”

“Oh, you guys live in the southern outpost, right?” Cloud felt a bit of relief when he was able to place them, his discussions with Angeal of the surrounding area coming in helpful.

“That’s us!” Said the large naga next to Jessie. He was a bit shorter than Zack, but twice as bulky. Angeal had mentioned he was the workhorse of the group. He looked far too  _ pleasant _ and cheerful to be much of a fighter, as far as Cloud was concerned, but the three of them held their flank just fine against the enemy so they must have been capable. “I’m Wedge, that’s Biggs, it’s good to meet you. You’re a fisherman on the surface, right?”

Cloud wasn’t sure how much these three knew about surface life, but since Jessie shook his hand with all the decorum and manners you’d expect from a human, it was safe to assume they had some exposure.

“Yeah, I live on the coast.” Cloud said hesitantly. He looked over the other naga to see Zack watching him with outright adoration, having apparently given up on rescuing him from the trio. Meeting his grin gave Cloud a little more confidence. “You guys do much on the surface?”

“Plenty, yeah.” The third naga said. He had the same coloration as Jessie and Wedge, the grey mixed with violet. In fact their fin structure was similar as well, solid rows of blunt, smooth fins colored dark blue that spanned their entire length, which Cloud figured had a lot to do with bloodline. He wondered if the three were related. “We’re originally from further south. Spent a fair amount of time protecting a human village on the coast and got to know them pretty well.”

Cloud’s surprise must have shown all over his face because the three laughed almost nervously.

“We were young, and grew up with the young ones in the village, ya know? It wasn’t the best idea to let them know about naga though, obviously.” Jessie motioned to the litany of scars across her body then, and when Cloud noticed the torn fins along her spine he winced.

“Eventually they drove us out, and Sephiroth found us not long after.”

“Saved us, really. We were being trailed by Rotten, not good to be bleeding out in deep water.”

Cloud was almost overwhelmed by the way all three of them told their story so effortlessly, one picking up where the other left off and he found himself fidgeting as he tried to keep up.

“No one knew naga really existed where I was from.” He said with a frown.

“How it should be.” Zack cut in then, pushing his way between the three of them to clear a path for Cloud to join him. He smiled at Zack as he let himself be wrapped up in the other’s tail, pulled into the alpha’s space and away from the three betas who were far too curious. They didn’t seem to mind overmuch, circling Zack instead to continue the conversation.

Cloud couldn’t help but admit that it was a lot easier to keep up with them when he had Zack’s comforting presence at his back, able to simply lean on him instead of treading water to keep himself afloat.

“Did you have good haul?” Zack asked the three, changing the subject and they all beamed as they fell into line in front of him. Zack was probably around the same age, judging by size, but he was alpha and that had an obvious impact on the way the three regarded him.

“Yeah, salvaged as much as we could out of the new wreck.”

“The boiler was pretty damaged, think it exploded or something. But Cid will have a field day with it when we get it to him.”

“There were way more supplies than we needed so we brought the rest here. Thought you guys could use it, what with Angeal being in  _ the family way _ .”

The man in question was nowhere to be seen and when Cloud was caught obviously looking around Biggs offered him a crooked smile, dark brow quirking. 

“Went with Sephiroth to check on some of his plants. Think he was getting stir crazy.”

“Can you blame him?” Jessie asked with a scrunched up nose. “Going from patrolling hundreds of miles a day to getting huffed at if he tries to leave the nest, it’s ridiculous.”

“Don’t let Sephiroth hear you.” Wedge winced as if Jessie was speaking far too loud and Cloud couldn’t help but smile at the exchange.

With Angeal gone, that meant that if he wanted something to eat he would have to make it himself. He peered into the kitchen area and considered his options. Surely Zack could get him a couple of fish to eat.

“He said he’d be back before the sun set.” Biggs said casually and it took Cloud a moment to realize how strange that was to hear down here. Yet no one seemed to think twice about it.

“Wait, how do you know when the sun sets?” Cloud asked with narrowed eyes. When he leaned forward out of Zack’s grasp the naga wrapped his arms around Cloud’s hips to keep him supported in the water. “I haven’t been able to keep track of time at all.”

“Zack.” Jessie said accusingly as she turned all her attention to the naga that was significantly larger than her. “You haven’t shown him how to use your solasphere?”

Zack tensed underneath Cloud and did his best to look guilty when Cloud looked back at him curiously. “He never asked. I forgot.”

“You  _ forgot. _ ” Jessie said, all disbelief and Zack gave her an irritated look. Before Jessie could continue, because Cloud could see the intent glittering behind her deceptively warm eyes, he chirped up.

“What’s a solasphere?”

“It’s a type of materia that Sephiroth makes for us.” It was Wedge who answered first, digging into the satchel that hung off his harness and pulling out a small sphere in his massive clawed hand. He held it out, letting Cloud take it carefully and examine it. It was cool to the touch and almost felt like smooth glass. Yet it pulsed in his hand when he brought it close, and when he closed his eyes he could almost feel a buzzing of  _ something _ coming from within it. It set off alarms down his spine, but when he glanced at Zack for reassurance the naga didn’t seem the least bit perturbed by it.

“It tracks the movement of the sun, so you know what time of day it is.” Wedge explained eagerly, tapping it with a claw and sure enough it glowed like magic, displaying a small golden orb on an arched axis across a flat surface, mimicking the position of the sun in the sky over the ocean’s surface. Judging by the solasphere it would be sometime in the late afternoon. Having that knowledge available immediately set his mind at ease, his internal clock able to make sense of things for the first time in days.

“How does Sephiroth make these?”

“Well, magic.” Biggs said with a bit of hesitation. “It can also be used as a communication device, if you’re inclined enough to use it. It’s how we send out alarms to each other. You just have to use a bit of magic to activate it.”

Cloud frowned, holding the thing and trying to concentrate on the  _ buzzing _ , wondering if it was somehow related.

“Does he have magic?” Jessie was asking Zack, drawing Cloud out of his concentration for a moment. The naga behind him shrugged.

“That does not show up until first molt. No way to know.” Zack said easily.

“I mean, there’s signs before that.” Biggs countered but Zack only shrugged so he turned his attention on Cloud. “Aerith could make plants grow. Genesis said he could heat water before his first molt too.”

Cloud frowned. He’d never noticed anything so obvious, yet that crawling feeling down his spine as he held the buzzing solasphere reminded him of the feeling he got when he was being watched, something he could always detect no matter how far away the perpetrator might be. How he knew when the weather was going to shift, far before the clouds came in or the winds changed. 

He’d never thought too much about it before, but it was far too much of a coincidence.

“On the surface, I always know when the weather's going to change ahead of time. Or if I’m being watched, I feel it. Like a feeling crawling down my spine. Is something like that a sign of magic?” He asked quietly with narrowed eyes and the three before him looked at each other while Zack’s hands tightened around his hips.

“I mean, maybe?” Wedge asked, obviously as unsure as Cloud. “Sephiroth would be the one to talk to about that.”

Cloud let out a little hum, not incredibly excited about needing to have yet  _ another _ conversation about things that he didn’t understand. Zack seemed to detect that as he gave Cloud’s shoulder a comforting little squeeze.

“Nothing to worry about for now.” He said. “If magic, you can learn.” Which was such a simple answer he decided to be satisfied with it. He motioned to return the solasphere to Wedge but the large naga shook his head.

“You know, you can keep it. I…have two.” He said very sheepishly as he reached up a hand to rub the back of his neck anxiously. “I thought I lost mine, so Sephiroth made me another one, and wasn’t very happy about it…” He trailed off, swallowed a little. “Then I found the old one like two days later and I’ve lived with that secret for months. Maybe he’ll just be happy he doesn’t have to make another one and not ask too many questions about how you got it.”

Zack laughed, the chirrups coming from him making Cloud’s chest feel warm at the honest mirth that the naga was passing along. “Oh, he know who have each solasphere. To keep track of everyone health.” Wedge had such a pinched look that Cloud’s lips curled in a smile, he’d never thought he’d see a naga look queasy but Wedge’s gills took on an almost green shimmer as he blanched at Zack’s words. “He know the second you pick it up.”

Cloud peered at the solasphere and wondered if perhaps that was what the buzzing was about. Instead of wondering aloud to the group, he decided he would discuss it with Sephiroth later in private. For now he tucked it away into the little satchel off of his hip, then clapped his hands together as he pulled himself from Zack’s grasp and headed for the wooden ramp.

“I’m starving, lets get some food ready before they get back and surprise them.”

It was a suggestion that met no resistance.

Tubers and fish, fetched and prepared with a group effort. Cloud spent some time familiarizing himself with the stove and the strange fuel that powered it, while the three betas cut up enough of those miserable tubers to feed everyone and Zack skillfully cleaned the fish he’d caught.

By the time Angeal and his mate had returned, the food was almost ready. The way the two perked up at the offering of a hot meal filled Cloud with a deep sense of satisfaction that made him feel warm right down to his toes.

Angeal had been right, the tubers  _ were _ Sephiroth’s favorite, and Cloud could tell from the appraising look the elder naga gave him that it had done wonders to put him in the good graces of Zack’s father. 

It put Sephiroth in a good enough mood that when he specifically inquired about the solasphere Cloud had handled, Cloud’s mumbled explanation that he had just  _ found it under a rock _ was actually accepted with only a slight narrowing of eyes.

Wedge looked so utterly relieved that Cloud figured he was earning good will on all sides. 

When he slipped back into the water along with Zack after everyone had eaten and were lazing about as they digested, he could tell simply from scent alone how  _ pleased _ the naga was with how Cloud interacted with his clan and family.

By the time they returned to their nest, Cloud was more than eager to curl into the hammock that was their bed. It was soft and comfortable as water lapped at his body. He let out a soft, satisfied sigh as he snuggled into it, smiling when Zack peered down at him from where he’d sprawled on the wooden platform above.

“Want to rest for a while?” Zack asked and after a moment Cloud shook his head with a knowing smile.

“No. Care to join me?” He asked quickly before he lost his nerve, drawing a series of pleased vibrations from the naga’s chest and a grin as he nodded and gracefully dropped himself into the hammock. They’d constructed it with room for two in mind, and Zack fit easily as he curled himself up around Cloud’s smaller frame, wiggling himself tight into the omega’s space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the lovely comments and encouragement that you've all given me. ♥  
> And more art to share! Thank you guys so much for all your lovely art you have no idea how amazing it is to see these! ♥
> 
> Mixie.Beeble drew [this lovely picture of Aerith, and Cloud](https://www.instagram.com/p/CDsTgvoMtJP/?igshid=1dp3jqm25dt6c) lookin all blushy at Zack!  
> HakuMask drew [ this adorable Zack](https://twitter.com/HakuMaSk/status/1292566906009006081?s=20) with only three functional fingers! Hard mode! ;D  
> And Sarabi drew [this picture of Cloud ;o](https://twitter.com/sarabistudios/status/1294870560456007682?s=20) WHERE HE LOOKS A LITTLE DIFFERENT FROM NORMAL. Hmmmm~
> 
> Yall are simply incredible. ♥ I'm [@suixcausa](https://twitter.com/suixcausa) on twitter feel free to yell at me there or in the comments.
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER WE EARN OUR TAGS.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🍆🥚

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The time has come to sin.
> 
> We're earning our tags this chapter. So please, take a moment to review them. If you're reading this for plot and story and are hoping to avoid the depravity, then feel free to skip this chapter and just summarize it for yourself as "they fucked enthusiastically. a lot." For everyone else...FINALLY. Honestly at this point I'm just sorry it took so long haha. Fingers crossed it was worth the wait!

Sleeping in Zack’s nest had been so overstimulating that Cloud had been left almost incoherent with the desire to try and bury himself into Zack’s space, wrap himself in the alpha’s scent and scales. Now they had a nest of their own, lined with a mix of their scents. It would be familiar, safe, and theirs. It didn’t feel quite like  _ home _ , but it was closer than Cloud had ever come to it. 

It all started with lazy kissing, the sweet press of tongue and exchange of breath as they explored each other's mouths. Cloud pressed and nuzzled against a scaled body with the taste of Zack’s saliva growing on his lips, the ever present heat that tormented him rising to new heights. It had become easier to identify the various ailments that he faced now, obvious to him that the dull burn in his core was caused by his desperate attraction to the naga wrapped around him.

He knew what he was getting into. He was as prepared as one could possibly hope to be. The possible concerns that he held currently took a back seat to the scent and the taste of the alpha he was pressed against, to the liquid lust that pooled along his spine as he was pressed down into the soft bedding of their nest.

He pressed his face into Zack’s neck so he could nuzzle into the scent gland above his gills before teasing it with his mouth. By the time teeth joined his tongue, tugging sensitive skin gently, Zack’s chest was vibrating against him in a low purr, leaving him squirming and excited.

The naga’s demeanor had changed. For so long he’d been restrained, holding back and stopping himself from becoming too caught up in the heat between them. Now they were able to simply let it happen. There was no fanfare or ceremony, only the heat of their bodies and the combination of scents that left nothing of their intent to the imagination.

“I wanna touch you.” Cloud declared as Zack began to tug his pants down his hips, leaving them bunched up under the curve of his ass. The naga’s mouth was on his neck and collar bone, inhaling scent and exciting himself with the need he could no doubt taste on Cloud’s skin. So much of their intimacies had been spent with Zack wringing pleasure from Cloud’s body, this time he was determined it was his turn to touch and pleasure.

At least until his body inevitably betrayed him.

“Alright, alright.” Zack breathed against his skin. There was some hesitation in his voice, in the way his hands tightened around Cloud’s hips, careful to keep claws from digging into tender flesh. “I am…different than you.” 

The backs of his claws ghosted across the jut of Cloud’s hip bone, delicately threading through the golden hair atop his groin to tickle lightly across Cloud’s cock. It throbbed at the barest of contact, eager thing that it was.

Cloud flushed, his body so incredibly sensitive to the alpha he nearly trembled in his hold. “Yeah, figured that part out on my own.” He muttered, venting his frustrations while he lay calloused hands on the naga’s chest. He let one slide down the other’s front, testing the feel of muscle and skin and marveling at the texture of the tender scales that blossomed across Zack’s hips.

Zack was amused by his frustration, offering a warm laugh as he twisted his body up underneath the two of them. He coiled warm, scaled muscle up under Cloud who parted his legs easily to make room, flushed when he felt slick between the naga’s tail and his thighs, his body already responsive with eager anticipation.

“I will show you.” Zack breathed, his voice so deep it almost came from his chest, low vibrations of obvious arousal. Then he used the grip he had on Cloud’s hips to lift him, strong enough to arrange him as if he weighed nothing at all. Cloud gasped in surprise as he was rearranged over top the naga’s body with simple presses of a scaled tail.

He was left with his legs spread across Zack’s torso, perched high atop his chest facing his tail. His legs were quickly tucked under Zack’s arms, pressed into the soft layers of their hammock as Zack ran his hands up Cloud’s body to guide him downwards, smoothing from lower back to shoulder to help him stretch out along Zack’s form.

It left him open and vulnerable as Zack’s hands stroked down to his shoulders, but it only felt natural to bow his spine and lift his hips, utterly shameless. Zack had surely spent enough time with his head buried between Cloud’s legs that he was no longer shy about it, even if he could feel slick seeping from his entrance and revealing how excited he was. His face was flushed as he lowered his mouth to kiss down Zack’s stomach, enjoying the way ticklish muscles fluttered under the light press of his lips. It would have been so simple for Zack to lean forward and lick at Cloud’s puckered entrance the way the little human desperately craved.

Instead Zack’s chest rumbled with gentle, soothing clicking as he took Cloud’s hands in his much larger ones and dragged them down his body. Who the sounds he was making were intended to soothe Cloud couldn’t be sure, but Zack guided his fingers below his belly, just before the soft, supple scales turned to the rougher ones that covered his tail. When Zack pressed his fingertips along with Cloud’s against those tender scales they  _ yielded _ , revealing a slit hidden between them that Cloud had never noticed before.

Zack had always angled himself in such a way to keep Cloud from examining too closely, but now that he’d been shown he’d never miss it again. When he gently traced his fingertips down it he felt Zack’s entire body tense and shiver beneath him and Cloud couldn’t help but smile when Zack hissed out a moan. The naga leaned back against the hammock, sliding his hands back to Cloud’s ass now that his little lover had found what he’d been looking for.

“Yeah, that feels nice.” Zack whispered to him encouragingly as he explored. So strange to naga, that humans would keep their genitals exposed when theirs were safely tucked away.

Cloud teased the slit and found it warm and slick to the touch. Dipped a fingertip in to test the texture and it wasn’t scaled inside, only silky wet flesh that yielded to his exploration, obviously meant to accommodate a fair amount of stretch.

Zack’s mouth pressed to the smooth skin of his inner thigh, licking away slick that had trickled down, but that wasn’t enough to pull Cloud off course. He pulled a groan from the naga when he carefully tugged the edges to spread it open, revealing the barest sliver of pink.

The scent that hit him was so powerfully erotic when combined the sounds that Zack was making; the way the naga panted against his skin as his chest purred with those low clicking noises was a potent drug to a curious Cloud.

He lowered his head, nuzzling his nose to inhale the scent that set fire to every instinct in his body before he dipped his tongue into the slit, tracing the outside where soft flesh met scale. Zack let out a keen like an animal in pain, his tail coiling in on itself as Cloud flicked his tongue back and forth to explore. The slick tasted sweet just like Zack’s mouth, unsurprising when everything else about the alpha tasted good to him.

Both the reaction he was earning and the taste drew him deeper, using an index finger and a thumb on either side to open it up further so he could press his tongue in all the way, exploring how it felt inside. He could tell how tense Zack was, resistance lining every clenching muscle as it squeezed around his tongue.

Then he felt something thick and firm inside, traced the edge of it with his tongue as he worked to identify it. Put it together that it was the head of Zack’s cock, nested and swollen in the tight sheath. It must have been agony for Zack to hold it in, if the tone of his whimpers were anything to go by. Cloud licked his lips as he pulled up, pressing a finger deep into the slit so that he could circle the round, flared head. Felt it pulse and  _ grow _ under his touches.

“Relax, Zack.” He whispered, looking back over his shoulder. He could tell that Zack was tense and anxious on the brink of his control. Whether it was because of worry for Cloud or himself, it was clear the alpha needed encouragement. “I know you’re different. I’m still here.” He couldn’t help but smile a little. “You’re not gonna scare me away.”

Zack let out a whine, his hands squeezing Cloud’s hips as he pressed his face tighter to hot skin, pressing a wet kiss to the loose skin of Cloud’s balls where they throbbed between slick thighs. The naga’s claws drew lines across his flesh but Zack seemed a little too far gone right now to notice.

“Do not want to hurt you.” He whispered to sensitive skin. “Maybe when you are naga. Like this, you are so small and it is…a lot.” His voice cracked when Cloud pressed a second finger in alongside the first, stroking the slick tip of Zack’s cock as he spoke, causing it to strain and shift within the sheath despite Zack’s efforts to contain it. He arched his spine, rolled his hips under Cloud’s attention and  _ throbbed _ around his fingers. “I want to fill you up so bad.” Zack admitted in a rush of weakness and need, an edge of something feral and hungry tainting his words.

It went straight through Cloud, his cock twitching against his stomach as he whimpered in response. There was too much instinct and heat in his body to be shy anymore, not with Zack making such wanton declarations while lapping up the slick leaking from him. When the naga let the thick surface of his tongue rub across the pucker of his entrance he let out a pleased sigh and pushed himself back against it.

“I’m omega.” Cloud whimpered. The words were heavy on his tongue, but not as heavy as the need and desire that had settled over him and encouraged him to face the difficult truth. “I’m made for it. I want it too.” He let out a little whine when the pressure of Zack’s tongue grew. “To deny it...just hurts us both.”

Zack responded with a growl from his chest, a needy little sound before he pressed his tongue into Cloud without further hesitation. Cloud’s entire body trembled, yet he could feel when Zack  _ relaxed _ , the resistance around Cloud’s fingers draining away and letting them slide in deeper. The head of Zack’s cock slid upwards easily, leaving it’s sheath and catching on Cloud’s palm as it jut from the slit. He let out a little noise of surprise as he eagerly lowered his head to suck it into his mouth. The tip was pale pink, quickly blending into purple and blue tones, more pointed than the tip of Cloud’s cock but with a flared ridge at the base of the glans that dragged across Cloud’s tongue in a satisfying way.

He’d never performed oral before but it didn’t take much imagination to figure that the feel of his mouth around the sensitive head of Zack’s cock was welcome, especially when the naga growled and arched underneath him. It was difficult to concentrate on his task with Zack’s tongue squirming inside of him, the naga had a different goal than simply bringing Cloud to orgasm this time. Instead of focusing on teasing Cloud’s prostate he was squirming his tongue inside, stretching Cloud and getting him as slick and open as possible. There was little question as to why. 

Yet the cock in his mouth demanded his attention. It continued to slide smoothly from its sheath, stretching the naga’s slit far wider than he would have thought comfortable. Zack certainly seemed to enjoy it when Cloud rubbed his fingers around the soft scales of the rim though, his hips twitching in tight rhythmless movements as he restrained himself under Cloud’s attention.

The head of Zack’s cock easily filled Cloud’s mouth, his teeth preventing him from sliding down much further before they caught on the thick shaft. He used his hands, wrapped them tight and squeezed only to flush when he realized the naga’s length only seemed to grow. The more that slid from the sheath the thicker around it got. A nervous breath caught in his throat as he began to understand that some of Zack’s concern may have been founded. He pulled off the head with a gentle kiss to press the flat of his tongue to the thick shaft instead.

The curved shaft of the naga’s cock was smooth and wet from the sheath it’d come from, decorated with wide ridges almost shaped like scales, but fleshy and pliant under his tongue. The muscles in it seemed capable of tensing and constricting with as much ease as Zack’s body and tail, straining and twitching under Cloud’s mouth as Zack groaned into his ass.

Truly he was trying to stay focused on the task at hand, but when Zack’s tongue pressed against something deep inside of him, completely unlike anything he’d felt before it scrambled his thoughts and caused him to go still. It wasn’t the same as the toe curling enjoyment he got from having his prostate milked, instead the steady flick of Zack’s tongue seemed to stroke the very fire that had been smoldering within Cloud’s core. Like he was mere moments away from scratching an itch that Cloud had been struggling to reach for years.

The overwhelming sensation pulled a choked cry from his throat, causing Zack’s hands to tighten on his hips, pulling Cloud back onto his face while he tensed and trembled in place. When the naga’s tongue pressed  _ deeper _ it pulled a broken plea from Cloud, met with a chuckle from deep in Zack’s chest. It seemed they were at the limit of how far Zack could reach with his tongue, but the slow circling around that place inside Cloud made his limbs feel boneless as he rocked against the tongue inside him.

The effect it had on Zack was impossible to ignore as his length twitched and leaked in Cloud’s hands. The naga was rapidly approaching the end of his boundless restraint, and after a few moments of desperately riding Zack’s mouth with wanton abandon that limit was reached. Zack pulled his tongue from him with a sound lewd enough to make Cloud blush, unable to find any strength in his limbs to protest when Zack began moving him.

“You are ready.” Zack assured him as he pressed Cloud against the slope of the hammock, running his hands down the lean muscle of Cloud’s frame appreciatively as he arranged him. Cloud’s head was above the water as the naga slotted himself between parted legs, scale dragging against the tender flesh of Cloud’s thighs and making him blush further. “You are omega, your body craves what I can give it.”

Cloud offered a short, tight nod of agreement, knowing full well Zack was watching him for any sign that Cloud had changed his mind. Instead he lifted his legs along Zack’s flank to encourage the naga forward when words failed him. Part of it was nerves, leftover embarrassment that was difficult to overcome, but mostly it was just the heat and scent, the overwhelming craving for intimacy so strong that he simply didn’t know words powerful enough. 

He couldn’t do anything more than whimper when the slick head of Zack’s cock was pressed against his entrance.

The naga worked Cloud into a frenzied mess of anticipation as he teased and rubbed against him, the rest of his body busy at work. A strong and wickedly nimble tail wrapped around Cloud’s waist, squeezing around his stomach. It anchored him tightly in place, preventing Cloud from being able to move his hips at all, the strength in scaled muscle far greater than his own.

It was abundantly clear that they would go at exactly the pace Zack wanted, no more no less. It could have been worrisome, a cause for anxiety or alarm but in the haze of blissful affection he trusted that Zack would never hurt him. If he said something was wrong the naga would stop and take care of him.

That trust was silently communicated through scent and touch. When Zack finally stopped teasing and pressed forward with a smooth arch of his hips, the amount of slick between their bodies made for very little resistance. Cloud was relaxed and pliant; when the flared head popped inside all at once his breath caught and he squirmed uselessly against Zack’s hold. He could handle it readily enough, but his cheeks flushed hot when he realized that the tip was the easiest part.

When Zack bore down on him, slow and steady, Cloud’s body trembled as it was forced to yield. The stretch was more than he’d ever felt before, and the soft whine that pulled from his chest as Zack pressed into him was most certainly involuntary.

“You are being so good for me.” Zack practically cooed to him, bending over Cloud to stroke the sides of his face with the back of his claws, pressing a gentle, reassuring kiss to his forehead. Then he let out a shaky breath when Cloud clenched around him. “Squeezing so tight. You look amazing.” Zack whispered and Cloud choked out a little laugh. Surely he looked completely debased right now, wet hair caught in odd angles, lips puffy and freckled cheeks flushed bright red.

Zack pulled back until only the head was in, Cloud’s body clenching tight around him before he thrust in again. A little deeper this time, pulling a noise from Cloud that was barely human, just a deep groan that came from his chest instead of his throat. Wherever the sound originated, Zack seemed to love it, his tail squeezing tighter around him as he returned it with a series of clicks from his chest that practically vibrated through Cloud.

Cloud’s head tipped back and Zack’s mouth was on his throat in an instant, sucking and licking at the scent gland there.

Every agonizing inch he took was rewarded with breathless praise, gentle touches and squeezing as Cloud let himself be pulled apart and overwhelmed. His cock was trapped between his stomach and Zack’s scales, every movement causing him to squirm helplessly trying to gain a little extra friction. He was stretched so wide around the thick cock inside him that he could feel every ridge drag against his prostate, causing his toes to squeeze and heat to flare through him. Between the alpha’s scent and the scrape of Zack’s sharp teeth against his neck, it was simply too much.

He cried out as he came, clawed at Zack’s shoulders and back as he writhed helplessly against the naga’s grip. As he spasmed around the cock lodged in him Zack took advantage of the pleasure high coursing through Cloud, pushing in even deeper when Cloud went limp in his grasp.

Which lodged the head of his cock into  _ that _ spot that his tongue had only teased. All at once Cloud felt lightning down his spine. He jolted in Zack’s arms as his entire body convulsed, a startled cry ripped from him as heat slammed through his body, climbing into his chest and throat. Blunt nails dug into the naga’s arms as he trembled in place, the whole reaction causing Zack to go absolutely still where he was coiled above him.

“Are you okay? Does it hurt?” Zack whispered to him, but Cloud couldn’t formulate words. He could see the concern on Zack’s features, but he still couldn’t describe what he was feeling, couldn’t articulate what was happening. Whatever Zack had pierced into was sensitive and filled with nerves and it  _ craved _ and ached inside of him. Pooled heat and instinct into him with such force there was nothing else left in its wake, pulled him down like a rip current.

He tried to speak, but the sound that came out was from his chest and just as inhuman as the noises Zack made. The heat that had settled in his chest was more than just a feeling, a physical change so tangible that when he tried to communicate it was as the naga did; a rough and jumbled up chatter. He didn’t know the words, but he could still communicate what he was feeling without them.

_ I’m scared. I’m overwhelmed. It’s too much. Please don’t stop _ .

“I am right here.” Zack understood. That alone caused relief to wash over Cloud and he let out a little whimper as Zack’s arms wrapped tight around his shoulders, the naga pressing his forehead to his so that all he could feel and scent was  _ Zack _ and the comfort that the alpha was radiating. 

“You are safe. Is normal, this will not harm you.” Zack assured him, even though Cloud was sure the heat scorching through him each time the naga’s cock twitched within him would leave him permanently changed.

When Cloud offered a shaky nod and dragged his hands to squeeze at Zack’s biceps the naga moved again. Squeezed tight around Cloud’s waist with his tail, pulling him back as he rolled his hips forward and lodged himself deeper into that spot.

“W-what is…?” Cloud managed to gasp out as his nails dug in and he went taught and tense in Zack’s grasp. He could feel the muscle of his entrance throb, stretched so thin around the thick shaft, but that burning ache was nothing compared to the intensity of  _ feeling  _ that arched him right off the hammock into Zack’s arms.

“Sweet little omega.” Zack’s chest rumbled in a contented purr as he nuzzled against Cloud’s damp hair. “You are not naga on the outside, but the  _ inside _ …” He whispered as he ground in deeper and Cloud wailed. The effect it had on him, the instinct and the intensity and just how damn  _ good _ it felt left Cloud stripped of everything but need and desire. Left him relaxed and open and the last bit of pain was gone as Zack rocked into his body.

A branch where Cloud’s insides changed from digestive to reproductive, where he became nothing but  _ omega _ and that certainly explained the instinct, the way his body responded to Zack being pressed inside of him like this. An alpha using his body the way it was meant to be for the first time in his life. Cloud was lax, felt like he was floating as Zack slotted him against his chest, tail tight on either side of his hips holding him in place as he snuggled close against him.

Like that, surrounded and warm, Zack began to carefully thrust in and out of his overcome lover, whispering sweet praise into the smooth column of Cloud’s neck.

He’d never felt such a potent combination of  _ right _ and arousal in his life. The way the soft scales of Zack’s underbelly rippled against his cock as the naga worked him over, combined with everything else pulled desperate, wanton sounds from his lips and chest. As Zack began to find rhythm, long slow strokes that forced his body to yield and surrender, Cloud’s chest vibrated with inhuman chatter that spurred his lover on.

“You like that?” Zack panted into his neck that was now wet and raw from the naga’s attentions, earning a reedy cry from Cloud in response. “So hungry for me.”

Inside Cloud could feel his body cling to Zack, that spot reaching out and trying to grip onto the naga each time his cock pushed in. Not enough, not when he couldn’t squirm back onto Zack, pinned in place like he was. When the lustful cravings inside of him demanded he be  _ filled _ .

“I need more!” He whined, tried to pull at Zack’s shoulder blades as if that would spur him on. “All of it, I want all of it.” So overwhelmed it was difficult to speak or move, but when he did it caused the naga to coil up tight and tremble above him, to let out a hiss of excitement before he pinned Cloud a little harder against their bedding and gave him exactly what he asked for, claiming his mouth in a sloppy kiss.

There was a wide, curved bulge at the base of Zack’s cock that his body had resisted so far, but the naga was intent to change that. He shoved hard against quivering muscle that had no choice but to yield when the issue was forced by a combination of slick and determination. Cloud’s entrance was stretched to its absolute limits, his prostate bullied and stimulated by each twitchy drag of the ridges within him. He was only offered some small relief when the shaft tapered down at the base, his ass clenching tight against the wet cushion of Zack’s slit. Cloud could barely think about that, could only think about how good it felt to have Zack fully seated, lodged deep in that hungry, desperate part of him that wanted to be filled by an alpha.

He threw his head back and squeezed his eyes shut as he clawed at Zack’s shoulders, let out broken and needy pleas almost unaware of what exactly he was saying. Begging to be used and claimed, and the pleased and hungry noises Zack made in response were like a drug coursing through his veins.

The naga writhed against him as he began to fuck him in earnest and Cloud felt his grip on everything knocked away from him, pushed further out of reach with each thrust. Hundreds of miles under the surface of the ocean, pinned down and full of a naga’s cock and all he wanted was  _ more.  _ How could he ever pretend he was human after this? After he felt the blood in his veins quicken, his body trying to change and accommodate, to become as naga as his alpha needed him to be?

He wanted to be claimed by his mate. It was more than base lust and craving for Zack’s body, it was a deeper connection than that; something he didn’t have words for but each needy little sound from his chest revealed everything to the naga above him. The inhuman responses from Zack were easy enough to understand.  _ I’m all yours. Not going anywhere. _

Another orgasm rocked through him and Cloud couldn’t tell if it was the second or the third, if one had simply blended into another. His length was raw and oversensitive as it was rubbed against Zack’s underbelly, but there was a hunger for something entirely  _ different _ that felt completely insatiable.

The naga’s fervor was increasing; obvious when Zack’s chattering and purring turned into a rumbling growl, when his grip on Cloud’s shoulders became bruising and his tail coiled tighter under Cloud’s hips. His kisses grew rough and sharp against swollen lips, licking eagerly into a soft human mouth with animal hunger. It was clear he was drawing closer to orgasm, losing his inhibitions in the process. Cloud’s breathing grew harsh, a whine pulled from him as the naga’s thrusts grew almost violent. Yet he took it in stride, nothing but blinding bliss when Zack finally buried himself deep, the naga’s entire body seizing as he came inside the pliant body pinned beneath him.

Cloud cried out as Zack squeezed and writhed against him, the slick cum smeared between their bodies was nothing compared to what Zack was pumping into him. Cloud could feel in exquisite clarity as he was filled up, heat blooming within his oversensitive insides, nowhere to go but deeper with the shape of Zack’s cock sealing him tight.

Not that it stopped the naga from rocking back and forth against Cloud, grinding into him as he let out content, pleased noises. Cloud could tell that his body was squeezing and fluttering around the length inside of him in a way he couldn’t understand and most certainly wasn’t human. He flushed heavily, his chest heaving with exertion as the naga’s eyes cracked open to look at him. He offered a sultry, devastating smile as he confirmed Cloud’s theory. “Greedy omega, milking me like t-that.” He sighed sounding so incredibly  _ pleased  _ as another shiver wracked his body.

Cloud licked his lips when Zack tipped his head back and groaned, admiring the column of exposed throat before the naga tensed and pulled back on Cloud’s hips with his tail, wrapping it tight around his middle as the naga came again. Just as much as the first time and Cloud trembled as his body accommodated. Sealed up as he was by Zack’s cock, he didn’t know where it would go, how it would fit.

He groaned when Zack squeezed tight around his abdomen, because now it felt like he was being compressed from both inside and out as he was filled.

It was bliss.

They stayed like that, Cloud squirming on Zack’s cock which stayed stiff and heavy inside of him, legs squeezed tight around the naga’s tail until they began to tremble with effort. Zack leaned back just enough to free Cloud’s cock, stroking it gently with careful fingertips just so that Cloud would tremble and squeeze around him more, milking him with all the desperate little movements and noises he made. He was so full that eventually the naga’s rocking motions against him caused cum to leak from around the base of his cock, simply nowhere else for it to go. It was filthy and devastating and Cloud had never felt more thoroughly aroused by anything in his life.

“M-more?” He finally managed to croak against Zack’s mouth, his lips feeling raw and wet, the sweet of Zack’s mouth all he could taste. All he could think of was the yearning instinct of his body that he couldn’t ignore. In the cold light of day he would probably be mortified by his behavior, but in the dim lighting of their nest, wrapped up in the naga’s thrall there was nothing like shame to be found. He wanted everything that his alpha had to offer and there was no room for embarrassment. “It’s not enough. I’m still...I need...”

He trailed off, but it wasn’t because he was ashamed, it was because he didn’t know exactly what it  _ was _ he needed.

“My hungry little omega.” Zack whispered against his jaw, lifting himself up off Cloud enough to look down at what he had done. His expression was possessive and dark, eyes so dilated there was only a slender ring of bright blue visible. Cloud couldn’t help but smile, because Zack looked just as hungry as he felt. The vibrations from his chest, that inhuman chatter that was coming out of him must have told Zack as much, because the naga flashed a sharp grin at him.

Zack loosened the grip he had around Cloud’s waist with his tail, shifting him to take hold of slender hips with his hands before he slowly began to pull out. Cloud let out a distressed growl from his chest, quickly trying to use his new freedom to squirm backwards, fighting against Zack’s hands which were surely not as strong as his tail.

“No, no don’t.” Cloud whined when Zack held him firmly in place, unmoved by Cloud’s weak attempts. The naga let out a chuckle but continued to pull out even as Cloud clung to his arms and squeezed.

“It okay, sweet thing.” He soothed gently. When Cloud stopped squirming he smiled at him with sharp teeth and gently stroked the back of his claws across Cloud’s stomach, drawing Cloud’s attention to it. Normally flat it was now slightly rounded, causing Cloud’s cheeks to burn bright as he realized just how much Zack had stuffed him with. “I will fill you right back up. I know how bad you need it.”

Words weren’t of very much comfort when the naga’s length was leaving him one ridge at a time, but he was quickly distracted when he felt Zack’s hand leave his stomach to reach between them. Felt the naga press something hot and thick against the curve of his ass and it was most certainly not the cock that Zack was withdrawing from him. It was enough to make Cloud grow quiet and still as he looked at Zack with sharp curiosity, causing the naga’s smile to pull into a wide grin.

Part of Cloud’s mind was still able to reason, and it was reeling as it tried to make sense of the sheer  _ mechanics _ of the situation. He wanted to ask questions, wanted to ask how Zack’s body worked and get detailed explanations and answers. It wasn’t something he could put together just from feel, and his body was far too boneless to sit up and take a closer look, especially when he was putting an inordinate amount of effort into squeezing tight around Zack’s cock to hopelessly try and keep it inside.

When the flared head pulled free it left him empty and twitching, trying to tighten and close around nothing and only managing to dislodge thick rivulets of cum that flowed freely down the curve of his ass. Zack didn’t leave him empty for long. When a blunt, flattened head pressed against his entrance it was a completely different feel and texture from the cock that had been removed, lacking the tapered tip that eased entry. It punched a questioning, needy little sound out of him as Zack used the copious amount of cum to ease the way, pressing inside once again and taking advantage of how loose and relaxed Cloud was after such enthusiastic use.

It was a different shape all together as it pushed halfway into Cloud’s body, wide and smooth without any curves or ridges, the naga pausing for a moment to adjust his grip on Cloud. The blunt shape of the head pushed his cum back inside and Cloud let out a low groan as the pressure increased in that oversensitive tract as a result.

“Squeeze your legs together.” Zack murmured as he lifted his tail up underneath the slight body in his grasp once again, supporting Cloud’s weight entirely. It made it easy to bring his knees together, ankles hooked over Zack’s biceps and he flexed strong thighs as he felt the naga press his cock against the backs of them. Still slick with cum Zack was able to push it between the sensitive skin of Cloud’s thighs, rubbing across his sensitive, half hard cock.

Cloud let out a needy, desperate groan and Zack smiled down at him as he pressed his second cock further inside of him with a careful roll of his hips. This one was evenly thick the whole way along, surely wider than Cloud’s wrist. It speared through Cloud with far less pliancy, rigid and insistent when it shoved deep into the sensitive region in Cloud’s insides. Further into it than his first cock reached, the blunt flare lighting up far more nerves and Cloud whimpered as he began to tremble, his cock twitching with what would have been an orgasm if there had been anything left in his body to give.

“Zack!” He called out, the naga’s tail wrapping up around his thighs and Zack’s own hips, securing him in place that way. Cloud clutched onto the scales for dear life, dragging blunt nails across them in mindless patterns as he tried to keep himself together.

“Does it feel good?” Zack asked him, his voice low and wrecked with lust and desire. Cloud couldn’t help but smile with bruised lips.

“You have no idea.” He panted out as the naga rocked against him once again, one cock buried in him, the other squeezed tight between Cloud’s trembling thighs. When the blond looked down he saw the flushed purple tip of Zack’s cock atop the pink tip of his own as he rocked it back and forth. The size difference and the amount of pearly white leaking from both was enough to take his breath away and fill him with wanton abandon.

“You are being so sweet for me, Cloud. Working my cock inside you.” Zack wasn’t really coherent, just mumbling praise as he bent down over Cloud, cradling the little body in his arms as he folded him in half, still fucking him eagerly. Yet Cloud knew what he meant, could feel his body shifting and writhing against Zack deep inside, the channel Zack was pressed into trying to milk him as each nerve set Cloud’s blood alive with pleasure. Something naga and omega, that wanted to be filled and would do whatever it possibly could to achieve that.

Which explained why Zack shuddered over top of him before he surged forward to claim Cloud’s mouth with his own. Cloud wormed his hand between them to stroke and squeeze the head of the heavy length against his, smiling against Zack’s lips when the naga huffed and groaned. The thick length twitched in his grasp, a spurt of cum followed by a steady ooze that pooled against his chest and made Cloud flush as they writhed against each other.

The naga was grinding his cock into Cloud as far as it would go, slit and scale tight to his ass as Zack tensed up and coiled tight around Cloud. The flush on his face burned deeper when he felt Zack’s body shift, the naga’s slit throbbing against him as he felt the base of the cock inside him swell and grow against the tender ring of his abused entrance.

When Cloud let out a whine Zack’s tongue surged deeper into his mouth, tasting him and distracting him at the same time. Cloud didn’t have to be told to know that it was an egg, to understand what was happening. The way that Zack’s was lodged inside of him triggered every instinct in his body to relax and yield, to grind back and squirm onto it, to take it like he was made to.

_ It’s not my job to make the process seem pleasurable,  _ Angeal had told him. The asshole had entirely omitted the fact that in the heat of the moment there would be nothing Cloud wanted more than to be stuffed full by the naga above him. As Zack’s length began to throb Cloud could tell it was  _ pushing _ , forcing the egg forward. When the pressure inevitably became too much against his tender entrance it was forced open as the egg slowly pushed in, round and rubbery in texture.

He yelled against Zack’s mouth, even as the naga’s tongue stroked his, his whimpers and pleas swallowed up as Zack kissed him. In desperation he clawed at Zack’s shoulders and squeezed his legs tight, but there was nothing he could do to stop the passage as the egg quickly reached its broadest point, easily wider than his fist as it was pushed past the exhausted ring of his sphincter.

Once it was past that resistance it was a slow, steady slide that made Cloud tremble and shake as it pushed slowly over his prostate, stretching him sweetly as he writhed around it. When it finally reached the end, pushed completely out of Zack and deposited neatly into the sensitive tract of nerves inside of him, Cloud trembled with pleasure and his cock jerked and leaked against Zack’s in another desperate, dry orgasm.

The egg was heavy, and the weight inside of him caught him off guard. Hadn’t expected to feel with such startling clarity as his body accepted and squeezed around it, moving it into place all on its own. He moaned and shuddered underneath Zack, swallowing around the other’s tongue as he tried to suck in breath and find some semblance of control as hormones surged through him.

Another egg pressed tight and he raised exhausted arms around Zack’s neck and held him close as the naga purred comfort and praise against his chest. There was less resistance this time, Zack’s cock able to push it through with greater ease as Cloud trembled in his arms, the second egg soon joining the first one deep within Cloud and he felt his body stretch to accommodate in a way that should have been far less pleasurable than it was.

He tried to look down, Zack freeing his mouth so that he could, and he saw the lump in his stomach where the eggs rested, the naga’s cock leaking against the swell of it. “Look at you.” Zack’s voice was so soaked in pleasured praise and adoration that Cloud couldn’t help but blush, the naga dipping his head to Cloud’s neck.

Then a third egg pushed into him. He was too slack and relaxed to resist it, but he thought of Angeal heavy with three eggs and complaining it was too much, whimpering in alarm. “T-too much, I’m too full.” He whined as Zack stroked claws through his hair softly.

“You gonna love being full, gonna feel so good you can take it.” Zack whispered into his neck as he licked and sucked on the scent gland there, causing Cloud to go slack and loose in his hold as hormones flooded through him.

It  _ did _ feel good. The third egg stretched him further and Cloud touched his abdomen so that he could feel the way it stretched around the eggs inside of him. He felt like he was close to breaking apart with pleasure as they shifted into place.

When the tell tale stretch of a fourth egg came he let out a miserable little sound as he hugged the naga close and snapped his teeth against Zack’s shoulder. “Gonna break me, s’not gonna fit.” He slurred while Zack stroked his hair and peppered his neck and cheeks with kisses.

“They not gonna grow inside you. They just little right now, you can take it I promise.” It was all comforting reassurance, but mostly Cloud had little choice as the egg was marched inside of him by Zack’s insistent length. Yet in Zack’s affectionate embrace he found that the naga was right, and when the fourth egg released inside of him there was no tearing or pulling, just the blissful stretch as Cloud’s body  _ savored  _ the final offering. He surrendered, stretched full and so fucking satisfied he could only let out a hum of pleasure when the naga asked if he was alright.

Zack let out a pleased, tired sound against Cloud’s shoulder, his whole body going slack against Cloud. He was more relaxed and warm than Cloud ever remembered him being, and he ran a hand over Zack’s scratched up shoulders, down the join of fin and spine as Zack pressed happy little kisses to his neck.

“F-feel good?” Cloud asked breathlessly and Zack’s chest vibrated with responsive chatter.

“Fuck yes.” Zack sighed happily, lifting himself back off Cloud, forcing the little blond to release him as he ran his hands across Cloud’s swollen middle with a satisfied smile. Cloud could imagine that the eggs had weighed just as heavy inside Zack, but probably a lot less pleasurable. 

Zack carefully pulled himself out of Cloud again, but this time he was quick, pulled his cock from between Cloud’s thighs to press it up to Cloud’s entrance and squeeze it in as soon as the ovipositer’s blunt head left, not giving Cloud’s body a chance to react. He let out a soft cry, shaking in Zack’s arms as the ridges of his cock dragged against his prostate once again, sparking pleasure through his body.

“How you feeling inside?”

“It feels...really good.” He admitted. He hadn’t expected to feel this good when he was so completely compromised. Zack throbbed inside of him in response, clearly pleased. “I’m…full.” Cloud flushed as he realized that Zack intended to fuck him  _ more _ . Yet the naga only grinned at him, all sharp teeth as he rocked forward with little fanfare, making Cloud cry out as he was pulled back onto Zack’s cock.

“You can take little more.” Zack told him as he worked his cock back into him. “You wont close up around the eggs, so I can still…” He pulled Cloud tight against his slit, the second length forced back into its sheath by the movement. Pushed in all the way and when the head of his cock wedged back into the sensitive pouch heavy with eggs and cum, Cloud moaned helplessly as he went boneless in the naga’s grip. “ _ Yeah. _ So much easier when I am not full of eggs.”

So much more sensitive when Cloud  _ was _ . He cried out and hooked his legs around Zack as the naga fucked into him eagerly.

If Cloud thought the planting of eggs was the primary focus, he was quickly proven wrong. Feeling light and rejuvenated after emptying, Zack wanted nothing more than to fuck Cloud in every way imaginable. Holding him tight, pressed chest to chest. Pushed face down into the soft bedding of their nest, ass up with Zack’s body coiled tight around him, Cloud forced to breathe through his gills.

Down against the sandy bottom of their chamber when they’d tumbled out of their hammock, pushing a groove through the sand with Cloud’s back as Zack fucked him endlessly.

So full of cum and fucked so thoroughly that when his body finally rejected the infertile eggs, just as Angeal said he would, he was completely unprepared, almost incoherent. He let out a desperate, exhausted sound when he felt them shift within him, relieved when Zack pulled him up to the surface. The naga wrapped his tail tight around Cloud’s middle, squeezing him just enough to help the eggs dislodge into their downward descent as Cloud clung to Zack’s neck weakly.

“It is okay, pretty thing.” Zack soothed when Cloud let out a miserable, anxious sound as his body trembled and spasmed. He was so far gone, barely able to make sense of what he was feeling with every nerve buzzing within him. Yet he couldn’t help but feel a sense of loss as the eggs shifted downward and he tried to resist their descent. “Do not fret, I will always make more for you.” Zack promised and it was such an earnest attempt at comfort despite the sheer  _ lewdness _ of it that Cloud whimpered.

“W-what’s going to happen?” Cloud asked, his lips pressed to Zack’s neck just above his gills, breathing in the scent of  _ alpha _ that soothed him in his frazzled state. “What happens when I reject the eggs?”

“They dissolve in water.” Zack said simply, rubbed his back when Cloud felt the first egg settle against the head of Zack’s cock, still partway inside him. He let out a whimper at the obscene way his body stretched around it. “Too tender at first, water destroy them. An omega keep them safe, makes them tough.”

Then Zack pulled out and Cloud let out a pained sound when he felt the first egg followed abruptly behind, his body simply too used and abused after the naga was done with him to offer enough resistance. The second caught on the clenching ring of his entrance, but it only took a gentle push before gravity eased it out as well. Cloud let out a low moan as his body trembled, too overstimulated to even begin to maintain his composure as he simply allowed the naga to hold and comfort him.

He tried to look down over Zack’s arms but he couldn’t see a thing, the eggs dissolved immediately and whisked away by the gentle current in the chamber. Gravity and the ample amount of fluid leaking from him was all it took for the other two eggs to follow. Afterwards Cloud felt empty in ways he’d never thought possible. When Zack lined up and pushed back inside of him it was almost a relief, Cloud found himself shaking and trembling in the naga’s arms but this time it was from the sensual reassurance as much as it was from arousal. 

The naga seemed content enough to be lodged inside of him, filling him without thrusting at all as he focused on bringing Cloud back up into their hammock and coiling tight around him in a comforting, soothing way. Zack’s back was against the hammock, leaving Cloud boneless across his chest, watching Zack with tired eyes as the naga stroked his hair and spine with the backs of claws.

“You are amazing, Cloud. How I get so lucky?” Zack murmured to him and Cloud flushed under the praise. Now that he was no longer consumed by need, beginning to regain his mind as hormones calmed, he fought off exhaustion long enough to reach behind and gently touch the slit beneath him. It was still slick with an assortment of fluids and when he dipped his fingers into it Zack arched underneath him, cock twitching inside Cloud with interest.

“You have two dicks.” Cloud finally managed to say and Zack chuckled at the fact  _ that _ was the first thing on Cloud’s mind. He arched his hips so that he could push his half hard cock deeper into Cloud while the human’s curious fingers explored his slit. Now aware of just how much the naga’s slit could stretch Cloud was far braver as he sought out the second length he knew was sheathed inside.

“When some pressure release, things shift so it has room to harden up.” Zack explained while he squirmed under the attention. When Cloud found the blunt head within the fleshy sheath it wasn’t rigid at all, soft and pliant as he ran his fingers across the opening. “Not a dick. Ovipositor, for eggs.”

When Cloud dipped a finger inside it cut off Zack’s words entirely and he groaned, squirming under Cloud’s touch. He was rapidly becoming erect inside Cloud again, straining inside of him as he teased the ovipositor’s entrance.

“It how you uh,  _ fertilize _ the eggs. Should you choose.”

The look Cloud gave him must have revealed his exhausted lack of comprehension, blank as it was. He fully failed to understand what Zack meant by that.

“It can take more than your finger.” Zack explained with a suggestive chuckle and a tired smile.

Cloud’s eyes widened as he considered that. Surely he was right, if it could push an egg into someone. He teased the head of the ovipositor thoughtfully. “You mean…I could...penetrate you?” He was too tired to blush, too worn out and satisfied to be embarrassed. Instead he was mostly just  _ interested _ . 

“That how it works, yep.” Zack was clearly affected by the teasing, but just as worn out as Cloud. The naga’s stamina was far ahead of Cloud’s surely, but he seemed perfectly content to simply run his hands down Cloud’s flanks soothingly instead when Cloud let out a tired whimper. He was far too over sensitive and sore to even imagine putting his dick anywhere right now, no matter how much the idea intrigued him. “There will be plenty of chance later.” Zack said with an encouraging smile. “We can do this plenty, even if you do not stay here.”

Cloud got real warm then, not with arousal or heat but simply with enough joy that his heart felt full and happy. He let Zack pull him down then, wrap him up in his arms and curl tight around him in a warm embrace and went lax in the comfort of the naga’s body. Zack stayed inside of him for a while, holding him close in a way that was less sexual and more about bringing comfort to a tired omega close to molt. When he finally slipped out it was only when Cloud was nearly asleep, finding absolute peace in bone deep exhaustion.

He didn’t think for a second that he wanted to return to his life on the surface without Zack, but the fact he didn’t have to rush into things, that they could figure it out together and still have his alpha wrapped tight around him made everything much easier to handle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha g-guys? I-is there anyone still there? 
> 
> Now that I've scared everyone away with that, I have more lovely art to share! ♥  
> HopesFeathers/Kanna drew a [beautiful picture of Sephiroth](https://twitter.com/HopesFeathers/status/1295192838116904961?s=20). All that long flowy hair, so prettyyy!  
> AND  
> Kaori wrestled naga!Zack [into another render of him looking all scary and intimidating!](https://twitter.com/kaorismash/status/1297079467987234821?s=20) The lighting and the under water and lkdjsf It's just so beautiful. ♥  
> Please go slather them with your love and affection!
> 
> There's still more story (and porn) ahead, so hopefully yall still wanna stick around for more haha. ♥ I'm [@suixcausa](https://twitter.com/suixcausa) on twitter.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You didn’t warn me about Tifa.”
> 
> Which caused Cloud to freeze from where he was stretching himself out on the wood. “Was there a problem? Is she okay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings this time, after the wild ride of the last chapter this is just fluff and recovery time.

The next morning Cloud awoke wrapped in the scent of his alpha while tucked securely in his own personal nest. He stretched out his limbs contentedly, calm and happy as he tried to work out some of the  _ other _ aches that were the simple retribution of the night spent with an enthusiastic naga. There were a few new bruises visible across his hips and shoulders that he could see, and no doubt some he couldn’t. A few scratches where claws had gripped a little too tight, but as revealing as they were they did not bring much pain. He’d gotten far worse working his normal job on the surface.

Plus, he’d probably get far less judgement from the naga for bearing the marks of his lover then he would from dock workers on the surface with a bruised thumb he’d caught with a hammer or something equally embarrassing. 

Zack was nowhere to be found in their nesting chamber, so he took his time as he slipped out of the hammock and donned his pants and satchel. He exited the barrier of their chamber entrance but hesitated a short ways past it, lingering near the railing that ran along the edge of the wide ledge along the bottom of the doorways. Less of a walkway, unnecessary under water, and more of a place to store tools, weapons and planters full of green growing things. Zack’s spear was missing from the weapon rack.

He stopped because he could hear conversation, but straining his ears to listen did nothing to enhance the sound. He understood the faint words, but it wasn’t human at all. Instead it was the language of the naga, which caught him by surprise. The chirrups and chatters, growls and clicks that they spoke in had been gibberish just the day before, but now after a single night with Zack, something inside of him had changed. He picked up the vibrations and sounds through his chest and gills, the meanings and intentions behind the words a tangible thing that swirled in the water around him.

Angeal had warned that being with Zack would likely quicken his molt, but Cloud hadn’t thought that so much could rapidly change in a single day. Even the dark was easier to see in now, his teeth felt sharper on his tongue and he didn’t feel the salt water burn in his nose or throat at all anymore. He both longed for the chance to see himself in a mirror, though there was also a fair amount of dread at the prospect. He wondered if he would even recognize himself anymore.

_ “I can’t just make decisions like that for him _ .” The conversation snapped Cloud out of his reverie. He could tell it was Zack without seeing him, and with the knowledge that he was likely the subject of their conversation, Cloud was very cautious as he poked his head around the carved side of one of the massive pillars supporting the cavern.

Sephiroth was there, floating lax in the water as his massive snake-like body coiled loosely beneath him with his spiny scales slack and flattened across his back, colorless scales reflecting back the pale light of the bioluminescent chamber. He was addressing Zack in such a way that implied this was a discussion between father and son. Zack’s posture wasn’t tense, but he held himself straighter, his spines upright and fins flashing brightly, tail pulled tight around him. Whatever they were discussing, Zack was on edge, trying to make himself bigger in front of his father despite the larger alpha’s effort to remain neutral and unthreatening.

_ “Marking him is your choice, not his _ .” The sounds that Sephiroth made to speak were far deeper, growled and abrasive against one's skin, but Cloud suspected the subject at hand held more potential danger than any threat Sephiroth posed. “ _ You would return him to land without your claim?” _

_ “Of course not _ .” Zack snapped back irritably, then frowned for a moment when Sephiroth gave him a meaningful quirk of his brow. “ _ Maybe. If that’s what he wished.” _

_ “It is better to do it now, ease his molt. An alpha’s claim will quicken the nature within his blood. Withholding it will prolong his suffering _ .”

Zack flinched, which meant that there must have been some truth to the elder naga’s words. The limbo that Cloud was caught in, the war of two halves inside of his body was a cause of constant discomfort already. The molt did not sound like it was going to an enjoyable finale, not when it had been delayed for so many years.

_ “Sire would disagree _ .” Was Zack’s answer and it made Sephiroth shift uncomfortably, his tail curling up on itself, the self consciousness in his body language revealing just how right Zack was.

_ “He is soft towards another omega.” _

_ “My omega deserves soft.” _ Cloud’s chest felt warm and fuzzy at the words. “ _ I will give him the option, nothing more _ .”

_ “Then you would do well to prepare Serpent’s Bind and have Genesis distill quickening draught. He will need all the help he can get _ .”

Cloud decided it was a good time to reveal his presence, pushing away from his hiding place to swim down to the two, his movements immediately drawing their attention. Sephiroth regarded him with such neutrality he would have never guessed they’d been discussing him moments before.

Zack greeted him with a sharp smile and pleased chatter from his chest, which Cloud tried his best to respond to. A soft purr of his own, quiet and hesitant but still  _ there _ and the way the other naga beamed at him made it clear his efforts were thoroughly appreciated.

It also attracted Sephiroth’s attention. The new development that Cloud could produce and understand the sounds of their language caught his interest immediately, the massive naga drawing close into Cloud’s space with unabashed curiosity. Sephiroth reached between the two of them to catch the underside of Cloud’s chin with clawed fingers, tipping it backwards for examination, first to one side and then the other.

_ “Gills have fully developed. Ears have finned up nicely, as have your eyelids.” _ Sephiroth was studying him and Zack settled in close at his side to peer at Cloud, looking decidedly thrilled that Sephiroth was right. Cloud flushed under the attention, trying his best not to let himself get caught up in the inhuman green eyes that seemed perfectly capable of flaying flesh from bone with just a look.

_ “I think you’ll be blue, maybe some yellow. Open your mouth.” _

Cloud flushed even brighter, even though he did what he was told and opened his mouth to the salt water he barely tasted anymore, sticking out his tongue when prompted.

_ “Tongue is starting to change too _ .” Zack said excitedly, though Cloud was far too focused on the massive naga currently peering into his mouth to pay his lover too much attention.

_ “Teeth are sharpening, membranes are coming in at the back of the throat as well.” _ Sephiroth said before releasing him, looking down at Cloud appraisingly. “ _ You are very close to molt.” _

Trying to verbalize his thoughts still took some time, but Cloud was able to express the feeling instead, giving sound to the anxiety that was building in his chest, the fear of the unknown.

_ “Will I be okay?” _ Was the best he could manage, but both naga understood all the same.

_ “You will not go through it alone. You are in good hands. Go to Angeal.” _ Was the reply, and then Sephiroth began to leave with a flourishing shift of scale and muscle, his fins pulled taught as the spines across his back extended. It was a display that caused Cloud’s stomach to flip, the alpha effortlessly intimidating. He rolled in the water, pausing for a moment to regard his son. “ _ Serpents Bind and quickening draught. You will need it soon.” _

Then he shot through the water with such speed that Cloud felt a current pull after him, though Zack quickly wrapped up around him when they were alone.

While his touches may have always been chaste before, he was most certainly not shy about pressing himself up between Cloud’s legs anymore, sealing his lips in a hungry kiss and clearly trying to feel out the changes to Cloud’s mouth with his tongue. Stroked his lower back with careful fingertips and squeezed along Cloud’s body with his tail as he kissed him lazily, stealing all the anxiety from Cloud’s body with scent and affection, leaving him slack and overcome in the naga’s grip.

Only once Cloud was completely relaxed and calm in the naga’s arms was he released. Zack offered Cloud encouraging chatter before he tugged him towards Angeal’s chambers as they’d been instructed.

When they surfaced to the sight of brilliant green scale along the edge of the water it caught Cloud completely off guard, almost immediately ambushed by the owner of said scales. 

“Took you long enough! I’ve been waiting all day!” Aerith yelled at them from where she was perched. It looked like she’d been there a while peeling vegetables, Angeal in the kitchen area preparing food on the stove. The smell hit Cloud as soon as his airways cleared and his stomach growled in hunger.

“We were busy.” Zack said to his sister in a no nonsense tone, to which she rolled her eyes hard enough Cloud could  _ hear _ her disbelief.

“Yeah, with gross stuff. But this is actually important.” Aerith said, skimming the wide fins of her tail across the surface of the water to splash Zack. In return he gave his little sister a very ‘ _ are you serious?’ _ scowl.

Cloud pulled himself up onto the wooden ramp to leave the water, going slowly to give himself a chance to adjust to being dry after so long submerged. Somehow it had become easier to exist in the water instead of above it. 

All of Aerith’s vibrant energy focused on him, an easy target. 

“You didn’t warn me about Tifa.”

Which caused Cloud to freeze from where he was stretching himself out on the wood. “Was there a problem? Is she okay?”

“Yes, of course she’s okay!” Aerith said, then let out a frustrated little growl that was so  _ naga _ Cloud found it completely out of character for the gentle, playful being he knew. “You didn’t tell me that she was  _ amazing _ .” Aerith finally managed to get out.

“Someone’s completely lovestruck.” Angeal informed them from where he seemed to be preparing a…pie? A fucking pie? Cloud struggled to comprehend that for a moment. How ridiculous it was for him to be more surprised that a man was making a pie than the fact that said man was pregnant with eggs. The ocean was rapidly deteriorating his sense of normalcy. “She’s talked about nothing else since she got back.” Angeal added, bringing Cloud’s attention back to the topic at hand.

“So you talked to Tifa? What did she say?” Cloud asked, deciding to focus on one potential crisis at a time. Zack joined him on the wooden ramp, coiling his body up against Cloud, providing warmth and comfort when he noticed a tremble in freckled limbs. Cloud’s body was rebelling under the strain and they both knew it.

“Okay. So.” Aerith began, putting down the little knife that she had been working with so she could focus all of her attention on her story. “I followed your directions of where to go. I found the cove with the pier and everything was fine, your boat was safe in the little building, I checked all that.” She said quickly. “But there was  _ another _ boat there. When I started snooping around, I saw a woman, realized it was Tifa cuz she fit your description. She was already there and she was super upset that you  _ weren’t _ .”

Cloud winced, cringing at just the thought of how furious she would have been with him. It didn’t matter that he was justified, that he simply hadn’t been feeling up to the challenge of returning to the surface to explain what was going on. He’d still kept her in the dark and then disappeared when she’d obviously been worried about him.

Aerith continued. “I didn’t know what she was going to be like so I yelled out to her and when she came down to the dock I stuck out of the water to talk to her and she…yelled a lot.  _ A lot. _ She was really surprised and you hadn’t told her anything, had you?”

Cloud shook his head tightly, still tensed all to hell despite Zack’s efforts to try and soothe him with gentle touches along his back. Aerith looked entirely unimpressed with him as she picked up her little paring knife and went back to work eviscerating vegetable skins.

“Of course you didn’t. So  _ I _ had to be the one to explain it all to her. Which took a long time. She didn’t want to believe me, but I mean…” She trailed off and made a motion to her body, swishing her tail through the water in clear demonstration that she was larger than life proof that naga were in fact a real thing. “So she sort of came around after a while, and when I said that you were part naga too she started to think about it, and said maybe it explained a lot. But she’s not really going to be happy until she sees you again and I told her that would be fine, you’re just staying safe until your molt is complete.”

It was so much out of her so fast that it took Cloud a moment to try and process everything she’d said. After a long pause he frowned at her, scratching his head. “So…everything’s good then?” He asked tentatively.

“No! It’s not!” Aerith exclaimed and Cloud looked at her with utter bewilderment, which only seemed to frustrate her further. The normally together naga was having a difficult time making herself understood. “You don’t get it, she’s amazing! She stayed and talked to me for hours and then I followed her back home so she could show me where she lived. She said I could come and visit whenever I wanted! So of course I want to go see her again soon, she’s  _ perfect _ .”

She was clearly ready to continue talking, which Cloud would have allowed simply because he was still completely at a loss as to what the problem was. It was Zack who interrupted, understanding.

“She is alpha.” Zack informed her helpfully and Aerith looked at him with wide, offended eyes, as if he had insulted her gravely.

“No, you take that back.” She hissed. “She’s too perfect there’s no way she could be some stinky alpha.”

“Or alphas not stinky and you are in love with one.” Zack said, everything from his voice to his mannerisms teasing and Cloud saw the signs well in advance, ducked ahead of time to dodge the vegetable peelings Aerith pelted Zack with.

Cloud didn’t have the heart to tell her that Zack was right.

“You’re the worst!” Aerith declared with clear frustration, then returned to picking at the vegetables with the little knife while Zack picked peelings out of his hair. “I need to learn how to walk on land, because she told me about fields filled with flowers that she would take me to visit, and I really want to see them.”

It should be possible, because Aerith was born of three halflings. Angeal had been clear that Zack would have difficulty after his second molt, but Aerith had only gone through her first.

“Is that something I could help with?” Cloud asked the room, not sure if it would be Angeal or Aerith who could answer. The emerald naga looked at him with soft eyes and a happy smile.

“You’re the sweetest thing, but don’t you think you’ve got enough to deal with getting your scales sorted out?”

“You used to shift to legs often when you were young.” Angeal said thoughtfully as he put the pie he had been constructing into the oven, leaning on the counter thoughtfully. “It’s been a while, but we might be able to get them back on you if we tried.”

Cloud could feel the tension off the naga curled up next to him, Zack stiffening beside him. For once Cloud knew what was wrong without having to ask. There was a chance that Aerith could join someone on land and experience life there with them, something no longer an option for Zack.

He leaned into the naga, pressing lips to the navy scales across Zack’s shoulder as he threaded his fingers carefully into the naga’s claws and gave them a squeeze. “Lucky for you, I seem to be taking to the water just fine.”

Zack offered him a wide smile, relaxing and leaning forward to nuzzle into Cloud’s neck which earned them a huffy sound from Aerith. She seemed ready to make a disgusted comment at the flagrant display of affection, but before she could there was a flash of red and a splash as another naga surged out of the water abruptly.

Cloud startled as the naga coiled his massive body in the water, all red and orange scale that mixed together in vibrant, eye catching patterns, auburn hair across his face before he pushed it away with claws and surveyed the unknown person in his home with narrowed blue eyes.

He was like liquid fire moving through the water as he drew close to the ramp, and Cloud’s eyes couldn’t help but glance at the orange woven through Zack’s navy scales that stood out and contrasted with just as much flashy vibrance. Perhaps catching the movement of his eye, the new naga grinned at Cloud as he hauled himself onto the wood before them.

“You must be Cloud.” The naga said lightly as he seemed to practically pool out of the water, possessing a kind of grace that went far beyond the inhuman abilities of naga and into a class of his own. Dark red claws dug lightly into the wood of the dock, the fins that came up the back of the man’s elbows light orange tipped with vivid red and Cloud found himself completely awestruck. The naga, for his part, didn’t seem all that concerned with Cloud’s stunned silence. It quite looked like he was well aware of the effect he had. “Zack has told me a lot about you.”

“Like he’s talked about  _ anything _ else.” Aerith muttered and earned a smirk from the redheaded naga. Cloud smiled at the irony, knowing that Tifa had apparently dominated Aerith’s conversation since her return.

“You are Genesis, then?” Cloud asked with a self conscious flush, because he was no doubt significantly less impressive than the final naga of the trio, sitting drab and human next to Zack.

Genesis didn’t answer at first, too focused on drawing himself up into a curl of scale upon the dock before he bent down and pulled  _ inward _ . He shifted, his scale disappearing, claws retracting and fins melting into his body as his tail seemed to pull in and blur away until it was simply a human man crouching naked in front of them.

“That would be me.” He said agreeably, all polite charm despite his nudity as he rose to his feet. Had only just straightened before Aerith flung a towel at him with a huff about covering up and Cloud felt his neck get hot as he did his best to keep his eyes strictly on Genesis’s face, though that was difficult with those intense eyes of his. Genesis wasted no time snatching the towel out of the air and tying it around his waist.

When his eyes fell to Angeal in the kitchen he seemed to lose interest in the young ones by the water and instead went straight for his mate.

It was so incredibly domestic the way he pressed a kiss to Angeal’s cheek and tucked his hands around the omega’s hips, something touching about how utterly enthralled he looked as he nuzzled into Angeal’s hair and purred as the omega wrapped an arm around Genesis’ shoulders to pull him close, engulfed by the bulky muscle of the larger omega.

“You shouldn’t be standing so much.” Genesis chastised his mate, causing Angeal’s stern expression to melt into the smirk of a troublemaker, impish and pleased.

“I made a pie with the apples you brought back from Cid.” He informed the other smoothly, causing Genesis to perk right up and let out a pleased little chirp from his chest. When the alpha leaned into Angeal’s space, hands getting eager in their downwards descent, the omega grinned and nudged Genesis away towards the doorways at the back of the chamber instead. “Food will be ready soon. Put some clothes on before you scar the kids.”

Genesis did what he was told, though he certainly scoffed at the idea as he went.

Zack and Cloud spent a couple of hours like that, amongst the other naga. Cloud was relaxed and content despite the ailments wracking his body, enjoying the conversation. Genesis was eager to talk about surface life with someone new, to share stories and exchange news. The crimson naga’s voice was rich and smooth, with an accent completely unlike anything Cloud had heard before. He was eager to share stories of his travels, having lived in and visited a wide variety of places with Angeal at his side. Cloud couldn’t help but wonder where he’d lived with such an interesting dialect.

When they were done eating and the cleanup was complete, Zack brought up the quickening draught that Sephiroth had suggested. Genesis looked Cloud over appraisingly for a few moments the same way Sephiroth had before agreeing with the prognosis. He agreed to have one ready before the day was over, giving Angeal’s forehead a brief kiss as he excused himself to make it.

Zack asked Aerith to gather Serpents Bind with him, Cloud surprised by how readily she agreed. Before long he was alone in the chamber with Angeal. He was full from eating, ready to relax. Simply to ease the symptoms that were creeping up on him he chose the water’s edge instead of the more comfortable seating available, sinking himself into the water off the ramp, just to keep the burning in his blood at bay for a while.

“It’s quickened you far more than I expected.” Angeal offered as he got up from his chair. For all the fuss that the others made of Angeal’s affliction, the naga seemed to have very few problems getting around as he crossed the chamber. He joined Cloud at the edge of the water, rolling up his pants before he dipped his feet into the water.

To Cloud’s amazement, the other’s feet almost immediately shimmered with dark navy scale, all the way up his calves where the water touched in a brilliant display. So effortlessly reactive to the water, Angeal didn’t seem to notice that it had happened with his attention focused on Cloud.

“How was it?”

Cloud knew that Angeal wasn’t asking for sordid details, though he still found himself flushing all the same. When he couldn’t come up with any words, he decided to let his emotions out through his chest. Trust, affection, anxiety and appreciation, it all released in a chatter filled with the expression of feelings through naga’s language, and Angeal grinned at him, clearly pleased with the response.

“He riled the naga in your blood, that’s for sure.” He said thoughtfully. Cloud nodded in agreement. He fell into a thoughtful silence after, realizing that this was a good opportunity to ask questions about some of the things he’d been forced to consider.

“The…part inside me, where the eggs go.” Cloud flushed burned even brighter when Angeal gave him a knowing look. “H-how much can it uh…fit…exactly? S-safely?”

Angeal’s head tipped back when he laughed, honestly amused by the timid question. When he did so the smooth hair along his neck fell behind his shoulder, revealing a scarred bite mark along the side of his throat. Cloud hadn’t noticed it before, but the placing made sense; over the scent glands, a mating mark. Not unexpected, all things considered, but it still caught Cloud’s eye despite his mortification.

“The answer to that question is sitting in front of you.” Angeal said when he was finished laughing, motioning to his middle.

Cloud’s cheeks burned, his freckles no doubt lost amongst the bright red, but that certainly was answer enough. The eggs grew after they took, which meant an omega’s body would grow with them. It was a little detail that clawed into his psyche whether or not he really wanted the information to stick.

“There’s very little to worry about, your body will only keep what it can handle and purges the rest. You might find yourself surprised by what it’s capable of.”

Cloud nodded his understanding quickly, trying not to think too hard about that answer, to dump it from his mind as he worked on building his nerve to ask his next question.

“It’s…very sensitive. Kind of overwhelming. W-when it’s…uh…stimulated.”

It was the cleanest way he could word it, trying very hard to skip exactly how vigorous said  _ stimulation _ was, but Angeal looked neither shocked or surprised. Cloud wondered at this point if there was anything that  _ could _ mortify the seemingly unflappable omega.

“I suppose it’s too much to ask that they teach this kind of thing in school or something.” Angeal muttered, simply to vent some of his frustrations that he was the one forced to explain it all. But as far as humans were concerned, they were the only beings that existed. There simply wasn’t any other way to learn this kind of thing except from information handed down through generations. Cloud’s mother probably wouldn’t have been able to explain everything even if she hadn’t fallen ill, and even if Cloud’s father had been around, he may not have even had experience dealing with omega.

“Your  _ ovisac, _ ” He offered the proper term for it and Cloud paused for a moment as he tried to imagine how  _ Angeal _ had been taught this stuff, “is lined with villi. They’re incredibly sensitive, each with a nerve ending and far more capable than you’d expect. They handle everything from stimulating your partner,” Cloud thought he might just die from embarrassment right there, but nope, he was still alive and listening to Angeal speak with detached neutrality, “reception and nourishment of eggs, release of lubrication, everything. They also release a ton of hormones, which does get overwhelming sometimes, yes.”

Cloud suddenly knew a lot more about the way his body functioned, and he wasn’t sure he was alright with any of it. He looked down at his midsection with a new found distrust, then glanced back up at Angeal who was regarding him with something bordering amusement and sympathy. It spoke volumes for how much patience the older naga was displaying.

It took Cloud a long minute before he was willing to talk again. Until the lump in his throat and the burning of his face reached manageable levels and gave him control over his ability to form coherent sentences once again.

“How do naga claim their mates?” Cloud asked finally, giving Angeal a long look as his eyes flickered back to the bite that wasn’t completely covered by raven locks. “I overheard Sephiroth talking to Zack about it.”

“A bite, similar to other species.” Angeal said seriously, leaning back for a moment before he reached up and pulled his hair back a loose grip, exposing the scars on both sides of his throat when he lifted his chin upwards. The second bite was a different shape across the scent gland on his other side, one from each of his mates. The omega had no shame at all, instead he seemed rather proud of the crescent shaped scars, and Cloud couldn’t help but look a little closer since it was obviously displayed. He winced a little when he saw how deep the scarring was, sharp naga teeth did not mess around.

“You won’t usually notice or have much use for naga venom, but there’s just enough that a bite over a scent gland will cause a reaction. Forms a connection, a mixture of biology and magic, what you would expect from a people such as ours.”

“Is it the venom that helps a molt go smoother?”

Angeal frowned, clearly unimpressed with what Cloud had overheard, lowering his chin to look at Cloud squarely. “It does have that effect, yes. Among others.”

“So do you think that Zack should bite—”

“No.” Angeal interrupted him, releasing his hair to flip his hand dismissively as he returned to kicking his feet gently through the water. “I think that you should have completed your molt before you make any kind of commitment.”

Cloud’s brow furrowed as he mulled it over, idly dragging his fingers through the water so that he could admire the fins that melted into place. They were starting to color up with shades of yellow, starting to feel so natural it no longer caused the hair on the back of his neck to rise anymore.

“I don’t think I mind being naga. It’s unlikely that a molt will change that.” Cloud said softly. Angeal offered him a pleased smile.

“That’s good. You may be right. But the strain that your body is under right now, the effect all the hormones have on your thinking and judgment — don’t rush these things. Let the molt clear your head. Give yourself a chance to think clearly  _ first _ .”

Which made a lot of sense, but the amount of hormones or  _ whatever _ that was coursing through Cloud’s blood so strongly certainly didn’t seem to have much patience with the idea. Surely that was something Angeal could understand. With narrowed eyes and a bit of a smirk, Cloud crossed his arms over his chest.

“You talk a good game about stopping to think clearly for someone with two mates and a belly full of eggs.”

Angeal groaned, rolling his eyes dismissively as he pulled out of the water and hauled himself up to his feet. “Just because I’m a fool doesn’t mean that you can’t strive to be better.” He said, self deprecating and humble.

Cloud chuckled at his response, nodding his head as if he believed Angeal’s example to be a cautionary tale indeed. However when he seriously considered the life that Angeal had carved out for himself, Cloud couldn’t think for a moment that he would find greater happiness trying to fight his nature. Angeal didn’t care that he was omega. He embraced it fully and Cloud could tell from the way the man interacted with his mates and clan that he wasn’t the least bit concerned his nature held him back in some way.

It was inspiring, honestly. Cloud realized he’d never really had a role model or a mentor like that before. There was a lot more to being part of Zack’s life than just the naga himself, and Cloud found that a great source of warmth and appeal.

His head snapped up when he heard clothing hit the floor, surprised to see Angeal undressing, first folding his shirt before dropping it to the floor alongside his jacket. He caught Cloud’s eyes when they darted to the bulge of his stomach, so completely out of place when his chest and arms were defined with powerful muscles. Even his abs were still fully intact, just parted to make room for swell of his stomach.

“Gonna just stare, hm?” Angeal muttered when he popped the button of his pants and Cloud flushed and quickly covered his eyes and looked in the other direction, hunching his shoulders and sinking deeper into the water to soothe the heat of his cheeks. Curiosity was most definitely getting the best of him, that’s all there was to it. Despite everything he’d seen and done, it was still the changes that bearing eggs had on a man’s body that were the most scandalizing to him.

He heard water splash and uncovered his eyes just in time to see Angeal slip into it, amazed by the sudden  _ shift _ . The navy blue scales that had covered his feet quickly engulfed him the moment he submerged, his body growing and shifting, legs melding into a long thick tail that quickly filled the area around Angeal as he sunk into the pool.

“ _ Fuck _ .” Angeal muttered, and Cloud could imagine. The way his body responded to the water, how long Angeal must have been spending out of it, chased and hounded by his family in much the same way they hovered about Cloud.

Still, when Angeal stuck his head up out of the water, seeing him in scale and fins still caught Cloud by surprise. Similar to Zack, the same navy blue scales, the same membrane of blue on his ears and fins but instead of orange it was black that offered sharp contrast, making the blue of his scales stand out all the more vividly against the dark lowlights.

It wasn’t really his coloring that surprised Cloud, though. It wasn’t the large scales across his shoulders bordering his broad chest, the massive claws that he pushed through his hair to push it out of his face or the sharp teeth that he flashed when he saw Cloud staring. No it was his  _ size _ . Somehow Cloud had assumed that an omega would be smaller, softer than the others, even though Angeal was a large man on land.

Instead the naga was far bigger than Genesis, almost challenging Sephiroth in size, even though Angeal had admitted that Sephiroth was a couple of molts ahead of him.

“You’re fucking huge.” Cloud managed to blurt out. “Aren’t omega supposed to be small?”

Angeal scoffed, offering a wide grin filled with absolute disdain for the idea. “I think my mother was still chasing me with a wooden spoon when I was your size.” He sounded amused. “Come with me, we’re going out. You’ll be my escort.”

Cloud didn’t hesitate as he pushed through the water next to the naga, but he didn’t go without argument. “What am I supposed to do if you need help? Carry you?” Angeal scoffed.

When he rolled in the water and flipped the massive body of his, the dorsal fin along his spine and the massive fins of his back became visible and Cloud let out a gasp. Deep black fins, sharp and angled though lacking the spines of Sephiroth or Zack, were torn in so many places they almost looked jagged. When the man coiled in the water, looking back to see what was stalling Cloud, his tail fin became visible, almost as scarred and damaged as Sephiroth’s.

“What happened to you?”

“I fight. Just like the others.” Angeal said with narrowed eyes. “You’ll learn sooner or later, that omega make the biggest targets.” Scars across Angeal’s back and tail, obviously signs that he’d been grappled, restrained, even speared through in places over the years of his life. Cloud’s eyes were wide as he met the man’s even gaze. “Because we fight, it’s safer now than it’s ever been. You and Aerith will not struggle the same as I have. I promise.”

He moved forward, his pregnancy not doing much to hinder his grace in the water as he snatched Cloud’s arm to pull him along with him. “Besides, I’ve never received a scar I didn’t punish thrice over.” Then he pulled Cloud under the water with him.

For all Angeal’s size and strength, he certainly did move slower than the others and his irritation was visible to Cloud. They pushed past the barrier back into the surging water column, and the way the water rushed up past them made it incredibly difficult to swim against the current. Cloud never would have managed, but he hung on to Angeal’s shoulders when the naga yanked him close, clinging tight. Despite the slower pace Angeal exhibited he was still more than strong enough to fight against the current and take them back down to the bioluminescent undergrowth of the caverns below.

When he pushed back into the still water he released Cloud immediately, taking a moment to sag in the water and pant for breath while he pressed a hand to his scaled stomach. Even in naga form it was rounded, though significantly less than in human form. The eggs did not change size but he most certainly did around them. Angeal obviously wasn’t pleased with the fact that he was strained and Cloud looked at him with concern.

_ “Are you supposed to be doing that?” _ He managed to vibrate out, or at least something close enough to the mark that Angeal regarded him with narrowed eyes and a distinct amount of distaste for the question.

_ “I’m carrying eggs. I’m not crippled.” _

_ “Feels like it wouldn’t be so hard for you, normally, what with the whole massive naga thing _ .”

Angeal growled and pushed forward then, leaving Cloud to keep up and he couldn’t help but feel just a little bit smug about the fact that it wasn’t near as difficult as it was keeping up with Zack.

_ “Fucking things sap my strength. Shifting takes a lot of energy, this form is far harder to maintain when carrying. Exhausts me quickly.” _ Angeal finally chattered to him when they reached whatever destination the naga had in mind. It was a rocky cliff face, covered with bubble coated vines of soft greens and yellows. When Angeal skimmed black claws across to pull the vines aside, it revealed a wide crack in the wall that he motioned Cloud to go through ahead of him.

He followed behind as Cloud swam through. The crack revealed a large cave, out of the way, quiet and still. It wasn’t as grown up inside as the rest of the almost jungle like area, instead it was carefully cultivated. There were strange trees and plants growing in rows, and after a moment Cloud realized that it was some kind of underwater garden. He swam through the rows of plants with amazement, reaching out to touch them gently.

When he saw the tubers that he’d helped Angeal cook for them he grinned, pleased with his ability to recognize some of the plants already.

_ “From all over the ocean _ .” Angeal chirruped next to him. “ _ I was quite fond of gardening on the surface. This is my little sanctuary. Aerith was practically raised here.” _

They didn’t talk much after that, Cloud enjoying the quiet company of the older omega. He helped where he could; there were little barnacles and clams that apparently terrorized the crops and constantly wiggled their way in from the outside to try and eat the tender crops, so Cloud was quick about scooping them all up and putting them in a little woven basket to bring out of the cave. When he chirped to ask if they were edible Angeal made a face that certainly suggested he didn’t think so, so Cloud tossed them out a distance aways instead.

They were in the process of cutting slips off of one of the larger flowering plants to start new ones when they were joined by Genesis, the crimson naga squeezing through the entrance and peering at the two of them with obvious relief.

_ “You’re not supposed to go off on your own _ .” He chattered at his mate as he approached the two of them, reaching out to tuck hair behind Angeal’s ear, doting on the massive omega as if he were one of the tender flowers in front of them, and Cloud couldn’t help but smile to himself at the affection displayed.

_ “I didn’t _ .” Was the irritated reply. “ _ I brought Cloud _ .”

_ “He isn’t supposed to be out alone, either.” _

Cloud took offense to that. “ _ I’m not alone, I’m with Angeal.” _

Which made Genesis tip his head back and pinch the bridge of his nose as he let out a frustrated stream of clicking. For all of his efforts it seemed quite like Genesis was quite used stubborn omega, and in this particular situation he was rather outnumbered.

_“Are you ready to go back soon_?” He asked instead of pressuring one way or another, and after a moment Angeal hummed and looked at what they had accomplished.

_ “I’d rather bring the slips back to start up there anyways.” _ He growled out and just like that Cloud scrambled to get things packed up for them, sharing a gentle understanding with Genesis that if Angeal wanted to go back, he was likely exhausted and unwilling to admit it. Genesis stroked a hand down his mate’s side as Angeal worked, satisfied when the two omega looked ready to go.

_ “You’ll need to put him on your back for the swim up.” _ Angeal said to Genesis, the two naga reaching between them to catch Cloud’s shoulders, making him huff and squirm as he was pulled along between them.

_ “You can barely make that swim yourself and you were carrying him _ ?”

_ “He’s not that heavy.” _

Cloud growled in complaint of being spoken about like he wasn’t present, but Genesis just grinned at him with sharp teeth before he hauled Cloud up onto his back along his flashy, pointed fins. It was a little easier to get his arms around Genesis’ shoulders, the naga much less bulky than his mate, but the texture of his scales were far rougher than the others, and his body ran surprisingly hot compared to the other naga. Cloud suspected there was magic at play within the alpha’s body.

With little complaint Genesis hooked his arms under Angeal’s, tight up against his back to steady him as they headed into the strong upwards current of the rushing water. The strength in the slender naga was more than enough to keep them on course and soon enough they were delivered back to the safety of the bubble they called home.

Zack was there waiting with Aerith, looking unbelievably relieved when he caught sight of Cloud perched on Genesis and pushed through the water towards him.

_ “Found our escapees.” _ Genesis said cheerfully as Cloud scrambled down and Angeal pulled himself away with a growl aimed at his grinning mate. Aerith trilled her contentment as she looked into the basket Angeal was carrying, seeing the slips he had cut and smiling excitedly. It seemed that the passion for growing things most certainly ran in the family.

_ “Back to lockup, got it _ .” Angeal huffed at his mate, which only made Genesis grin at him all the wider, this time with something sly and suggestive that made Aerith groan and Cloud press his face into Zack’s chest to hide his grin.

_ “And you _ .” Zack’s chest vibrated against him as he dipped his head to press a kiss to the top of Cloud’s head. “ _ You shouldn’t swim off without saying anything like that _ .”

_ “What are you gonna do about it?” _ Was Cloud’s challenging response, which just made the naga’s chest rumble against him in promise.

The look that he exchanged with Angeal as they were both fussed over was one that said  _ worth it _ through and through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a light chapter but it ended up being a very hard week for me so it worked out well!
> 
> Haku is [making good progress on naga!Zack](https://twitter.com/HakuMaSk/status/1298359056357367808?s=20)!  
> There's some ... sort of? spoiler images that have spawned from me complaining about [this motherfucking fish](https://twitter.com/suixcausa/status/1298346364019990528?s=20).  
> But at this point we all know where this is heading :P  
> Ame/Hailchocobos drew a[ picture of a certain someone struggling with a lot of fins](https://twitter.com/hailchocobos/status/1299042664323653634?s=20). GOOD.  
> And Kaori is working on some new renders and they're all worth looking at but [this size difference got me feelin things](https://twitter.com/kaorismash/status/1299698110814253061?s=20). I hope you all enjoy their hard work make sure to lather them in affection and love!


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the final straw. Zack ended up carrying him to his Sire’s chambers, now abundantly clear that Cloud’s molt had arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this week I've been sick as a dog (thankfully not covid) and been mostly deliriously trying to edit or sleeping. So who knows how the editing on this actually turned out haha.

Cloud lasted longer than anyone expected, despite their constant hovering and overwhelming concern. 

The late afternoon turned to evening amongst the company of family. Genesis and Angeal emerged from their chambers to share a meal prepared by Cloud and Aerith, although Cloud’s skin crawled outside of the water for very long and he returned to the water shortly after. Aerith had sworn to return to Tifa with news of Cloud’s condition and so she decided to retire early, planning on heading out at dawn to meet Tifa at the docks when her morning deliveries were made. 

He spent the night with Zack in their nest, though sleep was difficult to come by. Instead most of the night passed with the naga wrapped firmly around his hips to hold him in place, rendered helpless and distracted by the gentle touches to his body and the thick cock lodged tightly inside of him. It took very little stimulation at all for Cloud to orgasm while he was stuffed so full, and Zack seemed incredibly eager to exploit this discovery, extracting every bit of pleasure he could from Cloud’s oversensitive body.

He was slow moving in the morning, but Zack stayed at his side regardless. Being able to press close to the alpha helped when the heat seemed to become so intense that he felt like he was on fire inside. Nothing to do with lusty cravings; those were more than sated. It was simply his blood and his body, every muscle and joint, every shortened breath irritating an intense discomfort that was completely inescapable no matter how he shifted or squirmed.

Cloud checked his solasphere to track how time had passed, the thing in his hand buzzing so heavily with magic it almost vibrated in his hand. Noticing the reaction Zack reached out to touch his wrist, giving Cloud a worried look. He let out a pained sound from his chest. 

“ _It hurts.”_ He chattered, though the noise sounded stilted and pained even to his own ears. 

Didn’t take long for it to get worse, in fact it seemed to snowball rapidly from there. His eyes began to sting enough it became difficult to see, his mouth raw and tasting of copper. He felt light headed and dizzy and he couldn’t tell whether it was from oxygen deprivation or not, but once that possibility took root in Cloud’s mind—gills closing up and ceasing to function, leaving him to drown this far under the ocean—something close to panic began to build in his chest, freezing him in place as he sought comfort by pressing into Zack’s side.

It was the final straw. Zack ended up carrying him to his Sire’s chambers, now abundantly clear that Cloud’s molt had arrived.

It felt like his blood had turned molten in his veins, the cool water around them doing nothing to help. Angeal had prepared a wide hammock in the water landing of his chambers for this very purpose, and Cloud was deposited into it gently. Yet as the fire of his blood reached a fever pitch, every touch to his skin felt oppressive and the discomfort ate away at his ability to focus or think. Soon he found himself fighting the hands that touched him. 

Impossible to discern anymore that the naga were simply trying to help, when their touch caused nothing but pain across oversensitive skin. Couldn’t tell which hands were Zack’s or which were Angeal’s, even the scents around him too overwhelming to tell apart anymore. When they tried to force him to lay back into the hammock it felt like sandpaper against his skin and he fought their grasp, snapped and gnashed his teeth together.

He growled, demanded they stay away but the noises he made were only a jumbled mixture of words and inhuman sounds, all of them unintelligible but certainly distressed.

There was a flurry of activity around him as the clan sprung into action, but it was difficult for him to track it with his senses rapidly failing him, synapses overloading and shutting down one at a time leaving him disoriented and confused.

Unbeknown to Cloud, his contact with the solasphere had informed the others of his distress, which summoned both Sephiroth and Genesis from their patrols. There was concern that the scents of an alpha other than Zack would be oppressive and threatening to an already distressed omega, but there was very little they could do about that as they lingered nearby, watching Zack and Angeal work. Turned out that Cloud stopped responding to scents much anyways, no amount of soothing or calming efforts from Angeal able to get through.

When they pulled away his leathers he snapped at them, tried to bite and flail but found that against the much larger creature’s there was very little that he could do to protest. Naked and sweating, burning up with fever in the cool water while trembling with chills at the same time, he found only a brief relief of nothing across his skin before the naga were replacing clothing with something far worse.

Serpents Bind turned out to be a wide, thick sort of kelp that stung him terribly when they pressed it to his skin. Cloud sucked in a breath of surprise and a steady grip that could only be Angeal’s tightened on his shoulders exact moments before the real pain began.

After prolonged contact the Bind turned his skin to white hot agony underneath it, a thousand times more potent than stinging nettles and Cloud shrieked as he fought to tear it off, wrestling with the larger omega’s grasp on him. He heard Angeal trying to talk to him, trying to calm him down and explain the purpose the Bind served, but he couldn’t make out the words. Angeal had underestimated his strength because Cloud managed to rip one of his hands out of the omega’s grasp and rip the Serpent’s Bind off his skin, flinging it into the water as he thrashed and kicked.

Let out a pained cry when his eyes focused enough to see crimson blisters forming across his thigh where the Bind had been. Horror set in when Zack coiled around his legs to hold him in place, the two naga pinning him down, wrestling him into the hammock as they reapplied the Bind, tried to tell him “ _It’s alright, it’s going to help your scales come in.”_ With both words and soothing chatter.

He couldn’t hear it through the pounding of his pulse in his ears. “It hurts, it hurts!” He yelled, trying to fight when Zack began to pull more wide strips of Bind over his skin. “I don’t want it!” He shouted louder when Zack didn’t seem to _listen_ , just tried to soothe him while he pinned Cloud down to wrap the Bind around his legs.

Cloud lunged forward, trying to fight the naga off of him and he must have flailed too aggressively, come too close to striking Angeal because all at once he felt himself being ripped away and hauled down with an iron grip that was utterly impossible to fight, a flash of silver in his blurred vision signifying that Sephiroth had taken Angeal’s place.

The massive naga was not near as gentle as he seized Cloud’s arms, forcing them to cross over his chest before wrapping him in strong arms to pin him in place against the naga’s scarred chest. No matter how he thrashed and squirmed he could not free himself from the living vice that imprisoned him, which made him howl and yell in a mixture of frustration and pain as Zack resumed wrapping him in Bind.

When Sephiroth snapped at him it was not with human words, but a low growl from the chest pressed to Cloud’s naked back. He may not have been able to hear properly, but the vibrations rocked through him in a way that could not be ignored, pummeling him with the order to “ _Be still.”_

_“Impossible!”_ He tried to shout back, but he was not sure if he was coherent enough to form words.

Despite Cloud’s pleas and shouts, Zack continued to wrap his lower half in the stinging plant, immersing him in a whole new world of painful misery. When the final Bind was applied across his hips, searing across his most sensitive areas he screamed until his throat felt bloody and raw. Wild flame tore at his mind, and once he was fully covered in the Bind the two naga wrapped their tails tight around him, pinning him between their larger bodies so no matter how much of his energy he wasted there was no chance of escape.

The only thing that kept him from giving in to absolute despair were the comforting vibrations they soothed him with, both back and front, the two naga forcing every bit of _alpha_ they could through to Cloud. He felt Zack’s hands stroke through his hair, felt his lips press to his wet cheeks and sweaty neck, but when he opened his eyes all he could see was blur and bright spots of lights as agony sapped his strength. As his thrashing got weaker and his energy flagged, his vision became darker and darker he wondered if he was going to make it.

_“The bind is set, give him the draught.”_ A third set of hands skimmed across him then, touching his forehead gently, angling his head to the side and Cloud found himself too tired to really resist anymore. His mouth was already parted from panting for breath, so when the cold edge of a vial was pressed to his lips he understood quickly what they meant for him to do. The contents were chilled and sweet. He drank it greedily as it was tipped into his mouth, coughed and choked but made a quiet, broken sound when it provided some cooling relief as it ran down his throat into his stomach.

It was short lived. In his core it seemed to turn into pure ice, and it clashed with the fire in his blood. Too worn out, too exhausted to scream Cloud only let out a small agonized sound as his body tried to rip itself apart. His efforts to wrestle his captors were weak, very little fight left to give. Instead he trembled and shook in the arms of the two naga that held him.

Only barely cognizant of their words or explanations. His body was pulled into what felt like a dream-like state, except there wasn’t this much pain in even the darkest of nightmares, so he trembled apart and murmured wearied pleas for them to end it instead. 

It felt like hours laying there, writhing in agony as his body raged against itself. Eventually his heart stopped trying to beat out of his chest, the ringing in his ears subsided and awareness of his surroundings began to return, not that it was of any real comfort. There was still darkness pushing in on his vision, making it difficult to see, but he could _feel_ , and he could hear what was being said around him.

The naga surrounding him were just as distressed as he was, arguing amongst themselves about what to do.

“Another draught is a bad idea. We can’t force it any faster than we have, the last one nearly killed him.”

“ _But the Bind is taking too long it’s own, and it’s hurting him.”_ Cloud recognized Zack’s chatter, but it was rough with strain and nerves, the naga sounding truly miserable. Beyond even trying human speech he resorted to the language of the naga instead. “ _Isn’t there something to make the Bind work faster?”_

Between the constant vibrations coming from the naga’s chest, the way he nuzzled and pressed against him, it was clear that Zack did not enjoy seeing Cloud like this. It brought some comfort at least, that this was not the way it was supposed to be, that this was not what Zack had intended for him all along.

“You should bite him.” Sephiroth said from behind. The naga was the bottom of the pile on the hammock, holding Cloud tight to his chest. As much as it might have alarmed him before, Cloud knew full well that Sephiroth was sincere in his beliefs that the bite would help. “An alpha’s claim will soothe the pain.”

“Yes, please.” Cloud groaned, his words slurred and voice hoarse and raw. He felt the naga around him tighten in surprise that he was still conscious. He threw his head back against Sephiroth’s shoulder, tilting it to the side and finding his nose pressed into damp silver hair that seemed to be _everywhere_ . Despite the fact that the naga was alpha, however, all he could seem to scent from him was _family_ and _comfort_. The only alpha whose scent he reacted to seemed to be Zack’s.

The sight of his throat open and exposed caused Zack’s breath to catch, his heart hammering against Cloud’s chest where they pressed together.

“Do it, make it stop. _Please_.” Cloud pleaded, breathless and desperate.

“Absolutely not.” It took a moment for Cloud to recognize the third voice as Angeal. He bared his teeth at the thought of being denied relief, but there was nothing hostile or cruel about the man’s intentions or words. In fact, his voice seemed tired and anxious, under just as much stress as his son. “He’s delirious with pain, he can’t consent.”

Sephiroth sounded very much like he was about to open his mouth to argue, a growl from his chest vibrating against Cloud’s back, but Angeal had already convinced Zack and that was all it took.

“I will not do it.” Zack whispered in common, it was to Cloud instead of the room as he leaned forward and gently stroked clawed fingers through blond hair that was damp with sweat and stuck to Cloud’s forehead. “You will have to be strong for a little while longer, okay?”

Cloud let out a miserable, despairing sound because really what choice did he have? He couldn’t voice it, but it seemed his misery was tangible enough of a thing that Zack could feel it, pressing his lips to Cloud’s forehead in an attempt at comfort.

“I never wanted to cause you so much pain.” Zack said with obvious distress. Cloud shook his head, trying to bite back his low whine by gritting his teeth as excruciating fire surged through him. He was in far too much pain to offer any kind of forgiveness right now, even though he knew full well this was not Zack’s fault.

When he bit at his lip he only tasted copper and blood across his tongue, his teeth seemed sharp as razors and he let out a low hiss.

“I don’t think it’s your fault.” He finally panted, because there was no need for Zack to suffer with him and the naga should not hold himself responsible.

“It would have happened sooner or later.” Angeal agreed softly. “Better like this, surrounded by his own kind to care for him, then alone on the surface. Probably during a heat, with nothing to quicken it.”

Cloud couldn’t imagine. Couldn’t imagine being delirious with need while his body was already destroying itself from the inside out.

He stopped listening to them talk, tried to simply focus on the breathing of the two alpha pressed tight to him, the steady beating of their hearts and the rise and fall of their chests as they breathed the surface air.

At some point he succumbed to absolute exhaustion and collapsed into sleep, and that was the sweetest relief he could have been offered, blissfully unconscious through the worst of the pain.

There was no way to tell exactly how long he slept, but when Cloud woke up it was clear that a fair stretch of time had passed. He was squeezed tight between two naga, left with no ability to move or even feel his limbs. Though after some consideration, he wasn’t so sure that it was lack of circulation to blame for the disconnected feeling he had from his body, how _wrong_ everything felt.

When he tilted his head up to look around his shoulders throbbed with displeasure at his efforts, punching a grunt from him as he shifted. Zack’s cheek was pressed against his stomach, hair everywhere and the other’s arms limp on either side of his body where he’d fallen asleep. Cloud shifted, tried to push himself up onto his elbows but found him caught by strong arms that did not allow him to move.

The naga below him stirred slightly, perhaps awoken from his own slumber. Angeal and Genesis were nowhere to be found when Cloud looked around, the chamber empty.

“How do you feel?” Sephiroth asked him. His voice was low and rough, but filled with concern. Cloud appreciated the fact that in this calm state he could fully understand the human language again, the inflections and meanings of tone.

“I don’t know.” He said, because he honestly didn’t. Still. Calm. But not necessarily relaxed, not necessarily _okay._ “I don’t think I’m in pain.” He mumbled. He may have simply forgotten what not being in pain felt like. Or perhaps he’d gone into shock, numb to it. Maybe as long as he stayed still everything was fine, but were he to try and move he would be submerged in white hot fire once again.

Sephiroth let out a heavy breath of relief despite Cloud’s uncertainty, which suggested that Cloud might be through the worst of it after all. The massive naga released Cloud enough that he could sit upright, even though he was still very much pinned between the two naga. Without thinking Cloud reached out to pet Zack’s hair, however he immediately froze when he caught sight of his hands.

He didn’t have fingertips so much as he had _claws_ , long and sharp, deep navy blue with bright yellow tips. Cloud found himself trembling as he came to the realization that his hands were no longer the same, covered in fine scales that moved with incredible fluidity, a bright azure blue with flashes of yellow across his knuckles. The blue reminded Cloud of the clearest summer skies of his childhood. Almost as vivid as the color of Zack’s eyes.

He wasn’t human anymore, was he?

Anxiety was rising rapidly, but before he could find his voice or do anything more than tremble in place his attention was snapped up by Sephiroth letting out a call, completely unlike the normal growling sounds that Cloud had heard from him before. This time it was soft and gentle, the naga cooing for his mates, calling them affectionate and sweet.

It was effective, because only a few moments later Genesis appeared in one of the doorways of the chamber, followed by Angeal who looked completely drained. Cloud swallowed hard, tried to take stock of his body, gaining a new found concern of what was underneath the scales and bulk of the two naga around him, looking up nervously at the other two naga as they joined them at the water’s edge.

“He’s awake.” Sephiroth announced when they were close, even though they’d surely be able to see for themselves that Cloud was upright and trembling. Genesis dropped the robe around his shoulders, sliding into the water and practically melting into his scales and bulk as he took his place on Sephiroth’s other side, peering at Cloud closely.

“Pain?” Genesis asked him smoothly.

“It’s gone.” Cloud whispered, but the numbness and buzzing of his body was starting to fade, the shock replaced by a massive amount of _feeling_ he wasn’t ready to process yet, tried not to think too hard about.

The talking roused Zack, the naga raising his head from Cloud’s torso to lick his lips as he cracked bleary eyes open. Clearly out the other naga, Zack had been the hardest hit by the ordeal. “You okay?” Zack whispered, reaching up immediately to take Cloud’s outstretched hand.

He didn’t seem to notice or care that Cloud’s hands weren’t _right_ , that his claws caught awkwardly on scale as Cloud tried to squeeze Zack’s hand without hurting him. Cloud nodded his agreement, at least for now he was pretty sure he was _okay_. That seemed to be all Zack needed, the naga surging forward with a relieved chirp as he wrapped Cloud tightly in his arms and pulled him into a desperate kiss.

The sweetness of Zack’s mouth was quickly joined by the taste of copper as the naga found Cloud’s teeth just as sharp as his own, not that it caused him even a moment’s hesitation. Cloud groaned when the naga’s tail wrapped around him a little tighter, but it felt _wrong_ and unbearably tender, pulling a low hiss out of him that was certainly inhuman and caused Zack to let out a huff of air and squirm against him with more enthusiasm.

“For fuck’s sake, Zack.” Genesis muttered in the same breath that Sephiroth snapped, “Control yourself.” Zack pulled back abruptly, coming to his senses though he didn’t seem the least bit ashamed, only grinned at Cloud happily. That left Cloud alone in the flustered department, feeling incredibly self conscious considering he was still engulfed by one of Zack’s parents, the other two watching them closely.

Though Angeal seemed mostly amused when Cloud snuck a glance in his direction.

“We should unwrap him. See if the molt is complete or not.” Genesis said, making some effort to push at the silver scales of his mate where he was wrapped so tightly about Cloud’s lower half.

It was a process. Zack had to unwind himself first and push into the water so that Sephiroth could uncoil afterwards, three sets of hands helping Cloud stay in place in the hammock while Sephiroth slipped out from beneath him, sliding into the water shortly after Zack. It left Cloud alone in the hammock, his heart hammering in his chest as he realized that the body that they had been wrapped around was most definitely not human anymore. 

The Serpent’s Bind came off with some difficulty, most of it dried and stuck to him. It had loosened and stretched along with his body after it had set, distending as needed to keep him fully covered. When the first piece came off Cloud let out a soft sound of alarm; it was most certainly not _skin_ underneath. Bright blue scale, same as his hands glinted in the soft light of the chamber, edges and underbelly lined with touches of bright yellow. As the Bind was pulled away it revealed large fins stuck to scale, yellow membranes that lacked any kind of sharp spines, soft and fluid instead of ridgid when given access to water.

“You are beautiful.” Zack told him softly, a happy chatter from his chest when he leaned up from the water into the hammock to nuzzle his nose across Cloud’s shoulder. Cloud couldn’t help but shiver with a mixture of excitement and trepidation.

He’d known realistically this was in the cards. That he’d be naga, that his form would reflect that. Yet the fact that he no longer had controllable legs, only a long snake like body, caused him a great deal of alarm and anxiety. No matter how he tried to imagine movement, tried to flex his toes, kick out his legs, whatever muscles that he expected to be using did _nothing_.

He couldn’t do a damn thing with the body he’d so painfully earned, and that was the greatest source of anxiety at all. He’d hoped that it would simply be _natural_ , and instead he still felt entirely human, just trapped in a body he couldn’t move.

“Help him into the water.” Angeal said from where he was sitting, and it was Zack who wrapped his arms around Cloud’s waist and began to tug him out of the hammock.

“Wait, no.” Cloud whispered. _Finally_ he found his voice, managed to speak some of the uncertainty dominating his mind. “I can’t move.” He finally managed to admit, voice tense with fear and concern as he clung to Zack’s shoulders as if he was the last stability on earth. Warmth and alpha and affectionate amusement.

Zack offered him a gentle laugh, a vibration of his chest that traveled through Cloud and set him at ease all on its own. “You aren’t used to having a tail instead of legs, right?” He said with a soft smile, pressed Cloud’s hair back from his forehead so he could lay a gentle kiss to his brow. “We will figure it out.”

“Aerith is going to be _furious_ she missed this.” Genesis remarked with a crooked grin as Zack pulled him into the water and Cloud couldn’t help but let out a nervous laugh of agreement, able to vividly imagine just how right the redhead was.

Zack led him through gentle laps in the water with large hands at his hip and shoulder. It was surprising how dry his scales had been, something he was only able to quantify once he was back in the water, hydrated fully. Began to understand how difficult it would be for Zack to stay above water for very long when the air seemed intent on stealing moisture and making scales uncomfortable. 

If the water had been an appealing draw to his body before, it was nothing compared to the joy he felt now when it swirled through his fins and across his scales. It felt good enough to almost bring tears to his eyes, especially after the fire and agony that seemed like a ghost of a memory across his nerves.

The others left the pool and began to make themselves comfortable in the rest of the chamber while Zack and Cloud stayed in the water. They offered their advice, slightly more useful than Zack’s considering that they actually knew what it was like to have both legs and tail, and had figured out how to differentiate the two.

That had been a long time ago, however. Rendering their advice only somewhat more useful and mostly leaving Cloud to sort out on his own.

Yet somehow, he began to put it together. Clumsily at first, but with time he began to figure out which muscles were which. Flexed and stretched them out to slowly bring his tail to life, as if he was unfurling a coil of tension that had atrophied within his body for years.

By the end of the day he was able to swim clumsy circles around Zack on his own, getting momentum in the direction he intended even though aligning the movement of his fins and the bulk of muscle from his tail seemed to be a far greater challenge than he was capable of managing currently.

Once the mechanics were sorted out, Cloud spent more time looking himself over, absorbing and examining every little detail he could. 

Like how the azure blue of his scales blended seamlessly with the bright yellow that danced along his underbelly. Stripes of yellow along the undersides of his arms and any other area where the scales were softer. It made him spend a little more time examining Zack’s scales, the naga stretched out in the hammock, half in and half out of the water as he watched Cloud carefully.

The bright orange in Zack’s scales were a little less organized, more willing to ripple and wrap around him and it much resembled the fire like patterns found across Genesis.

“My father must have looked like this.” Cloud said aloud after a while, gaining the attention of everyone in the sitting area. Angeal was laying across Genesis’ lap on one of the couches in front of the hearth, his head propped up on the redhead’s thighs. Sephiroth was working with the concentrated magic spheres he called materia at the table, using powerful magic that vibrated Cloud’s senses when he tried to determine what type of spell he was concocting. 

“Something like that.” Zack agreed and Cloud looked down, squinted at himself once again. 

Compared his fins to Zack’s. Thought about the shape of them compared to the others. “Are there regional differences?” 

“In color and shape? Perhaps.” Genesis was the one who spoke. “Camouflage can be a valuable trait, after all. Naga tend to reflect the areas they come from.” 

Cloud nodded, pleased that he was on the right track then. Yet even amongst this small clan there were inconsistencies with that and he grew thoughtful. 

“Brighter colors amongst warmer water, darker colors from colder areas.” Angeal hummed out, obviously noticing where Cloud’s train of thought was headed. “Those who have only known the darkest water tend to be colorless entirely.” 

Cloud’s eyes snapped to Sephiroth and met narrow slits of green. For whatever reason, Sephiroth wasn’t particularly fond of the discussion of his unique coloring, so Cloud decided not to press further.

“Passed down from family.” Cloud muttered instead, peering at Zack. It was obvious to see what part Angeal’s genetics had played into the colors of the young naga, from his coloration to his size. “You take after Angeal the most.” He said to Zack with a smile and the naga rolled his shoulder in a comfortable shrug and nodded his agreement. “With the orange from Genesis, and...the spines on your fins from Sephiroth. You’re a blended mix of all three parents.”

“Yep.” Was Zack’s easy agreement with that.

Cloud was still considering it all carefully.

“Aerith...has some traits that are recognizable.” He frowned. “But the green in her scales?”

“From my side.” Genesis said and Cloud blinked in surprise. “My family line is affected strongly by the magic in their blood. My grandfather had ice magic and was almost as silver as Sephiroth. Fire has turned me crimson. The green is a reflection of her magic, healing and growth, manifested in her scales.”

“So it’s common for one parent’s traits to be more dominant than the other?”

“Why are you asking?” Sephiroth was the one who answered cooly from the table and Cloud frowned. He was comfortable extracting information to build a theory, but he wasn’t sure he was ready to voice it to the others yet. Zack’s curious expression got the best of him.

“Well, I look a lot like my mother did on land.” Cloud finally whispered. “But she’s entirely human. So I thought, maybe my father’s traits...maybe I would have an idea what he looked like, at least. Learn something about him.” 

Sephiroth’s expression softened. 

“He was likely from a warmer climate than here. You were born in Costa, correct? It is fitting, many of the clans there are as brightly colored as you.” 

“Have you met them?”

“I have seen naga from that area, yes.” Sephiroth was wording his answers carefully, and Cloud wondered if he was hiding something or simply trying not to get Cloud’s hopes up. “But only a few. I have never seen any with your colors or fins.”

“I’ve seen those fins before.” Genesis said easily from where he had been flipping through a book. “They’re more common out west. The waters tend to be shallow, safer out there. You see more diversity, simply more blood lines. There are only three other clans of any real size in this area. Dozens out there.” 

“Don’t be disheartened.” Angeal said, perhaps noticing that Cloud’s shoulders had deflated. “Just because your mother was human, doesn’t mean that she did not carry traits through her genealogy, either. Even in this form, you are your mother’s son, she was still half of what created you. Without knowing who your father was, it’s impossible to know which of your traits may have come from her.” 

Which obscured any chances of identifying his father, yet Cloud couldn’t help but smile a little as he looked down upon the elegant fins that rippled in the water as he coiled up his tail, deciding he liked the idea they might have come from her. His mother was always fond of the color of Costa’s beaches, of brilliant blue waters on warm sands, glittering in the sunlight. He wondered if she saw those colors in his father, if that is what had drawn her to him. If his sudden absence had been what drove her from the area entirely. 

Would she be happy to know what her son ended up looking like? 

“Hey.” It was Zack’s voice that drew Cloud out of his thoughts, soft and gentle and Cloud was surprised to see that the naga had smoothly left the hammock behind to settle in the water close to Cloud. Zack reached out his hands to run the backs of his knuckles across Cloud’s cheekbone as he gave him a fond smile. “She would think you are beautiful, too.” 

Somehow the naga knew what thought had stung Cloud the most, and he smiled as he leaned forward to nuzzle into the naga’s chest. He may not be any closer to discovering his lineage, but his new found family cared for him deeply. He couldn’t help but smile against the muscle under the naga’s collarbone. 

Cheered by this, he resumed his examination with Zack’s encouragement. As he familiarized himself with the location of his fins, the larger naga tried to offer him advice on how each one would influence his movement while he swam. It was difficult to envision while swimming tight laps, and so it was Angeal who decided he was ready to go a little further.

“Take him out to hunt for food.” Angeal ordered Zack from where he still sprawled across his mate’s lap. At some point, he’d taken the book from Genesis and began reading it himself. Genesis didn’t seem to mind, considering he was dozing with his head leaned back against the couch. “Stay away from the strong currents.”

“Yes, Mother.” Cloud answered back with a teasing tone to his voice, earning a stern look of disapproval from Angeal that lasted until the man turned his attention back to his book, waving his hand in dismissal.

“Catch lots, we’re all gonna be hungry.” Was the last Cloud heard before Zack tugged him under the water to follow.

Cloud’s first attempt at eating raw fish was not as traumatizing as expected. His teeth were exceptionally good at tearing apart the meat, and the fish that Zack had picked as their target was in fact quite tasty, though the flavors were skewed by salt water.

Still, it took exactly one fish for Cloud to decide he would rather wait to eat the rest when they were cooked.

With some practice he found that moving through the water was surprisingly easy. More often than not he caught himself looking down, admiring the way his scales shimmered reflectively under the bioluminescent light surrounding them, the way his fins caught the currents and flowed in ripples behind him. Each time he looked up he’d catch Zack watching at him with the same amazement and it would cause his heart to flutter in his chest.

Everything was almost the same, despite the fact that his entire world had changed. One of the most noticeable differences was how impossible it was for Zack to keep his hands off of him. Always touching him in one way or another; a hand tucked at his back where scales met fin, the backs of claws tracing along his dorsal fin, tracing the shape of the scales, winding tight around Cloud and tangling their bodies together.

They fit together in a way they’d never had before, and it was a constant source of stimulation from an alpha who craved reassurance that Cloud was fine. Any time he paused to rest, Zack would pull him close, nuzzle into his neck to kiss and lick at the scent glands there, the naga boldly scenting Cloud any chance he could.

_“Your scent has changed_ .” Zack growled against his skin, sounding incredibly excited about the development. “ _So strong and sweet_.”

Yet despite the joy of exploring the world with his new form, Cloud quickly tired out, and when he watched Zack it was obvious that he was equally drained.

They brought back their catch, resting in the hammock still strung in the chamber as the three elders prepared the food and shared it with them. Their company was enjoyable. After all of the tension and pain, Cloud was eager for a little bit of _peace_ while surrounded by family, to mumble soft thank yous and apologies when they each came to check on him.

He was deemed _fine_. His molt was complete. They’d be allowed to sleep in their own nest and that brought great joy to Cloud who longed to simply wrap himself around Zack and absorb the alpha’s scent and warmth. By the time they returned to the nest that they had made Cloud couldn’t find himself able to think of anything other than sleep, his body so strung out and exhausted that even the effort of hauling himself up into the hammock was too much, Zack helping him shove the majority of his tail up into it.

Then the other naga joined him. It was both easy and pleasurable to wind their bodies into a tangled pile. Cloud fell asleep in no time at all, propped across Zack’s chest, nuzzled into his neck, engulfed by scent and affection and a warm embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At long last we have achieved Cloud in scales! Next chapter is all just sinning again, this time weirder!
> 
> SO MUCH LOVELY ART TO SHARE AS WELL ♥♥  
> Mixiel.beeble has drawn [another gorgeous picture of Aerith](https://www.instagram.com/p/CEmGJ9jMIL3/), lookin up at the surface where a special someone lives. ♥  
> Kaori finished the next batch of renders [ of naga!Cloud, perfect timing to attach to this chapter ;D](https://twitter.com/kaorismash/status/1300119907556679681?s=20)  
> Haku finished [their awesome drawing of naga!Zack](https://twitter.com/HakuMaSk/status/1300127688615755776?s=20), scales so prettyyyy.  
> HailChocobos [encapsulated all of my feelings about Cloud and his fins](https://twitter.com/hailchocobos/status/1300143269381369856?s=20) and the suffering he goes through haha.  
> and Zackimi [ did an amazing render of naga!Zack as well,](https://twitter.com/ZackReturns/status/1300302878960218112?s=20) lookin fierce af ♥
> 
> Go douse them all in love they're all amazing. ♥  
> You can find me [on twitter.](https://twitter.com/suixcausa)


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🍆🍆🥚🥚

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no we're sinning again!
> 
> Double check the tags, we're going back into the brunt of it, this time with double the inhuman genitalia so uh, good luck in there. ♥

It took waking up feeling  _ well _ for Cloud to realize how deteriorated his health had become in the last few weeks. There was no burning in his blood that made him ache whenever he moved too suddenly, no throb within his core when he breathed or pain in the back of his head that dulled his senses. The weight on his shoulders was simply gone and no longer clawed at his peace.

Instead he felt good. Relaxed, languid and content. He was pressed into Zack who was half awake judging by the way the backs of his claws dragged gently across the smooth membrane of Cloud’s fins, the naga fascinated in the large flowing things so unlike his own. Their tails were wound tightly together and Cloud smiled to himself as he squeezed around Zack, the movement as familiar as squeezing someone’s hand, just as thrilling when Zack chirruped his pleasure and squeezed back.

“Awake?” Zack asked as he pushed himself up on one arm, leaning over Cloud and looking him over with intense blue eyes. Cloud nodded as he reached up to touch the side of Zack’s face, mindful of claws as he traced them lightly across the scar on Zack’s jaw. The naga’s expression was surprisingly difficult to get a read on, so after a moment Cloud decided to ask.

“What’re you thinking about?”

“How lucky I am.” Zack declared, slithering over Cloud so he could more comfortably submerge the smaller naga in the shallow water of their hammock. The water lapping at his neck fed his gills and Cloud tipped his head back comfortably as he smiled up at the naga above him from under bright-finned lashes. It only spurred Zack’s interest further. “A sweet little naga, grounded on a broken shore, tucked away for me to find. What are the chances?”

“About as high as discovering that creatures of legend are real and one of them wants to court me.” Cloud informed him, pulling an amused sound from his lover. Zack’s breath hitched when Cloud’s curious hands ventured downwards, from his chest to tickle claws across the carved muscles of the naga’s stomach.

“So are you going to keep me?” Cloud whispered, watching Zack’s expression intently as he slid even further down, seeking out the tender slit between warm scales. He cursed his claws for their newfound existence, now fully understanding Zack’s eagerness to use his mouth for anything requiring a delicate touch.

His frustrations were lost on Zack who had gone quiet, even though his body twitched eagerly into Cloud’s hands.

“I-If that is what you want.” Zack whispered as he dipped his head, hovering over Cloud with almost baited breath. “You have a place here if you want it, a home.”

“What about an alpha?” Cloud was bold, completely unfazed as he leaned up to graze his lips along Zack’s chin. The anxious shame that usually clung to him had no place in their shared nest, he’d suffered enough and now he had every intention to push for his reward. “What about a mate?”

Zack responded with a deep purr that said  _ everything _ Cloud needed to hear, but the larger naga still managed to remember that speech was important as he rolled his body against Cloud, slowly winding his tail tighter around the omega’s in such a way that he stretched Cloud out under his larger frame.

“Yes, yes. I will take such good care of you.” Zack breathed before he leaned down to seek a kiss. Cloud turned his head so that the naga’s lips grazed across his cheek instead as he grinned, a purr rumbling from him in response.

“Good.” He said, his decision finalized.

He sunk sharp teeth into Zack’s exposed neck, right over the naga’s scent gland. Zack let out a low hiss that sounded far more pleasured than pained, his entire body stiffening, pushing down into Cloud and pinning him roughly as the smaller naga clung tightly to Zack’s shoulders. It was a short, feisty exchange that ended with Zack’s mouth buried in the exposed side of Cloud’s neck, the smaller naga completely unable to move although it did nothing to dislodge his teeth from the bite.

Then Zack’s teeth sunk into him in exchange and Cloud made a low, agonized groan as he felt the naga’s venom burn beneath his skin. Like a flash in a pan, burned up almost immediately leaving a smooth wave of pleasure that wasted no time washing through him. Zack’s scent became  _ more _ so quickly, instead of just scenting  _ Zack _ and  _ alpha _ he could pick up on exactly how much the other desired him, how warm and powerful his affection coiled between them, and it felt like Cloud’s entire body sang out to return it.

He released the seal of his teeth, licking away the blood and saliva left behind as he panted under the clamp of Zack’s mouth. Tried to move from where he was pinned and completely incapable of doing so; every fiber of his being loved it and inside he  _ ached _ , a different sense of arousal that he was utterly unfamiliar with.

He knew that he was going to have to adjust to arousal in this form rapidly, because he highly doubted Zack was interested in letting him try to shift back.

“Zack, hurry up.” He demanded when the naga finally released him, whining when Zack’s mouth lowered to his chest, completely unhurried and lazy as he took his time. Oblivious perhaps to how urgent Cloud’s needs were. “I wanna know what you feel like inside me when I’m like this.” He whispered, cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Perhaps a little shy still, but he was making progress.

Zack’s laugh was a low trill from his chest, entirely amused and gleeful as he looked up at Cloud with a lascivious smile before he  _ didn’t hurry at all _ . Instead he slowly kissed his way down Cloud’s torso, fingers and claws lightly scratching at scales along Cloud’s back, a foreign yet delightful feeling for someone only used to feeling human skin.

The naga was testing the different texture of Cloud’s skin, mouthing across the muscle of his abs, the line where the scales of his sides met pale skin. Cloud absently noted that his freckles were still fully intact, no more faded from the molt than they were from the lack of recent sun exposure.

He tried to push at Zack’s shoulders to urge him to go faster, desperate little noises pulled from his lips as he tried to rock against Zack’s grip to no avail. Zack’s tongue dipped into his belly button before it traveled lower to where the skin of Cloud’s hips turned to soft, tender scales. The warm scent of tender affection pooling between them a balm to his senses. 

He grew more and more receptive to every gentle press of Zack’s mouth before the naga gently nuzzled into the tender, most sensitive part of his body. Cloud’s head fell back into the hammock as he arched his body upwards, straining heavily against the naga’s grip as he tried to press himself to Zack’s mouth.

He hadn’t had the chance to properly explore his body yet at all, but he throbbed with agonized pleasure as Zack’s tongue lapped eagerly at the wetness leaking from the slit between his scales. It took no time at all for him to become sensitive and swollen as he rubbed himself against the naga’s mouth wantonly.

“Z-Zack.” He panted while his body went limp, finally coiling his tail around Zack to pull him close and spur him on.

“Look how flushed and slick you get, so eager for me.” Zack practically growled against him before he rubbed his tongue shallowly into Cloud’s slit, sparking a throbbing ache of arousal deep within. “Gotta relax, let your cock out for me.”

_ Filthy _ . Cloud thought with wild abandon. Positively filthy watching Zack’s tongue sink into him between the brilliant scales of his underbelly. He could see the pink flesh of his slit swollen around Zack’s tongue, protecting it from the rough edge of scales, but oh so sensitive that he already craved how good Zack’s cock would feel stretching and pushing into wet heat.

He couldn’t imagine  _ relaxing _ at all, but he could feel the tension in his loins and the more the naga teased him the worse it got until he was a panting, writhing mess underneath Zack. He’d been so confident, so desperate to rush the naga into fucking him, but now he wished he could slow down time just so he could take it slow and enjoy every moment.

Then Zack’s tongue wrapped around the head of the cock still sheathed in his body, and Cloud cried out as he tensed and jerked within Zack’s grasp. He could feel the strain of muscle as Zack tugged and coaxed it and only then was he able to put together what muscles he was supposed to _relax,_ only when the naga was causing them to strain and gave him no other choice.

He sagged against Zack’s tail where it had coiled under his hips, letting out a low, quiet moan as he felt his cock slide out from its sheath, one of the most overwhelmingly  _ liberating _ things he’d felt before. Especially when he was almost immediately directed into Zack’s waiting mouth.

He shouted to the bare chamber walls, writhed in the naga’s grip as he was pulled apart with expert precision. The squeezing, flexing motion of Zack’s tongue as it wrapped around him was far too much and Cloud trembled as he came apart.

Zack swallowed him down eagerly, licking away every drop of his orgasm before he pulled off Cloud’s cock and dipped his mouth back to his eager entrance, dipping his tongue into it teasingly as he watched Cloud through hooded blue eyes. The first time Cloud had caught sight of his length in this new shifted form, eyes torn between examining it and watching his mate. 

The same pink tip, but shaped differently, the head tapered into a sharper tip than he expected to see. Quickly left human colors behind down the shaft, blending into the same blue and yellow as his scales across ridged edges that lined it. Similar to Zack, without the flared knot; an omega had no need to lock anything into their partner, instead Cloud quite thought that it would be far more suited to press into Zack like this. The thought made him twitch and strain down his entire body.

“So sensitive.” Zack teased him when he tried to roll his hips up into the naga’s mouth, wanting nothing more than to feel Zack’s tongue lodged deep inside of him when all he was offered was the barest  _ tease _ .

“F-fuck, Zack.” Cloud panted as he reached down to sink his fingers into the Zack’s thick dark hair, trembling against his mouth. “I can’t…it’s so different.” His physiology shifted around in this form, he was rapidly beginning to understand. His prostate might not be so easily accessible, but it felt like his entire slit was lined with the same vili and nerves his  _ ovisac _ had been. If that was the case, there was a good chance that getting fucked as a naga might be the best thing in the world. He found that it was incredibly easy to squeeze and flex himself around Zack’s tongue, drawing little growls from Zack’s chest and making him feel fucking  _ alive _ as pleasure ripped through him.

“Gods, I want you inside me.” He moaned, didn’t care a lick how wanton or desperate he sounded. He was omega, with an alpha’s venom coursing through his veins and he had  _ every right _ to be demanding. “More, give me more.”

“Alright, alright.” Zack soothed, lifted his head away abruptly in his haste to give Cloud what he wanted. Apparently he’d reached his limit of how much he could stand to tease them both. He leaned up to seize Cloud’s mouth in a kiss, pushed the smaller naga under the water just enough that his gills could offer him breath as Zack licked out every part of his mouth, his tail adjusting its grip around Cloud.

With nimble, dexterous movements Zack positioned him just so. His hands were wrapped tight around Cloud’s shoulders, enveloping him in a comforting hug that kept Cloud close, while his precise movements below brought the head of his partially unsheathed cock to Cloud’s slick, swollen entrance.

It seemed like such a natural way to do it, for Zack to push his cock from his sheath directly into Cloud, rocking a little deeper with each flex of scaled muscle while Cloud mewled his pleasure into Zack’s mouth. His body was exceptionally responsive tucked in his alpha’s arms, surrounded by his comforting scent; he gripped and squeezed around Zack eagerly, and he could feel every inch, every curve and ridge of Zack’s cock as it pressed into him, stretched and filled him perfectly.

His human form was smaller, less capable and easily overwhelmed. Like  _ this _ he felt like he was made for it, able to tangle his tail in Zack’s and squeeze and tighten around his length. His efforts to work the cock lodged inside of him were appreciated, Zack finally pulling away from the kiss to let out a series of swears as his body shuddered and he ducked his head to sink his teeth back into Cloud’s neck.

More venom, more heat, and when Zack was already pushed deep enough inside of him that Cloud could feel the flared base of his cock rocking against him, trying to squeeze itself into him, he found he was incapable of anything other than sweet, absolute submission. Pleaded for more, a litany of curses combined with Zack’s name, shouted like a prayer to the echo of the still air around them. Clung onto Zack’s shoulders, digging sharp claws into scale accidentally as he trembled in the larger naga’s grasp.

The space was filled with the thick mingling scents of need and desperation, the sounds of their bodies writhing and squeezing against each other. When Zack’s cock was finally pushed fully into him, the edge of Cloud’s entrance squeezing tight around the flared base, Cloud keened and shook as he came again.

His suddenly oversensitive cock was trapped between their bodies and the shifting muscle of their torsos; there was simply no room in his sheath for it to retreat, leaving it leaking between them, unrelentingly hard because the stimulation inside of him was simply too good to resist.

Zack’s teeth tightened in his shoulder as the naga’s hands fell to his hips, and  _ that _ was when Zack began to truly give Cloud what he wanted.

It was sweet agony as the naga fucked him, his body so sensitive that every thrust left him clenched and squirming. From the hips that tried to arch up against Zack’s hands to every inch of his tail that thrashed against the larger naga’s grip around it. He was pinned in place as Zack slammed in and out of him with focused enthusiasm, panting heavily, groaning muffled praise against Cloud’s neck where his teeth still dug in. The naga’s entire body was flexing and shifting with the effort of driving himself into Cloud as hard and steady as possible.

Cloud lost count of how many times he came, writhing and trembling underneath Zack until there was no tension left in his body at all, no strength left to so much as squirm as he was used by his alpha, his mate. Zack had cum too, his body tensing and coiling tight each time, pushing his load deep, filling Cloud full and making his body feel hot and sated.

When one of Zack’s hands left his hip Cloud was almost too delirious to keep track of what he was doing, hanging slack in Zack’s grip until he felt something slick and firm press against the underside of his entrance where Zack’s cock stretched him wide.

The alpha’s second length was descending, and when Zack pulled out his cock to squeeze the two slick length’s together Cloud let out a weak cry when he felt the two heads–one rounded and flared, the other thick and blunt – press against his leaking, oversensitive opening.

“T-too much.” Cloud didn’t know if it was a protest or an observation, but Zack only growled against his neck in response, unable to speak clearly with his teeth still sunk into the second? Third? Mating bite he’d created. Still his chest vibrated with reassuring chatter, confident assurances to calm Cloud before he pressed inside slowly.

Cloud’s human body would have been completely incapable of taking it, and he honestly wondered if this form really was either. He cried out as his already throbbing slit was forced to stretch further, yet it was too slick and pliant to offer much resistance as Zack’s lengths forced him to accommodate whatever he pushed inside. There was no tearing or rending of flesh, his insides were slippery and hot and so fucking  _ willing,  _ leaving Cloud a strained mess as he alternated between pleas for mercy and praise at how fucking  _ good _ it felt.

Zack was far less forceful, far more gentle as he rocked himself in and out of Cloud now, aware of just how overwhelming it was for his trembling little mate. It must have felt exquisite, judging by how Zack’s entire body bucked and trembled above him, and before long Cloud could feel the gush of more cum inside of him as the naga came apart atop him with a moan. The swell of his cock was no longer able to keep everything sealed in with the ovipositor pressed in too, which let cum leak freely as he continued to move.

There was still enough left behind to make Cloud feel full and hot. When Zack finally released his bite, lifted his head up into Cloud’s field of view as he licked blood from his lips, his pupils were fully dilated, his cheeks and gills flushed with pink looking positively  _ feral _ . 

“Feeling okay?”

“Gods, yes.” Cloud couldn’t help but writhe and push up against his mate, completely captivated.

Then Cloud felt the swell of something big and round push against his entrance as Zack bore down against his body, pinning him tight with the strength of his scaled tail, his hands settling on Cloud’s shoulders to keep him pushed back into the hammock.

Cloud thrashed, found himself completely unable to move as the pressure grew tighter and he wailed. “Zack!” He shouted as the naga groaned and pressed against him, laying sweet kisses along Cloud’s cheeks as he tried to calm his distressed mate who was completely incapable of fighting due to the exhaustion of his limbs. “There’s too much inside—!”

“You so fucking good for me.” Zack purred instead of acknowledging, like he wasn’t hearing a damn thing as he tried to rock an egg into Cloud’s overfull entrance. “You take it so sweet, just wait, it’s gonna feel so good to be full.”

Cloud wanted to yell, hands scrabbling uselessly against Zack’s shoulders, but then his slit yielded even more when Zack bore down hard, Cloud’s body simply too pliant and slick to truly resist. It was no doubt the absolute limit his body was able to offer, but there it was; the egg pushing into him all the same. He cried out, too much to handle at first, such an agonizing stretch that felt unbearable. As the egg was forced deeper into him by the steady force of Zack’s ovipositor, it released some of the tension on the opening and then pushed down deep into the soft, receptive tissue of Cloud’s insides.

There the only thing Cloud felt was blissful pleasure, like there was nothing better than the weight of the egg inside him. This one was bigger than the last, perhaps because they’d had more room inside Zack’s body to grow. As it released, deposited into him, he felt the way his body clenched around it eagerly, an absolute burst of hormones that gave him a deeply satisfying sense of calm and pleasure.

“Look at you.” Zack was whispering to him, still pressing gentle kisses to his face. “Do you feel good?” He asked as his hands ran down Cloud’s stomach eagerly, gentle and tender as he passed over the swell the egg and cum left behind, gently wrapping large fingers around Cloud’s aching length. He hissed in pleasure, unable to squirm away from the hand and confusingly eager to thrust into it despite his expectations that it would be too much.

It seemed his naga body was far more resilient than his human one.

“Yesss.” Cloud slurred, finally managing to answer beyond panting breaths and needy noises, though a deep whine ripped from his throat when he felt the press of a second egg against his abused slit. “Y-you’re supposed to take a while, between—” Cloud could barely find the words, but Angeal had been clear that there was usually downtime between the eggs that an alpha produced.

“I am young, and very eager to give my sweet omega what he craves.” Zack whispered against his skin like an intimate, private secret before he was bearing down again, squeezing the egg past the major resistance of Cloud’s entrance and it hurt a little less this time, Cloud’s body braced in anticipation of how good it would feel once it was deposited inside of him. “Wanna stuff you full of me.” Zack shuddered when he got the words out, just as turned on by them as Cloud and he let out a cut off groan as he came again when the second egg was released within his mate.

Cloud let out a low whine from his chest, his breath catching in his throat as his body was forced to stretch and adjust, the ovisac so god damn  _ sensitive _ as it adjusted around its load, the naga’s hand around his length squeezing sinfully and wringing every bit of sanity from him. The naga’s other hand ghosted across his stomach and when Cloud looked down he saw the bump caused by the two eggs inside him, the obscene way his slit had swollen and stretched around Zack’s cocks.

Before the visceral reality of his situation could cause him to become self conscious or alarmed, Zack caught his chin in his hand and pressed sweet kisses to his lips, chaste and gentle as he began to slowly rock in and out of Cloud again. “You are perfect.” He whispered against Cloud’s lips, smoothing his hair and pressing his chest tight against Zack’s. “The most beautiful thing in the world.”

Cloud laughed a bit, a strained sort of sound,  _ surely you say that to everyone you’ve got both dicks in _ , but Zack was so incredibly earnest and honest that he couldn’t for a second feel like he was anything but cherished by his new mate.

Eventually the ovipositor, having done it’s duty, began to shrink and withdraw. It gave Cloud a chance to relax again, suddenly feeling like he had room for his aching, oversensitive cock to pull back into his body. There it was protected, out of the devious alpha’s grasp, but it was just as sensitive as each of Zack’s thrusts rubbed across it inside of him. Ended up that it only made Cloud enjoy it more as Zack used his body freely.

When Zack grappled him to the hammock to fuck him eagerly, Cloud found himself needy and aching, overwhelmed with lust and hormones. For whatever reason, be it his newfound stamina as naga, or the venom of the mating bite burning in his blood, the arousal that normally would have faded by now was burning bright and hot in his core. He felt fully capable of keeping up with Zack and his voracious appetite, his own fully matching.

He was heavy with the naga’s eggs and cum and yet he felt demanding and needy, squirming in the larger naga’s grasp so that he could drive himself harder against Zack’s body as he gained a second wind of energy. When Zack let out a huff of air, groaning his appreciation Cloud couldn’t help but let out a laugh as he pushed on Zack’s shoulders with a weak grip.

“Lemme up, let me on top for a bit.” Cloud said, smiling when Zack’s grip on his shoulders immediately released, though it took the naga a bit longer to unwrap from where he’d so thoroughly coiled himself around Cloud’s body. It made him feel warm with more than just arousal, that for all his eagerness to pin Cloud down and devour him, Zack was quick to let up the moment he was asked.

When they were twisted so Cloud was on top, Zack’s back pressed into the ramp of the hammock instead, it took him a moment to really get his bearings, so completely unused to the fact he didn’t have legs he could wrap around Zack to secure himself with. His fins were heavy where they stuck to his back out of the water and the way the eggs shifted inside of him, Zack’s cock still fully seated in him, it was all a lot to take.

He used his tail to wrap himself up around Zack and hands at the naga’s torso to lift himself up off of Zack’s cock just enough to drive back down onto it, letting out a needy groan as it dragged across the sensitive walls of his clenching channel. The absolute adoration in Zack’s gaze, the naga’s mouth parted as he panted for air above the water; the surge of affection and adoration for Zack was simply too much.

He leaned down and claimed the other’s lips in a kiss, stilling the movements of their bodies and giving them both a chance to simply relax and sag into one another as they tasted each other’s mouths. Cloud could taste copper on Zack’s tongue along with his sweet flavor and he found himself smiling as he pulled back, nuzzling the bite mark he’d left on the other’s neck with a few gentle kisses that drew a rumbling groan from Zack.

He made the decision to pull off Zack, which took far more effort than he expected. He whimpered and reached his hand between them as fluid rolled freely from his swollen slit as soon as he pulled off. While it relieved some pressure on his insides, he still whined as he tried to squeeze tight to keep it in; like the heat that Zack had put so much effort into filling him with was something to be cherished.

Yet it gave him the ability to explore Zack's body freely, kissing his way down from naval to slit as the larger naga’s claws sunk into his hair. When he licked and suckled at the head of the naga’s swollen cock he let out a happy groan, the heavy tail under Cloud coiling and trembling with need. Cloud could taste a mixture of both their fluids as he wrapped his lengthy tongue around the sensitive head, squeezing the shaft between his palms as he smiled knowingly up at Zack.

“Hungry little omega.” Zack panted, obviously wound up and excited by Cloud’s actions and scent. “Already full up with my eggs, what more could you want?”

It was said with a teasing smirk and Cloud couldn’t help but laugh as he pulled his head up, pressing a chaste little kiss to the wide tip of the cock in his grasp. 

“A lot, actually.” He said with a smile of his own, running the flat of his tongue down the ridges of the shaft. “I feel so…hungry.” It was hard to find a word for it when it was so foreign to him. But here he was, licking trails with the meat of his long, pointed tongue down Zack’s cock while rubbing his leaking slit against Zack’s scales.

“It is normal.” Zack breathed a laugh, squeezing Cloud’s shoulders reassuringly. “You are full of unfertilized eggs, makes you…” Zack’s knowledge of omega functions was almost undoubtedly passed down from his fathers, the same way Cloud’s was entirely from Angeal. “Puts you in the mood to fertilize them.” Zack finally finished, then laughed almost nervously, an honest to god  _ flush _ filling the naga’s cheeks as he watched Cloud with outright desire.

Cloud hummed thoughtfully as he lowered his mouth down Zack’s cock, considering just how much sense that explanation made. Just thinking about sliding his achingly sensitive cock into Zack made it push partly out from its sheath. The naga beneath him no doubt felt it press against his scales, judging by the hitch of breath and the eager way Zack rocked his hips against Cloud’s hands.

The alpha’s slit was different from his own, it did not swell up near as plush as Cloud’s did, offered far less muscled resistance, but it seemed just as sensitive as Cloud dipped his tongue down into it to rub against the root of the cock hidden in the tight heat. Zack’s hands pulled him close and he let out a heady moan when Cloud’s tongue found the tip of the ovipositor, nestled down in its sheath now that its payload had been delivered.

He could get quite used to how easy it was to wiggle his dexterous tongue against it, found the loosened slit in the blunt head and poked his tongue into it curiously. They both moaned when he felt it clench and tighten around the gentle intrusion, Zack’s breathing shaky and obviously excited.

“F-fuck, Cloud.” He panted out, arching his hips up wantonly, his cock heavy on his stomach and leaking as he presented himself to his mate. “You wanna fuck me?”

Cloud’s brain short circuited trying to find a coherent answer to that, something romantic and tender, deserving of the vulnerability Zack was offering to him so easily. Instead he let out a shaky groan and nodded his head rapidly. “Yeah.” He got out, earning a gentle laugh in response.

Zack didn’t seem to mind that Cloud wasn’t particularly graceful about getting himself up into position, instead he simply used strong arms to help pull Cloud into place, lifted his tail up to support Cloud and guide him. Extra difficult by how heavy the eggs inside of him were, how sensitive his slit was when his cock unsheathed fully. Yet the sheer arousal coursing through his veins was more than enough to push all anxiety and shame from his mind as he focused on lining himself up with Zack and pushing into him.

Zack’s ovipositor had raised up to meet him, and when he pressed the tip of his cock into the tight little entrance of it he let out a desperate whine as it yielded slowly, stiffened and opened up for him under the pressure.

The squeeze along the tapered head of his length was far too much, unlike anything Cloud had ever felt before; the way Zack trembled and writhed underneath him was downright addictive, his mate releasing thick scent that begged for Cloud's attention. The same muscles that pushed eggs forward seemed just as skilled at pulling Cloud’s cock inwards. He moaned as he rocked himself against the bigger naga, pressing sloppy kisses to Zack’s shoulders as he panted for breath.

“You’re squeezing me so tight.” Cloud whimpered with a flushed face as he rocked his hips. He barely had to move, probably for the best with how uncoordinated he was, because Zack’s ovipositor seemed perfectly capable of milking him as the naga rocked himself up onto Cloud’s cock. His eyes fluttered shut, just slits of blue visible from under finned lashes and the laugh that Zack let out was more like a breathless moan.

“W-well, has to be strong to push eggs inside a tight little omega.” He teased, which made Cloud smile even as his body throbbed in response. It was surreal, the relaxed conversation, the amusement and easy laughter while  _ this _ was happening, while he was fucking the naga who had filled him with eggs. So completely unlike any human experience, yet intimate and enjoyable because it was  _ Zack _ who it was with.

So full of hormones, need and desire, he couldn’t help himself from fucking Zack the best he could, chasing the orgasm that would  _ hopefully _ provide some relief to the fire burning within him. Despite his clumsiness he managed to get a rhythm that pleased Zack greatly judging by the way the naga coiled tight underneath him, the way his cock leaked a steady flow of pearly white across his belly.

“F-fuck, what am I gonna do when you are in heat?” Zack asked the air as he wrapped his arms tight around Cloud and the smaller naga trembled with both desire and a breathless chuckle. “Gonna leave me a withered husk.”

“You’ll get used to it.” Cloud groaned with a smile, squeezed one hand tight at Zack’s hip, while the other wrapped itself the best it could reach around the head of Zack’s cock, squeezing and stroking it tight. Which made Zack let out a low, growling hiss as he jerked his hips and spilled release across his stomach.

Impossible to last when the entire naga’s body seized up, squeezed tight like a vice around Cloud’s cock and pulled him abruptly into an orgasm of his own. His tail coiled up tight on itself, the naga equivalent of curling his toes as he collapsed onto Zack’s chest and sought out a kiss.

It was comforting and affectionate, Zack’s hands stroking down his back in a soothing way as Cloud’s heart stopped beating quite so wildly, letting his body come down from the high of endorphins. The two of them panted against each other before Zack finally seemed to regain some of his focus, licking his lips as he smiled down at Cloud.

“Amazing.” He said with obvious praise, and now that some of the wild arousal had left Cloud he found himself flushing with shy embarrassment again. This made the naga smile, stroking the pad of his thumb across a flushed cheek before he pressed a kiss to Cloud’s forehead. “Never be shy, Cloud. You are beautiful and strong and I am yours to have. Anything you want.”

Which made Cloud’s chest ache with something that was completely unrelated to arousal or sex, just tender and intimate and so god damn vibrant that he felt like he was glowing with the feeling. A soft little sound came from his chest, a gentle little chirrup that was so obviously something sappy and revealing but Zack only smiled wide and crushed him in a big hug, his chest vibrating the same little sounds.

So overcome and needy Cloud found himself rolling his body against Zack’s again, wanting very much to distract himself from the build up of emotion in his chest so he tried to give a cocky smile and said, “I want you to fill me up again.”

It was supposed to be a sassy demand but it came out all wrong, like a soft plea instead. Zack let out a gentle sound and pulled him closer as he nodded his agreement. Curled his body up under Cloud and with their slits still so close together, Cloud’s cock having retreated after orgasm, it was easy for Zack to line them up and push himself back inside.

Cloud let out a low cry as he was stretched full again, aching and sensitive and far too tender but when the head of Zack’s cock nudged deep inside of him, pushing up against the eggs lodged within he was lost in bliss once more.

It didn’t dull the surge of emotions through him at all. Instead the way Zack pressed kisses to his throat and jaw as he rolled up into him with slow, deep thrusts, kept his arms wrapped tight around him in an affectionate embrace--it only made him feel  _ more _ .

The two of them were wrapped in a tangle of scales, fins and heat by the time Zack’s stamina began to really flag. Full of cum once again, the thick flare at the base of his cock kept Cloud spread open wide and he loved how it felt to squeeze tight around it, to feel Zack twitch and stir in response each time.

It was almost a welcome relief when the eggs shifted, his body finally rejecting them, just because it distracted him so thoroughly from the aching in his chest and the tender vulnerability brewing in his mind. The sounds that Cloud made, the way his body shifted around Zack alerted the naga of what was happening, moments before the eggs sank down to press against the head of the naga’s cock.

Caught in limbo, feeling overfull and needy, Cloud whined as Zack squeezed around his middle, squirming against the naga with tired little motions that drew a chuckle from Zack. Eventually the naga had mercy, letting up on the weight and pressure in Cloud’s tight channel by pulling out abruptly, the sudden emptiness making Cloud spasm and tighten, assisting the gravity of the downward press of eggs as they left his body, one slow squeeze after another.

It was both easier and far more sensitive in his naga form, and he whimpered sweetly when the pads of Zack’s fingers rubbed against the outside of his swollen slit once the second egg squeezed out and dissolved into the water beneath them. Slowly Cloud began to unwind, going slack against Zack as his body finally succumbed to exhaustion.

Zack didn’t seem to be in much better shape, the naga’s arms were shaking a little as he hauled Cloud overtop of him, his tail seemed far less in his control as he tried to ball them both into the nest. Cloud found himself chuckling, completely amused by the state they’d put themselves in and Zack gave him a faux wounded look as he ruffled his hair.

“Your fault.” He chastised, almost an accusation if he hadn’t sounded so completely fond. Cloud only hummed his agreement and earned himself a kiss, slow and gentle without any heat, only satisfied contentment shared between them.

It was when they pulled away that Zack stroked the backs of his claws down Cloud’s cheek and offered him a small, tender smile.

“Love you.” Zack whispered as he leaned forward to press a kiss to Cloud’s forehead, pulling a choked little gasp from Cloud as he clung tight to the naga’s shoulders, surprised that Zack had been the one to voice the feeling that had grown to an almost oppressive size in his chest. He was far too wrecked and strung out to withhold any of his reaction, especially when he was surrounded by the scent of devotion and affection that proved the naga meant the words completely.

“I love you too.” He whispered, though his voice sounded raw and cracked and there was more emotion there than Zack could possibly understand, but he accepted it all the same. More than finding a mate, a home, the sense of belonging or the numerous things that he’d been offered here; he was given something sweet and vulnerable and tender, something he’d forgotten it was okay to even want.

But now that he had it, he would never let go. He pressed his forehead against Zack’s shoulder and smiled into the scales, engulfed in strong arms and warmth, basking in the glow and satisfaction that sunk into his very bones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo if you're still here, WHY NOT LOOK AT SOME AMAZING ART. ♥
> 
> Juneedes drew [THE CUTEST PICTURE OF SLEEPIN CLOUD](https://twitter.com/juneedes/status/1302844041051009030?s=20) with all his gorgeous fins ♥♥  
> ZackReturns commissioned [Spykee to draw this PHENOMENAL picture of Zack](https://twitter.com/SPYKEEE1945/status/1303052946473545728?s=20), holy shit thank you for the FOOD. ♥  
> [Some idiot drew naga!Sephiroth](https://twitter.com/suixcausa/status/1303145957882654720?s=20)  
> HopesFeathers drew the [sweetest picture of Sephiroth and Zack holding Cloud during his molt](https://twitter.com/HopesFeathers/status/1303432872989204486?s=20), such a SOFT FAM  
> MaironAdmirable drew [BABY ZACK AND AERITH TOGETHER](https://twitter.com/MaironAdmirable/status/1304126074654265351?s=20) and it's SO CUTEEE  
> PoketFrog sketched [this amazing picture of Cloud and Zack wound up in each other](https://twitter.com/Poket_Frog/status/1304432954278469632?s=20), so pretttyyy  
> and MixieBeeble [DREW NAGA CLOUD AND AERTI GOODNESS](https://www.instagram.com/p/CFDMKKWsBtk/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link), SWEET AERTI GOODNESS ♥♥
> 
> LOVE THEM ALL FOR THEY ARE GIVERS OF FOOD AND BEAUTY ♥♥  
> You can yell at me on [twitter.](https://twitter.com/suixcausa)


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud brightened up at the idea, immediately excited for the opportunity to leave the small area he’d become accustomed to and explore the depths further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No chapter warnings here, we're going on an adventure! Getting close to wrapping up this bad boy, the total chapter count might bounce around a little bit as I decide if the epilogue is going to be one chapter or two haha.

Aerith was in fact furious she’d missed his molt. Cloud caught sight of her in the center of the main hall talking to Genesis, but he and Zack barely left their nest before she’d abruptly dropped the conversation and darted towards them. Zack tried to grab onto Cloud to keep him close, but she was far more nimble than expected, squirming between the two of them to pull Cloud off on his own, spinning him around to examine him in the water. 

Her hands were everywhere; the membrane of his ears, skimming across his claws, then running down his floating fins, caught by the currents like silk scarves in the wind.

 _“So handsome, like a tropical fish from the coral reefs,”_ she said excitedly. Cloud growled in the water, flushed and embarrassed by the fact his flowing fins seemed to be so attention grabbing, his efforts to flatten them down doing little very little to dissuade her interest. Even more self conscious when Zack’s crimson father joined them, his movements fluid and graceful, setting Cloud and his clumsy fins even further apart.

 _“Aerith,”_ Genesis chided with an amused expression as he regarded the scene in front of him, “ _You’re making him uncomfortable.”_

Cloud gave him a look of relieved appreciation as the young omega released him, letting out a few apologetic clicks even though she was still beaming at him with absolute adoration. She settled on staring at him openly instead of physically examining him which was only a little bit better, but at least Zack could wrap his arm around his waist and offer some comfort.

Her eyes caught on the bite marks across his neck and shoulders, fixating with sharp focus as she drew closer. She pursed her lips, eyes hardening as she shot Zack an accusatory look. An expected reaction from the young omega, upset that Zack had caused Cloud harm. After a moment she paused, lifting her hand to her own neck as she stilled. She tilted her head to the side in thought.

_“Do human alphas do that sort of thing?”_

Cloud found himself grinning at the question, even though he honestly didn’t know the answer. He knew less about human mating than naga at this point, which was amusing because six months ago he hadn’t known naga existed.

 _“Maybe if you ask them nicely?”_ The reply came from Genesis, the man grinning as he ruffled his daughter’s hair with scarlet claws. She flushed bright red and threw up her hands to wrestle him away. Zack chuckled behind him and Cloud elbowed him gently in the chest with a look that tried to be scolding, but was a little too amused to meet the mark.

Between Aerith’s determination to try and teach him everything she knew about being freshly molted (“ _Everyone else has forgotten what it’s like, but I only changed last year so I know exactly what you’re going through”)_ and Zack’s constant hovering, Cloud was beginning to feel like he couldn’t breathe without someone checking up on him.

Sephiroth and Genesis seemed determined to alternate their patrols so that one was always present. While he understood that a newly molted naga was vulnerable, he didn’t feel there was enough of a threat to warrant the kind of surveillance the two were putting them under. Aerith confirmed his suspicions, grumbling something about ‘stinky alpha instincts’ and admitting it had been just as bad when she’d first molted.

Angeal seemed to take pity on Cloud at least, perhaps due to the fact he was dealing with all those stinky alpha instincts himself and knew how overbearing it could be. Whenever Cloud came to visit, Angeal would drive off his children at least temporarily by assigning them tasks. It gave Cloud free reign to rest in the peace of the quiet chamber. Sometimes he would talk with Angeal, other times the older omega seemed equally content to leave Cloud be.

They discussed the things that mattered, at least. The mating bite was an important topic, the implications and what it meant; how it changed things for the clans dynamic, for Zack. Despite Cloud’s questions, Angeal remained tight lipped, playing his cards close to his chest. He seemed determined that things would simply sort themselves out in time, without adding extra burden to Cloud’s shoulders. 

Zack had of course been excited to announce it had been Cloud who had marked him first, and that was news Angeal seemed incredibly pleased by. It wasn’t a familiar feeling for Cloud, earning the pride of a father figure, but he found himself basking in it.

Cloud was beginning to feel restless. Aerith spent enough time on the surface to keep an open line of communication with Tifa, so he wasn’t pressured to rush back; but being cooped up and not _doing_ something wasn’t his style. He wasn’t one for wasting time lazing around and as he grew more and more comfortable in his fins and scales he started to seek out ways to make himself useful.

Zack did his best, the naga taking him along every time he hunted for food or supplies, giving him the opportunity to explore more of the area. When Zack was sent out on patrol it left Cloud looking for ways to help the others.

He returned to tend Angeal’s garden a few times to pick the plants clean and harvest. Genesis taught him how to maintain the tools and weapons they used constantly, a completely foreign technique to fight things like rust and degradation in the sea water. Sephiroth took him to patrol the perimeter of their home, checking the magic of the barrier, showing Cloud how to touch and examine and make sure everything was solid and strong. He seemed pleased that Cloud was sensitive to magic, but did not speak of it further. 

Cloud spent the morning helping Aerith process the leathers she used for crafting; scraping and stretching them before she began the enchanting process. She had a workshop set up in the main chamber, complete with racks and tables to prepare and use the finished product.

When he reached out to touch the leather he could feel the magic she used under his fingertips, much to her delight. Unlike Sephiroth, she was eager to speak of what it meant. That if he was sensitive to magic, in the future it would likely manifest fully. Despite it all, Cloud couldn’t help but feel a little doubtful. Even now, with his colorful scales and flowing fins, he still felt incredibly ordinary.

 _“Wedge said you had unexplained abilities,”_ Aerith was smiling as she chattered to him. _“Sometimes that tells you what kind of magic you’re going to have, but not always. Everyone manifests differently.”_

 _“You always knew you were going to be a healer though, right?”_ The fact that Cloud was now fully capable of expressing himself underwater certainly helped facilitate conversation. If he was honest with himself, he found it far easier to communicate with vibrating clicks and trills than words, simply a more natural way to express emotion and feeling.

 _“That’s just what manifested first_ .” Aerith was mostly focused on her work as she talked to him. “ _I’ve got plenty of other magic now, too. Sephiroth is the one who knows the most about it, he’d be able to help you unlock your aetherflow if you talked to him.”_

Which implied that she sensed just how unwilling Cloud was to bring it up with Zack’s father. Even after his molt he still felt hopelessly outclassed by the massive creature. It wasn’t fear; the naga never made any effort to be the least bit threatening. Yet something about the creature still buzzed across his nerves and told him to be wary.

 _“He’s not as scary as he looks_ ,” Aerith chirruped gently, trying to assuage some of his fears.

_“He doesn’t like humans much, does he?”_

_“Not really_. _They have not given him much reason to,”_ Aerith trilled the words soft, almost sad. She shook her head as she worked. “ _But you’re hardly human. Look at you.”_

Hard to argue with that. Looking down all he saw was bright blue and yellow, the fins along the ridge of his tail catching in the weak currents and flowing gently about him with a soft rippling motion. He couldn’t imagine how ridiculous he must look.

 _“I’m like a goldfish, and he’s a shark,”_ Cloud finally declared. “ _Even if he’s a nice shark.”_

Aerith laughed, a cheerful vibration from her chest, looking Cloud up and down with obvious adoration. She hadn’t been the least bit shy about gushing how _pretty_ Cloud was, and no amount of angry glaring could discourage her when she got going. Fortunately for now, she didn’t seem ready to torment him further.

 _“Give it a while, right? Maybe a few more molts, you’ll get scary too.”_ If Cloud seemed doubtful that his flashy colors and flowing fins were ever going to be scary, she didn’t dignify it with a response.

Biggs came by shortly later, accompanied by Zack. The two of them were hauling what appeared to be a bundle of pipes and metal rebar in a secured binding between them. Cloud swam up to join them, curiously examining the heavy metal that the bundle contained before he noticed Biggs looked visibly taken aback by his appearance.

 _“Well shit. You’ve changed.”_ The words that came from Biggs’ chest came along with something like awe. When the beta’s eyes paused in their examination to flicker across Cloud’s throat and the fresh mating bites found there, the naga’s lips curled in amusement as he leered at Zack. “ _I see you’ve been busy.”_

Zack returned his grin and Cloud decided that he was not going to be embarrassed by it, despite the flush that settled in his gills. They seemed to be just as susceptible to blushing as his cheeks.

 _“Where did you guys get that?”_ He asked instead of letting them linger on his marks.

_“Ship went down a ways up north. Been salvaging it for parts. Cid wanted more high-pressure pipe so I thought I’d stop in to check on you guys before heading down his way.”_

There must have been something about Cloud’s expression or scent that revealed how interesting he found the whole excursion; it caught Zack’s attention as he looked between the other two thoughtfully.

 _“If you want to stay and help Angeal around here a bit,”_ Zack began, the clicking from his chest almost a purr. He was doing his utmost to be completely charming. “ _We could take this out for you. Cloud’s really strong. He could help me haul it.”_

Cloud brightened up at the idea, immediately excited for the opportunity to leave the small area he’d become accustomed to and explore the depths further. Biggs quirked a brow for a moment, tapping a claw to his jaw as he considered. He seemed amicable enough to the idea at first, but after giving Cloud another once over he frowned.

_“Is that such a good idea, really? It’s not the safest water out there.”_

Zack rolled his eyes, tapping his claws against the handle of his spear that jutted over his shoulder in easy reach. “ _We’ll be fine. I’ve cleared that area on patrols alone a million times. Nothing big has come up for months.”_

Which seemed to placate Biggs’ concerns well enough, the naga offering an agreeable shrug. “ _If you're sure, that seems like a pretty good deal to me.”_

Which set Cloud up to go on his first excursion in possibly dangerous territory, a prospect that was equal parts exciting and stressful. They stopped to check on Angeal first before they left, finding the man sound asleep with a book across his face where he sprawled on the couch in his chambers. They stoked the fire with a few more blocks of fuel before they took their leave, Cloud unable to help feeling incredibly charmed when he heard the exhausted omega snoring loudly.

Before they left, Zack sized up the weapons available on the weapon rack outside of his nest before selecting a long dagger for Cloud and handing it to him. Far less ceremonial than the first that Zack had gifted him, the handle wrapped carefully and the weight well balanced. When Cloud touched a finger across the flat of the blade he could feel magic flutter under his fingertips.

“ _It can pierce through anything, enchanted.”_ Zack explained with a wide grin. “ _Keep it close. We must start training you with a spear soon, but for now just stay behind me if any fighting breaks out. I’ll protect you.”_

Cloud accepted this advice easily. As anxious as he was with the prospects of having to use a weapon in combat, he was fully confident in Zack’s abilities to defend him until he learned. 

On their way out Aerith caught Cloud’s wrist as she passed by. _“When you meet Cid…”_ She trailed off after a moment, shaking her head with a smile. “ _Well, take anything he tells you with a grain of salt.”_

Which left Cloud more curious than anything, and judging by the way Zack scoffed and shook his head, he couldn’t help but wonder what kind of character they were heading out to meet.

They arranged the heavy bundle between them in a makeshift sling, each grabbing an end. It wasn’t bad, Cloud was in fact just as strong as Zack gave him credit for. While it took him a few clumsy minutes to sort out things like counter weights and balance, Zack was eager to help and before long they were off.

They headed in a different direction than he’d ever been taken before, winding through large rock formations until they came across a gap that led down into cool waters once again. It did not take long for them to leave behind the bioluminescence and foliage Cloud had grown accustomed to, the ocean floor quick to turn into barren rock and sand once they left the volcanic vent and the life giving supply it brought upwards. The naga had made their home in a truly unique place.

Yet without having to weave through the jungle like vegetation they made quick progress despite the heavy burden they carried. They carved a path through water and still sand, the weight of the cold and darkness around them almost oppressive. Far different from his first dive, however; now Cloud could see far greater distances, could scent things like the passing of a massive squid above, or the scuttling of a strange deep sea crustacean down below. Every disturbance in the water was something he could detect if he tried, and he knew Zack was equally matched if not better.

The depths of the ocean were dangerous, but so were they.

His main concern was keeping his fins under control enough to keep up with Zack’s steady pace. The motion his tail made through the water was steady and concise at this point, his muscle control well practiced. But the flowing fins did not have the structure to cut through the water like Zack’s did, punishing him when he fumbled. If he failed to ripple them with the pull of the current they would flare out behind him and cause massive drag that would throw both naga off course temporarily.

Ridiculous things.

 _“You’ve been out here before_?” He asked, finding the darkness and rock formations dull to look at as they swam.

 _“A hundred times at least.”_ Zack’s demeanor was relaxed and easy, happy to chatter and converse instead of silencing them and that calmed Cloud, providing comfort that they were not in such danger they could not speak amongst themselves as they traveled. “ _After my first molt, I practically grew up out here.”_ Zack grinned as he looked over at Cloud, nodding towards the spear on his back. “ _Father taught me to fight early. Drove the others crazy.”_

_“Playing favorites, were you?”_

Zack couldn’t help but laugh, a trill that echoed through the water. “ _Maybe. Dad couldn’t get me to sit still for any kind of lessons. Perhaps it’s still a bit of a problem.”_

Cloud was amused, but he could certainly believe it. Zack was not the kind to sit still for long.

They reached the edge of a rocky shelf and began their descent into deeper water from there. The ambiance changed and he could feel it in his fins, causing a shiver down his spine. There was plant life hanging on to the patches of sand between the rocky ridges, but they were creepy looking as far as Cloud was concerned. No light to provide sustenance, it looked to him like the long tendrils were actually predators themselves, hoping to snag onto unsuspecting prey that drew too close.

Zack guided them to give any plant life a wide berth, and that confirmed Cloud’s suspicions.

Deeper they dived, the metal bundle and its substantial weight certainly aided their descent as they shot through the water. When they reached the ocean floor once again it was dark and rocky, very little sand at all and the temperature began to rise as they swam into the darkness. More volcanic vents below? There were odd shots of steam that burst out through tiny fissures in the rock, but Cloud didn’t dare examine closer as they darted across.

There was fauna about, leaving little tickles across Cloud’s nerves as he watched them from the corner of his eye as they swam above. Perhaps feeding off the sulphur coming through the vents, the nature of this environment was nothing like the rich bounty Zack’s family lived amongst. Instead the creatures here were odd looking; twisted things instead of the colorful fish and crustaceans that Cloud delighted in seeing. Certainly nothing looked remotely appetizing, and Cloud found himself wondering why on earth anyone would willingly live down here in the first place.

Zack began to grow on edge, becoming far more alert and aware of his surroundings. Formations of salt and sulphur had built up over time around the fissures, providing shadowy hiding spots for any kind of predator Cloud could imagine. It put him on edge too, made him jumpy each time there was sound or movement around them. Mostly caused by the steam vents bursting, but paranoia settled in the back of his mind. False alarms? Or could something far more dangerous be using the vents as cover?

Zack seemed to be thinking the same thing. He casually reached for the spear on his back, kept it drawn in his free hand as they swam, ready for combat. Piercing blue eyes darted from side to side with near predatory focus, the naga’s entire demeanor changing into something dangerous. 

Cloud couldn’t help the thrill up his spine that had little to do with fear or concern for his safety, and a lot to do with the sheer attraction to his mate when Zack came alive with predatory instinct. It didn’t really seem like the proper time for such urges, but Zack still flashed him with a knowing grin when he caught Cloud watching from the corner of his eye, making him flush in return.

They came to the edge of a long crack in the ocean floor, a yawning chasm a dozen meters wide with nothing but dark abyss below. When Zack directed them to go _into it_ , Cloud was wild with anxiety as they began to dive. He felt caged on almost every side, with nothing but the black void below. Even his newly evolved vision couldn’t see a thing and it left his heart racing with fear of what they would find, of what would find _them_.

Sensing his alarm Zack trilled a couple of times to reassure him, soft and gentle and _quiet._ Quiet enough that Cloud understood they didn’t want to be heard, that any sound they made would no doubt be picked up from miles around. It did not have the calming effect that Zack might have hoped for.

Then the rocky walls on each side of them simply disappeared, leaving nothing but black water on every side, darkness as far as the eye could see. It took him a few moments for his eyes to adjust enough to make out a few shapes looming ahead, but Zack tugged him away from the open water, guiding them along the rocky cliff face as they continued their descent.

There were more shapes throughout the water, all of them the same — stationary and round, down below as far as the eye could see and Cloud wondered just what they were; they certainly did not seem naturally occurring. Instead of letting him pause to inspect, Zack kept them moving, continuing their downward descent.

The water temperature changed. It took Cloud a moment in more comfortable temperatures to realize how hot the water had been around them, the sudden shift soothing his scales and relaxing him. There was a buzzing across his skin as they swam forward and he realized they’d entered some sort of magic field, a shield of some kind protecting the area.

It wasn’t just the temperature that changed, the ambiance itself became less oppressive. Somehow the darkness pushing in on every side felt claustrophobic, even though there was nothing but open water all around. Now that pressure had released, replaced instead with an undercurrent of comfortable safety. There was plant life popping up along the rocky cliff walls they passed, some odd sort of fungi and barnacles that didn’t look appetizing, but provided shelter for fish and crustaceans that at least looked _normal,_ not oddly devoid of color or strangely shaped.

Then they rounded a jutting formation and Cloud saw their obvious destination. The cliff face suddenly surrendered itself into a rounded valley, looking almost like a titan of creation had simply scooped away the rock to leave behind a crater in the cliff’s shelf. In the center of the unnatural shape appeared to be the remains of a sunken ship…ships. Multiple ships, Cloud realized as they swam closer, the hollowed out shells like twisted carcasses, arranged so that they connected together, piled ontop of each other. Battleships, massive metal monsters that had sunk in the war, probably less than a dozen years ago, still bearing their nations crests and seals atop their broken hulls.

Even stranger were the wrecks of airplanes, their propellers like haunting epitaphs jutting out into the dark water above. Cloud couldn’t help but release a noise of alarm at just how unnatural it all was.

Zack chirruped in response, comforting and soothing. “ _These are friends,”_ he said, before they descended into an open area, almost a courtyard in front of the strangely crafted home. All around them were piles of scraps, metal that somehow hadn’t decayed under the sea. Surely there was magic at work in this place, because none of the scrap nor the towering ships lain across the rock above them showed any sign of rust.

_“What do we have here! Brought me something good, Nephew?”_

A rough chatter called out, vibrating across the water. It wasn’t the same growling tones that Cloud had come to expect of naga like Sephiroth, but it was certainly far more gravelly than any of the sounds Zack or Cloud made, something Cloud had begun to attribute to the age of a naga. Still, when he looked around he couldn’t see anyone, couldn’t pin point the direction that the voice had come from.

_“Well get your ass in here, then. I’m working dry today.”_

Cloud gave Zack a curious look, but the naga only grinned and nodded towards a massive battleship door tucked amongst the ruins of the ships. It was obvious the place was well defended as they swam between metal walls on either side; when Cloud really took a moment to look up and examine the construction of the wreckages it became clear that it had all been carefully crafted into what could only be described as a massive steel fortress.

Complete with defenses. As they hauled the heavy metal bundle through a tight gap, Cloud noticed there were several harpoon guns mounted through slots cut into the metal shielding of the walls. He got the feeling a vast amount of creatures had died in this narrow corridor, trying to make it to the entrance that they had been invited into.

It certainly put things into perspective when the door swung open before them without any prompting at all.

A water lock had been created, as they swam into a metallic hallway the water was shallow and Zack led him to the surface, the two still hauling the metal bundle between them. There were lights flickering across the surface of the water, guiding them upwards. Cloud couldn’t help but be relieved that soon they would be able to dump the heavy load, his shoulders starting to ache substantially and his body tired from the combination of the long swim and the stress.

When they broke the surface, Cloud looked around in utter bewilderment at what he was seeing. Completely unlike the stone chambers that were carved in Zack’s home, this was a building crafted of iron and welded steel, a huge two story structure with balconies looking down into the water pool that made the entrance.

In front of them on a metal plated ramp stood a man. Surely he was as naga as the rest of them, but for all Cloud could see of him, with his sandy blond hair and scruffy stubble, there was nothing naga about him.

Then he opened his mouth. Unlike Angeal or Genesis, his teeth were just as sharp in human form as any naga.

“Well don’t just stand there gawking, get that hauled up here and let me take a look.” He grumbled out with a wave of his arm, instead of introducing himself or paying any attention to the newcomer in his presence at all.

They did what they were told. “Good to see you too, Uncle Cid.” Zack said with dry amusement as they hauled the bundle up onto the ramp, causing it to drag and scrape loudly across the rough metallic surface. Easy for scale to grab onto and gain traction, but certainly not fun to slide a heavy load against without the buoyancy of water to assist them.

Cid scoffed at Zack’s sarcasm, far too interested in snooping through the delivery to pay much attention. Zack seemed entirely unconcerned with his behavior, lingering with Cloud in the shallow water at the base of the ramp.

It gave Cloud a good chance to really examine the naga crouched before him, honestly leaving him with a lot more questions than answers. Cid had a light blue t-shirt pulled across a strong chest and muscled arms dusted with the same sandy blond hair of his head. There were thick leather work gloves tucked into the waistband of his rugged overalls, a welding apron hanging off his front and a pair of welding goggles propped up in his hair.

Which…welding? Surely that was the only explanation for how such a massive iron fortress could have been constructed, but how did naga weld? What on earth was going on down here?

His confusion and curiosity must have been visible when Cid finally looked down at him. He squinted his eyes and regarded Cloud openly with some curiosity of his own, finally willing to pay attention to something other than his delivery. 

“You must be that new human Genesis wouldn’t shut up about,” he said with narrowed eyes as he looked Cloud up and down. “You’re sure a lot more scaley than he described, so I’m guessing you’ve been cured of that human problem?”

Cloud gave Cid a look of pure confusion. “W-well, I’m half naga?” He glanced at Zack for support, but his mate was currently busy pulling himself up out of the water, unbothered by the whole interaction.

“Thought we were done picking up strays.” Cid scratched the stubble on his jaw with the back of his hand. Cloud’s eyes were caught by the sight of scales along the back of the other’s hands, nails that were most certainly not human color, though they kept their shape and lacked the claws of a full naga hand. The scales were a mix of gold and an almost metallic grey blue, incredibly eye catching.

Perhaps he was staring a little, because Cid’s eyes were still narrowed as he regarded him thoughtfully.

“What is this place?” Cloud asked with quiet awe as he looked around and tried to understand.

“This is home. My pride and joy.” Cid said proudly as he stood up. “Ya know, this is some decent high-pressure piping you brought down. Thanks for bringing it.” He said to Zack and the young alpha beamed under the praise. “You two wanna come in for tea? Kettles on.” Cid offered happily.

Cloud resigned himself to being trapped in a low level state of confusion the rest of their visit here.

There was a significant difference between the long suffering patience Angeal displayed for Cloud’s curiosity, and the way Cid handled it. He did not share Angeal’s tolerance, instead he seemed entirely irritated when he answered anything at all, which was frustrating in itself because Cloud had _so many questions._

At the very least, it did not take long to discover how incredibly easy it was to get Cid talking about the fortress of home he lived in.

“Well, edge of the abyss and all that. Got to keep the Rotten in check, so that’s what we do here.”

They’d been brought to a little sitting area in the main hall, a few long benches and chairs gathered around a large wooden table. The benches were far easier for a naga to perch on, but only a small distance away there were living chairs available, including day beds that seemed clearly designed with a shifted naga in mind.

Zack had taken no time at all to sprawl out across one of them, gnawing on some offered dried jerky that he seemed quite fond of as he watched the others talk. Cloud had perched himself on one of the benches across from Cid, though he spent most of his time looking around.

There were so many things to examine. Like the fact that the long lights that hung from the ceilings weren’t magic at all, causing a double take when he realized they were electric. Which was still rare outside of the bigger cities. Even Junon was only just getting fitted; Tifa had been overjoyed when she’d gotten working lights, an electric stove and hot water tank. How on earth naga had electricity _here,_ at the edge of the abyss in a fortress crafted from metal wreckage was completely beyond him. He had too many questions to contain himself.

“Who all lives with you here?” Cloud asked, leaning forward inquisitively. Zack had suggested Cid had lived here an extremely long time, which made Cloud wonder about what kind of backup they needed to hold a point this close to the abyss.

“Me and my mate. Vincent.”

When he said this, Cid jabbed his thumb up towards one of the dark balconies above them. There was a loft of some kind on the second floor, and barely visible was a great deal of very dark scale piled up, a shifted naga so big and black it was almost impossible to make him out amongst the shadows. More questions then, about how the naga was comfortably shifted out of the water for any period of time, when Cloud already felt like his fins were drying out and his eyes were slow to blink.

Cloud didn’t dare interrupt Cid to ask him any of the many questions that were starting to build up. 

“We built this whole place. I got mines laid out across every square foot of water for miles around. Anything starts coming up, you can hear the blasts real easy. Most things don’t make it through, but sometimes they get creative or something _big_ finds its way up here.”

“Explosives?” Cloud frowned, finally leaning an elbow on the table as he rubbed at his temples. “I don’t understand this place. Explosives? Electricity? Welding?”

“You ever heard of geothermal, kid?” Cid asked over the top of his mug of tea. “We’re sitting on the edge of a stable volcanic field. There’s a lot of power to be had if you know how to harness it.”

Cloud frowned, smoothing clawed fingers through his hair as he tried to comprehend what the hell the gruff naga was talking about. He tilted his head to the side to look at Zack, who gave him a smile and a shrug, completely unbothered.

“Uncle Cid is real handy,” Zack offered as an explanation. Cloud wondered how he could possibly explain to Zack that _handy_ wasn’t enough to crack technology that had only just begun to catch on in urban centers.

“Humans are garbage at this stuff. You spent the last thirty years at war and that’s where all your development goes. Then you start sinking your greatest advancements in technology into the ocean during said war. Well guess what, it all ends up here.” Cid laughed as he leaned back in his chair, looking far to satisfied and smug with his sharp grin that didn’t belong on such a human face.

“You must have some kind of formal training,” Cloud finally managed and after a moment Cid shrugged.

“I’ve spent a lot of time on the surface, yeah. Haven’t lived my whole life down here. That’s a hell of a lot longer than the average human lives, by the way.” He shrugged, flicking his nose to scratch it before he poured himself another cup of tea. “What can I say, I’ve gotten creative in my old age. From what I hear, you’re an industrious little rat yourself.”

Cloud’s eyes widened for a moment before he immediately shook his head. Surrounded by this _creation_ of a fortress, looking around at the rooms filled with designs and blueprints that hung from the walls like art, projects and books scattered everywhere…it was completely out of his league.

“I spent some time learning engines. Learned to weld repairing ships on the docks growing up, but I was always better with carpentry.”

Cid’s eyes still lit up like he’d been presented with a great gift, and Zack chuckled from the sidelines because surely he saw it too. “That aint a half bad place to start. Could use someone else in this clan whose answer to everything isn’t just magic bullshit and spears.”

“Hey!” Zack huffed and Cloud snorted, took a drink of his tea and let his shoulders relax.

“You picked a good one, I’ll give you that,” Cid said to Cloud with a conspiring tone that was in no way too quiet for Zack to hear. “But he took after his silver father a bit too much, if you know what I mean.”

Cloud didn’t, really, but he still nodded with a smile just because of the scandalized look that Zack gave the two of them. It caused Cid to roar with laughter.

“You have known Sephiroth for a long time?” Cloud asked after a moment.

In true form Cid shrugged, rapidly withdrawing from the conversation that wasn’t of interest to him. He just offered a grunt in agreement, and took a drink of his tea. When he looked back up and saw the look of absolute unabashed curiosity straining on Cloud’s features, he narrowed his eyes and finally growled out a sigh.

“Ah hell,” he muttered, rubbing his chin again for a moment. Zack looked at the two of them in absolute awe, witnessing true power as his mate won over his uncle with nothing but earnest interest and a gentle, omega demeanor. “Yeah, I’ve known him a long time. Knew him before it was the three of _them_ , and it was just the three of _us_.” Cid jabbed his thumb towards Vincent again.

Cloud’s curiosity only burned hotter.

“Vincent and Sephiroth are around the same age,” Zack chimed in to explain, sliding off the daybed to join them on one of the benches along the table. His interest in the conversation was a tangible thing, and it rubbed off on Cid.

“Vincent saw Sephiroth _born_ , you mean. But what’s fifty years between naga their age, right?” That information left Cloud reeling. It suggested that his idea of old, and the naga’s version of it were two very different things.

“Wasn’t particularly keen on either of them, but Sephiroth got a lot less unbearable when he found those other two. Didn’t have much use for him before that except to point him at Rotten. He needed an omega to shove him into line, if you ask me.”

Zack grinned. “Of course you say that.”

“Cuz it’s true.”

The well practiced banter was what caused Cloud to realize something about Cid’s scent; something mixed in and hidden well underneath the tones of gunpowder and metal.

“You’re omega,” He said, absolute disbelief across his features. When Cid gave him a pinched off look, like Cloud had just called him something incredibly insulting, he flinched. “I mean, like me. I’m one too.” He explained softly.

“Yeah, kinda easy to pick that one up,” Cid muttered with a bit of a smirk before he took another long drink of his tea. When he noticed Cloud’s hurt expression, he tapped his temple. “Freshly mated and molted, you aint hiding much right now.” It offered some solace that Cloud didn’t have it stamped permanently on his forehead or something. “Yeah, I’m omega. Vincent’s alpha, and he’s my mate. Promise ya, it doesn’t mean shit down here. So whatever bullshit you learned on the surface, you’re gonna want to forget it real quick.”

“Means a little bit,” Zack muttered from where he was leaning against the table. He was in the process of eyeing up Cloud’s mug of tea and after a moment Cloud pushed it towards him. “Makes you bigger target to the Rotten.”

“Yeah well, that’s the surface's fault for riling them up anyways, aint it?” Cid huffed and leaned back in his chair. “Makes a big headache for me to deal with.”

“Rotten target omega?” Cloud asked with a curious tilt of his head. His reaction caused Cid’s eyes to narrow, the scruffy man scrubbing a hand through his hair as he gave Zack a rather hard look.

“You brought him here without warning him?”

“We were safe.” Zack protested quickly, and it seemed he knew _exactly_ why Cid was upset with him. “There was scout trailing us for small while, but would not dare try anything all alone.”

Which was alarming information to begin with, and explained why Zack had been tense and prepared to fight for such a long stretch of their journey, why Cloud’s fins had been crawling and on edge.

Cid seemed to accept Zack’s explanation with a bit of a huff, but didn’t push it further. “Yeah, well, listen kid. You ever get caught by the Rotten, you keep a knife or something with you and you keep ready to use it.”

“I’m going to be taught how to fight,” Cloud said with a frown. “But I don’t think I would be able to do much with a knife right now.”

“It’s not for them. It’s for you,” Cid said bluntly, causing Cloud to flinch back into his seat as he watched the gruff man through wide eyes. “The way they treat omega, you’ve got about two days before you’ll be wishing you could end it any way you could.”

When Cloud gave Zack an alarmed look he saw the dark expression on the alpha’s face. Combined with the serious, gruff tone from Cid that promised he wasn’t kidding even a little bit, Cloud swallowed and dropped his gaze to the top of the table.

Perhaps sensing he had made his point a little _too_ well, Cid huffed out a heavy sigh and thumped his empty mug back down onto the table top. “For as riled as the Rotten get, they’ve never gotten past this point. They’ve never broken this line.” It was something like assurance and Cloud relaxed a little.

“What riled them?” He asked with curiosity, hoping Cid would be willing to answer questions simply to change the topic. “You said it was the surface’s fault? Humans?”

Cid made a face, sucked air through his sharp teeth as he considered his answer. To be fair, it seemed less like he was unwilling and more like he didn’t know where to start. Zack leaned forward onto his elbows as well, the same thoughtful expression on his face.

“It was the surface, yeah. But not humans. They’re all too focused on their own shit, they don’t notice there’s things up there that wear a human face but most definitely _ain’t._ They’ve been causing shit with everything they can. Even the naga.”

“They took Jenova.” Zack said with a frown, picking up where Cid trailed off. The look he gave Cloud was still fond, but it was obvious the subject matter was something deeply disturbing to him. “Even before the rot...Feral omega, they do not live long. But she was matriarch, their mother. More fearsome than any alpha. Would lead attack on ships, sink whole fleets. She ruled the ocean for centuries, but caught _their_ attention. _They_ came and captured her, stole her from the sea.”

“And the Feral sent wave after wave to the surface, trying to bring her back even though they failed every time.” Cid huffed, lifting his goggles off the top of his head to scratch at his hair with scaled fingertips. “Till it was all they knew. Now it doesn’t even matter she’s long dead, hundreds of years have passed — they still haven’t forgiven or forgotten. How could they? They were captured and tortured same as her, fucked them up real good before they were released back into the ocean to pass it down to the next generation. It’s in their blood now, rotting them from the inside out. Jenova’s legacy.”

It was fascinating and terrifying in equal measure, far more than Cloud could absorb all at once. For some reason, Zack’s expression grew particularly dark and he left the table. Dove down into the pool of water to wet drying scales and Cloud found himself longing to do the same. Still, there were too many questions burning in him to let the conversation die, so he decided to change the topic instead.

“How do you guys manage food down here? Do you rely on the rest of the clan for supplies? It must be difficult to maintain a supply chain?”

Cid was _delighted_ to answer that question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you so much everyone for all your lovely comments and support ♥ The pouring of support and positivity, art and comments has been absolutely amazing and I love you guys all so much thank you ♥
> 
> NOW TO SHOW ALL THE BEAUTIFUL ART YALL HAVE BEEN DOIN ♥
> 
> ES has been [drawing naga!Sephiroth!](https://twitter.com/no1zakkurafan/status/1305638778434969601?s=20) This lovely sketch, and [again in color!](https://twitter.com/no1zakkurafan/status/1307442371915907077?s=20) ♥  
> Sunny drew a furry Crossover episode, [with naga!zack and werewolf!Cloud](https://twitter.com/CloudyFoxVII/status/1305929174817878023?s=20) haha.  
> PoketFrog drew [this amazing Naga Zack and Cloud ](https://twitter.com/Poket_Frog/status/1306406605798301696?s=20), complete with [close up of the beautiful lines!](https://twitter.com/Poket_Frog/status/1307470860479913985?s=20)  
> Admirable_Marion drew [this gorgeous picture of naga!Cloud and all his beautiful fins ♥](https://twitter.com/MaironAdmirable/status/1306734613600129024?s=20).  
> NightDaemon has been drawing [these lovely sketches of daddy!Sephiroth](https://twitter.com/NightDaemonArt/status/1307006924202934274?s=20%22) and [baby zack!](https://twitter.com/NightDaemonArt/status/1307046857563164673?s=20) So precioussss ♥  
> PoketFrog also did this [amazing comic about Zack courting Cloud omg](https://twitter.com/Poket_Frog/status/1307471107557978112?s=20%22) it's the cutest thing ever!
> 
> Check out all these amazing artists they're doing such amazing work ;o;


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Rise and shine, sleeping beauty!” Cid shouted as they entered the main hall, though Cloud wondered how anything could possibly sleep through the piercing alarms or the flashing red lights. “We’ve got company!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: Graphic Violence

His answer was to take them deeper into the labyrinth that was the sprawling welded structure. Zack was quick to join them, his mood improved a hundred fold as they squeezed through the metallic hallways. Cloud was tempted to shift down to legs simply to ease the struggle that was moving over dry, enclosed surfaces. Somehow Zack, who was far bulkier with a lot more length to him, was having no problems at all. His fins were far more cooperative, willing to lay flat, pinned in place by the spines that collapsed on themselves when Zack was out of the water.

Instead Cloud had ridiculous fins that were determined to stick to and get caught on  _ everything.  _ He hissed in pain when his tail fin managed to get snagged underneath a metal wall panel, and it was Cid who hopped over the two naga to help him get untangled.

“You’ll get better at this shit,” Cid muttered as he freed Cloud, then helped him flatten the fins along his tail. As they dried out a bit they were willing to stick down at least. It was oddly encouraging, and even Zack seemed a little surprised by Cid’s positive attitude. “Vincent hasn’t shifted down in fucking years, there aint a spot in this place you can’t get to in scale.”

Which was a marvel of engineering in itself, and Cloud could tell the older omega wasn’t lying. The hallway corners were rounded instead of squared, there were no stairs but ramps instead, with pools of water readily available where a naga could submerge to soak if they started to feel dry.

There was one such pool in the room Cid brought them to. They pushed through a plasticized curtain that sealed smoothly behind them, and the ambiance of the new room washed over Cloud like a wave.

The smell hit Cloud first, nothing but  _ green _ and humidity, the smell of loam and dirt and growing things. It was a massive greenhouse, a biodome filled with foliage and greenery that had no place this far below the surface.

There were sun lamps everywhere with wide, flat bulbs, but often Cloud’s eyes would catch on a ball of light or a glow of warmth that could only be explained by magic.

“Sephiroth worked with me on the designs, the biodome took us years to get right. The plants are mostly Gen and Angeal’s selection, but I got some favorites for me and Vincent in here too.”

Cid hopped up into one of the planter rows, checking gages and pressure meters along a row of hydroponics tables, completely in his element. Zack gave Cloud’s shoulder a squeeze and pressed a kiss to the side of his neck before he dipped himself into the pool of water in front of the entrance, giving Cloud plenty of opportunity to look around.

He was beyond amazed, absolutely awestruck as he tried to take it all in or even understand part of what he was seeing. He didn’t recognize half the plants, surface varieties from lands he’d never seen before. Cloud snooped through the rows of planters he smiled when he found plants that he recognized, everything healthy and in good condition, likely the source of supplies that stocked Angeal’s kitchen. There were potatoes, carrots, beets and parsnips; mint plants and fragrant herbs that made Cloud’s nose tingle, flowering berry bushes, and apple trees heavy with a bountiful harvest.

When he looked down into the water Zack was settled in, he saw planters along the bottom of the pool, a multitude of the tubers and other sea plants that had been brought in, illuminated by large lamps in the water.

“There is more technology here than I have seen in my entire life,” Cloud whispered in awe as he looked around. “I’ve never been to one of the big cities, maybe there…?”

“Magic helps.” Zack’s expression morphed into a grin when he saw the way the antagonistic comment got Cid scowling. “You are very talented, Uncle,” he added quickly to soften the blow to the omega’s ego.

Cloud asked a hundred questions; about the design of the growing tables, the way the plants were hydrated and warmed, the way the lights worked and the humidity was kept in line. Cid answered with enthusiasm, explaining how magic and technology combined to keep pressures and soil contents in line, rambling about irrigation and recycled fresh water supplies run through magic based filters.

He showed Cloud the generators that powered the entire fortress, massive things that were far beyond Cloud’s ability to decipher. They tapped into geothermal vents, created power from heat and steam dispersion. If loaded, one could burn plant matter and compost, the end product bricks of condensed carbon that Cloud recognized as the fuel that Angeal burned in his stove. They were creating their own fuel supply off of these generators; Cloud’s breath caught as he tried to understand how only a few naga at the bottom of the ocean were capable of such marvels.

This welded fortress on the edge of the Abyss was the central nervous system of most of the naga supply chains on the coast. They sold and traded with other clans, their food, fuel and medical supplies, which earned them more power, stability and respect than any of the other coastal clans.

Cid was incredibly proud of this. Yet just as easily as he talked about his own accomplishments in his field, he praised the accomplishments of the others in the clan as well. It was clear that the older omega was nothing but proud of his extended family, holding great affection towards those he supplied and cared for, all of it carefully hidden away underneath a prickly exterior.

Cloud was starting to get hungry, prepared to ask about the potential of a meal when a piercing sound filled the room, a high pitched alarm wailing loud enough to make Cloud’s ears ring, red lights beginning to flash along the ceiling.

Zack was motioning to him from the level below and Cloud slid down the metal ramp towards him, quickly pulled into strong arms as Zack hugged him close. A moment later he felt a  _ thump _ , a vibration against the side of the metal fortress, like a shock wave. Thinking about the mines floating in the water, Cloud’s eyes widened when he realized that it was probably explosions going off in the distance.

“Shit!” Cid swore, tearing out of the generator room and swinging himself over one of the hand rails separating sections of the biodome. It only took him a moment to be sprinting down the hallway, and after pausing to press his lips to Cloud’s forehead reassuringly, Zack took off after the other naga, Cloud towed behind.

His mate reached for the spear on his back, freeing it from its harness and Cloud swallowed hard.

“Rise and shine, sleeping beauty!” Cid shouted as they entered the main hall, though Cloud wondered how anything could possibly sleep through the piercing alarms or the flashing red lights. “We’ve got company!”

Cloud gasped in surprise as all at once a naga dropped from the upper loft, dark scale and muscle uncoiling as the naga got himself unwound and upright. He was just as big as Sephiroth and covered in just as many scars. Thick fins jutted up from his back in jagged shapes, crimson red against jet black scales. His human skin was white as marble, almost inhumanly iridescent and Cloud doubted this creature had seen the sun in decades. Long black hair cascaded around his shoulders, mussed by sleep but hardly a priority, a wide red strip of fabric keeping it mostly out of his face. When he turned to look at Cloud with crimson eyes framed by dark, finned lashes, his gaze was so intense the air was sucked out of Cloud’s lungs.

He was just as terrifying as Sephiroth, the only match that Cloud had seen for the elder naga. He had no spear or harness on his back for a weapon, but he was pulling massive golden gauntlets that fit comfortably over his claws, augmenting them into fearsome weapons of their own kind. “Stay behind the wall.” He growled, his voice rough like gravel before he dove into the water of the entry pool and disappeared from sight.

Only a moment later Cid joined him. The engineer had been stripping off clothing rapidly while Cloud had been distracted, and the moment the grizzled omega’s body hit the water he swirled into brilliant golden scales with gunmetal blue fins before he tore off after his mate without a second of hesitation, spear in hand.

Zack was hesitating to follow them, and Cloud caught sight of the solasphere in the naga’s hand, could practically  _ feel _ the thing buzzing from where he was standing. Abruptly Zack stuffed it back into his satchel, no doubt his mate had been calling for reinforcements.

“You should stay here,” Zack said quickly, adjusting the grip on his spear as he headed toward the water.

Cloud frowned, reaching out to grab his arm. “There are harpoon guns along the perimeter walls. I can man those easily,” Cloud argued. He may not have weapons training, but he’d been on the sea long enough that he knew how to use a harpoon. Zack’s expression was strained, his brow screwed up in indecision as he let himself be torn with his need to join the others and his determination to keep Cloud safe and out of harm's way.

“Okay,” He finally huffed, leaning forward to press his lips to Cloud’s fiercely. “But you hide if anything so much as looks at you,” He growled after pulling away. “Stay out of sight.” Cloud agreed with those terms easily, nodding quickly. He had no unreasonable expectations of his own combat abilities.

Bursting out into the ocean water, Zack took off the moment they were clear of the doors, charging into the fray.

Cloud was not so hasty, peeking out from one of the slots in the walls to gaze upon the scene below. 

The Rotten were pouring over the cliff edge that the metal fortress sat upon. Broken pieces of twisted metal floated where mines had been detonated by the intruders, grisly remains and the sickening scent of blood and viscera thick on the current.

They were not travelling further up, instead the Rotten clawed their way over the rock and lunged at the naga holding the line. They didn’t have to worry about the Rotten charging for the surface; this was a coordinated attack on the outpost itself. When the first wave died to mines, the second wave followed soon after, each of them lunging from the darkness with an unearthly shriek.

They were like naga in shape, but that was where the similarities ended. There was no color to their scale, no hair or outstanding facial features, no designs or patterns to set each one apart. Their backs and tails were covered in sharp spines with only some fin-like membrane stretched between, torn and sickly on nearly every one Cloud saw. Their bodies were as translucent and colorless as their scales. Skin so pale that the dark veins and organs within them were visible, pulsing black underneath the surface, providing an easy target for a naga’s spear as they tangled in melee combat and mindlessly met their end.

Worse than anything was the  _ rot _ that covered them. The inky black that seeped through their scales and dissolved their fins entirely where it touched. It seemed to start with thinner membrane, spreading across their fins and skin; each set of eyes Cloud could make out were glazed with oozing black, their mouths dripping and their lips eaten away, leaving their serrated, razor teeth fully exposed.

He had never thought to ask how the Rotten had gotten their name, but seeing it for himself made his spine crawl with revulsion and bile rise in his throat. As he watched the others fight he realized how pointless it would be to try and fire a harpoon gun, the other naga simply too  _ quick _ as they darted in and out of the Rotten, making it far too dangerous to fire blindly into the front line.

The naga moved with ease in combat that only came from years of practice and experience. Vincent and Cid stayed close to each other, shooting from one target to another and eviscerating each with an enthusiasm and speed that Cloud could barely track. Cid was exceptionally skilled with his spear, sticking holes through internal organs with brutal charges, parrying attacks and claws with deft blocks and counters, golden scales constantly in motion, illuminated by the spotlights that shone upon them.

Vincent in contrast was like a shifting shadow across the rocky floor, like he wasn’t corporeal at all. He used no weapon, instead his terrifying claws made short work of Rotten, tearing them apart and leaving shredded carnage in his wake. It was difficult to make out where his black and crimson ended and the carnage left in his wake began.

Then there was Zack, smaller than the others but no less deadly. The screeching Rotten that charged Zack were around his size, meeting their ends on the point of his spear. When his spear was caught in the chest cavity of one, Zack caught the lunge of another with his claws and wrestled it to the ground, overpowering the screaming thing, tearing at its neck with sharp claws until it slumped limp and broken beneath him.

Retrieved his spear with a sickening tear and charged into the next lunging target with a roar.

It lit a mix of feelings within Cloud. 

Cautious curiosity about the fact that Zack’s spines were the same shape as the Rotten he gutted, despite how starkly his brilliant colors stood out against them. 

Something primal stirring in his blood, caught between fear and respect for the ferocious skill his mate possessed. 

Something concerned, for both the danger that Zack was in and the ruthless efficiency of his kills. 

The duality of how badly he wished to protect Zack, and the understanding of how little protection his mate currently needed.

There was little time to reflect or ponder. What surprised Cloud was just how  _ many _ Rotten there were. For each one slain, three more crawled from the darkness below. The spotlights angled at the rocky ledge certainly slowed them down; the Rotten who lived in absolute darkness hissed and snarled in pain when the light hit them, giving the naga opportunity to destroy them before they got reoriented.

But not all the Rotten that came were small and weak, the larger and more experienced were finding their way up now that the mines were clear. They did not go down so easily, costing the naga valuable time that allowed more Rotten to pour in. They were getting overwhelmed.

It was time to help. He manned a harpoon gun, loading the massive barbed spears carefully and picking out stragglers that were using the chaos as cover. The gun fired smoothly, well maintained and easy to operate. The first Rotten he aimed at was run through, the thick harpoon stuck into the ground and rooting the thing in place as it writhed and clawed at the harpoon speared through it’s gut. It looked up at Cloud, tracking the direction the harpoon had come from and baring sharp, blackened teeth with a terrifying howl of rage. It didn’t last long, because a moment later Zack swooped in and sliced the thing’s exposed throat with the tip of his spear, casually ripping out the harpoon and throwing it back to the base of the wall where Cloud could retrieve it if he ran out of ammo.

He loaded another harpoon into the turret and took aim for another.

A couple of Rotten were sneaking in from the shadowed corners where the spotlights did not reach, and Cloud spun the turret to line them into his sights. He got his second kill with a careful shot, spearing the thing straight through the dark heart outlined in its chest. The Rotten next to it clawed its way across the still body of its companion and bayed in fury, glaring at Cloud who was scrambled to reload in anticipation.

Cloud was exposed, and the Rotten moved quickly as it lunged at him with a raspy shriek, rapidly closing the distance between them. Cloud let out an alarmed little chirrup as it swiped at him, deflecting deadly claws with the shaft of the harpoon in his grasp as he darted out of the way. There was venom in the water, twisted poison coating the things claws and Cloud was vividly reminded of the poison he’d flushed once from Zack’s wounds, now understanding the source.

He flared his fins up behind him to make himself appear bigger; it may not have been a particularly intimidating effect, but on the Rotten who were nothing but instinct it would make his size and position difficult to track.

He drew the harpoon up to prepare for the next attack as the thing spun through the water to lunge again. The Rotten did not chirp or click, did not communicate anything like the naga he knew. Instead they wailed and screamed, shrieks and screeches that grated on his ears and cut through the water like phantom, ghostly howls that reverberated through the water as they bayed for blood. 

Demons that were in constant pain and shared it with all around them.

He met the things eyes, black and glazed over with no sign of sense or mercy anywhere to be found. The thing was crazed, deranged, functioning only on feral instinct and when it lunged for Cloud braced to counter with his harpoon, heart pounding wildly in his chest. 

It never made it to him. A golden blur passed in front of him with a growling roar. Cid slammed into the creature from the side with so much force and speed that his spear cleaved the Rotten in half instead of merely penetrating it, leaving the thing splattered across the metallic wall in multiple pieces.

Cid pulled his spear free, coiled in the water with a hand motion and a quick bark of “ _ get behind me” _ and Cloud was quick to comply.

Looking down at the destruction and gore below, the numbers pouring in and the chaos, Cloud’s heart was in his throat until he caught sight of Zack. His mate was healthy and whole, entirely caught up in the front lines where he fought tooth and nail, covered in black blood and gore that wasn’t his own, looking like he truly belonged in the chaos.

Still the numbers were overwhelming. Cloud let out a chirrup of relief when a flash of liquid fire shot through the water above them. Reinforcements had arrived.

The spear that Genesis carried was glowing cherry red in his hand and boiled the water around it when he threw it with alarming strength and speed. It speared through two Rotten with the same force as the turret Cloud had been using, causing them to scream and sizzle as they were boiled alive from the inside by the heat of the spear.

With a twist of his wrist the crimson alpha summoned the blood soaked weapon back to him with a flourish, while in the other hand honest to god  _ fire _ burned impossibly under water, creating a massive amount of bubbles and steam around it before he fired it out, missiles of heat that bombed the area in front of him, carving a swath of destruction in the front lines of the Rotten, boiling them and the water around them with terrifying efficiency.

_ Magic. _ Not the gentle kind of magic Cloud had seen Aerith use to encourage the growth of plants or to make leather waterproof. No, this was the kind of magic that held flanks and destroyed enemies.

_ “What the hell has them so riled?” _ Cid roared at Genesis, snapping up the alpha’s attention as he changed course to pull up alongside them. He looked shocked to see Cloud, the channeling of another burst of fire paused for a moment as he hesitated, before he snapped his attention back to the spell and released another wave of missiles from his chest to disperse the largest cluster of Rotten. It caused chaos in the line that Vincent and Zack were quick to take advantage of.

_ “Sephiroth went diving, hunting for alphas,” _ Genesis growled, surveying the area with narrowed eyes. “ _ It’s safe to say that he got a few, if this is their response.” _ Then the subject and tone changed, Genesis losing his easy going, relaxed nature as he focused all his attention on Cloud with a sharp glare. “ _ Why are you two here?” _

Cloud stuttered, gripping the metal harpoon in his hand tightly as he tried to come up with an answer. Difficult when the crimson alpha was regarding him like a misbehaving child.

_ “They had a delivery for me,” _ Cid cut in smoothly as he slid himself between Cloud and Genesis. His gruff tones showed he had no fear of standing up to an alpha. Cloud let out a punched out sigh of relief, for he did not share the same ability to ignore instinct just yet, completely unprepared to deal with how angry Genesis was. “ _ Someone could have fucking mentioned his plans to piss off every god damn Rotten in the area!” _

Genesis shrugged, flicking his hair behind his shoulder with sharp movements of bright red claws. 

“ _ We found signs of an encampment forming while on patrol. We responded appropriately.” _ Genesis seized his spear and started to channel magic through it. Cloud could feel the buzzing from where he floated, though most importantly he could  _ see _ as much as feel the heat that began to pour off of it. “ _ Sephiroth will be furious that he is here.” _

_ “You’re not wrong,” _ Cid agreed, glancing at Cloud with a roll of golden shoulders. “ _ But it sure as shit ain’t safe to send them back now before he gets here.” _

As if in agreement, a wailing bellow of something  _ huge _ rumbled up from the depths, shaking and vibrating the water and rock underneath them with the force of it. Cloud’s eyes widened as he spun to catch a glimpse of something colossal moving in the darkness down below, with a Rotten’s shape but three times bigger than any naga he had ever seen.

_ “Get to the lights and get them shining on that leviathan!” _ Cid growled at Cloud, shoving him towards the spotlights along the wall as Genesis took off like a shot towards the massive creature, Cid scrambling to get into position himself. “ _ You don’t leave this wall, got it?” _

Cloud chattered out his agreement as he ducked along the protection offered by the metallic parapet, quick to carry out the task assigned to him.

Shining a light on the creature wasn’t a good thing, as far as Cloud was concerned. It illuminated the Rotten’s terrible mouth full of stained black teeth, oozing venom from it’s jaws. It showed how its face was black and twisted by the decaying rot that gnawed at its features, except for the manic eyes with slit pupils that were glazed and bloodshot with fury.

The lights showed its massive claws that carved thick gouges into the rock shelf as it hauled itself up, the thing’s thrashing body, scarred and mutilated, followed soon behind. Milky white and translucent scale that was twisted by the rot afflicting it, completely inhuman except perhaps the shape of its head and shoulders. See through skin, its heart and lungs visible where they beat within its body. Blackened spines jutting up from its back, only the smallest amount of shredded membrane remained, the rest long rotted away.

If the light blinded it, the massive Rotten didn’t seem to care, scrambling towards the naga it could track with far more than just its sight. It lunged at Cid with a howl, but it was Vincent who intercepted, slashing across its outstretched arms and wrestling it away with a thunderous roar, gaining its full attention. The thing was barely bleeding when Cloud had watched Vincent’s claws rip smaller Rotten apart, attesting to how thick this creature’s hide was.

Cloud adjusted the spotlight to try and aim it into pitch black eyes, but it seemed to only outrage it more than anything else. It was far too fixated on trying to rip Vincent in half than trying to charge any of the other naga for at least a moment. Vincent for his part was wrestling it fearlessly, matching its strength and holding it back in its movement, fighting it with equal rage.

_ “Sephiroth fucking missed one, didn’t he!” _ Cid swore at Genesis loud enough Cloud overheard. He cringed as he realized that this is what they meant when they said Sephiroth went  _ alpha hunting _ . How old must a Rotten be to get to this size? To decay this badly? What was it that caused them to rot away into the black pus and mold that destroyed them?

Cid charged into the fray to support Zack. Genesis rushed forward, a flash of scarlet in the darkness as he dragged his burning spear across the alpha’s spiny back, burning it up. Fire boiling under the creature’s scales and it writhed and rolled to try and catch the smaller alpha in the coils of his tail but Genesis was far too nimble and quick for that. He darted between the spikes and scales, stabbing and slicing with the cherry red spear, and it was clear that given enough time he would certainly kill it simply by burning it apart piece by piece.

It was just a matter of whether or not Vincent’s strength would hold out as he grappled it.

Zack’s navy blue and orange caught Cloud’s eye and he sighed in relief as he saw his mate was still well, chasing down the smaller Rotten with Cid, skirting far away from the leviathan that dwarfed him in comparison. The spines across Zack’s back once again caught Cloud’s eye and he burned with questions, but that was dwarfed by the anxiety that it would only take a sudden attack from the Rotten alpha to crush Zack underneath its claws.

Vincent seemed aware of this as well, constantly grappling with the beast despite their size difference. With effort it seemed he was digging his claws into the joints of arms and shoulders, tearing at the thick hide until blood was floating in the water around them. It amazed Cloud as much as it confused him, how strong Vincent was that he was able to match his strength against something so large.

Then Vincent saw an opportunity, wrapped his body tight around the creature’s arm when it slashed at him, squeezing rough and making blood pour out of open wounds before he suddenly dug in his claws and  _ wrenched  _ with a beastial roar. The leviathan bellowed an agonized shriek as the water turned crimson around them, the beast flailing as Vincent slashed and clawed. From the bloody cloud fell one of the beast's arms, sinking to the rocky bottom, severed gruesomely at the shoulder. The massive Rotten surged forward, lunging at Vincent but now at a disadvantage missing a limb. The black naga gnashed his teeth as he circled the leviathan’s front, like a predator cornering wounded prey.

There came a roar that was piercing and vibrant, louder still than any of the Rotten, and a blur of silver shot up out of the Abyss, unfurling in the water above them like an angel of death.

Sephiroth had followed his prey.

Ripping itself from where it grappled with Vincent, the leviathan disengaged to snarl at Sephiroth as soon as he was within sight, lunging to slash its remaining claws at the silver naga. Sephiroth was a third of the size of the great alpha, but Cloud could tell the absolute  _ change _ in the scene before him. The Rotten still scrambling across the rocky surface had fallen completely silent, befallen by anxiety and fear that was a tangible, sickening scent in the water. It was visible even in the way the leviathan’s eyes glazed with rage and  _ fear  _ as it snapped and snarled at the newcomers silver form.

Sephiroth didn’t have a weapon that Cloud could see, but when he shot towards the beast in a sudden burst of speed, one simply  _ appeared _ in his hand, an absurdly long katana that Sephiroth seemed  _ intimately  _ familiar with. The form he fell into when he charged, the way he held it, Cloud was certain he had done this a thousand times before.

He crashed into the Rotten’s massive chest, and even though it was far larger than him, the impact of Sephiroth’s charge knocked the thing back in the water. It scrambled to try and get its tail around Sephiroth, roaring in pain and rage, but the fact that the katana’s blade had pierced neatly through its blackened heart certainly caused its movements to become uncoordinated and sluggish, standing no chance against the silver naga that tormented it.

It was given no chance to recover, even if it could manage to function after sustaining such a wound. Sephiroth instead ripped his blade out of the creature and shoved off of it, launching the thing’s massive body down against the rocky cliff beneath them.

Cloud could  _ see _ magic trembling around the long blade, the water practically vibrating around it before Sephiroth swung it through the water, creating a shock wave that cut through the water so viciously fast that it sliced right through the Rotten leviathan, cleaving its torso in two with a gurgled screech of pain followed by absolute silence.

It froze the entire scene before them. Two heart beats of absolute stillness. The Rotten were clearly relying on the alpha’s instructions for the attack, and with its abrupt death they all froze into place, hesitating.

Then Sephiroth roared once more, a piercing scream that cut through the water enough to make even Vincent and Genesis flinch, and caused the Rotten to erupt into chaos as they scattered, leaping off of the rocky cliff to dive back to the depths from which they came. Vincent chased down any moving too slow for his taste, eviscerating them while the rest rapidly fled.

Calm fell over the scene, a hushed silence once the clamor of combat ended. Cloud dove down off of the wall to the naga below, almost immediately engulfed in strong arms as Zack shot through the water to wrap tight around him. His mate’s chest was nothing but comforting vibrations, clicks and happy sounds as he nuzzled tight into Cloud’s neck, clearly relieved his mate was safe and unharmed.

There was a cut across Zack’s shoulder that was bleeding sluggishly, but otherwise Cloud could not see any wounds and he moaned in relief as he hugged Zack tight, wrapping his tail around his mate to tangle them together. He realized belatedly that he was shaking, and as much as he did not like to show weakness he couldn’t hope to stop. What had just transpired in such a short time was fucking terrifying, now that it had a moment to sink in.

The things that lived down in the Abyss, their decaying bodies and flayed minds, the size they grew to and the feral instinct that powered them; Cid’s warning to carry a knife at all times in case of capture suddenly felt so sickeningly  _ real; _ the fact that Zack was constantly patrolling, fighting them back and putting himself in danger to protect others — it was all too much to take in. Suddenly the ocean was a terrifying place, instead of a brightly lit paradise filled with exploration and wonder.

Cloud was keeping it together beyond the shaking, but Zack still cooed to him softly as he hugged him close, rumbling comforting vibrations against his chest to calm him down, knowing full well that his mate was stressed all to hell even though he did a good job of hiding it. “ _ It's okay, it's okay. We’re fine, everyones safe.” _

Constant reassurances and slowly Cloud began to unwind and relax once again.

Then, a much bigger problem descended.

Shadow fell upon them as Sephiroth approached, his body blocking the spotlights behind him. His face was contorted with fury, green eyes cold as poison ice.

_ “Why is he here? What gave you the idea it was okay to bring him  _ here _?” _

Sephiroth sounded so furious with his presence that Cloud found himself shrinking away. Zack carefully tucked Cloud behind him, pushing in front to face his father’s anger head on. Back straight, jaw set stubbornly, he showed no sign of cowering like Cloud desperately wanted to. Behind Sephiroth Cloud could see Genesis and Cid hovering with anxious expressions, Vincent feigning distraction picking the remains of Rotten from his claws.

_ “I’ve been here a million times, why would I stop coming now?” _

_ “You bring an omega fresh from his first molt to the edge of the Abyss, and you ask me  _ why _?”  _ Sephiroth’s growls were visceral, a snarl rising from the back of his throat and it triggered a response from Zack, the smaller alpha growling back in return.

_ “He’s my mate. I decide where he goes. Not you.” _ Zack drew himself up level with Sephiroth’s gaze, stubbornly proud and Cloud could tell from the tension rising between the two alphas and the building fury rolling off Sephiroth that Zack’s attitude would not go unpunished.

He wasn’t surprised when Sephiroth lashed out, Cloud darting out of the way when Sephiroth lunged towards Zack and shoved him, using his size and body to push Zack back. Despite the growling and the sudden surge of movement, the writhing of scale and the heated anger, the massive silver naga was using his size to bodily shove and crowd Zack without laying a hand on him. It was obvious this was not about inflicting pain or hurting his son, it was two alphas fighting over authority and disrespect.

Cid gave them a wide berth as he grabbed Cloud’s arm and tugged him away, keeping him far out of range of the two alpha as they fought.

_ “I will not let your foolish arrogance see your mate brought to harm.” _

_ “I’m strong enough to protect him!” _ Zack growled, fighting back despite the disadvantage he was at. He shoved and writhed to get Sephiroth off of him, digging claws into the naga’s side and Cloud gasped when he saw blood drawn. 

The scent of blood attracted Vincent’s sharp gaze, his body coiled and tense, ready to strike. Genesis hissed and came up to Cloud’s side next to Cid, all excessively protective when there was blood in the water, preparing to protect the youngest among them in case the fight got worse. 

It most certainly did. As soon as Sephiroth saw his own blood his face contorted in a darkened rage, and Cloud saw something in his expression that put a lot of things into a chilling perspective. 

The same spines structuring Sephiroth’s fins as Zack’s, so similar to what he had seen amongst the Rotten today. The way the pupils of his eyes narrowed into thin slits with fury, the same as he’d seen in the eyes of the leviathan. Even the colorless silver of Sephiroth’s scales mirrored what he’d seen under the corruption of the Rotten’s pale bodies.

Was Sephiroth Rotten? Partially? The look Zack had on his face when Cid spoke of Jenova’s Legacy, the way the Rotten fled when faced with Sephiroth’s fury, responding to him with the same obedience they did their own alphas...

Fear pooled down Cloud’s spine and he shoved forward with a mindless determination to protect his mate from harm, finding his shoulders grabbed by either Cid or Genesis who restrained him easily.

Zack didn’t seem the least bit daunted, did not share Cloud’s fear. Even when Sephiroth lunged and wrapped a hand around his throat, pinning gills under his clawed fingers, the smaller alpha met his gaze and snarled with bared, sharp teeth. Perhaps he trusted that Sephiroth wouldn’t hurt him, but he did not seem to be thinking that clearly as he writhed in Sephiroth’s grasp.

_ “You will protect him from the Abyss? You think you are so strong?” _

_ “I am strong enough!” _ Zack snarled, though the vibrations of his speech were stilted, the auxiliary gills along the sides of his chest flaring to life to pull oxygen into his body as Sephiroth kept those at his throat pinned.

_ “You will not take that chance with those under my protection.” _

For all of Sephiroth’s calm, ice cold fury, Zack was a volcano; hot and aggressive and ready to explode.

_ “He is under  _ mine _!” _ Zack roared, biting at Sephiroth’s wrist. The older naga released him with a hiss of pain, and as soon as Zack was free he lunged for his father.

All at once they were in a flurry of roiling scale and muscle and Cid cursed under his breath before he charged forward.

_ “That’s fucking enough!” _ Cid bellowed. It didn’t do a damn thing to stop them, but it  _ did _ get Vincent and Genesis to act. The two alpha surged forward leaving Cloud behind, the two flying into the fray and hauling the others apart. It took a fair amount of time.

To his credit, Sephiroth was the only one bleeding. Despite all his feral rage it was clear to Cloud that he would never bring serious harm to his child. Still…he was enraged, practically vibrating with fury. Vincent was only barely able to hold him back with clawed arms tight around Sephiroth’s shoulders. Genesis had a much easier time restraining Zack who was still growling and writhing in his grasp.

Cid was almost as annoyed as the two alpha and Cloud wondered about the politics involved in a dispute such as this.

_ “You’re just fucking pissed that it was  _ you _ who drove them right to us,” _ Cid snapped at Sephiroth as he returned to Cloud’s side and wrapped golden scales around him protectively, a growl in his chest. The other omega was rising up a group of alpha riled all to hell, and in that moment Cloud felt a lot of solidarity with Cid.

Sephiroth didn’t take that accusation too kindly, but when he snarled and lunged Vincent hauled him back. The dark scaled naga had him in a grip that was very difficult to break out of, probably why Cid felt confident enough to snap at him in the first place.

_ “It is too soon for a freshly molted naga to leave the nest,” _ Sephiroth growled after a moment, clearly trying to calm himself even though he was glaring daggers at everyone and Cloud got the feeling he very much wanted to throttle Vincent for the way he’d grappled him down.

_ “You had Zack here when he was barely in scales and never batted an eye.” _

_ “Cloud is omega!” _ It was Genesis who snapped this time, from where he was holding Zack. The young alpha was still growling and looked entirely displeased with the whole conversation. “ _ It’s a different matter entirely and you  _ know _ that.” _

_ “I’ve heard that bullshit my whole life. He’s in no more danger here than I am,” _ Cid snapped back. He was the last person one should suggest special treatment for omega to.

_ “How long did you spend down there while we searched for you?” _ Sephiroth whispered, his voice like ice and the quiet question caused chaos.

_ “You shut your fucking mouth!” _ Cid roared. 

Behind Sephiroth, Vincent growled low and menacing as he slid his gauntletted claws under Sephiroth’s jaw, enough of a threat that even Sephiroth grimaced apologetically.

Cloud grew very pale. Two days, Cid had said. Two days before an omega trapped by the Rotten would want to end themselves any way they could. Cloud suspected that the answer to Sephiroth’s question was a lot longer than two days.

_ “Cid and Vincent were here. It’s not like we were alone.” _ It was Zack who muttered this time, his anger muted by the sudden shift in tone. He was trying to be reasonable again, his temper back under control. “ _ I wouldn’t have brought him down here if I didn’t know that they would be here.” _

_ “You weren’t thinking. Your life has been spent caring for your own safety. Now you must learn to consider another's, before you are allowed to bring him here alone.” _ Sephiroth growled, then writhed in a sudden burst of strength to tear himself out of Vincent’s grip. He didn’t lunge at Zack again, probably the only reason Vincent did not grapple him down once again.

Instead, Sephiroth looked over Zack’s shoulder to Genesis and jerked his head towards the blackened depths. “ _ We will go clean up this mess,” _ Sephiroth said, then left without a further word. He followed the rocky edge of the cliff shelf, snagging his claws into the neck of the leviathan’s carcass before dragging it off the edge down into the Abyss.

Genesis lingered, pinching the bridge of his nose as he looked at carnage around them. “ _ Zack,” _ The crimson alpha finally sighed. “ _ He’s not wrong.” _

_ “I know he’s not fucking wrong!” _ Zack hissed out then, gritting his teeth as he growled at his father. Still, Cloud noticed that he did not display any of the aggressive disrespect he did with Sephiroth. “ _ But we were fine.” _

_ “Because you got lucky. What if you had come a little later. What if when that thing ascended, it caught on to Cloud’s scent instead of Cid’s lures?” _

Cloud did not think it was possible for naga to go green, but it seemed like all the color drained from Zack’s gills and he looked horrified. 

_ “If you had met it on your descent through the trench there would have been nowhere to run or hide. Do you think you could have held it off?” _

Zack did not respond. Cloud distinctly remembered the fear and anxiety he’d felt in the trench, and now knowing that there was a distinct possibility something like  _ that _ could be laying in wait for them…

Apparently satisfied he’d driven his point deeper than Sephiroth had managed, Genesis left it at that. He shook his head and summoned his spear with a flick of his wrist, taking his leave to follow Sephiroth. “ _ Take advantage of the Rotten’s confusion to go back to the nest,” _ Genesis said softly, waiting for Zack to nod his agreement before he left.

As soon as Genesis and his crimson scales disappeared over the lip of the rocky edge, Cloud surged forward through the water and wrapped himself tightly around his mate, burying his face into Zack’s chest. That was when the tension in the area finally defused fully.

Vincent was the first to break the silence.

_ “I will not be insulted that he thought I couldn’t protect my home against  _ one _ leviathan.” _ The alpha muttered, earning a scoff from Cid. For all the frustration in the water, Cloud couldn’t help but appreciate the fact that the only thing that earned a violent reaction from Vincent was the Rotten’s appearance or Cid’s anger. Probably a blessing that Vincent seemed unshakably calm.

In a motion that was surprisingly affectionate, Cid swam forward as well, wrapping himself around his mate and leaning his elbow on Vincent’s shoulder in a relaxed and comfortable way that caused the dark naga to relax. The way the gunmetal blue of his fins and gold of his scale contrasted with Vincent was undoubtedly eye catching, despite the fact he still had welding goggles nestled in his hair.

_ “He’s gone all maternal. Drowning in bullshit instinct, overprotective and bitchy because he’s got a baby omega in his clan to take care of.” _

Cloud snapped his head up from Zack’s chest to snap out his anger at being referred to as a  _ baby _ , but found the other omega grinning widely at him, clearly trying to bait his anger with his choice of words. Cloud let out a disgusted sound instead of rising for the bait, letting Zack wrap his arms around his waist with a weak chuckle.

_ “He stole my kill.”  _ Vincent complained and Cid gave his mate’s arm a squeeze in faux sympathy.

Cloud caught everyone off guard with a softly spoken question.

_ “Sephiroth is part Rotten, isn’t he?” _

Zack went stiff as a board against him and Cid looked down to the side. It was only Vincent who seemed unphased, though he looked at Cloud with his piercing gaze and it was not a comfortable experience to be the focus of his attention.

_ “Of sorts,” _ Vincent answered shortly. After a moment of silence, Cloud waiting for him to offer more, he frowned and complied. “ _ Born from a Feral omega, years before the stigma came into existence, and began to twist them with decay.” _

_ “He’s not Rotten,”  _ Cid huffed, rolling his shoulder as he released his grip on Vincent. _ “Doesn’t have their cursed genetics, the rot is what makes them dangerous and he’s got none of it. So don’t worry about that.” _

Cloud nodded, because he didn’t worry. Sephiroth hadn’t left a scratch on Zack, even when the younger naga had bit and clawed him in fury. Even when he was in the right, had the authority to punish Zack for his disrespect. There was nothing about the naga or his intentions that was vile.

But the way he fought, his powerful magic. The fear he inflicted on the enemy. The strength and the speed and the deadly grace, the echo of it Cloud saw in Zack, the way his mate changed when he entered combat and surrendered to predatory instinct.

It all began to fit into place.

_ “I think it would be nice to go back now,” _ Cloud said softly, squeezing Zack’s arms and drawing his mate’s attention to him. “ _ It will be a lot faster to swim back when we aren’t lugging all that weight, right?” _

It was a suggestion from Cloud this time, something that didn’t grate on Zack the way being ordered by another alpha did. Cloud could tell the difference, understood clearly the influence that he could have over his mate.

_ “Yeah, we’ll go home now,” _ Zack said softly. He reached out to gently cup Cloud’s face, touching his cheek with a clawed thumb carefully before pressing lips to Cloud’s in a comforting kiss. They were both shaken by the day's events. Cloud was quite pleased with how well he was holding up, when in reality he wanted nothing more than to start swimming and not stop until he made it back to his pier and the gentle world that seemed a lifetime away.

_ “Yeah, thanks. We’ll just be here, scraping off all guts you splattered everywhere,” _ Cid groused, but grinned a little when Vincent elbowed him in the ribs. “ _ It was nice meeting you, kid,” _ he muttered to Cloud, swimming forward to shake his hand politely. “ _ We’ll have to do this again some time, when the fucking big boys are done causing us grief, yeah?” _

Cloud smiled and nodded. For all the anxiety and alarm that this trip had caused, the curiosity and excitement of the home that Cid had built down here was something truly fascinating. Given time, he would surely like to return. Preferably with enough reinforcements in tow that everyone would be satisfied with his safety.

They didn’t linger long after that. Exchanged some pleasantries and loaded up with some vegetables to bring home before they darted off. Their return was uneventful, much to Cloud’s relief, the Rotten driven back into the Abyss at least for now.

He didn’t expect Angeal to be distressed when they returned, the large omega glaring at the solasphere on the table in front of him when they emerged out of the pool of water.

“We are back.” Zack announced, the first to speak. He sounded solemn and it was clear now that his anger had completely dissipated, the thrill of battle, the swirl of alpha instinct back under the surface. “Safe and sound, no trouble on our return.” He said it all quickly, getting it out of the way to alleviate Angeal’s concerns. The solasphere was proof enough the older omega already knew what had transpired.

Cloud brought the satchel of vegetables to the table and set them on the wooden surface. Angeal blinked up at him, a tightness to his eyes that revealed how drained and exhausted he was.

“It’s my fault,” Angeal announced suddenly. “Genesis tried to contact me earlier, when I was resting. To tell me what Sephiroth was doing. I never would have allowed you to take Cloud if I’d known.”

“‘Geal, it is okay,” Zack said softly. Anger gone indeed, especially in the face of his guilty Sire. “Cid and Vincent were in top form. Cloud even killed a couple himself.”

Angeal’s head snapped up, alarm all over his face and Cloud smiled sheepishly. “With a harpoon gun.” He clarified quickly. “I was far from the action.” 

He decided not to mention the Rotten that had lunged for him, the one that Cid had splattered across the metallic wall.

In fact, he was pretty sure that it was an unspoken agreement between him and the gruff omega that they would never speak of that to anyone. It would do no good when everyone was so eager to assign blame. Even Angeal, assigning it to himself when he hadn’t even been there.

“I should be able to look out for the safety of my family. Not lazing the day away, napping like I’m some kind of overstuffed cat—”

“Angeal.” Cloud snapped before Zack could argue, surprising all three of them. “You’re not to blame for your condition. There’s no reason to blame anyone at all. It was just circumstance, and everything was handled,” he trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck anxiously. “Besides, it’s important to know what’s down there. I had to see it, sooner or later. Right?”

“I would have preferred much later,” Angeal sighed, but Cloud couldn’t help but smile when he saw the other’s shoulders relax minutely. How long had Angeal been sitting here silently berating himself?

“Let's not talk about that business anymore,” Cloud said. There was no chance that Angeal, wired as he was, was going to be able to rest. So Cloud nudged the vegetables meaningfully. “I’m fucking hungry, and I have a lot of questions, because Cid isn’t near as forthcoming with his secrets as I would have liked him to be.”

Angeal offered a dry grin and after a moment of acting entirely put out by the unsubtle suggestion, got up and grabbed the bag of vegetables to prepare a meal for his young family.

“Well then, what would you like to know?”

Cloud smiled. “How the fuck did Cid and Vincent move that many wrecks into one place?” He asked bluntly, and Zack laughed.

All three of them relaxed. 

Aerith returned shortly afterwards, bringing back a catch of brightly colored shrimp, proof she’d been back from the surface for at least a short while. The look on her face when she saw her brother and Cloud whole and in one piece was pure relief. She surged forward and wrapped her arms around each of them in a hug before she wiggled her finger at Zack. Cloud braced himself for another lecture.

“You better have killed every last one of them,” She said instead, making Angeal scoff.

“Not all of them.” Zack said with a wry grin. “Cloud got a couple.”

Aerith’s grin was wide. “Oh.  _ Good. _ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more chapter, and then the epilogue. We're drawing to a close!
> 
> Es drew this [lovely sparkly picture of Zack and Cloud](https://twitter.com/no1zakkurafan/status/1307771315751989248?s=20), such lovely colors ♥  
> Kanna posted the [sketch,](https://twitter.com/HopesFeathers/status/1308166520577630209?s=20) [lines,](https://twitter.com/HopesFeathers/status/1308232420349620224?s=20), and [finished colors](https://twitter.com/HopesFeathers/status/1308800423692828672?s=20) of naga!Cloud, so prettyyyyy ♥  
> Admirable_Marion drew [Sephiroth and Baby!Zack](https://twitter.com/MaironAdmirable/status/1308193122090913797?s=20) up to absolutely no good!  
> Es also drew [a spooky Vincent looming over his domain LOL](https://twitter.com/no1zakkurafan/status/1308475335021924354?s=20)  
> Amaya posted an [amazing lines of Zack lookin hot as hell omg ♥](https://twitter.com/WindupKuponut/status/1309309678007001089?s=20)
> 
> Thank you everyone for all of your amazing art you're all wonderful and have made this story such a joy to share l;kajdsf ♥♥


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You are homesick,” Zack said to him softly, nudging his shoulder against Cloud where they lounged at the edge of the water. There was no point denying it, the connection the mating bond had forged was far too strong, made emotion and mood far too easy to scent and pick up on.

It was for Cloud’s sake that Aerith suggested they accompany her to the surface. 

Perhaps she sensed Zack’s uneasiness, some of his hesitation. The naga had been exceptionally tender and clingy the morning after their return, almost unwilling to leave the nest at all as he kept himself wrapped tightly around Cloud, squeezing him close against his body. When Cloud finally dragged the two of them out for the purpose of food and basic self care, Zack remained hovering just outside his personal space. Never crowding him, never  _ too _ close, but only a heartbeat away at any given moment.

Or maybe she picked up on the change in Cloud's demeanor. He’d slept poorly, dreams disturbed by thoughts of the leviathan Sephiroth had cleaved in two. Thoughts of Cid, trapped in the abyss with the enemy while the rest of the clan searched for him. Thoughts of Angeal with dozens of scars across his back, covered in the tangible proof that the ocean was dangerous and threatening. Thoughts of descending into the unknown depths of the trench, only to meet his end in the gnashing teeth of the Rotten.

It was ridiculous to be uncomfortable when he was safe and secure in the naga’s home. When everyone went out of their way to reassure him that the Rotten had not made it to their nest in a hundred years. 

They were gathered in Angeal’s chambers. The rooms brought Cloud great comfort, and it seemed everyone else felt the same way. Angeal had a fire burning in the hearth, and listening to the flames crackle and dance brought a sense of peaceful familiarity to Cloud that had been sorely missing. Familiarity that he was beginning to crave.

He thought of his pier and his house. The hand rail that he had beaten into the rock, the thatch roof that he had repaired. The way the glow of the fireplace would dance across warm wooden walls, the smell and taste of Tifa’s cooking. 

Tifa. Her soothing laughter and her reassuring smile.

“You are homesick,” Zack said to him softly, nudging his shoulder against Cloud where they lounged at the edge of the water. There was no point denying it, the connection the mating bond had forged was far too strong, made emotion and mood far too easy to scent and pick up on.

Cloud leaned into him with a pleased sound, greatly enjoying the warmth that Zack’s body brought. He most certainly noticed the way Aerith and Angeal paused their conversation to listen carefully to what Cloud might respond with.

“I suppose. I miss Tifa,” he said after a few moments, the barest smile tugging at his lips. He knew what reaction he was baiting.

There was no surprise at all when Aerith blurted out her question; excitedly asking Cloud and Zack to accompany her to the surface.

“I want to see her again, too,” she added with a pink flush when she realized everyone was grinning at her. “You could easily make the trip now, right?”

Cloud nodded his agreement. He was ready. 

Just like that it was decided the three of them would return to the surface.

Angeal was quick to throw reminders at Zack. 

There were patrols that needed to be resumed along the coast, a purpose for Zack to serve while he stayed with Cloud, however long that may be. 

To check his solasphere regularly, as he was prone to forgetting about it. With Angeal due to spawn before the end of the season it was all the more important that family stay in touch.

Aerith was quick to offer reassurances. Everyone wanted to make sure that Angeal would be surrounded by family during a stressful time, but it was impossible to miss her excitement surrounding the prospect of returning to the surface and seeing the woman she was so completely enthralled by. 

For his part, Angeal seemed perfectly content to be left alone for a while. As a matter of fact he appeared to be downright looking forward to some time alone with his mates.

The trip to the surface was quick and easy. Cloud remembered his first descent with Zack, clinging to the naga’s neck while filled with trepidation and fear of the darkness closing in around them. Now he could tell the difference between this shadowy place and the crushing void of the abyss. 

The further they shot through the water towards the surface, the more warmth and  _ life _ he could feel in the water, the more fauna he could detect on the edge of his senses; fish and whales, dolphins and sharks.

He couldn’t help but grin when Aerith and Zack would brush up against him as they swam, still a little slower than the other two but getting far better at keeping his blasted fins in check. In fact, the extra momentum he picked up when he propelled himself properly was actually quite advantageous. With some practice, perhaps he could move as fluidly in the water as any of the others. Maybe even become as graceful as Genesis.

They chattered amongst themselves as they swam. Zack was excited to talk about the pier, asking Cloud about his boat, if he was going to return to setting his nets and traps. Aerith expressed great interest in going accompanying him. 

Cloud wanted to check on the house, confirm the roof held up against any inclimate weather while he’d been gone. He couldn’t help but feel a warm stirring in his chest at the thought of being home again.

When they burst upon the colorful coral that Zack had brought him too on his first excursion, Cloud let out a happy chirrup. He spread his fins for a moment, rolling his body under the surface of the waves so that he could soak up as much of the sun as he could. It had been  _ so long _ since he’d felt the sun, warm and brilliant across scale and fin, offering heat and life and truly the sun was what Cloud missed the most.

As he basked in the warmth for a few precious moments Aerith made herself busy hunting amongst the coral, looking to catch them a few choice fish for eating when they arrived. 

It did not take long for Zack to circle around Cloud, running hands across the warm scale of Cloud’s tail and grinning at him when Cloud cracked an eye open to watch him.

_ “You are like a little sunfish,” _ Zack chirped to him and Cloud huffed, unable to hide his smile.

"Sunfish look ridiculous," he argued as he rolled over in the water so his back soaked up the sun. Maybe he was though, because the way his fins reacted to the sun and the heat he felt like he belonged nowhere else, just here amongst the colorful coral. Unperturbed Zack came from below Cloud, sliding up against him as he pressed his lips to Cloud’s chest, traveling upwards with soft kisses until he found Cloud’s lips.

He parted them eagerly when Zack pressed against him for a kiss, letting the larger naga wrap around him, their scales dragging against each other as Zack slowly devoured his mouth under the bright warmth of the sun. It was so  _ good,  _ leaving Cloud squirming and eager by the time they parted, leaving behind the taste of sweet in his mouth.

No doubt Aerith would check in on them shortly, yet that didn't seem to bother his mate at all. Cloud blushed brightly when Zack slid his hand between them, pressing his palm tight against his underbelly to grind it against his slit. Cloud let out a soft, needy noise as he squirmed against it, promptly swept up in the moment.

Zack had the wherewithal to keep it from going much further, grinning when he released him, just as Cloud’s senses picked up Aerith moving towards them. If she noticed his flush when she joined them she didn’t let on.

_ “I caught enough for supper, maybe some extra in case Tifa comes too!” _ She sounded so excited Cloud tried his best to focus on that instead of how badly he wanted to wrap around Zack and grind against him.

_ “We should go while the sun is high, _ ” Zack said, his voice cool and collected and Cloud nodded his agreement. Nothing better to distract him from his lust then to keep moving, like nothing had changed at all from the first time Cloud explored this reef with Zack.

He raced forwards with a new found energy that put him ahead of Zack in pace, his mate letting out an amused trill as he followed hot on Cloud’s fins. 

Maybe a little had changed.

The swim home took half the time Cloud remembered; he was no longer slowing the pace but setting it instead. The closer he got to the cove the more his heart soared with anticipation. When he caught sight of the rocky island of his home, the stone ridge of the stairs leading up to the house hidden amongst the rocks, the wooden pier, strong and steady amongst the waves, he couldn’t help the chirrup of excitement that burst from his chest.

He didn’t haul himself up onto the pier so much as he shot out of the water, skidding across the wood on his belly. He let out a huff of air when Zack followed right after, landing half on top of him and crushing out the first breath Cloud had managed to get into his lungs. Zack unapologetically tangled their bodies up as he hugged Cloud close and nuzzled into his neck and shoulder.

It was clear without any words or communication, simply from Cloud’s demeanor, the lightness in his chest and the happiness that settled over him; he was home. He adored the naga’s bioluminescent nest, the world beneath the waves that was colorful and breathtaking. But here, on the rocky spec of an island, Cloud had made his home. A creature of habit, surrounded by routine and self sufficiency, this place was something important to him.

Pressed into Zack’s broad chest, able to tuck his head under his chin and press his lips to the underside of his mate’s jaw, he hummed out his happiness. He’d figure out a new routine, one that incorporated his mate and the part of his blood that longed for the ocean. He wasn’t sure how yet, but he knew from the pleased chatter that purred from Zack’s chest, his mate would be happy to figure it out with him.

Aerith joined them shortly after, looking around as she leaned up on the worn wood with her palms, tail still in the ocean. “Is Tifa here?” she asked and Cloud couldn’t help but laugh.

“No, it doesn’t look like it,” he said calmly, finally starting to try and squirm his way out of Zack’s grip and finding it far more difficult than expected. Only once he got a sharp elbow into Zack’s ribs did he manage to free himself completely. “It’s afternoon, she’s still working probably.” Aerith let out a soft little sound of disappointment but didn’t dwell on it, surging up onto the pier after a moment and peering into the windows of the boat house, the new glass weathering well.

“Your boat is still safe,” she commented with a little smile. She looked back at Cloud who was stretched out on the wood, arching his back to pop his spine and let out a happy sigh.

The sun felt  _ amazing.  _ It had been so long since he’d felt something other than water on his skin and scales. With his molt complete and his body at peace he could finally appreciate the simple joy that came from the sun on his face again. He'd almost forgotten what it was like.

“You gonna try and get your legs back?” Aerith asked gently. Cloud groaned as he arched and lifted his tail up out of the water, coiling it up on the pier while he looked back at Zack, catching his mate’s complete interest.

“I guess,” Cloud muttered. While the others watched him expectantly, he didn’t really have the first clue where to start. Neither of them could offer any advice either, unable to shift like the others.

Angeal had said that his body would simply adjust to whatever environment he put it in, that very little of the shift came from conscious effort. So instead of worrying about his legs, or trying to feel his toes or something equally pointless, he instead focused on drawing himself  _ inward.  _ He shivered when he felt wind dry the water off his back, focused on the air and the dock in front of him. 

He had to climb the stairs to the house to get dressed so he could go find Tifa; and just like that, his scales were melting away. His feet became tangible things once again, his legs stuck together for only the briefest of moments before they split apart back under his control. He shuddered as he felt fins and membranes melt into his skin, his body shifting down into something simple and human.

He laughed a little, a surprised sound ripping from his throat as he saw his fingernails transparent and flat once again where they dug against the wood, his wrists and forearms nothing but freckled skin with no scale in sight. When he carefully sat back on his knees to touch his throat his gills were gone and when he tongued his teeth they were flat as ever.

“Gonna need clothes,” Aerith said. She was purposefully looking anywhere but at Cloud, even though she fidgeted with the overwhelming curiosity of how thoroughly he’d changed back to human.

“I’ll go up to the house, it’ll be fine,” Cloud muttered. “I think there’s a jacket in the boat house if you could grab that for me.” Something to distract her, and she quickly hummed her agreement and swung the door open to go look.

This gave Zack an opportunity to slide up alongside Cloud, helping him up to his feet as the naga settled into a comfortable resting height before him. Back to looking up at Zack, tilting his head and still only making eye contact with his jaw line. He let out a little huff as he reached to loop arms around Zack’s neck so he could pull him down, tugging him into proper range to press a kiss to his lower lip as his mate casually wrapped around him.

As if his tail was bunching up against Cloud’s body simply to offer modesty, when in it was erotic and familiar to be pressed naked to Zack like this. “Behave,” he growled out. Zack’s grin was nothing but sharp teeth as he tilted his head to the side. He didn’t look the least bit apologetic.

“Your legs look nice,” the naga said with a purr that was anything but platonic. “I missed having them wrapped around me.”

Cloud scoffed, grinning when Zack’s hands circled his hips as he shook his head. “Insatiable,” he accused. Zack chuckled against his hair and nodded his agreement.

“Can you like, not?” Aerith’s voice carried across the pier. “For five minutes? Every time I turn around you’re pawing at each other. Gross.”

Cloud gave her a pained look as he reached out to take the jacket she handed him. It was endlessly amusing that while he had to look up to catch Zack’s gaze he was only a little shorter than Aerith in human form.

“Not doing nothing,” Zack argued in his defense. Despite his best efforts, there was an understanding between the two omega that Zack was definitely to blame.

The jacket was a rugged raincoat that hung down around his knees and hid his body from view. Zack retreated after Cloud pulled it on, as if modesty had been his only motivation, as if he was fooling anyone at all.

“I think it’s for the best if I go into Junon on my own.” Cloud padded barefoot across the pier, heading towards the rocky stairs. “I need some time to talk to Tifa. I have a lot of explaining to do.”

“Yeah, you do,” Aerith muttered, and Cloud winced because he knew what was to come. Zack’s head was tilted to the side and he looked thoughtful, but he didn’t say anything other than a tight nod when Cloud gave him a searching look.

“We will stay here,” Zack agreed. It was decided.

Zack helped him lower his boat into the water and pushed it up alongside the pier once Cloud changed, loading some basic supplies into it for the trip into Junon. Afterwards the naga leaned on the dock, watching Aerith try to will legs into existence, though there seemed to be very little sign of progress on that front.

“You sure you do not want me to come with you?” Zack asked one more time as Cloud settled into his boat, getting his oars in order and reacquainting himself with the motions that were as second nature to him as breathing.

“You should probably stay here to make sure she doesn’t hurt something.” Zack shared his amused little grin. “I will bring Tifa back to meet you after I’ve had a chance to talk to her, okay?” Zack nodded, even though he still seemed conflicted, withholding whatever he was stewing over.

Cloud decided to leave it, at least for the time being. They would have plenty of time to discuss things later.

The trip to Junon was smooth and more enjoyable than he remembered. It was far easier to throw his back into the fluid motion of rowing, and Cloud couldn’t help but wonder if the molt had had some effect on his human form, something more subtle than claws or teeth. Like maybe his body had gotten a little stronger, a little more resilient. He’d been under the weather his last month on the surface, so it was quite possible he’d simply forgotten what  _ normal _ felt like, but he was neither winded or tired by the time he arrived in Junon.

The afternoon markets were closing when he made it to the wharf, the sun sinking towards the horizon. The lights were on in Tifa’s restaurant when he ducked through the back door and stuck his head into the kitchen to see if she was there. She caught sight of him the same time he did, dropping the mug in her hand with a small cry before she darted across the room to jump into his arms. She wrapped her arms tight around his shoulders and pulled him into a hug that abruptly squeezed the air from his lungs.

“You’re back. You’re safe.” She wasn’t yelling, her voice barely over a whisper. A soft, fervent exhalation of breath into Cloud’s shoulder as she tightened her arms around him. “I was so worried about you, Cloud.”

“I’m sorry. I’m okay,” he said in assurance. Offered her a crooked smile when she pulled away to examine him. She caught his face between her hands, looking him over closely. “I promise, I’m fine,” he tried again to convince her, and earned a light laugh for his efforts. It was obvious she didn’t completely believe him.

Then something caught her eye. Tugging the collar of his jacket, she pulled it down to reveal the mating bite that stood out in contrast to pale skin. Slow to heal, especially considering the fact Zack was eager to constantly sink his teeth back in when caught up in the moment. Her breath hitched, a sound of alarm as she touched her thumb to the healing wound. There was no way human teeth had left such a mark.

Instead of offering an explanation he looked at Tifa squarely. “Would you like to meet him?”

“Of course,” came her calm reply. She didn’t sound nervous or scared, unintimidated by the prospect. Instead it sounded like she’d been preparing for this. “I have a lot of questions for him.”

Just like that, Tifa was getting ready to leave. Flipped the sign to ‘closed’ on the front door, left her cleaning behind, locked up swiftly and grabbed a jacket as Cloud waited on the wharf.

“Questions for him, but not for me?”

“I’m saving those questions for the boat ride, so you can’t just decide to walk away instead of answering,” she said with narrowed eyes. Cloud cleared his throat and nodded tightly, suddenly dreading the trip back.

Tifa’s questions weren’t as bad as Cloud expected. Mostly, she wanted to know where Cloud had been, what his living arrangements had been like.

“It’s not…anything like up here,” Cloud finally managed, having difficulty finding the words to describe what it was like. A bioluminescent forest, a volcanic vent that sent strong currents of water straight up into the ocean and provided life to the rocky shelves it carved through. An iron fortress perched on the precipice of the Abyss. He didn’t know how to relay any of it to Tifa properly. “It’s like a completely different world.”

“But they have…houses? Down there?”

“Kind of. You can stand on dry ground, and the air is breathable around you. Chairs and tables, bookshelves, a kitchen. There’s even a big building that they use as a greenhouse to grow food from the surface.”

“Impossible,” Tifa whispered and Cloud shrugged as he continued rowing.

“I thought so too. But there’s magic involved.” He got quiet then, throat going tight as he realized how ridiculous it all sounded. Magic. A whole world under the ocean. Naga, the Rotten, it was all so unbelievable…

“Do you have magic now, too?” Tifa didn’t sound like she thought it was unbelievable. She was watching him with a serious expression, focused intently on his face and looking for the world like she was trying to keep up, like she was trying to keep an open mind.

“Maybe,” Cloud muttered. “Apparently it can take some time to develop, but the signs are there.”

“My father always used to say that great grandfather had magic,” Tifa said in just a whisper, her hands tight on the bench she was sitting on, knuckles white. “That he could make a mother’s childbirth easy, or wither an enemy's crops. I used to think it was just stories…but…”

“A lot of the stories I grew up with ended up being true.” Tifa nodded with grim understanding.

“You’re only half human, but you don’t look any different. I don’t know what I expected, but the way Aerith made it sound…you were supposed to change.”

“I can,” was Cloud’s answer. “I’m human on dry land, but--” He considered his options before he reached down into the water off the edge of the boat; dragged his fingers through the waves and pulled them back up moments later. 

Bright blue and yellow membrane webbing appeared, his nails blue and his fingers covered in azure scale instead of skin.

Tifa gasped, but instead of showing fear she reached out to take Cloud’s hand, holding it between her own as she ran fingertips across the scales. The change didn’t last for long, scales fading as the wind dried them, melting back into skin and leaving his hand plain and normal within hers. Eventually he took it back and resumed rowing.

Tifa didn’t say a word, just looked at him with obvious consideration. It was proof that the stories were real, that a tangible thing had changed within Cloud, that it had pulled him out of her reach and left him permanently altered. Changes that ran far deeper than physical differences, Cloud understood where her concerns lay.

“Do you…do you intend to stay  _ down there _ now?” Tifa asked after a while, her voice clipped and tight. “To be with him?”

“I don’t know yet.” His voice was quiet enough it was hard to hear him over the waves that pushed the boat about. “They’ve offered. I could, if I chose. They’re very kind, a big family.”

The smile Tifa gave him was sad and Cloud drew quiet. For her credit, Tifa was listening without a single ounce of judgment. Cloud was left wondering what it would take to shake the fortress of her resolve and nerve; it just made the choice ahead of him all the more difficult. He wanted to be part of Zack’s family, but while it was small, he had a family of his own here on the surface. One that could not follow him into the ocean.

“It’s not all safe, either,” Cloud whispered. “There are dangerous things in the deepest parts.”

“Aerith said that her brother was a warrior,” Tifa said softly, all concern as she leaned towards Cloud. “That he protected the surface from the ‘Abyss’. Were you there? Did you see it?”

“I saw the Abyss,” Cloud said tightly. “I saw the things that come out of it, and I saw them fight it.” Tifa’s eyes were wide and he let out a sigh. He gained nothing from bragging, from withholding honesty from the woman who he’d shared almost his entire life. “I stared into darkness so deep and crushing I could not fathom its end. I watched them fight creatures that were twisted, broken versions of themselves and I was terrified.” He paused his rowing to let the boat drift in forward momentum, leaning towards Tifa and giving her a pained look. “I had never felt so helpless.”

There was so much there he would never tell Tifa; the threat posed to omega, the way the creatures from the abyss were a dozen times bigger than his boat, that they could snap a human in half like nothing. There was no reason to scare her or worry her unduly when she already looked so haunted.

“Do you want to go back?”

Cloud frowned for a moment, seriously considering as he resumed rowing. After a moment he nodded. “I do,” he said, and they left it at that. Tifa nodded her understanding and grew quiet.

A few minutes passed in silence. Cloud decided he’d given the woman enough time to digest, and didn't want her to worry overmuch. “Aerith is quite taken with you. You made a very good impression.”

“Oh, she’s lovely, isn’t she?” Tifa had a smile pulling across her face that lit her right up and Cloud couldn’t help but laugh. A sure sign that Aerith’s fond feelings were quite mutual. After that, Tifa followed a completely different line of interrogation, pouring upon him a deluge of questions about Aerith.

He shared everything he knew.

Cloud noticed a flash of colorful scales under the surface of the water as they drew closer to the cove. Disguised under the white of the waves, Tifa didn’t notice it the first time. The second time there was a particularly bright flash as the setting sun caught on vibrant orange scale, catching Tifa’s eye. Cloud noticed the way her posture tightened, the woman growing tense as she clutched at the bench beneath her a little tighter. As calm as she remained, as neutral as her expression was, Cloud knew she was still nervous in the face of the unknown.

“He’s Aerith’s brother,” Cloud reminded her with a soft smile that seemed to relax her a little. He found amusement that being related to Aerith was currently a better vouch than the fact that Zack was Cloud’s mate, smiling a bit wider as he put his back into rowing.

Other than the odd flash of colorful scales beneath them, Zack and Aerith were nowhere to be found as they skimmed into the cove. Cloud certainly noticed when the boat seemed to move without prompting, gliding into place along the pier with very little input from the oars as Zack caught the bottom of the boat to guide it. Tifa’s eyes were narrowed, focused on the oars as she put together what was happening and gave Cloud a tight look.

She climbed out of the boat onto the pier as soon as Cloud docked, obviously looking to get something solid under her feet for nerve’s sake. She looked down into the water, on edge as if something would leap out at her at any moment. Cloud was careful and thorough as he tied the boat off, finally joining her and taking her hand, giving it a squeeze which she quickly returned.

Cloud gave her a final check, waiting for her small nod as she gripped his hand a little tighter.

“Alright Zack,” he said softly. Less than a heartbeat later there was a splash of water as Zack’s head popped out of the water. Tifa’s breath caught next to him, but it turned into a gasp of alarm when the naga lifted himself up onto the pier, settling in front of them with a casual coil of scale as he hauled himself from the water.

No doubt his size was alarming. No matter how he tried not to, Zack towered over both of them. The spear at his back, the claws and even his teeth when he offered a nervous smile were no doubt equally worrisome. Cloud remembered how anxious he’d been around Zack the first few times he’d encountered him. He tried to see his mate from Tifa’s perspective, though it was difficult when all he saw was anxious body language, that Zack was trying so very hard to be still and nonthreatening.

Releasing Tifa’s hand, Cloud stepped pointedly into Zack’s space. With Tifa watching closely he carefully reached up and pressed a hand to the naga’s broad chest. “This is Zack, my mate,” he said with a tilt of his head and a smile in Tifa’s direction. He never thought he would be saying those words to anyone. “Zack, this is Tifa. She practically raised me.”

There was a sound of water shifting below the pier and the three of them glanced down for a moment, fully aware that there was another naga eagerly awaiting her turn to make an appearance. Aerith agreed to stay out of sight until Tifa could adjust to Zack, but that didn’t mean she had to like it.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Zack said, doing his damnedest to get his words out as proper and formally as possible. It actually caught Cloud off guard, hearing a contraction come out of Zack’s mouth, something far more impressive than Tifa would know to give the naga credit for. He stuck out his hand, offering it for a handshake, and Tifa gave him an appraising look.

After a moment, she seemed to make her decision, walking towards him boldly and reaching out to shake his hand. She seemed unconcerned with his claws or scaled fingers.

“If it wasn’t for your sister, I wouldn’t believe my eyes,” she admitted to him honestly. Zack tilted his head to the side and smiled in what he clearly hoped would be a charming way. If you could look past the razor teeth, it was, but Cloud wasn’t sure how capable Tifa was of that just yet. She didn’t comment on it, instead offered a strained smile of her own. “You’re much bigger than I expected.”

“That because my sister is tiny,” Zack said with a grim nod. Tifa’s smile broke into something warm and genuine, her reserves melting away.

“Hey!” Aerith shouted, popping out of the water next to the pier abruptly. Tifa, to her credit, only jumped a little. “I’m not going to stay out of it if you’re going to talk about me,” She huffed at her brother.

Cloud didn’t give Zack a chance to respond. “Any luck with the legs thing?” he asked her, earning a sad gaze from solemn green eyes.

“Not at all,” she said, folding her arms on the top of the wooden pier, looking first at Cloud and then Tifa. There was no hiding the fact that she got significantly pinker when she caught Tifa’s eye, leaning up a little straighter. “Hello again, good looking,” she said with a smile, then blanched immediately after. “No! Looking good! You’re looking good!” She flushed even brighter as she fumbled to correct herself.

Zack snickered, and Cloud nudged him with his elbow to get him to at least try and stifle it for Aerith’s sake.

Tifa didn’t seem the least bit concerned with the flustered slipup. She instead smiled warmly at Aerith, kneeling down so that she was eye level with the little naga poking from the water. “You’re looking lovely as well. Thank you for bringing him back to me,” she said, and Aerith beamed.

“I’m a naga of my word!” She looked between Tifa and Cloud with a bright smile. “Did he tell you he can look like us now? He’s very dashing in scale, you know.”

“He mentioned that he could change,” Tifa said, straightening up and giving Cloud a look through narrowed eyes. “He said nothing about being  _ dashing _ .” 

This time it was Cloud’s turn to feel embarrassment flood his cheeks with heat.

“He is beautiful,” Zack muttered in agreement. Cloud looked at him aghast, elbowing him sharply this time. The exchange seemed to amuse Tifa, judging by the way her lips quirked upwards. “It is true!” Zack argued with Cloud, having not seemed to notice the elbowing. Cloud turned a deeper shade of red.

Tifa was utterly without mercy, crossing her arms over her chest. “Alright then, show me.” When Cloud gave her a tight, anxious look, she huffed out a breath of air. “I don’t think any of this is really going to sink in until you do, anyways.”

Cloud muttered a few complaints under his breath but didn’t dare protest loud enough she could hear as he shuffled behind Zack to undress. “Two naga right in front of you, like you need to see one more to believe it _ ,” _ he grumbled to himself as he dropped his jacket and clawed his shirt up over his head. He earned a chuckle from Zack who was more than able to hear. 

His mate was big enough to provide plenty of modesty as Cloud finished undressing, offering shelter as he made surprisingly easy conversation with Tifa about what she did on the surface and how long she’d worked with Cloud.

Cloud was shivering from the cold spray of the sea when he was finished stripping, leaving his clothes folded neatly next to his boots before he jumped into the water without hesitation.

Any concerns about his scales returning after shifting human dissolved immediately as the water rushed up around him. He simply relaxed into the current, willed himself to be as he sank into the water, and when he stretched his legs out they almost immediately shifted, melting together into bulk and scale. It only took him seconds to shift, his body trembling into place as he stretched and uncoiled himself in the shallow water.

Zack was grinning at him when he broke the surface, Tifa looked at him in slack jawed amazement as the reality of the situation finally sunk in. His fins were fully flared as he fought with the pull of the retreating tide, extravagant and eye catching and he flushed with embarrassment when he noticed how Tifa’s eyes lingered, darting between him and Zack as she studied the differences between them.

Zack dove into the water with as much grace as ever, coiling quickly in the waves to wrap himself underneath Cloud and push him up towards the water’s surface so that Tifa could see him clearly. Cloud groaned, wishing very much he could simply shrivel up and hide when Zack was so  _ obviously  _ trying to show him off.

Tifa crouched on the edge of the pier to get closer, and when she reached out her hand to him Cloud took it in his, careful of claws. Once again Tifa admired his hands, but now her eyes were darting to his ears, the membrane of the fins that made his eyelashes, the scales that crept across his shoulders and down his sides and the wide, flowing fins that bunched against his spine out of the water.

She stroked the scales on the backs of his forearms, touching the fins that edged them as she examined him in awe.

Aerith pushed herself out of the water onto the pier, circling around Tifa with her body. Not close enough to touch, but close enough to be  _ near _ as she propped her chin in her hands next to Tifa. “Told ya, he’s  _ dashing _ ,” she said with a wide smile.

“He is,” Tifa agreed with hushed tones. She sank down into a sitting position, her boots hovering just above the waves of the ocean as she released Cloud, watching him float with Zack in the water with unabashed amazement.

The reality of the situation was sinking in. She looked at Aerith, the calculations in her mind visible on her face as she considered the gravity of what had changed.

“So that’s it, then,” she whispered after a while, leaning back on her palms which pressed her against Aerith’s scales. While Tifa paid it no mind, Aerith clearly enjoyed the extra contact with the human alpha. “You’re one of them, you belong out there, now.” She looked out at the ocean and the sunset painting the horizon in gold and red.

Cloud followed her gaze and hesitated; here on his pier, near his boat and his house and his childhood friend, it suddenly seemed a lot lonelier a prospect than it had before.

“It does not have to be like that,” Zack said gently. Perhaps he’d noticed the way Cloud had grown silent, choosing to voice to some of the pensive concerns that had been brewing inside of him. “This is your home too. It is important.”

“I can’t separate you from your family,” Cloud whispered, reaching out to find Zack’s hand and give it a squeeze as the larger naga shifted around him. It didn’t seem like the best time to discuss this. It was something that would be best done in private, after he’d had more time to sort out his feelings. After he’d had time to figure out exactly what it was he wanted.

“There’s a problem with that, though.” Aerith startled them both when she chimed in from her spot next to Tifa. “It’s normal for naga to put some distance between themselves as they get older. Especially bull headed, mated alphas.” Aerith wiggled an accusing finger at Zack, who glared at her in return. “His clashes with Sephiroth are only going to get worse.”

“Sephiroth and Genesis are both mated alphas and they get along just fine,” Cloud said with a tilt of his head and it earned a scoff from Aerith.

“They’re mated to  _ each other _ ,” she said with a shake of her head. “It’s hardly the same thing. Besides, that wasn’t always so easy either. Angeal is the one who keeps them in line, just like he has with Zack. Now with you in the picture, Zack’s not going to be so eager to answer to his Sire, he’s going to start looking to you instead.”

Zack was growling a little in his chest at being spoken about as if he wasn’t even there, but Cloud frowned as he considered the honesty in those words. Sephiroth’s instinct to protect his clan was an incredibly powerful thing, but Zack was old enough to start challenging his methods, to start feeling grated under his authority.

Tifa kicked her feet casually as she joined them in consideration. “Guess it’s not too much different from alpha on the surface then, huh?”

“Cid always said that Vincent thought their outpost could stand to be a little farther away,” Zack said thoughtfully, turning the idea over in his head a few times. Cloud found it incredibly endearing to watch those brilliant blue eyes narrow in hard thought. “I didn’t realize why.”

“Angeal has told me that by your third molt you’re going to be insufferable to have around all the time,” Aerith declared and Zack shot her an accusing, pained look. She shrugged, entirely unapologetic. “It doesn’t mean he wants you gone, he just doesn’t want you in close proximity to Sephiroth, you know?”

“What a comfort,” Zack muttered, dragging claws through his hair. Aerith offered him a soft, gentle smile as she leaned forward.

“If you make your home here, I want to come with you.”

That caused Zack to snap his head up, looking at her with shock and surprise clear across his features. Cloud was positive his expression mirrored that of his mates. “What? Seriously?”

“I want to be on the coast,” she said softly. While she spared a look at Tifa out of the corner of her eye and flushed minutely, she managed to stay focused. “We were raised in the deep water, you’re all the way through your second molt and it’s isolated you from half your nature, same as me. Everyone else can change back and forth, even Vincent who hasn’t bothered in decades. But you and I…If I don’t come up here now, I’ll never get the chance. But I don’t want to be alone up here, either. A new outpost, a new start. I think you would do a good job leading it.”

“We could stay here,” Cloud said, looking up at the stairs to the little house, his pier, his boathouse. “The cove is safe, isolated. It wouldn’t be hard to make a nest here for us.”

“Tifa showed me how you fixed up the house, you’re great at building things,” Aerith said eagerly. It was rapidly becoming clear how invested she was in this idea. “Cid would love to help, I’m sure. We could make our home here. Tifa could come and visit any time.”

Tifa looked at the eager omega next to her and got a sort of affectionate smile on her face that Cloud had never before witnessed. “Maybe I can help you with the legs thing, somehow.”

Aerith’s cheeks flushed ruby red as she nodded eagerly. It was Zack’s turn to chuckle then, squeezing around Cloud a little tighter, rubbing the pads of his thumbs carefully along Cloud’s hips as he mulled it over quietly, resting his chin in Cloud’s hair.

“There’s plenty of reasons to patrol the coast,” Aerith said softly to him and Zack let out a clicking chatter from his chest, like a hum of consideration.

“Is the coast dangerous?” Tifa asked, sounding a little alarmed at the prospect. “I thought the danger came from deep water?”

“Humans pose plenty of threat to us, with their traps and their nets. Their ships are getting more and more capable, more adventurous. But it’s not just humans.” Aerith trailed off a moment when Tifa gave her a look. “Well, there’s a lot to consider. Besides, you’re supposed to wait at least another molt before going into the abyss  _ anyways. _ ”

Zack was still hesitating, and Cloud smiled when he realized why. Felt the tremble in Zack’s arm as he ran his hand along it, squeezed it tight. Angeal kept his alphas in line, guiding them when they needed it. Zack was looking to him the same way.

“We could make this into a good home together,” Cloud said to him quietly. The tension in his mate’s shoulders drained away, because now he knew that it was what Cloud wanted too.

“You would be safe here,” Zack whispered, then nuzzled into his ear. “Choose your own pace when you want to explore. All I need is you,” he said softly. Zack was gentle as he squeezed Cloud close, pulling him tight against his chest in an entirely possessive way that stirred Cloud’s blood and made it incredibly difficult to not become distracted. Made it easy to forget that there were two very watchful sets of eyes peering at them.

“Then it’s settled,” Aerith said, clapping her hands together excitedly. “We’ll have to start planning right away. Oh! I’ll have to bring so many of my things up here!” All at once it seemed like her excitement overcame her, and she jumped into the water, lunging towards her brother. Cloud wiggled out of his grasp, scrambling out of the way before Aerith tackled Zack in a hug.

Cloud managed to get clear of the thrashing scale and fins, lifting himself out of the water so he could rest on his elbows alongside Tifa. He looked up at her searchingly, reaching out to take her hand and squeeze it reassuringly.

“You okay?” he asked quietly. “If this isn’t what you want—”

“You have no idea how badly I’ve wanted something like this for you,” she said gently, lowering her lips to kiss Cloud’s forehead. She offered him a soft smile afterwards, something vulnerable and tender in her eyes. “I just never dreamed that I’d want it for me too.”

“Like maybe all this time, the reason we were drawn to each other was because we were looking for something we wouldn’t find on the surface.” Cloud had thought about it a lot lately, turning to look over his shoulder at the two naga. From the corner of his eye he caught Tifa watching emerald green scale with affectionate interest.

“Can a human even make it work? With a naga?” Tifa asked him, and Cloud couldn’t help but laugh in response.

“I mean, I’m kind of walking, swimming proof that it happens more often than you’d think.” Tifa laughed then too, sounding relieved as she leaned back onto the pier. “I know the restaurant is important, but maybe you could come live out here, too,” Cloud said with a little smile. “Zack needs the water, and I think I prefer it too. That would leave the house empty most of the time.”

“It would be a real shame if all those repairs were to go to waste,” Tifa said with a thoughtful little grin. “I could get a motor for my boat, it would make the trip into Junon a lot easier.”

They both exchanged a knowing smile as an agreement was formed wordlessly between them.

Behind them they heard Aerith shriek as Zack lifted her up into the air and tossed her into the deeper water, apparently done with her tickling and rough housing. He swiftly closed the distance between him and Cloud, pulling his mate into his arms and hugging him close. It took no time at all for Aerith to shoot back through the water towards them, hauling herself back up onto the pier to flop down next to Tifa with an exhausted smile.

“What are you two planning over here?” Zack asked into the soft membrane of the Cloud’s finned ear, causing a shiver of excitement to pool down his spine.

“Our future,” Cloud answered easily.

It was going to be a bright one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost at the end of this story, just the epilogue to go. I want to thank everyone for coming on this crazy journey with me, I know it's been a wild fucking ride, filled with a lot more speedbumps than maybe most of us are used to, but it's been an amazing experience all the same. I don't wanna get all soft and gushy, but you guys have all been amazing and have made sharing this story into a really special and fulfilling experience, so thank you all. ♥
> 
> Now for all the lovely art ♥  
> Amaya finished [her amazing picture of Zack!](https://twitter.com/WindupKuponut/status/1310307005739999233?s=20) Agggh! ♥♥  
> Kanna [sketched out Vincent and Cid](https://twitter.com/HopesFeathers/status/1310405994950914048?s=20), posin all badass.  
> Sarabi [drew Cloud in all his finny glory](https://twitter.com/sarabistudios/status/1310991129773518848?s=20). ♥  
> Neru_Nytsu [colored naga!vincent napping the day away](https://twitter.com/neru_nytsu/status/1311734385083920389?s=20) like the snake-cat he is LOL  
> Admirable Mairon [drew the cutest little Genesis omg](https://twitter.com/MaironAdmirable/status/1312256808858288128?s=20).
> 
> Thank you all so much for sharing all the lovely art it's been amazing to see all the creativity that has flowed around this fic. 😭♥  
> You can follow me on [twitter, @suixcausa.](https://twitter.com/suixcausa)


	17. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud realized what he wanted to fill his home with was family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, the final chapter of naga au as we draw the story to a close. Instead of doing an epilogue like a normal chapter, this is going to be more jarring and time-skipping than what you'll be used to from the normal fic. A necessary evil to make this not equal length to the rest of fic ahaha. 
> 
> Chapter warnings: Egg shit. Family expansion, discussions and scenes depicting egg preg and the results of it.  
> Extremely fluffy and happy feelings.

Cloud had an eye for building. Picking a place on the waterline of the cliffs near the pier was the first step, the second was finding a spot where beams could be driven into the cracks and faults in the rock to support the future structure securely. It took some consideration, but Zack was incredibly eager to promise Cid and Sephiroth’s help which settled some concerns; waterproofing of the wood and materials, procurement of metal beams and the equipment required to drill them into stubborn stone.

It wasn’t just the other's help that Zack offered, but his own as well. His mate was incredibly eager to assist Cloud any way he could, which filled Cloud with liquid adoration that warmed his very bones. On the pier, baking under the late summer sun, Cloud drew up blueprints. Before long they were creating lists of the materials and supplies needed to make the construction a reality.

Cloud and Tifa spent a fair amount of time procuring and transporting surface-sourced materials while Aerith and Zack hunted for food and oceanic supplies. It was on the return trip home that Tifa and Cloud discussed finances amongst themselves, quiet and serious as they debated how they would afford half the equipment Cloud needed to begin construction.

When Zack popped out of the water abruptly, a clawed hand grabbing the edge of the boat and his body blocking Cloud’s oars, Tifa shrieked and Cloud jumped with a loud swear.

Zack did not seem at all concerned that he had surprised either of them. “The pearls,” he said, fixing Cloud with a piercing look and earning a bewildered expression from the passengers of the boat.

“The w-what?” Cloud managed to ask around the lump of his pounding heart in his throat. Tifa looked no better, glaring at Zack while she clutched her chest, obviously still recovering from his sudden appearance.

Zack didn’t notice. In fact, he looked a little confused, tilting his head to the side as he frowned at Cloud.

“The pearls I gave you,” he clarified, searching for recognition across Cloud’s features. “Did you sell them? I can get more.”

“Pearls?” Tifa echoed quietly, affixing Cloud with another look of confusion.

Cloud cleared his throat, tugging at his collar which was all of a sudden a little too scratchy across his throat. “Oh, those,” he said. “I uh, didn’t sell them, actually.”

He had in fact completely forgotten about them. Tucked them away with the ornamental dagger that Zack had gifted him, in the locked chest hidden under the bed.

“Cloud!” Zack exclaimed, leaning forward and tipping the boat towards him in the process. It earned a squawk from Tifa as she quickly grabbed the bench she was sitting on. The naga at least had the wherewithal to look apologetically in her direction. “Those sell for a lot, Dad said—”

“I didn’t want to just sell something you’d gifted me,” Cloud interrupted, gripping the oars a little tighter. He gave Tifa a dirty look when he noticed her beginning to smile at him from the corner of his eye. Glared at Zack shortly after because his mate started grinning too. “ _What?_ ” he snapped, gritting his teeth and earning a chuckle from both of them.

“I have more than just pearls. Humans constantly sink their valuables to the bottom of the ocean. I will bring up more if you can sell.”

When Cloud looked distinctly overwhelmed by the concept, Zack fixed his attention to Tifa instead. His mate apparently recognized a lost cause when he saw one. “You are more familiar with merchants and trading, yes?”

Tifa nodded after a moment of hesitation. Relaxed her posture, opening her shoulders as she smiled at the large naga warmly. “I can find buyers for a lot of things, yes. We can work out the finances together later, Cloud has enough on his plate getting the building planned.”

“Agreed,” Zack said brightly. Cloud looked on in confusion as the two alphas conspired under his very nose.

There wasn’t anything to do about it.

The day Sephiroth and Cid arrived in the small cove, Tifa was not prepared. She’d been warned ahead of time, both Aerith and Zack had tried their hand at coaching her, warning her of what to expect.

Yet in the corner of Cloud’s eye he watched her freeze up and struggle to stand her ground where they stood before Sephiroth. Zack often dwarfed the young alpha, but Sephiroth was big enough to cause alarm in anyone at all, especially when Tifa barely came up to his chest. Whatever language they’d used to try and warn her of Sephiroth’s presence, their descriptions had been nowhere near enough. 

Aerith was quick to hop up onto the pier next to Tifa and introduce her father. Cloud decided to give them space, considering the _implications_ of the meeting and how important it was that Tifa made a solid impression. She was, after all, seeking to court Sephiroth’s omega daughter. 

Tifa gave him a very strained expression when he ducked away, slipping into the water to leave the pier and join Cid instead. If Tifa’s nerve vanished, the grip Aerith had on her arm was enough to keep her rooted in place as Sephiroth made his greetings. 

Cid was chuckling darkly when Cloud approached.

“Oh, that’s mean Blondie. Leaving her like that.”

“Aerith has it under control,” Cloud hissed between grit teeth, earning a wide, knowing grin from the other omega. “Let me show you where I want to put the beams.” Cloud muttered, shoving the omega’s shoulder and diving into the water with Cid hot on his fins.

They were well into the discussion of placement and structural integrity when they were joined by the silver alpha. Cloud couldn’t act like he could read Sephiroth’s moods or expressions, but as far as he could tell the alpha didn’t seem displeased or angry at least.

Cid regarded Sephiroth with far more familiarity, fearless when it came to his dealings with his clan. _“She good?_ ”

 _“Yes,”_ was Sephiroth’s short, growled response. _“Aerith chose well._ ”

Which was unexpected praise. Cloud would make sure to relay it to Tifa later, because he was positive such endorsement did not come easily. Cloud must have worn his nervous anticipation on his sleeve because Sephiroth regarded him coolly under the water for a moment before he flicked narrowed green eyes back towards the rocky wall Cid and Cloud had scoured marks into.

They settled quickly into conversation regarding the plans Cloud had, the ideas Cid had to support them. Despite the fact Sephiroth was willing to simply carve out rooms in the rock, Cid argued the merits of Cloud’s plan instead, saving him the stress of having to stand up to the alpha’s determination to help.

When Sephiroth offered magic to form airlocks and dry rooms, keeping breathable air accessible under water, Cloud’s plans quickly adapted to the new possibilities. The greenhouse in Cid’s fortress had only been possible with the assistance of Sephiroth’s clever mind, and soon Cloud loosened up and relaxed as the three of them worked together.

By the time Zack returned from patrol, Cid had already returned home and Sephiroth had drilled holes into the rock face for structural beams to be fitted, and put up a barrier around the cove to keep it concealed from any unwitting passersby. Sephiroth was coiled upon the end of the pier, forming materia between his hands as he offered input on the blueprints Cloud was drawing next to him. They both stopped to look up when Zack joined them, sliding up next to Cloud. 

“Making good progress?” Zack asked, resting his chin atop of Cloud’s hair as he tucked him against a broad chest.

“Yeah, I think so,” he said with a soft smile. “Sephiroth was kind enough to cut out a temporary nesting spot for us in the rocks, until our home is built.”

“I’m sure you will find use for the extra privacy.” The crinkling at the corners of Sephiroth’s eyes betrayed his amusement, filling Cloud with a flush of embarrassment. At least the scent proof barrier that Sephiroth put over the door would prevent them from tormenting Aerith any further than they already had.

When Zack regarded his father, the two exchanged a look and some sort of unspoken understanding before Sephiroth spoke again.

“This cove will make a fine home.”

“You been busy, the barrier was very jarring when I passed through.”

“It will take some time to settle. I may have been overzealous,” Sephiroth said with the touch of a smirk upon his lips. After a moment he held up the materia that he’d formed, presenting it for inspection. “This will allow you to form airlocks for the rooms. You will need to mount the materia on the surface when it’s activated.”

“Aerith can handle it, right?” Zack asked, reaching to take it. To the naga’s surprise, Sephiroth pulled it gently out of his reach, affixing his attention to Cloud.

“Your mate is surely capable,” Sephiroth said. His voice was level and calm and so eternally _neutral_ that Cloud couldn’t help but feel hesitant as he reached out to touch the materia offered.

“I don’t know how to use magic,” he said, shifting uncomfortably under the alpha’s stern gaze. Still, when his fingers brushed the materia he could feel the way the magic fluttered and throbbed under his fingertips. It glowed, pulsing a gentle blue light in his hand as he brought it close to examine.

“Since you have yet to request guidance, I suggest practicing on your own with something as harmless as this.”

Of course Cloud had absolutely not talked to Sephiroth about the budding magic in his possession. After their encounter with the Rotten a new type of anxiety had coiled in his stomach. That one day he might be required to use the type of magic he’d seen, of the destruction he might be capable of. It was enough of a deterrent all on its own, nevermind the stress of approaching Sephiroth. He needed more time to wrap his mind around it.

Still, it seemed Sephiroth was fully aware, choosing to call him on his hesitance.

“I…” He trailed off, realizing that there was no explanation he could offer without admitting he was anxious or intimidated, which was simply unacceptable. He narrowed his eyes and tightened his grip around the materia, setting his shoulders and squaring his jaw. “I will keep you informed of my progress,” he said instead.

Zack squeezed his shoulders encouragingly, and Sephiroth seemed to be pleased with the answer. Cloud thought he might have even seen something like _approval_ flicker through those poisonous green eyes. It should not have come as any surprise that a naga as old as Sephiroth would understand the benefits of giving things time.

In the three weeks that passed, Cid brought up metal beams and helped Cloud drive them into place, creating a strong foundation for their home. The sun was beginning to set earlier each day, the air growing cooler, the overcast and fog a little slower to leave each morning. It indicated the looming change of season, driving Cloud to work tirelessly on construction.

His boat sat low in the water, weighed down with materials each time they ferried back and forth from Junon. Once the foundation was laid, Zack helped Cloud haul heavy wooden beams into place, arranging them to create the layout of the building. It was slow going considering it was only the two of them and the beams were incredibly heavy. When their shoulders simply became too sore and tired they flopped across the pier and lay in the sun, Cloud quick to take every available opportunity to soak up the slim windows of afternoon heat.

“You should try the materia,” Zack mumbled to him, stretched out alongside Cloud and sunning his scales as well. For as used to the deep water as Zack was, he seemed to quite enjoy sunbathing with his mate. 

Cloud squinted, taking a moment or two to dig the materia from the satchel at his hip, rolling it around in his hand as he tried to focus on the fluttering feeling he felt underneath his fingers.

“You think it’s maybe too soon?” Cloud asked after a while, because as much as he could _feel_ the magic there, he seemed completely unable to interact with it. “Maybe it’s delayed, like my molt was.”

Zack let out a chuff of air, peering at the materia with sharp eyes. “Mine was the slowest, and it was still only shortly after my first molt. I had no signs at all before, either. Big surprise to everyone.”

“How did it manifest?” Cloud was surprised, because as often as he saw Zack interact with his solasphere and check the barriers around their homes, he did not use much magic at all, preferring his spear instead.

“I summoned something,” Zack said with narrowed eyes. When Cloud jerked upright in surprise the naga almost seemed guilty, which was all Cloud needed to know that such magic was uncommon, even amongst the naga. 

“You… _summoned_ something,” Cloud repeated, tilting his head to the side and scooting a little closer to his mate. “What kind of something? A storm? Or…?”

“A beast. Out of the abyss.”

Cloud thought about that for a minute before he said anything. The stories he heard growing up, the feral naga who could rile the kraken to attack from the Abyss. Surely it was a type of summoning magic, and Zack’s lineage would explain both his abilities and his attitude towards them. Despite the fact that Zack was shifting uncomfortably, Cloud didn’t find himself the least bit concerned. Instead he ran his hand down along his mate’s arm, giving his wrist a comforting squeeze along with a smile.

“Well, I’ve seen what your Father can do. There’s really no surprise, right? You’re only going to become more powerful as time goes on.”

After a moment the naga grinned at him, sharp teeth flashing white as his gills filled with color under the praise. Knowing that his mate was not concerned or disgusted was obviously a relief to Zack.

“I thought I was dead for sure. I shut my eyes tight and wished that something would save me and, well, something did.” There was something about the way Zack spoke that told Cloud that pressing for details of the encounter would only upset him, a strained tremble in his tone. How often did Zack open up about the fear he felt facing the Abyss? “It was some kind of Leviathan I think. It did not stay long.” As if he sensed the weight of the conversation he offered a weak grin to Cloud. “It meant I could start using solaspheres afterwards though, so not bad right?”

“Yeah,” Cloud agreed with a smile, giving Zack’s wrist another assuring squeeze. “Hopefully I won’t need to be in some kind of great danger for my magic to appear.”

He dropped his head onto Zack’s chest and nuzzled into it after that. It did not take long for the heat of the sun, the exhaustion of his body and the comfort of his mate’s embrace to pull him into sleep. When Zack nudged them off the pier into the water a while later he barely stirred, just allowed himself to be pulled down into their temporary nest.

They inevitably made great use of the privacy it offered.

The four of them were eating on the pier when all their solaspheres began to emit a shrill, angry buzzing like a nest of angry hornets. Aerith was the first to get hers out, but soon all three were holding them tightly as Tifa watched in confused surprise. She set down the bowl of stew she was eating, leftovers she’d brought from the restaurant. 

“It’s Angeal,” Aerith whispered in a surprised explanation when Tifa gave her a questioning look.

“It should not be this soon.” Zack sounded concerned as he pushed away his food, looking towards the horizon. “It weeks early.”

“In the past,” Aerith said, a frown pulling at her face. Despite the fact that the little naga was highly unwilling to leave Tifa’s side, even Aerith was beginning to put down her food and rearrange herself. “But he has never carried eggs from Father before.”

Cloud reached out to take Tifa’s hand and give it a reassuring squeeze, knowing full well how confusing the conversation would be for her to follow. To her credit, Tifa wasn’t wearing the bewildered or mortified expression that he would have been, in her place. No doubt Aerith had been a lot more thorough about explaining naga culture to her mate than her brother.

“Sephiroth’s eggs aren’t as predictable?” Cloud’s question was hesitant as it floated out between them, both Zack and Aerith giving him a tight look in answer. The scent of stress was pooling tangibly between them; Cloud almost regretted asking.

“Sire says, quietly when Father is away, that it is miracle they were viable at all, after everything he been through.”

Cloud suddenly wished he’d asked Angeal a lot more questions about his new family, not just ones that pertained to him.

“You guys go. I’ll be okay,” Tifa said easily when they looked at her. “I’ll keep hauling supplies over each time I come. Maybe get Johnny to check the nets for you.”

Cloud winced, because Johnny wasn’t exactly known for the great care he put into handling equipment, but he was good natured and willing to help if nothing else.

“Thank you, Tifa.” He couldn’t help but smile when Aerith gave Tifa a chaste kiss on the cheek before the three of them slipped into the water, leaving Tifa to clean up their abandoned supper.

They made the trip in record time, though Cloud was honestly exhausted by the time they made it to the glowing caverns of the clan’s home. The absolute tension running through the three of them was draining, especially after all the hauling and building, his body already worn down.

Yet the tension between them was _nothing_ compared to the way it spiked when they arrived. They weren’t the only ones who had responded to the call, and the scent of blood was heavy in the water.

Vincent was in the middle of the great cavern. The first thing Cloud saw as they approached was the blood floating from Vincent’s back, which should not have been as relieving as it was. _Better Vincent than Angeal._ That twisted in his mind when he caught sight of the long, claw shaped gouges that ran along Vincent’s shoulder and back, narrowly missing his neck.

Despite the wounds or the blood, Vincent did not seem concerned. Instead his dull expression lightened when they joined him. Aerith was quick about sliding up alongside the massive alpha, the healing magic in her fingertips flaring to life as she laid hands boldly upon his wounds. Vincent did not take any offense to her daring.

“ _How is Angeal doing, Vincent? What happened to you?”_

 _“He is in great pain. His body is not ready to lay but the eggs have decided they are. Sephiroth and Genesis are with him now.”_ Aerith had only just stopped the majority of the bleeding before Vincent had caught her hand, tugging her gently away from his shoulder and regarding her with his intense crimson gaze. _“You should go to him, I am fine.”_

Instead of arguing Aerith nodded quickly and darted towards her sire’s chambers. When Zack moved to go with her, Vincent reached an arm across his chest to stop him.

“ _Do not follow. Your Father is not in the best state right now, and you are alpha.”_

Zack looked hurt and Cloud reached out to squeeze his arm reassuringly. Vincent turned, exposing the long claw marks fully so they could see. The bleeding was stopped thanks to Aerith’s intervention, but Cloud realized quickly that they were no doubt made by Sephiroth.

“ _I was swimming a delivery for Cid when Angeal made the call. I was the first to respond. Sephiroth was not pleased to find me grappling his omega upon his arrival.”_ Despite the wounds, the alpha sounded almost amused by this, a smirk pulling at his lips. _“Better him than Genesis, I suppose. Burned skin is slow to regenerate.”_

That seemed to comfort Zack, though he visibly winced at the idea. Vincent wasn’t Sephiroth’s son, and Cloud highly doubted that Sephiroth would attack Zack, alpha or no. Still, there was no reason to put the undoubtedly stressed naga and his volatile instincts under any further strain.

_“Okay, how can I help?”_

_“Genesis has been distilling as much of the Kiss as he can, but the draught was too weak the first time. He’s running low on supplies. And patience.”_ The last bit was added as more of a grumble under Vincent’s breath, and no doubt Genesis was no easier to deal with currently than Sephiroth. For his part, Vincent seemed to have settled into the role of sentry well enough, avoiding hormonal, protective alphas in the process.

“ _I will go.”_ Just like that Zack had darted away without a second thought. Cloud wasn’t overly bothered by his haste, knowing full well how much his mate needed to focus on a task right now. Still, it left him awkwardly next to Vincent without a clue what he could do to help.

 _“Is Cid here? Is the outpost defended?_ ”

 _“Biggs, Jessie and Wedge are relocating temporarily, so that Cid can remain here. Omega are soothing to each other in times like this.”_ Cloud’s expression might have betrayed his doubt at just how _soothing_ he thought Cid was capable of being, which drew a wide grin from Vincent. It was obviously an amused expression, but Cloud couldn’t help but find it a little extra terrifying. _“You should go to him. Angeal will likely find you more of a comfort than my mate.”_

Cloud swallowed and nodded his agreement, far more hesitant about the swim up to Angeal’s chambers than Aerith had been. 

All this talk of omega and their soothing nature, he expected something soft and gentle when he emerged out of the water. Perhaps Angeal strewn across a bed or hammock, looking sickly and tired in need of a comforting word, surrounded by the other omega of the clan.

He _didn’t_ expect the sound of shouting and swearing reverberating through the chamber as soon as he poked his head out of the water. Didn’t expect to see Cid physically restraining Genesis in the living room, swearing a blue streak while Aerith yelled at both of them.

Safe to say, it was a fucking mess.

“I’ll make the draught!” Aerith was shouting, raising her voice to be heard over Cid’s cursing while she tried to calm down her father. Genesis had fire in his eyes and looked like he was very close to throwing a punch at Cid, no doubt just that little bit of _alpha_ restraint that told him not to strike an omega. Cid was likely banking on it. “I’m here now, we’re all here to help. It’s okay!”

Genesis ripped his way from Cid’s grasp, still glaring angrily but instead of seething or lashing out he paused to look around. Glanced over to see Cloud coming from the water, gave his daughter a tight look and finally let out a growl as he reached to pinch the bridge of his nose.

Frustration, anger and a touch of _fear_ was all pouring off Genesis so thick that Cloud could easily taste it in the air.

“The cavalries here, yeah? So it’s time to let them help and go be with your mate. He needs it.” Cid growled out the words but there was a softened edge to them now, perhaps sensing that Genesis was opening to reason.

Just as the tension in the redhead’s shoulders began to lessen, a series of shouts and curses echoed through the chamber. Angeal was deeper inside and the agonized panic in his voice was enough to set all four of them right back on edge.

“Go to him,” Aerith said softly as Cloud drew close.

“Alright,” Genesis grit out, his accent far thicker than Cloud had ever heard before. He sounded strained and exhausted and Cloud’s chest tightened because it seemed like everyone was on a knife’s edge of anxiety. He could have gone his entire life without knowing what Angeal _screaming_ sounded like, honestly. “Distill it twice. Getting him to swallow anything is a nightmare right now. It has to work.”

Aerith nodded her understanding, tense as a board.

Perhaps sensing the need to herd or comfort the stressed omega in front of him, despite his own anxiety, Genesis let out a hiss of air and pinched the bridge of his nose again. “Could you make sure that she has all the help she needs, Cid?”

“Fuck, don’t have to ask me twice,” the omega said rapidly. He grabbed Aerith’s arm and the two of them darted past Cloud. Aerith moved quickly but was still half dragged by Cid’s eagerness to get out of there. It did not surprise Cloud even a little bit that Cid was extremely uncomfortable in this chamber and wanted to be anywhere else.

It once again left Cloud alone in the room without purpose, and Genesis gave him a sympathetic look attached to a weak, tight smile.

“Thank you. It will help to have you here, he will try harder to keep his composure.”

Which was how Cloud found himself being led to the nesting chamber of two alpha and their extremely ill content omega.

Angeal was massive at the best of times, but fully shifted in the shallow water of his nest, he filled the chamber. His tail bunched up and coiling underneath him, constantly flexing and shifting as he writhed and thrashed.

Sephiroth was wrapped around him tightly, trying to restrain his mate and keep him still, and it put into vivid perspective just how close in size the two of them were despite their difference in age. That Angeal was fully capable of overpowering his mate, growling angrily and snapping his teeth as he writhed in pain, easily demonstrated just how much strength the omega packed in his body. 

Cloud’s assumptions that Angeal would be delicate and subdued in his suffering were completely dashed by scarred scale and torn fins whipping across the surface of the water as they pushed up along the walls of the chamber.

It wasn’t doing a whole lot to sell Cloud on the wonders of parenthood, watching Angeal claw at Sephiroth’s arms and snarl in anger when the silver naga tried to bodily pin him into the hammock. Watching the normally composed man curse and swear in multiple languages was alarming to say the least.

When Genesis joined his mates, wrapping just as tightly around Angeal’s writhing form, it allowed the two alpha to finally overpower him, pinning him down and forcing him to still. After a few long moments of fighting and resistance, Angeal finally surrendered, going lax under their weight.

Though Cloud could tell from the way his eyes darted and his fingers twitched it was less he had given up, and more that he was pausing to regain his strength before he made another attempt.

It was while his eyes darted, formulating a plan, that his gaze fell upon Cloud, hesitantly coiled out of reach on the edge of the chamber pool. Helpless to move and obviously feeling vulnerable with someone other than his mates in the room, Angeal let out a distressed noise and ceased his struggles and scheming.

Which caused Sephiroth’s vivid green eyes to snap to Cloud, the alpha clearly debating ordering Cloud to leave, if the tension across his shoulders was anything to go by.

“No, let him stay,” Angeal hissed. Cloud took that as sign enough he was welcome, drawing closer to the three naga coiled in their nest. Angeal’s voice was rough, strained and raw. It was hard to tell if he was speaking as human or naga, the sounds he made all crossed up. “Let him see what happens, when you let an alpha—”

“ _Angeal.”_ Genesis reached out to wrap his arms tightly around his mate’s chest, nuzzling against his throat as he chided him. He put extra focus on the scar across the scent gland, causing a shiver to run unbidden through Angeal’s body.

Cloud noticed the flash of irritation across Angeal’s face, clearly he wasn’t too keen on his body's betrayal right now.

“It’s going to be okay,” Genesis added softly, all soothing tones and comfort.

“Vincent sent Zack to get more supplies for the draught,” Cloud said softly, drawing close to the head of the nest. Angeal let out a hum of understanding, though Cloud thought it sounded much more like a wheeze of pain. He was surprised when Angeal reached out for him, settling partly into the water at the head of the nest and taking the omega’s hand. 

Genesis was right. It seemed that Angeal was unwilling to gnash his teeth, thrash and bite at those around him when Cloud was nearby. Instead he was fighting to compose himself, just as his mate suspected. Though Cloud couldn’t help but wonder what kind of pain Angeal was going through when his hand trembled in Cloud’s grip, claws digging in when he clenched his fist in pain. Didn’t draw blood at least, though Cloud worried his hand might be crushed.

“Is Vincent hurt badly?” Sephiroth asked. When Cloud met his gaze he could see something like guilt within green eyes, Sephiroth was obviously not proud about the wounds he’d inflicted.

“He was bleeding, but he wasn’t that bothered. He seemed kind of amused, really. Aerith patched him up.”

Sephiroth released a breath and a lot of the tension in his shoulders. As the alpha relaxed he wrapped tight against his omega, nuzzling against Angeal’s throat and the scarred mark he’d left across the gland years ago.

“Don’t you start,” Angeal hissed with a warning growl from his chest, though he made no effort to move or shove Sephiroth away. “I’m still _furious_ with you.” In return Sephiroth only made a soft, soothing chatter from his chest as he stayed close. It didn’t seem to have any affect on Angeal’s mood. “This is _your_ fault. Your impatient fucking spawn—”

“ _Angeal!”_ Genesis tried to soothe the omega again, but another wave of pain chose that precise moment to rip through Angeal. The omega growled, snapped his teeth at the air and thrashed his tail in pain, partially dislodging the two alpha. It was a short lived struggle, Angeal contenting himself with the fact that he could still fight before he allowed himself to be subdued again.

Cloud released Angeal’s hand simply because the scales across his were little defence against Angeal’s sizable claws. Instead he stroked his fingers through Angeal’s hair, soothing his forehead and trying to impart as much comforting energy as he could manage. Some time passed in silence as Angeal focused on keeping his breathing steady, cringing and gritting his teeth as pain tore through his body in short bursts.

Perhaps to distract himself, Angeal tried to explain what was happening to Cloud. “The eggs are starting to move and shift even though they are weeks early. They’re nowhere near in position and each time they shift around it’s like fire. The ovisac is still sealed, they’re supposed to _stay the fuck put—_ ”

Angeal’s snarl was enough that Sephiroth felt the need to interrupt before he became too venomous. “The draught will release the seal, they’ll come—”

He was cut off with a growled mixture of pain and frustration.

“The Kiss didn’t do _shit_!”

“Aerith is going to make it stronger this time,” Genesis tried to offer comfort, his tone reasonable although the calm was a thin veneer that threatened to shatter. “It’s going to be okay.”

“Unless it _isn’t_ strong enough, and three hungry little hellspawn with razors for teeth start chewing their way out.”

Cloud felt all the color drain from his face, his stomach spasming as it flip flopped aggressively in nauseated panic at just the _thought_. Angeal must have caught sight of the queasy expression because he gave him a pained, apologetic look before he fell silent again. It hadn’t sounded like he was done ranting, but he bit back the rest for Cloud’s sake.

Cloud resumed petting his hair as the alphas wrapped comfortingly around Angeal and they waited, weathering the storm.

It seemed like far too long before Aerith came in with an armful of stoppered flasks. Whatever batch they’d distilled, there appeared to be enough to drown someone in.

She passed the first flask to Cloud and he pried the cork from it with his claws.

“Start drinking, and don’t stop until it works,” Aerith ordered. It did not take long for Cloud to realize that he was going to have to administer the draught, as Angeal was still far too wrapped up by his mates to use his arms freely.

Which wouldn’t have mattered, because swallowing the first one seemed to cause Angeal enough intense pain that he shouted and renewed his fighting in earnest. Sephiroth and Genesis doubled their efforts to pin him down, while Cloud and Aerith wrestled to pry his mouth open without losing fingers to sharp, gnashing teeth. The second flask was mostly spit back up in an angry rage, but as they tipped out the contents of the third some of the fight had been worn out of him. After that one went down it seemed Angeal had expended the last of his strength as he went slack and began to tremble against his mates.

The sounds he made were pitiful, broken things. Cloud remembered the agony of his molt, the painful effects of the draught as it forced a body to do its bidding. The sympathy he felt for the other omega was overwhelming.

When Sephiroth pressed his lips to Angeal’s neck the omega no longer fought or cursed him, instead he pleaded for mercy and the sounds that came from Sephiroth and Genesis were both equally agonized by what was happening. The second time in less than a season that the clan had been forced to stand by and wait while one of their own suffered.

Then Angeal twitched, a heavy tremble tearing through his body as his tail suddenly coiled tightly in on itself as he tried to double over, letting out a punched out noise like a gasp for air.

“ _Oh._ ” His chest heaved as he panted for breath, shaking like a leaf as Sephiroth and Genesis adjusted their holds on him. “It’s happening, the seal just released.”

He’d barely gotten the words out before he shuddered and the trembling increased two fold.

His scent changed, and the entire mood of the chamber changed with it. Instead of pain, Cloud could tell that something much different was working its way through Angeal’s body. Sephiroth and Genesis were making soft little sounds of tender relief; the way their hands traveled their mate’s body while their mouths settled against his neck — it was all quickly becoming far too reverent and erotic for comfort.

The way Sephiroth’s body coiled around Angeal blocked almost everything from view, but it became clear that the alpha’s hands had travelled down his mate’s belly, no doubt stimulating his slit in some way when the scent of slick and _heat_ released into the air.

“We need to go, _now_ ,” Aerith whispered the obvious, pulling on Cloud’s arm. He was rooted in place by the sight of Genesis sinking his teeth into the mark on Angeal’s neck, earning a keen and a broken moan from the omega who arched in their grasp.

“ _Go._ ” Sephiroth snapped the words into the chamber but they didn’t need to be told twice. As soon as his body responded to his input, Cloud and Aerith scrambled out of the nesting chamber like the devil was chasing them. Yet not before Angeal’s desperate, ragged moan of “ _Please!”_ echoed through the chamber and buried itself into Cloud’s mind.

Both omega must have looked like they’d fled a war zone when they joined the others out in the courtyard. Zack was quick to wordlessly wrap himself around Cloud the moment he settled. He couldn’t help but relax into his mate’s tender grip, feeling the stress and anxiety melt away in Zack’s arms.

It was Cid who broke the silence.

“ _He dead?_ ”

“ _No,”_ Aerith snapped at him. Cloud almost laughed at the absolute _look_ on Cid’s face. It was clear the entire concept was deeply terrifying to the gruff omega. Cloud was almost entirely in agreement. “ _He’s going to be okay, the draught worked. He should be laying now._ ”

After a pause, Cid gave Cloud a look. The two of them shared an unspoken understanding of how deeply troubling this all was.

“ _They say,_ ” Cid told Cloud, because this was clearly an _us vs them_ thing, “ _That it’s supposed to be pleasurable. Sure as shit didn’t seem to be enjoying it when he was trying to claw Sephiroth’s eyes out. Or when he was trying to put Gen through a wall.”_

Cloud nodded in grim agreement. Yet in the back of his mind, he couldn’t help but recall Angeal’s breathy moan when his body stopped fighting itself. 

Reasonable doubt began to fester.

“ _Stop scaring the children,_ ” Vincent growled at his mate, suddenly lifting himself from where he had been silently coiled. The claw marks on his back seemed to have healed considerably since Cloud last saw him, fresh red lines that looked days old instead of the open, deep gouges they’d been an hour previous. Cloud had no way of knowing if it was Aerith’s magic or the naga’s own nature that facilitated such healing. “ _We will go hunt up some food_.”

Vincent left then, Cid happy enough to follow behind after a brisk salute in their direction. It left Zack, Aerith and Cloud behind, the three of them in a stunned sort of silence as they waited. For the most part this was all unknown ground, none of them particularly sure what to do next.

“ _I was not very old when they had Aerith,_ ” Zack finally chirruped softly, Cloud’s head tucked under his chin where he coiled atop his mate. “ _I do not remember it being anything like this._ ”

Cloud understood their unspoken concern. The worry that Sephiroth’s eggs would cause problems was apparently well founded. Aerith tucked herself into his side after a moment, the slender naga quick to wrap her arms tightly around his middle as he put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. The anxiety and stress that they’d all been under, the steady beat of his mate’s heart at his back, the warm press of another omega at his side — the three of them all spent a few moments sharing calm as they recovered.

“ _What happened to Sephiroth?_ ” Cloud finally asked, the sound low and gentle across the water. His curiosity burned too strong, he couldn’t help himself. “ _Angeal said that he’s half human, yet he was born from a Feral omega. What…happened?_ ” He had his suspicions, and the way Zack tensed up underneath him, wrapped his arms tighter around Cloud’s chest, was all the confirmation Cloud really needed.

“ _Jenova was his Sire,_ ” Zack finally whispered, and Cloud felt his heart sink as he rapidly put together the rest from there. “ _He was born on the surface, trapped in the same hell that she suffered. That Vincent suffered. Sephiroth was a product of their vile experiments._ ”

It was horrifying to consider. Creatures that wore the faces of humans but _weren’t_ , vile and heartless beings. “ _What did they hope to achieve?_ ”

“ _To create a weapon to conquer the seas. While Sephiroth was considered their greatest success, he was also their biggest failure.”_ Aerith was calm and collected as she shared the story, reciting it with her eyes shut, her chatter low and quiet. This story told to both of them, now passed down to Cloud. There was no doubt that Sephiroth did not speak of this much. “ _He refused to be caged or conquered, and one day, he escaped. Freeing both himself and Vincent in the process, but not before the damage was done to all who had been caught up in their twisted schemes._ ”

 _“When Cid said that they ‘fucked up’ the Feral, experimented on them and then released them…it was the Rot, wasn’t it?_ ” Cloud asked quietly. Because in a horrific way, it fit. He realized why they would worry that Sephiroth’s eggs, that his children would be tainted. Why the words _Jenova’s Legacy_ made Zack expression darken.

“ _They tried to recreate the genetic storm that created Sephiroth, forcing his material into those they captured. Each time, it would twist the feral, break them apart and destroy them._ ” They weren’t words that fit in Zack’s mouth, nothing that Cloud wanted to hear from his mate. Horrible things that had no business affecting their small family and yet it had. He turned in Zack’s arms so that he could see his face, his mate’s jaw set tight, his eyes dark and angry. “ _Anything Sephiroth passed down was surely twisted, and broken, like him. Only capable of bringing ruin. That is what they said about him._ ”

“ _But we are both living proof that’s not the case._ ” Aerith was calm, collected when her eyes opened, flashing with resolve and challenge. “ _Our siblings will be healthy, and strong, and we will finally be able to cast off the mantle that has hung over our family for decades._ ”

Zack squeezed tight around Cloud and he understood that his mate was not so sure. That he still harbored doubt and uncertainty, fear that perhaps… 

Cloud decided to discard those doubts and push them from his mind. He channeled nothing but positive energy and comfort to Zack as he snuggled against him, as he wrapped himself around Aerith in turn.

The three of them waited in a pile until Vincent and Cid returned.

The next few weeks brought surprises that Cloud could never have prepared for.

He had not expected Angeal to emerge from their nesting chambers before the end of the next day, appearing to have made an almost full recovery. He’d never considered that Angeal _wouldn’t_ be the one who stayed in the nest with the eggs until they hatched, that it would instead be Sephiroth who guarded them.

Genesis looked rather irritated when he returned to the table shortly after trying to bring Sephiroth a meal.

When Cloud asked why Sephiroth was left alone to the task, Genesis gave him a very dry look.

“Have you ever seen a broody hen before?” Angeal asked Cloud. “He’s hardly reasonable right now. Try to talk to him. I dare you.”

Cloud did not take that dare.

Cloud wasn’t sure what he expected from hatchling naga. Couldn’t figure out whether he imagined them as humanoid or serpent, what mixture of both they would be. He didn’t want to ask, because everyone else seemed to be resting on a wire of anxiety, the underlying concern of whether or not Sephiroth’s eggs would yield something twisted after all. 

What they were greeted with on the late night of the third day was a complete surprise. 

Three tiny, hungry hatchlings that were filled with a single minded determination to try and eat just about _everything_ they came across. 

Completely unlike human infants and their undeveloped features; all three looked startlingly like Sephiroth, with light tufts of silver hair and bright green eyes. Their hands were thin, tiny things with the palest of silver membranes and sharp, kitten-like claws, their teeth pointy little razors within mouths that were quick to offer wide smiles whenever they were offered food.

Their little tails were covered with supple, tender scales, barely formed and closer to membrane, but possessing the same pale coloring of their father. Yet there were flashes of black and blue and red upon their barely developed fins, and Zack was quick to point out that fins and scales only settled in color after their first molt.

They did not speak; chirped and squeaked instead, but it was nothing Cloud could understand. He would go so far as to say that it was unintelligible, yet Sephiroth seemed fully capable of understanding and communicating when the others failed. Equally mind blowing, somehow Sephiroth could tell the three apart.

Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz. 

Cloud simply referred to them as _the triplets_ because he couldn’t for the life of him tell who was who.

“ _Is it some telepathic connection_?” Cloud asked Aerith while they watched the three herded in the courtyard by their parents.

“ _No_ ,” Aerith said with a broad grin. “ _He’s just like that._ ”

To Cloud’s surprise, the role of omega did not mean that of caregiver. Something Angeal was quick to demonstrate when he swam past Sephiroth with a massive spear strapped to his back.

“ _I carried them. Now they’re your problem,_ ” the omega said with a fond grin and a quick kiss before he darted away, determined to make up for lost time on patrols.

Instead of anger, Sephiroth seemed almost pleased as he watched his tiny hatchlings hunt small fish that he’d captured to release within the courtyard. If Cloud didn’t know any better, he would say the alpha was _smiling._

They returned to the surface after a week away, when it was clear that despite the new additions to their clan the naga seemed to have things well in hand. Which brought Cloud a lot of comfort, because they had a massive amount of work to complete before winter settled in.

When they emerged they soon discovered Tifa had made good on her promise to bring back supplies. Secured within the boathouse and all along the pier and stairs were an abundance of building materials, all carefully wrapped and protected from the weather. As Aerith and Zack checked the perimeter and settled back into their routine, Cloud took stock.

By the time Tifa returned he had confirmed they had enough supplies to complete the build. The woman was overjoyed to see her makeshift family back within the cove, going so far as to pull Aerith up into a tight embrace that left the little naga winded and pink; her flush only partially from the powerful grip of beefy arms.

If Tifa felt left out on the surface, it certainly didn’t last long. As Zack and Cloud set about their building project, the cove quickly became a muster point for the naga of the clan, everyone going out of their way to visit them.

For a bunch of supposedly prickly, standoffish creatures, they all seemed _extremely_ interested in fostering bonds with their clan mates, human or not.

Biggs, Wedge and Jessie were incredibly helpful when they came to visit. It took all of minutes for Tifa to fall in love with all three of them, and Cloud truly appreciated how eager they were to help with construction. Each time they came to visit, Tifa would bring out a large pot of stew to the pier to feed everyone. They would light a fire on the sand when the tide was low, gather around to share stories and good company while they ate.

Cloud had to admit that he dozed off rather quickly each night, usually exhausted from a long day of labor, and a longer evening of wrestling with Zack in their nest.

When Angeal, Genesis, and Sephiroth all visited together one day, Tifa may have gotten a little overwhelmed. Cloud couldn’t blame her, because the three massive naga were terrifying even when you _were_ covered in protective scale. 

Despite Aerith’s constant assurances and their _best behavior_ , it ended up being Genesis who warmed to her fastest. Easily the most fascinated and experienced with human matters, it took no time at all before they were trading reading material and making plans to visit cities on the mainland the coming year.

As Genesis charmed his way into Tifa’s heart, he softened her perception of his mates in the process. She brought unique and exotic foods back from the city with her to cook into dishes the crimson naga recommended. Things Cloud had never tasted before, and while he found himself missing her hearty stews, it was no time at all before Angeal and Sephiroth seemed completely won over by the offered meals.

Inadvertently, Tifa was courting not only Aerith, but the omega’s entire family. Genesis ruffled his daughter’s hair and told Aerith that she’d found a keeper.

The silly smile plastered to Aerith’s face lasted the entire day.

Vincent and Cid soon became Cloud’s favorite visitors, their arrival always accompanied by valuable supplies and expertise. When Cid single handedly constructed a wind powered generator and power system next to the house, Cloud looked at it all with awestruck bewilderment.

“Well if you’re going to live up here, you might as well take advantage of all this blasted wind.” Cid managed to sound cranky as he crossed his arms over his chest, though the absolute pride in his work was plain as day. “Can’t have your human living out here without fucking electricity, now can you?”

“I did just fine,” Cloud huffed, but there was little venom in his voice. The prospect of reliable hot water and heating was an exciting one.

The next time he visited Cid helped Tifa install an electric stove that had been mysteriously delivered to her storefront days previous. Cid insisted it was Vincent’s idea, and that did a lot to settle Tifa’s nerves around the scarred, black alpha.

Cloud found Vincent's company easy and enjoyable. Mostly because they worked together in silence, and Vincent’s ability to calm Cid when got on an angry tangent about one thing or another was simply unparalleled. Cid had been particularly offended by the exorbitant price for what passed as a high powered engine in Junon one day, hissing out his determination to swim over there and wring their money back from the crooked shopkeeper’s hide. _His words._

Zack and Cloud sat next to each other, stunned into silence as they watched Vincent settle around his mate and run a slow, suggestive touch down his spine that seemed to unravel every bit of infuriated tension in the golden naga all at once. 

“I’ll take care of it _._ ” Vincent muttered against Cid’s neck and just like that the gruff omega forgot all about his righteous indignation.

“How did he do that?” Zack whispered to Cloud, who shrugged in awed amazement.

Tifa held out an envelope of money that had been refunded for their engine, and narrowed her eyes at Cloud. “How did he do that?” 

Once again Cloud was at a loss. 

At least it seemed the shopkeeper was still in possession of all his limbs. They decided to leave it at that.

The most dangerous of the naga who visited them were easily the _children._

Zack and Cloud managed to drive the triplets away from where they were fitting ceiling struts and supports, though only after they tried to take a bite out of Cloud’s fins and yanked Zack’s tail.

But when Tifa watched the three little naga scramble up onto the dry wood of the pier, only to promptly fall over as their scales melted away into wobbly legs with knobby knees, Cloud saw something alarming pass across Tifa’s face.

_Affection._

Each time they visited, Tifa would bring them snacks and treats from Junon, rapidly becoming their favorite Aunt. (Much to Jessie’s chagrin.) She went out of her way to tell Genesis what precious children he’d raised, and when Sephiroth demonstrated how _completely_ the three obeyed and responded to him when he wrangled them into line for supper, she rapidly lost any reservations she had around the silver alpha.

Angeal seemed far too smug and _knowing_ about the whole thing.

Their underwater home was built, heated and insulated before the snappy chill of winter fully settled over them. With Cid’s help they’d even added a small expansion to the house, a small pool area for Aerith to wet and comfort herself when she stayed with Tifa, kept warm and fresh by engineering marvels that Cloud helped build, following Cid’s blueprints and Zack’s enthusiastic assistance.

To add to the _feeling_ that had begun to coil and fester within Cloud’s belly, the first time Aerith’s tail melted away to be replaced legs, she’d been chasing Kadaj up the pier on a frosty morning. She’d promptly slipped on the icy wood, completely at a loss of what to do with _legs._ She let out a shriek, only to be piled upon by the three triplets who all seemed eager to soothe and comfort her with excited chirping even though they couldn’t properly form words yet.

Tifa was there in an instant, helping Aerith stand and supporting her weight as she struggled, while also trying to get her jacket wrapped around her mate’s body. Difficult, while Loz was chewing at the bottom of it.

Angeal…laughed from the water next to Cloud, instead of being the least bit helpful.

It was a mess. 

It only got worse when Cloud watched Zack wrestle the triplets during a spring afternoon, and he realized what he wanted to fill his home with was _family._

He was sitting next to Cid when he had this epiphany.

The two of them were perched on the stairs up to the house, pondering over a set of blueprints, figuring how they could expand the pier into a dry dock to start work on a project Cid had dubbed the “Bronco.” Cloud was picking up metalworking and engines quickly, and he couldn’t help the fascinated enthusiasm that built when Cid spoke of his ideas and plans.

Yet, it seemed Cid could see something dangerously maternal rising within his fellow omega when he jabbed Cloud roughly in the shoulder, drawing his attention away from the pier where his mate was playing with the triplets.

“Don’t even think about it,” Cid growled out, lighting a cigarette that Tifa had started to supply him with. “You start thinking like that, then _I’ll_ be the odd one out. Me and you, we gotta stick together.”

Cloud gave a nervous laugh and shrugged, rubbing a hand through the back of his hair like he had no idea what Cid was talking about. Yet when he met the older omega’s gaze, they both knew it was a sinking fucking ship they were holding out on.

“Fuck.”

Cid shook his head and mourned the end of an era.

Angeal wasn’t lying. It _was_ a pain to get pregnant.

Zack took no convincing at all. In fact, when Cloud had tentatively broached the subject one night, the naga had gotten so excited Cloud felt sheepish for having kept his brewing thoughts to himself for so long.

The first heat after they’d decided to try came when summer turned to autumn. There was little planning involved, instead they went with the ‘ _It should happen naturally’_ approach.

It didn’t happen. Not that they didn’t enjoy trying. 

Zack underestimated how difficult it was to transfer fluids when a heat-addled Cloud was far more interested in pinning him down and riding him within an inch of his life. Thinking clearly was downright impossible when they were nothing but a mess of desperate hormones, and when none of the four eggs took, Cloud couldn’t help the sting of disappointment.

It meant another four months before they could try again. In the dead of an aggressively long winter with his heat approaching, Cloud had settled into a deadly, terrifying focus.

Discussions were had with Angeal that _should_ have been significantly more embarrassing to Cloud. In fact, it seemed Cloud’s pointed questions of how to best fertilize an alpha finally managed to get under Angeal’s usually unflappable resolve.

“That’s my _son,_ ” Angeal choked out, and Cloud thought he saw the faintest of blushes rising across the omega’s cheeks.

He didn’t back down. “So three weeks before? Or should I start trying at four to be safe?”

Apparently, four was the answer. 

Angeal looked shaken by what he had unleashed upon his son.

Zack groaned when he was shoved up against the wall by a very determined Cloud. One week before heat, the alpha had found himself in a whole new type of hell. Their _preparation_ meant during the four weeks leading to Cloud’s heat, Zack was not permitted to release his eggs, while Cloud did his damndest to _fertilize_ them as thoroughly, and regularly as possible.

At first Zack had been completely on board. He enjoyed any form of intimacy with his mate, just as eager to let Cloud pin and mount him as he was to take control. He took great satisfaction in riding Cloud, teasing his mate with slow rolls of his hips, making Cloud gasp and pant and cataloging every reaction to memory.

But after three weeks of heavy sexual activity, he was sore and swollen and _ready._ He begged for relief even while he rocked himself eagerly onto Cloud’s slick cock, whining against his mate’s neck. “Please Cloudy, just one. I feel like I’m gonna burst,” he moaned when Cloud shuddered in his arms and flooded him with more.

Cloud’s scent was getting heavy, pre-heat nothing more than a tantalizing tease to the alpha’s senses and the sound Zack made when Cloud pulled away to slide himself down onto Zack’s aching cock was like a creature dying.

“Not a chance,” Cloud growled. “You’re just gonna have to make do with this.”

Zack growled, clawed at the wall as he shoved Cloud up against it, tried to make a show of punishing his mate for his sass when he was sluggish and struggling with the weight of the eggs within him. His efforts were still thoroughly appreciated.

By the time Cloud’s heat came, it was easily Zack who was the most desperate. In those first few days he discovered just how much he enjoyed silencing a bossy, demanding omega with more pent up aggression than either of them knew what to do with.

By the time the brunt of the heat had passed, Cloud was full to bursting with eggs. 

The two of them lay there in their nest, nearly delirious as they tried to shift or move their exhausted bodies at all. “M-maybe we overdid it,” Cloud panted, looking down at his swollen stomach with worry. Zack was still knotted deeply within him as they tangled together, the alpha’s hands running over his belly as he trembled. “What if they all take?”

Zack let out a desperate sort of laugh that carried a tight edge of anxiety. “Six? Or is it s-seven?” Zack was struggling to speak, never mind count. Cloud squeezed his shoulders and let out a needy little sound, because he’d lost count too.

Thankfully, only two took.

Tifa and Aerith were even more ecstatic than Zack. Cloud knew he’d made the right decision for their little family when they’d piled on top of him, squeezing him tight as they promised him a world of support. Tifa and Aerith were unable to conceive, but like this the four of them could still be parents. 

News traveled fast, and the clan was eager to visit and confirm that Cloud was in fact carrying.

The look Angeal gave him the first time he saw him was that of absolute amusement. “Starting with two? I see your body hates you.” Angeal had a smirk pulling at the corner of his lips and Cloud huffed in irritation.

“You had three,” he accused, but Angeal didn’t seem the least bit put out. Instead, he gave Cloud a knowing look with a wide smirk.

“I’m on my fifth molt, and still only carried one after my third. _You’re_ just getting started.”

Cloud got very pale, and Angeal had the audacity to _laugh_.

Cid took one look at him and started swearing. He huffed about the season of construction progress they’d lose while Cloud was carrying. He muttered about _the precedent_ it would set.

Then he glared at Vincent, as if his silent mate had dared to make even the _slightest_ sound, before he stalked away and lit up a cigarette. It was only once Cid was confirmed out of earshot that Vincent gave Cloud a wide, pointed grin.

“I see our clan has decided on aggressive expansion. We’ll simply outnumber the enemy, soon.”

There was a look in his eye that spoke volumes. Cloud did not share any of it with Cid.

It was an unfortunate seagull that suffered when Cloud’s magic manifested. 

Perhaps it was the added strain of the eggs within him, hormones flooding him and putting him on high alert, constantly protective when he was outside the comfort of his nest and home. He was cleaning fish on the pier with Tifa, one of the tasks he was exceptionally proficient and completely capable of doing no matter how the eggs drained him.

Tifa was humming a peaceful tune, when something fluttered in his peripheral vision and landed behind him. 

Sudden movement. An unfamiliar scent. _Danger!_ flared across his senses and all at once he spun and confronted the unknown threat.

A bolt of lightning came from nowhere and struck the bird that released a partial squawk before it was abruptly silenced with a sizzling _pop!_ Both Tifa and Cloud froze in place as the thing smoked upon the scorch mark left in worn wood of the pier.

“What the _fuck!_ ” Tifa shouted, at the same time as Cloud let out a loud “ _Shit!_ ”

They fell into a stunned silence for a moment. “That was magic!” Tifa gasped, and Cloud looked down at his hands that were tingling with power, then back at the charred remains of the seagull.

“Yeah.” Cloud couldn’t find any more words to say. “I think I need to—”

“Tell Sephiroth,” Tifa finished his sentence. Cloud’s head snapped up and all at once his stomach twisted with nausea that had nothing to do with the eggs pushing on his guts for a change.

“Y-yeah.”

For once, the buzzing of the solasphere was a comfort when Cloud used it to contact Sephiroth. Zack was wrapped tightly around him, the alpha determined to keep himself packed snugly into Cloud’s personal space at all times since he’d come home to see the charred feathers of a seagull burnt into the pier. 

He spouted some nonsense to justify it, that Cloud’s instincts would settle if Zack was around more. Cloud couldn’t tell if it was just an excuse to get out of his patrols, but the comfort of having Zack near was a real, tangible thing and he decided not to argue.

It ended up being what Sephiroth recommended anyway. They decided that Cloud’s training with magic would begin when the eggs were hatched.

“Lightning in water, that is gonna to be something.” Zack was grinning at him as he watched Cloud tuck the solasphere away. Tugged into their nest by the naga’s grasp, Cloud couldn’t help but smile at his mate’s excitement.

“Don’t you mean dangerous? I’m going to get myself or someone else killed trying to master it. We’re all going to end up like that poor seagull.”

Zack chuckled, squeezing Cloud a little closer as he nuzzled into his neck with a pleased hum. “You were protecting your family from a potential threat.” Instead of teasing, Zack seemed completely serious, rolling his body up underneath Cloud with obvious intent that brought heat to Cloud’s face.

“It was a seagull.” He muttered, but Zack silenced him shortly after with warm application of lips and hands.

The triplets grew quickly. Once they learned how to talk and chatter, got a little more strength in their tails, they grew even more devious and determined. Cloud found himself rapidly trying to learn Sephiroth’s tricks of managing them. Genesis told him it was a lost cause, but _surely_ there had to be some way to replicate the alpha’s abilities.

Angeal often joined Sephiroth with the triplets on the surface when they visited, claiming he was eager to check on Cloud and his future grandchildren. Though he was not near as vocal about it, Cloud knew that Sephiroth shared the sentiment.

Cloud was stretched out to bask in the rare spring sun when Sephiroth came to settle up along the pier next to him. It was surprising, because Sephiroth and the sun didn’t mix well. Normally he was quite similar to Vincent, going out of his way to hide in the shade, their skin and eyes far too sensitive. He seemed willing to make an exception this time, which caught Cloud’s attention immediately.

“They are getting big.” Sephiroth’s eyes fell to Cloud’s rounded belly, but he couldn’t find it in himself to be offended by the observation at all. “You are well?”

“Yeah,” Cloud agreed with a nod. He went to sit up, taking Sephiroth’s offered hand to help pull himself up when he found it difficult. “Now I know how Angeal felt. I’ve never napped so much in my entire life.”

“It is a good sign, they will be healthy.” After a pause to squint against the sun to check on the state of the triplets, the three of them rather distracted by Zack’s antics in the shallow water, he gave Cloud another look over. “Perhaps after your second molt, you will have better luck carrying more.”

Cloud made a face. “Gods, I hope not. The last thing we need is to have the children outnumber the adults.” That was something he’d learned from Angeal. While the thought of more children wasn’t as horrifying as it had once been, the four of them would no doubt have their hands full with just two. “If it wasn’t for me taking Zack and Aerith from the nest, you would have fallen victim to it yourself.”

Sephiroth scoffed. At that moment a large amount of splashing and children’s shrieks caught their attention. Zack had one triplet under each arm, another clinging to his back as Aerith cheered. He yelled something along the lines of _Tidal Wave!_ Before he dunked the screaming kids into the water, twisting and rolling with them.

There was a lot of splashing, flailing and shouting, and it wasn’t all the triplets, either. Aerith was laughing helplessly, wiping tears from her eyes, while Angeal and Tifa looked on, only _slightly_ concerned, from the sidelines.

“Have you met my children?” Sephiroth asked with a quirked brow. “When these are hatched, you and Tifa will already be outnumbered.” The naga stated it like dry fact, and Cloud couldn’t help but chuckle. Sephiroth’s deadpan delivery of humor always caught him off guard.

They spent a comfortable silence watching the triplets try and fail to defend themselves against Zack’s aggressive ‘hug attack’ maneuvers. Sephiroth broke the peace with a thoughtful hum.

“There is a clan that wishes to meet with ours to discuss an alliance this summer. I would like you and Zack to attend.”

“Another clan?” Cloud echoed with a tilt of his head. He’d learned much of naga politics over the last year; they were already allied with the main clans along their coast, a necessary act to protect the shoreline from the Abyss. New clans rarely formed, simply expanded their territory as alphas set up outposts, much as Zack had done. “Has a new clan splintered off or something?”

“No. This clan is from across the ocean.”

Which would put them on the west coast, where Cloud was born. He frowned as he considered it, though he couldn’t help the confusion that furrowed his brow. Sephiroth seemed to pick up on his concerns easily.

“Normally, there is no use for such an alliance. However they speak of wanting to form a safe channel to use as passage across the ocean. Open up trade routes and easier communication lines.”

“Which would be impossible to defend, right? Supply chains even among our furthest outposts are difficult to support as it is.”

“They may be able to achieve it, with our help,” Sephiroth said. He seemed to be getting distressed by the sun, squinting his eyes until they were only thin slits of green, dragging his tail through the water off the edge of the pier as he spoke. Cloud understood that the topic was important enough to justify Sephiroth’s discomfort, even as he basked comfortably next to him. “Vincent was born in that area, he’s familiar with their methods. This clan is rather…notorious. Well known in those waters. But to be forthright, that isn’t why I’m interested in meeting them.”

Cloud tilted his head, curious but knowing that Sephiroth did not need prompting to continue. The naga would already rightfully assume that he had all of Cloud’s attention.

“I met the patriarch, Rufus Shinra. He’s young, ruthless and shrewd. And a spitting image of you.”

Cloud’s head snapped up. “What?”

“Blond hair, blue eyes, same flashy fins; blue scale and yellow highlights. It was enough of a similarity that I asked some questions.”

“You think I’m related to him?”

“You may share a father. In an effort to bolster numbers, it was quite common for alpha naga to court human women that live along the coast. Shinra’s father was especially prolific; he produced many children both above, and below the surface.”

“That’s…a pretty big coincidence,” Cloud whispered. The location made sense, the similarities in appearance weren’t something that could be overlooked easily.

“He died thwarting a particularly savage attack from the Abyss, around two decades ago. That would line up with when your mother brought you here, would it not?”

Cloud stared blankly at Sephiroth as his mind went wild, and Sephiroth took that as affirmation.

“Unfortunately, scent is a muddied thing because you are clan. I can really only scent my son off you. I couldn’t tell if you share scent with him or not.” Cloud understood that. Sephiroth smelled of _family_ and very little else, despite the fact that he was a powerful alpha and Cloud was omega. Clans tended to blend in such a way, which had a fortunate side effect of protecting even the most feral of naga from falling into heat-induced inbreeding.

“But Zack would be able to tell, right?”

“Indeed. Which is why I would like you to both be there for the meeting.”

Sephiroth wanted to see if they could confirm Cloud’s lineage. That was his main motivation for the meeting. 

Something sharp and touching, combined with the massive amount of hormones currently plaguing Cloud’s body, tightened his throat and brought a surge of emotion into his chest. He couldn’t help but smile as he realized how soft the patriarch of their clan really was. For how damaged and twisted he may be, Sephiroth was extremely devoted to his family.

“I would like that,” he whispered softly, trying to control the tremble of emotion in his voice. “Even if he ends up being a tosser, at least there’s an entire ocean between that side of the family.” Sephiroth chuckled in clear agreement of the sentiment.

Angeal joined them shortly after, apparently content to leave his children to fend for themselves as they wrestled with each other. Aerith had joined the triplets in their outright war with Zack, leaving Tifa on the sidelines…cheering. Apparently Cloud was the only one who was partially concerned that his mate’s efforts to train his brothers in martial arts was going to leave them missing parts early in life.

“Cid is carrying.”

Angeal’s smooth words were so out of nowhere that Cloud sharply inhaled with surprise and ended up choking on his own saliva. He coughed for a moment, Sephiroth reaching out to pat his back awkwardly as he tried to regain his breath. He looked up at Angeal with wide eyes.

“ _What?_ ” Honestly, it was harder news to swallow than Sephiroth potentially finding his family. “You mean…some other Cid, right? Not _our_ Cid?”

“Definitely our Cid.” Angeal said solemnly. Sephiroth grunted his confirmation, and Cloud wondered how Sephiroth had managed to sit on this news without telling him.

“Wow,” Cloud breathed, so shell shocked by the news that coming up with words was difficult. “I can’t believe it. How many?”

“One.”

“Vincent would not dare try for more,” Sephiroth added sagely.

“Cid always threatened to cut something off him if Vincent tried.” Cloud blanched, growing pale with sudden concern. “Is Vincent okay?”

“He is doing his best to not reveal how completely thrilled he is.” Angeal’s face bloomed into a wide grin. “Cid told me, with a lot of swearing mind you, that if the clan was going to start spitting out kids, now would be the best time to have one, so they can all be raised together.”

Cloud couldn’t hide his smile. No one had argued with Cid or told him that he _had_ to raise a family. Not once in the hundreds of years that they had been part of a clan. Vincent was the most aggressive about telling him that it was in no way required; that just because his omega body _could_ , didn’t mean that he had to. Cid had his hobbies, his inventions, his salvaging and his construction work to keep him plenty busy when he wasn’t fighting the Rotten. His life was plenty full without children.

Yet despite how much Cid often said (loudly) that he didn’t care about anyone, Cloud knew exactly how deeply his loyalties to his mate and his found family ran. There was obviously something deep in his heart that wanted to expand his little section of it.

“That’s good news.” Cloud said with a smile. “I guess I’ll have to go down there as soon as I’m able, help them build on an extension. I have a feeling he’s going to blame me.”

When he saw the look on Zack’s face as the naga glanced in his direction, brightening up with a sharp tooth smile that still made Cloud’s chest flutter, he knew that he would happily take the blame.

Despite the nightmares Cloud sometimes had -- eggs hatching prematurely within him, being eaten by hungry vipers trapped inside of him -- nothing went wrong. His body decided that the eggs were ready to leave right on schedule, and Zack must have been given some pretty thorough coaching, because he seemed to know exactly what to do when Cloud woke up sweating and aching in ways that he’d never experienced.

“Z-Zack!” he whined. He clung tightly to Zack as the alpha soothed his hands over his sides and belly, sliding his body up behind him. He could feel things shifting inside that had no business shifting, heat pooling tight in his core.

Zack was quick and skilled about winding around Cloud, stretching him out when all Cloud wanted to do was curl in on himself and whine. He was far too weak to fight the hold as Zack positioned him. Cloud whimpered when Zack nuzzled against his mating marks, a brush of teeth all the warning he got before the naga bit down hard on his neck.

It took no time at all for the alpha’s venom to light up nerves and hormones within his body and everything spiraled rapidly from there, something shifting deep within him, releasing.

The eggs were far larger than any that had ever been pushed inside of him, thick and firm, fully matured. However Cloud’s body was completely immersed in hormones, reacting and accommodating in all the right ways. With Zack’s teeth sunk into his scent gland he went limp and boneless, unable to focus on anything more than squeezing his tail around Zack and trying not to tremble apart when his mate began to tease his slit with the backs of his fingers, coaxed him to open and relax.

Zack was not unaffected. The naga was growling against Cloud’s neck, possessive and _pleased_ , releasing so much scent of his own that it wrapped thick around Cloud, causing chain reactions that Cloud was completely helpless against. Arousal burned through him in earnest, which made him produce slick, which helped the eggs along. Somehow it all felt natural and right, even when he trembled apart and cried against Zack’s mouth as he was rubbed and massaged to orgasm with little effort at all.

So caught up in the scent that when the eggs shifted there was nothing he could do to hold them back, even if he’d wanted to. They descended, overwhelming pressure that crossed the line into pain and drew a sharp gasp from him, but the pain passed quickly.

As soon as the eggs were out a wave of relief and pleasure washed over his aching, exhausted body. So tightly wound together, so overwhelmed by scent and hormones he couldn’t help himself from writhing against Zack, longing for every touch and kiss that his alpha gave him. 

Fortunately for his abused body, exhaustion crept up on him before he was able to convince Zack to take things any further, and he passed out dead asleep in Zack’s arms shortly after.

Cloud filled his home with family. 

It was not something Cloud thought he’d ever have, or even want, but he’d never thought he’d meet a naga and join him in a life under the sea, either.

Parenthood wasn’t as bad as he might have imagined, with both Aerith and Tifa happy and willing to help. Raising young was a clan effort, not relegated to one or two. Once Cid and Vincent’s hatchling came, the clan’s children were almost always together, raised as a group.

Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz, old enough to speak and take their responsibilities as older brothers _very_ seriously. Despite the fact that they looked almost exactly like Sephiroth, their bright colored fins and penchant for mischief suggested they were taking after all their parents.

Calder, with Cloud’s eyes and hair. Theo with Zack’s dark coloring, and according to Angeal, Zack’s stubborn will as well. Cloud didn’t want to admit they may have gotten a bit of that stubbornness from him, too.

Much to his chagrin, it took no time at all for Cid to realize the terror that he’d unleashed upon the world with Yuffie, the youngest of the group. She may have looked like her father, but her sire’s iron will was deeply imbued into the very fiber of her being. She was the youngest, but _still_ she managed to rally the group and lead them to trouble every time they turned around.

Yuffie was undoubtedly going to be the most migraine inducing alpha the ocean had ever seen.

Vincent seemed entirely unapologetic.

When they all gathered together in the cove, it was chaos. While he and Cid worked on the Bronco, the others were left trying to wrangle the pod of children and it was never an easy task.

Fortunately they were all staying with the others for a few weeks, responsibility shuffled and traded so that everyone got some peace and quiet at least some of the time. Aerith and Tifa hadn’t left the house for the majority of two days and Cloud couldn’t blame them. He decided to check his nets and traps when morning came, picking himself out of Zack’s grip to stretch out and get moving, enjoying the warmth of an early spring and the misty morning that greeted him.

When he hauled his boat back into the boathouse, he thought he heard movement from within their home under water, a sign Zack was awake.

Then he heard his mate’s sudden, strangled shriek and his blood turned to ice in his veins. _Zack!_

He immediately dove into the water, clothes destroyed as he shifted through them. He came up into the pool entrance of their home, Zack’s hoarse shouting echoing off the walls.

“What the fuck! What the _fuck_ happened?!” Zack was still in their nesting chamber, tangled horribly amongst their hammock, flailing and kicking as he yelled.

Cloud’s brain short circuited. _Kicking_.

Zack caught sight of Cloud, relief pouring off of him as he reached out for his mate with desperate, shaking hands. “Cloud,” he breathed, his voice broken and hoarse from all of the shouting. Numbly, Cloud took his hands, squeezed them tight even as he looked down at his mate with utter bewilderment.

“Cloud, my dick is gone. One of them is just… _gone!_ ” Zack sounded horrified, alarmed and scared and _he had fucking legs._ Cloud couldn’t process it fast enough to keep up.

“Z-Zack,” Cloud choked. He settled down into the nest to reach out and take Zack by his shoulders and pull him close, letting his alpha bury his nose into Cloud’s neck and hug him close. “Zack, you _have legs._ ”

Zack let out a soft sound of absolute confusion and surprise, as if he’d just noticed this development. So caught up on the fact his genitals had undergone drastic change he hadn’t even noticed his _legs_ and Cloud couldn’t help but let out a strained, manic laugh as he squeezed Zack’s shoulders tighter.

“You have legs! You’ve shifted human!”

“Impossible,” Zack whispered, even as he squeezed Cloud a little tighter. He went still, calming down as he stopped to process what was happening. “I have not shifted down in...”

Zack trailed off but Cloud understood the implication. Zack had barely used legs even before his first molt, always favoring the water. Which is why Angeal had rightfully assumed that Zack would never shift back, his connection to the surface abandoned entirely. Yet as Cloud looked down Zack’s muscled, naked body, there was no denying the long legs sprawled awkwardly in their hammock, testament to Zack’s humanity. Zack peered at them over Cloud’s arm, all cautious curiosity.

There was something to be said about the fact that even though he was human, Zack was still just as big as Cloud’s naga form, his shoulders broader, torso larger. His legs were strong and powerful and Cloud knew for a fact that if he shifted down, he would be dwarfed by his mate’s body even as a human and that filled him with heat.

Zack of course caught on to that in a heartbeat, lifting his head and grinning wide. His teeth were flat except for his canines, which were perhaps a little sharper than they should be. Seeing his mate looking so _human_ threw Cloud for an absolute loop of confused arousal.

“Like what you see?” Zack asked with a suggestive purr and Cloud scoffed in response.

“Idunno, can you even do any damage with only one dick?”

Zack’s face morphed into a twisted expression of despair as he looked down between his legs. A heartbeat later he snapped his head up with a whole new wave of determination.

“Absolutely,” he announced confidently and Cloud laughed as he was pulled down against Zack’s chest. “I don’t think there’s a chance in hell of walking though, how did Aerith figure this out?” Zack was glaring at his legs with a focused expression and Cloud realized that he was trying to communicate with his new limbs.

Amusing, because Zack had been kicking and flailing just fine before Cloud had come in, dispelling any concern that he wasn’t capable.

“You’ll get there,” he hummed softly, before leaning down and pressing his lips to Zack’s neck, over the mating mark he’d left behind. The way Zack held him close, breathed out a contented sigh into Cloud’s shoulder -- it was all too much for Cloud’s heart to contain. His mate’s body had changed suddenly and without warning, and yet here Zack was perfectly calm and relaxed simply because Cloud was close.

He didn’t need to speak to communicate the love that he felt for his mate. Through his scent and his touch, the press of lips and the affectionate bond they shared, Zack knew exactly how much Cloud loved him.

The words weren’t necessary, but Cloud still whispered them to Zack’s lips like a prayer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, the art.
> 
> HentaiJaNai on twitter drew this [lovely nsfw sketch for kinktober](https://twitter.com/okay_ja_nai/status/1313244547485368320?s=20), ♥ Chapter ten in action haha.  
> And SleepyLise drew three lovely sketches, of [Cloud, Cid and Jessie/Biggs/Wedge](https://twitter.com/neru_nytsu/status/1314864438940491779?s=20), [Tifa meeting the parents](https://twitter.com/neru_nytsu/status/1314864449162014727?s=20), and [Aerith hiding behind a very amused Zack](https://twitter.com/neru_nytsu/status/1314864459475804161?s=20). Absolutely amazing!
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone for the amazing art that has been poured out during the span of this fic! The massive amount of creativity and talent that was gifted into bringing this story to life in art was one of the most amazing things I've ever witnessed and you all have made me feel so god damn special, I love you all. ♥
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has been reading, leaving feedback and comments and cheering me on in discord and on twitter, you guys have all been the absolute best. The support I've gotten has been bar none the best experience and I want to thank everyone who made this story and the sharing of it the absolute best. It feels so weird to know that this is it, no more weekly posts or updates (for this story at least!) and I'm honestly going to miss it. ;o;
> 
> Feel free to yell at me on [twitter ](https://twitter.com/suixcausa) at any time. I'll be barking loudly about my next projects if you're interested in where it goes from here. Among the variety of AU and OT3 stories I have in the works for these boys, I'm also intending to write a prologue to this fic, from Sephiroth's POV exploring some of the lore and darker themes of the world building that have no place in a story as fluffy as Diving Bell. Also, probably a short little spin off from Zack's POV, of the courting process and the absolute gay disaster he was while falling in love with Cloud haha. I don't think I'll ever escape naga au entirely.
> 
> Thank you all again. ♥


End file.
